Transformers Prime: Fate Comes With a Price
by XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX
Summary: Skylar Murray is just your average 16 years old girl from West Virginia moving to Jasper, Nevada. She gets caught up in an old, ancient civil war between two alien robot fractions. Just great what more could Skylar ask for in her life, as her life begins to change, but it is just getting started from here.-[FIRST PART OF STORY COMPLETE!]
1. Chapter 1: Prologue: Life Changed

**A/N: I'm a huge fan of Transformers, and this is my first attempt at a fanfic of it, plus new to here as well. So, ya rated K+9 to T in this story line. Pairs: Ratchet/Oc-later on in as story goes. Here you guys go of my first chapter of this story enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her two Ocs, Skylar and John  
**

**(Normal POV)**

Skylar Murray with mid-length black hair and blue highlight tips, groaned and slumped down in the front seat of her dad's little bit rusty deep red truck, rolling her amber color eyes. She just turned 16 two weeks ago, and cannot believe this move she force on is happening to her of all people. She was leaving her old life and friends behind, to a new one that she so does not want to happen. Ever. She and her dad were moving away from West Virginia to Jasper, Nevada. Her mom died of breast cancer when she was 5 years old. Her dad accepted a better job in the police force in Jasper, to help us along in life with dad being a single parent and all. Oh, how I wish this was only a dream.

"Tell me again why we are freakin moving again, dad?" She said in a bitter tone.

"Because sweety, I got a job with a better pay to help us by." Said her dad (John Murray) who was driving, he had the same black hair as Skylar minus the blue highlighted tips, but with green eyes. Amber eyes from her mother, who her and her mom was born with those rare eyes color.

"Did it have to be out in the middle of nowhere-ville?" She sighed.

"I know you do not like the move honey, but we needed the money my last job barely pay me much, which we barely help us much, but now this job I accept on will help us get along it better pay sweetheart." Her dad said in an upset tone.

"You could found another job that somewhere near home dad! She exclaimed then turned her head to look out the window.

"Sky, we already discussed this and what final is final ok?"

"Fine dad you win." Sky muttered.

"Besides it a small town like ours, it's a perfect opportunity to start a new life and explore together kiddo. Maybe you'll make new friends in your new school and throughout the area hmmm." He said, while glancing at her for a minute with a smile. Sky sighs deeply and turned back around to look at her dad in his eyes. She sat straight in the front seat, smiling a ghost of a smile, and said, "Ok mister, I'll give it a go." She stared back up at him still smiling, "Only for you daddy-o." She laughs.

He shove her playful and laughs with her. "That's my girl, now how about we kick it with some tunes hmmm." He turned on the radio and Sky shrugged, "Sure."

The song playing was It's Over by The Cheetah Girls one of my favorites.

_Four voices perfectly blended_

_Right from the start_

_Ohhhhh_

_I'm afraid that's ended_

_And my world is falling apart_

Sky started humming the words to the song.

_It's over and I feel so alone_

_This is the sadness I've ever know_

_How could I let the sweetness of dreams slip away_

_I'm afraid the hurt is here to stay_

"This is going to be a very, very long damn ass drive." She grumbled to herself.

**(A few hours later, Sky POV)**

I still can't believe we fuckin moved here. Can't believe I gave up just like that in a snap. Gosh I miss my old life with my old friends. I hope something fun comes out of my miserable move up here. Hope I'm not a lonely weird girl to people in this town. As we pulled up to our new home, I got my stuff out of the trunk and went straight for my new and bare room, while the rental truck arrived with our furniture. Our house isn't so bad it's a two-story house; my room not bad either was bigger than my last one and it had a little balcony seat that cushion, but a nice build window, sweet. I set my suitcases down and aside for now. I just want to jump into my cozy bed picturing about a nice, lazy cat-nap. Just when I'm about to do that…

"Sky come down here please." My dad called.

I groaned up to the ceiling. "Ugh fine." I mumbled to myself before I yelled out to him, "I'm coming dude." Going down the stairs and out the front door to the yard to meet dad at. I got there dad was talking to a couple with a girl there that does not look like the couple, more Japan-looking to me I guess.

"Sky, come meet our neighbors." Dad called out to me as I walked to our 'neighbors'. Eh what the harm in meeting them anyway.

He introduced them to me. "This is Brent and Mary McCain with their exchange daughter watching over her as her host parents name Miko Nakadai. Her real parents are back in Japan." Oh so, she is Japan-looking to me I was right, sweet. She smiled and wave at me. Hmmm, she looks cool and fun I like her, will be good friends right away loving probable the same stuff.

"Hi nice to meet you all." I shook hands with the couple. Miko decide to pounce on me with a welcome hug. "Miko!" They yelled. "It's ok." I said, hugging back. We both giggled at each other.

"Nice to meet you to." Brent said. "You, meet our Miko here from her attack hug here." Mary said, while glaring annoyed by Miko's actions at her. "She will be in the same school as you."

Miko ignored her glare, "Hi." She said cheerfully. 'This girl full of energy.' I thought. 'I like her even more as my friend.'

"Hello." I waved to her.

"Why don't we leave for you two alone to know each other more." Dad suggested. "Ok." I said shrugging a shoulder at him. He rolled his eyes at me to walk away with the couple and continue talking to them.

"So where you from?" She asked excitedly, while bouncing on her feet.

"My dad and I are from West Virgin, you know short for West Virginia we live in a small little cozy town, well we used to anyway." I said sadly. Miko stop bouncing and nodded in understanding, she gave me a comforting hug, which I gave in return. She back up looking at me.

"Hey you ok there?" She asked in worry tone.

"Yeah I'm doing okie the dokie no need to worry girly, but thanks anyway chickie." I replied. She giggled at my replied. "By the way love the pink highlights in your hair." I said. "Thanks, love your blue highlights in your hair too. You rock them girl." She commented. "Thanks Miko." I said.

"No problem, hey want to come inside and have some cans of soda with a snack to go with?" she asked.

"Sure, I love to chickie." She grinned at me and I smiled back at her.

Miko is an ok girl and an awesome friend to have by your side to cheer you up when you're down. Though moving away from home to here is a pain in the ass and all that fluff, I'm happy to have a friend and neighbor like her around. My daddy always said that an old life may be an end chapter, but a new life is a new chapter to begin with surprises to come in life onward. What else is going to happen in this town out in the middle of nowhere? 'Probably nothing fun-like.' I thought. Oh, boy was I going to be wrong later, this town is more than meets the eye to me.

**A/N: Tell me what you think good or bad. See what I did there in the end of this, something going to happen just you wait and see. Even though you all see Transformers Prime and know what happens each time, but with my own twist to me adding two Ocs and all that. I'll be posting the next chapter up soon, where Sky and Jack meet the Autobots soon. I know what you're thinking I wanted Miko to meet Sky first they are so like each other it isn't funny. I have seen, so much of Ocs in fanfic that meets Raf or Jack, not Miko much, so I did her instead. Sky will meet Jack in the next chapter at the school, along again with those two meeting the Autobots soon. Gosh, I'm rambling, sorry folks I won't do that much in here. So, without farther ado this is Sky96 signing off peeps, see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2: Autobots and Decepticons

**A/N: Two things to get off first. One, thanks you all for the reviews, favoring/alerting this story/me as an author. That just heightens my spirits up and all to write this story more. I was thinking no one will like it, but you guys do so thanks again. So as a reward for you guys two chapters 2 and 3 will be updated today for you all. Ya! **

**Second, quick saying about Miko's host parents I do not know their real names on the show. So I made them up, because all I know is they are a couple of male/female married from the picture on Miko's phone when they called her at school in the Transformers Prime series. I don't even know her real parents name either, or what they look like, just their from Japan like her too. ****Now, that's done enough talk on with the story. Sorry for rambling again, won't do it much.**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her two Ocs, Skylar and John**

**(Sky POV)**

It's been a week or so since my dad and I moved to this small town. First day in the school good for me? NOT! Most of the guys flirt with me, and some girls wanted to be best friends with yours truly. Told them to back off my personal space with a snarl and glare at them. Many of them gossip about me being a freak, but I do not care anyway its false information. Fuck, hate gossip, so much it's fuckin annoy as hell.

One good thing made another friend beside Miko. His name is Jack Darby He told me about his job at Knockout Burger or KO Burger for short. Hmmm, may stop there after school today. Told me about his mom, Mrs. Darby or June Darby being a nurse and single parent like my dad. I ask about his dad, but he did not want to talk about it. That cool told him about my mom either, yet anyway. He ask me, so told him mine and my dad's life back home and all. He became a great friend to me like Miko, who in turn told the gossip groups to back off. 'Thank you girl my hero.' I thought to myself, chuckling inside.

Miko has been an awesome friend to me from the start I meet her. She and I have homeroom together and both trouble makers we are. One common thing overprotective parents we have, gosh hate that, but love them for it. Always worried about our safety and all, my dad mostly since he knows little about Jasper to none. He tells me to call or text him when I'm out with friend or alone, gosh chill out dad.

So, as said before went to KO Burger after school, in my low cut black shirt and jean shorts with combat boots on. Told Miko going to visit Jack and see her later or tomorrow at school. He told me the story about one day he wanted to own an awesome motorcycle, but needed cash first, so there a reason he worked there. Should be off his shift soon by now anyway. 

**(At KO Burger)**

Jack walked out the front door of the fast food joint after he was done at work. His phone rang, flipped it open and answered.

"Hello?"

"Yo, Jack my man." I giggled. Jack know who it was the yo, my man, and giggle gave it away.

"Hey Skylar, how are you?"

"First off Jack, call me Sky not Skylar, and second, though I drop by to see you. On my way there now."

"I see… just got off Sky, can give you a ride home if you want." He paused to notice a beautiful deep blue motorbike in the parking lot.

"Thanks for offer, but pass on it." Silence on Jack's end. "Yo Jack still there dude?"

"Uh… Yep I am, and understand, gotta go bye Sky." He hunged up his phone.

"Hello beautiful." He exclaimed, going up to the parked motorbike.

"Where have you been all my life?" he ran his fingers gently down at the seat.

"It may take a few KO paychecks, but I'm gonna own a ride like you someday." He said to the bike.

"Are you talking to your motorcycle?" a girl voice said, Jack turned left and saw two girls laughing at him for his action.

"My motorcycle? No, I'm mean… yes it's mine, but no I'm talking to well to but I am." He stuttered in complete and total embarrassment.

"How are things, Sierra? Take you for a spin sometime" he said to the girl with the ponytail.

"You know my name?"

"Where in homeroom together, I'm Jack, Jack Darby." Suddenly there was a bright light which they had to shield their eyes from. The light came from two purple-black cars facing directly towards them. They revved their engines heading towards the teenagers.

The two girls ran and screamed away leaving Jack as their target. Suddenly the motorcycle roared to life, doing a wheelie and drove straight to the two cars leaving Jack clutching on the handles and screaming for his dear life.

"Don't let go." A female voice said.

"Who said that?" Jack panicked. Then the bike turned to a corner into an abandoned alleyway.

Jack got off the bike feeling a little scared by the situation. "What. Are you."

"I don't exist. Tell anyone about me, and I'll hunt you down." The motorcycle threated. Jack obeyed and then ran around a corner. 

**(Sky POV)**

I casually strolling down where I was, but saw Jack screaming, on a motorcycle, chased by two cars.

I was worried about him and followed where he and the two cars turn a corner in an alleyway. I got there, they were gone. Took another alleyway hoping to lead me something going on here.

I kept going until I found Jack running in the same direction I was to me.

"JACK!" I screamed at him.

"Sky! What… what are you doing here? We have to go now." He shouted to me as he grabbed my hand, and continue to run in the alley, while purple car chased after us. I looked back at it, tense, and quickly picked up the same running pace as Jack did.

"I don't even know her!" Jack screamed at the car. 'Who's the hell he talking about? Who is this her?' I thought.

A blue motorbike suddenly was near us all out of thin air, what the fuck, the same one I saw Jack rode earlier, jumped on top of the car and landed by us.

"Hop on!" It said as we both got on the motorbike and drove off. I came to mind the voice sounded female, from the tone alone, and realized it was driving by itself. Is it a she? If is, where she the fuck come from?

"Friend of yours?" the motorcycle asked facing her mirrors at me. Oh god, she looking at me. Creepy.

"Name's Skylar, but call me Sky." I relied with a smirk.

"Acree." She said proudly, our friendly hello to one another was cut short when we saw that the cars were still chasing us, (fuck!) and began to shoot at us with lasers from their gun on the side of them. We hold on tight, when the motorcycle speeds up riding on the motorway.

"Why are those guys shooting at us?" Jack frantically asked. I had the same thought too.

"There no us kid, and they aren't guys." She flatly answered. 'Then what the hell are they?' I questioned in my mind.

As the robot cars were getting closer to us, a yellow Camaro with black strips came and smack them out of the way.

"Friend?" I asked.

"Family." Acree replied. 'Awww, it nice to have family help back you up in crises like this?' I thought.

The Camaro was now driving in front of the two bad cars. When one of them went onto another lane and sped past him. 'Oh, fuck he didn't!' I thought. The car smashed into the other one and sent him spinning in circles. 'Serves him right for it, and thank god no one is hurt, since the motorway is cleared.' I thought, while sighing.

Jack began screaming. I looked at him giving a 'what the fuck' look, and about to open my mouth to ask, but close it when I saw we were coming to a gap in the side of the motorway where it was destroyed. I didn't holler about it, but held on tight to Jack's waist, as Acree flew over it and drove down the hill. 'What a rush that was.' I mentally thought.

She jumped the 12th. gap and landed gracefully, while coming to a stop. I heard a noise like something fall on the ground. I turned to see a boy with spikey brown hair and glasses. 'Awww, so cute I love his cuteness already, I'm a sucker for little kids.' I thought. The noise I heard early was him dropping his remote controller for his toy car in surprise. 'Awww, I think we spooked him or something.' I thought to myself.

"Whoa." He said.

"You have no idea." Jack said like he was out of breath. "Uh… Sky, you can let go of me now." He said, I was still holding tightly to his waist.

"Oh… oh geesh! I'm sorry dude!" I let go of him quickly and got off the motorbike following Jack. The boy came up to us quickly in a run, just as the two vehicles came down the hill, transforming in mid-air. 'HOLY SHIT!' I screamed in my head. Acree transformed behind us and we ran off to the wall. I gotta say damn she looked awesome to me as a robot for the first time seeing he transform.

"This ends here cons." She said before running up to them. 'Boy, she sounds pissed off for some reason, I don't blame her for it though.' I thought. She jumped up and kicked one of them down. I gasp and thought, 'You go girl.' Acree dodged a shot from the other one and kick him in the face.

"What are they?" The boy asked.

"Talking cars that turn into robots." Jack said.

"Or the other way around." I said, still watching the battle right in front of us. Acree continually kicking and punching them. They started shooting at her as she flipped backwards. After a moment one of their shots hit her dead on in the chest and she flew back. I gasped with my hands over my mouth, and shaking my head back and forth mumbling oh no over and over again. The two males by me stood there with wide eyes. Just when all hope was lost the yellow Camaro showed up to the rescue, transformed, and punched the nearest 'mother fuckin' bot right in the jaw. 'Yes!' I mentally cheered. By now Acree was trying to stand up, holding her head and groaning.

When the yellow robot had managed to push one of the bad guys into the floor he stepped back, only to managed to smash the boy's toy car with his foot in the process.

"**I'm sorry."** He said. Amazing I freakin understand him. 'Weird.' I thought, 'But how?' The boy must of understood him too, because he said that it was no problem at all. 'Always so kind, like their brothers to each other.' I thought.

I notice Jack didn't seem to understand him on what he said. My train of thought halted when I heard and saw gun shot off and shot him in the chest making him soar backwards.

He tried to get up, but the other bot stood on his head, pinning him. 'No fair.' I thought in my mind. Then lifted his foot up and the poor bot turned around to have two blasters charging up aiming at him. 'Fuck off, you creeps.' I mentally thought.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" The boy shouted. The two robots looked at us then aimed their fuckin guns towards our way. 'Fuck, were dead as ever.' I freakin thought.

The boy's eyes grew wide. "Please." He whispered.

"Bad call kiddo." I said. Jack place a hand on his shoulder agreeing with me. One of the robots legged towards us.

I yelled out what was on my mind at the moment, "Fuck off, you bastards creeps!" Jack rolled his eyes and said, "Come on." He grabbed mine and the boy's hand, and we all ran around a corner towards a large sewer pipe. The robot was still following us as we jumped into the pipe. 'Didn't get my fuckin message, or is his hearing not working or something.' I thought pissed off a little at it.

The robot reached out to grab us, before he did he was dragged out and we heard a punching noise. We exchanged looks as the yellow bot got down and looked right at us through the hole. **"You're safe, now run."** He said.

"Thank you." I and the boy said together.

"**You're welcome,"** he answered before getting up, and walking off before a smirk grew on my face.

"Don't look back." Jack said seriously, grabbing the boy and mine's shoulders. 'Oh, Mr. Seriously Tough Guy now.' I thought. 'You weren't early, screaming and panicking like a little girl.' I laughed in my mind.

"What did we just see?" The boy asked. My thoughts the same as his.

"I don't know kid." I shrugged.

"No idea either and I'm not sure I want to find out anyway." Jack said. Once we got out of there and back to civilization, we introduced ourselves.

"My name Skylar, but call me Sky, new around this here small town. And this dude over here." Putting my arm on Jack's shoulder. "Is my lovely buddy friend, Jack." I smirked at the boy.

"I'm Rafael, but you can call me Raf." He replied, smiling. 'Huh Raf cute name for a cute kid.' I mentally thought.

After we shook hands and said goodbye to each other, we went our separate ways back home. When home, I thought what happen today was damn fucking awesome, freaky, and scary all at once to me. 

**(The next day)**

The school bell rang as I exited out of the building. Jack was behind me going down the steps of the school. I saw Miko sitting on a half wall drawing away on her notebook, so I stopped by my best friend in the world to say hi to her.

"Hi Miko," I called out.

"Sky!" She shouted and pounced on me landing on the hard ground. Ow!

"How have you been?" She said as we got back up from the ground.

I saw Jack walking away from the school talking to Raf when a familiar Camaro pulled up by the two boys.

"Great, sorry chickie I have to go, its urgent business girly." I said running up to the passenger's seat as the door closed behind me.

"My name Skylar, but call me Sky and this is Raf." I gestured him at the back seat.

"**Nice to meet you two, my name is Bumblebee, **'Cute name matches him perfectly with his colors and all.' I thought, **and I have been ordered to take you to our base and meet our leader Optimus Prime," **he replied. I nodded in understanding, and thought, 'Who Optimus Prime? He leader of what?'

We drove through the desert area with Jack and Acree behind us not a moment sooner. We were heading towards a big cliff-like mountain, but Bumblebee drove straight forward. Freaking out inside, that we gonna crash I closed my eyes preparing for the worse.

When I heard something open I opened my eyes seeing that we are in a tunnel with a metal road. As we exited out of the tunnel and driving considerably slow, there was a massive metal room big enough for themselves.

"Coool." I heard Raf behind me say as we looked out of the window to see a red and white robot looking at us, 'Mr. Candy Cane Colors much.' I mentally thought and laughed, and a green bulkier one bigger than Bumblebee here.

We eventually stop, while Bumblebee open the doors and let us out in front of the two big robots. When I got out I heard running steps behind me, just when I turned around to see what it was I almost fell on my ass as Miko tackle me with a big hug. Wait Miko, what the hell?

"Miko? What are you doing here girly?" I asked her as she let me the frick go, but she seemly ignore me and ran back to the guys. O-k? 'Chickie girl, you're so weird sometimes.' I thought.

"I thought there were three?" The red and white bot asked Acree.

"Haven't you heard humans multiply." She answered. I giggled at her replied and swear I felt a pair of eyes looking at me only to see the freakin white and redone is doing it. 'Creep.' I thought. I ignored him for now, and proceeded to stand next to Raf.

"I'm Raf." He said.

"I'm Miko." She said, going up to the green bot. "Who are you?" She asked. "Bulkhead." The green bot replied. I crossed my arms and smirked, his name suits him just well. Miko gasped.

"Are you a car? I bet you're a truck, a monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball for a punching bag?" Bulkhead just stood there looking confused at her. I just laughed and shook my head.

"Don't worry, chickie here is like that, I had the same look and way you have right now when I first meet her as my friend/neighbor." I said getting the bots attention. "I'm Skylar by the way, but call me Sky." I waved my hand with a smile.

I turned towards the red and white robot. "What your name?" I asked him.

"My designation is Ratchet." He answered me back. I nodded in understanding.

"So, if you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asked. Ratchet scoffed and rolled his eyes- optics.

"Ugh! Puh-leez…" He said. I glared at him, and yelled, "Fuck off, he just ask a simple question dude. What the hell crawled up your ass Ratchet?" some bots snickered at what I said. Ratchet glared at me, and I glared back at him twice as much.

We heard giant footsteps behind us, as I turned around and saw a red and blue robot standing in front of us. He was bigger than the other bots, from the looks of it. 'This must be the leader Optimus Prime of these bots, that Bee told me about.' I thought.

"Optimus Prime?" I asked. He nodded at us and started speaking.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots." He told us.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked, while walking up closer to him.

"To protect your planet, from the Decepticons."

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night." Acree said, hands on her hips. So they are called Decepticons huh?

"Why are they here?" Jack said, that's what I was going to ask him. Optimus went down onto one knee.

"A fair question Jack. 'When he know Jack's name, Jack never gave his name to the bots.' I mentally thought. In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable, ravaged by centuries of civil war." He answered. Raf, Miko, and I moved forward next to Jack.

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked.

"Foremost, over the control of our world's supply of energon, the fuel and life blood of all Autobots, and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce, and endured for centuries to come. In the beginning, I fought alongside one whom I considered a brother, but in war ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus, that Megatron lost his way." He finished.

Miko was twirling her hair when she sighed. "Is there gonna be a quiz?" She said sarcastically. I hit her in the back of her head for that stupid comment she made.

"Owww!" She yelled, glaring at me, while I glared back at her mouthing 'rude' to her. Some bots smiles at my action, including Ratchet, but Optimus disapprove it. I mentally shrug at him, even if the disapprove look I saw a hint of amusement in his eyes- I mean optics. We continue back to the questions we were asking.

"So what has Megatron, or any of this have to do with us?" Jack asked. Good question.

"Megatron has not been seen nor heard from in sometime, but if his return is immanent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic." Optimus said.

Me, Raf, and Jack, both exchanged looks and nodded our heads in understanding. Miko was twirling with her hair, guess that she didn't listen to half of what he had said. Typically, while shaking my head back and forth.

You remember my dad telling me that making lots of friends is important part of starting over a new life, well he is right, and from that day on, my journey with these bots is far from over just yet. Just you wait and see for yourselves.

**A/N: Done! Well that chapter 2 for you now, hope you like it. Chapter 3 will be up soon as I can get it posted and all. Have a goodnight peeps. This is Sky96 signing off folks, see you later!**


	3. Chapter 3: Ratchet, As My Guardian!

**A/N: Here is chapter 3 folks enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her two Ocs, Skylar and John**

"And since you now know of our existence, I fear that as of last night, the Decepticons know of yours." Optimus said.

"Got it, if we spot any strange vehicles, call 911. Can we go now?" Jack said.

"Are you insane?" Miko half-yelled.

"We are living in a dream here in bot sauna, and we will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it! Right Sky!" Miko protested, placing her arm on my shoulder.

"Damn straight it is Miko." I smirked and she crossed her arms.

"It is best that you four remain under our watch, at least until we can determine our enemy's intentions." Optimus stated. Ratchet then came and stood next to him.

"Optimus with all due respect, the human children are in as much danger, here, as anywhere." He said.

"Children?" Jack questioned, offended. I scowled at him; I know we are not so damn fuckin kids to these here old gramps bot.

"They have no protective shell! If they get underfoot, they will go…squish." Ratchet said, stomping his foot towards us.

Jack, Raf, and Miko all took a step back. I stay where I was crossing my arms and smirking up at Ratchet, he just glared at me for a minute or so.

"Then for the time being Ratchet, we must watch where we step." Optimus answered, making small movements with his hands. Yeah, you go big guy, tell grandpa bot off.

Suddenly an alarm went off and the two bots turned in different directions. Ratchet then walked forward to the massive main computer as the others looked at the green screen.

"What's that?" Jack asked, starting to panic a little. 'Again with the panicking dude.' I thought.

"**It's the proximity sensor,"** Bumblebee said, Jack and Miko couldn't understand, so I explained what he said to them.

"Proximity sensor, someone's up top." Raf pointed upwards.

"It's Agent Fowler." Ratchet said, sounding quite grim. Miko and I exchanged glances.

"I-I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys?" I asked confused.

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world. As he tends to visit only when there are…issues." Optimus Prime responded.

"It may be best if you do not meet him at this time."

With that said, Jack, Raf, Miko, and I ran over to a wall by the stairway up, hoping we wouldn't get caught by this 'Agent Fowler' guy.

"Seven wrecks, thirty four fender benders, a three hour traffic jam, and a particular note, numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle, of an unknown make, and a black and yellow custom muscle car." The agent said, clearly he was really pissed off about last night.

Jack had his head poked out for a few seconds before pulling back and giving us a confused looks. We continued to listen on what the agent is ranting about last night.

"So, anything you care to get off your tin chest, Prime?" Damn, back off that is hurtful dude so very hurtful. I or someone needs to teach this agent some manners, respect, and lesson.

"We have the situation under control Agent Fowler." Optimus assured him.

"They're back aren't they?"

"If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts that the ever left. Your planet is much too valuable." How is our planet valuable to them?

"Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon." Agent Fowler said firmly. God damn, I about this close away to kicking this guy ass.

"Hear me, Agent Fowler, we are your best, possibly you're only, defense against the Decepticon threat." You go Optimus; tell the mother fuckin off and who boss of this here joint.

"Say you." Fowler retorted. I really tried of the fuckin guy I was about to march out to him to give a piece of my mind, but Jack held me back. I turned to look at him giving him a questioning stare, but he shook his head no at me. I sigh to myself to cool my temper down.

"Hey fleshy, did anyone get splattered on that freeway?" Bulkhead started. He then picked up this strange machine that look freakin alien tech to me.

"Team Prime knows when to use force." He started squeezing the device he was holding. "And how much to use." He put too much pressure onto it and the machine broke, giving off blue sparks. Damn, he got a good grip there.

"Bulkhead, I NEED THAT!" Ratchet shouted, looking at him. Bulkhead looked at the crushed device in his hand. I muffled my giggled at what happen.

"ENOUGH!" Optimus Ordered. I jumped at Optimus's tone of voice he use, like my dad sometimes uses on me. He then turned back to Fowler.

"Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties Agent Fowler. I, however cannot." Hmmm, he has a point there dude.

"Then do us both a favor and handle this Prime, under the radar!" Agent Fowler walked into the lift and turned to face Prime.

"Or I will." He finished, before pushing the elevator button. When the doors closed, we all came out of hiding. I called out, "Just what crawled up his ass and died. Sheesh." I was completely ignored by the bots.

"Pretty big bearings… for a human." Bulkhead stated. 'Thank you at least someone understands what I'm talking about here.' I mentally thought to myself.

"Agent Fowler is concern for his world Bulkhead. As he should be." Optimus said. Concern my ass ya right, or maybe he is.

"What he should be concerning is that fuckin attitude of his, no good can come from something like that mother fuckin anyway." I scowled and growled. I felt a glare pairing down at me from guess who, Mr. Grumpy Pants himself, Ratchet. Do bots even wear pants, little least then clothes at all?

"Yeah you got that right my main girl." Miko hi-fived me and all the other bots smiled nodding in complete agreement except for Ratchet and Optimus. Bulkhead and Bumblebee picked us up kindly and put us on a platform near the computer. I thanked them kindly for it. 

Suddenly the computer made a beeping noise and Ratchet stared at the screen with wide eyes.

"Blasted Earth tech! Cliffjumper's life signal just popped back online!" Ratchet informed everyone.

"Who Cliffjumper?" Miko and I asked.

"How is that possible?" Everyone ignored the two of us as to what Optimus said.

"It isn't. Another bug. The systems chock full of them." Ratchet retorted.

"If there's any chance Cliffs alive…" Acree said hopefully. I feel worried for her and the bots.

"Ratchet, prepare sickbay. We may need it." He ordered. Ratchet nodded.

"Hey!" Miko shouted, just as they were about to head off. I glance at her on what she was going to say. Optimus was looking at her. He had his face mask on.

"What can we do?"

"Remain with Ratchet." Optimus answered.

"Awww." Miko and I pouted.

"Awh." Ratchet grumbled. Gosh, Mr. Sour Puss indeed.

The tunnel on the side of the wall then lighted up from light green to dark blue with white at the end lights. It looks very beautiful to me.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus shouted, transforming. The three also transformed and they drove into the light and disappeared. We just stood there on the platform, dumbstruck.

"What just happened?" Jack asked, dazed, as Ratchet shut the thing off.

"I transported them to the designated co-ordinates via ground bridge." Ratchet replied. Wow, that was so cool you can transport one place to another just like that, sweet.

"What a ground bridge?" Raf asked. Ratchet huffed. Watch it mister, don't make me come at you even if you are a bot.

"A scale down version of space bridge technology." He answered like it the most obvious thing in the world to know by everyone. Not really dude, not really.

"Oh really like everyone in the whole wide world knows that." I said sarcastically rolling my amber color eyes. Ratchet and I shared death glares at each other, even though I feel like I was winning it, but he continued anyway.

"Since we don't currently possess the means or the energon required for intergalactic travel."

"You're stuck here, on Earth." Jack concluded. Ratchet gave him a look.

"With the likes of you, yes." He retorted coldly. I glare at him evil like.

"Good then that means I can nag and torture you, Ratchet if I please, and back off of Jack dude, it not his fault or anyone else that you struck here on our planet mister." I gave him a cold glare, and then felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Sky, I appreciate it, but it's alright, thanks though." Jack reassured me, I decide to let it go for now and cool off, my eyes fell to the ground sighing.

"Does the ground bridge work for humans." Raf asked breaking the tense moment.

"Naturally." Ratchet replied.

"You mean I could pop over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" Miko asked, sounding quite hopeful. I look back up to hear his answer.

"Within moments. In fact why don't I send you there now, all for of you." He threated, leaning down closer to Miko. She stepped forwards.

"Watch it Ratchet." She scolded. I grinned at her for saying that, Ratchet then growled slightly before he went back to his work. 

We decided to do little exploring around this here base. I slide down the metal railing and saw Miko looking at some piece of alien equipment.

"What this anyway?" She asked moving her hand closer.

"Broken, don't touch." Ratchet stated, while walking over to the computer. I walked to another alien tech like Miko did and was about to touch it.

"Don't touch that either." Ratchet said without turning around. What the fuck does he have eyes- I mean optics in the back of his head or something?

"Is there anything we can touch?" Jack asked, while walking and stood next to Miko. "Well we can touch each other, the air, the floor, the wall, even Ratchet." I listed off to Jack, while smirking in Ratchet's direction. Ratchet gave us a look before an error box popped up onto the massive green computer screen.

"How come you guys are using human computers?" Raf asked. Huh, good question kid. Don't they have like, their own high tech advance computers or something?

"It certainly isn't by choice! It was handed down from the previous lieutenants when we inherited this, former missile silo. I make modifications as I see fit." He said. Why the hell are we in a missile silo!

Just then, loads more error boxes showed up on the screen. Ratchet sighed in frustration.

"I think I can help with that." Raf said. He took out his computer from his bag and plugged it into the other computers. Something tells, me this is going to be a very good show to see indeed.

"Really? You do know this is complex technology don't you? I mean it isn't a child's toy." He started chuckling slightly while saying the last bit. Raf just keep typing in access codes and all that stuff.

"Now try." He said, turning to him. Ratchet look back to the massive screen, pressed a button, and all the error boxes went bright green and disappeared off the screen. He turned to Raf, shocked.

"Way to go kiddo! For someone your age you just outsmarted a giant alien robot!" I compliment him giving him a big hug. I heard Ratchet mutter something, but I ignored it, except quickly stick my tongue out at Ratchet's direction. Oh god, I am so not acting like a child. NOT! I act like one once in a while anyway.

"Thanks." He said with a smile. 

"Ratchet, bridge us back!" "Use the arrival coordinates, NOW! We suddenly heard Optimus say. I began to worry about what happen with the bots and all.

Ratchet pulled the lever which opened the ground bridge up, Acree, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee raced through. Optimus was speeding up from behind and transformed, with this blue like explosion shortly behind him.

Ratchet pulled the lever again just before the blue stuff got right in the base. The four us all gasped impressively on how close he ended up to us and how he transformed just in time. That was so amazing.

"Cutting it a bit close. How about Cliffjumper?" Ratchet then asked. The four of them then turned to Acree. Miko chose that time to run up to the yellow metal bars.

"What was that explosion? Was there a fight?" Can I come with next time?" Miko questioned excitedly. Acree growled being pissed at her. I don't blame her Miko can be rude sometimes to people.

"Look…" She started, but Jack started walking up to Miko. I sigh and walked in front of her and yanked on her ponytail growling slightly.

"Miko, now is not the time ok girly. Can't you see that Acree upset here?" I addressed to her, pulling Miko away with her hair, while she muttered 'ow' over and over again. Acree gave me a small smile, which I returned to her back.

"Acree, what did you see?" Optimus asked.

"Not Cliff, at least, not anymore. He was mutated, butchered, like something from these con experiments during the war…" She was unable to finish as she fall to her knees and grabbed hold of a massive white box and leaned herself against it. 'Poor Cliffjumper, even if I did not know him, he should not be killed that way. Poor Acree I feel bad for her losing someone you care about mostly.' I thought sadly.

"**Are you alright?"** Bumblebee asked concerned as he stepped forward to her. "I'm fine, just dizzy." She said, waving her hand in dismissal.

"Robots who get dizzy?" Miko whispered, not really asking anyone. Jack walked up and stood next to her.

"Robots, who can get injured," Jack followed on. Raf shook his head and walked in-between the other two.

"Robots with emotions." He said. Then I stepped in next to him putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Robots, who can die." I finished, sorrow shown in my tone and face thinking about my mother's death. Who knew they were more like us.

Ratchet walked over to Acree and a blue light scan over her body. The light went red when it ran over the female's hand. He kept on scanning until he finally stopped onto Acree's hand. Ratchet grunted.

"What is this?" He asked Acree. She shook her head and place her other hand onto her head like her head hurt or something.

"Don't know, Cliff was covered in it, leaking it." She answered. Ratchet gently grabbed her hand, got a knife, and scrapped some of the strange purple substance off of her hand. He raised it up and looked at it.

"Go take a decontamination bath, now." He said. Bumblebee walked over and helped her up, leading Acree away. Bee such a sweetheart to his own race. Ratchet also walked off to test that purple stuff.

Jack got out his phone and raised his hand. What's in the hell is that boy doing?

"O-Optimus. I-I hate to bug, but no bars." He said, showing the bot his phone. I looked as well and it indeed had no bars. Prime leaned closer.

"A security precaution, the silo walls isolate all radio waves." Boss bot stated. Just great, no phone signals in the base.

"Well if I don't call my mom like right now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me." Jack said. Oh shit, forgot about my dad and he is a cop himself, double shit!

"Have you broken a law?" Optimus leaned closer to us.

"Uh, curfew it's after 10 PM." Jack said. Oh triple shit, my dad's gonna kill me after this.

"I better get home to or I'll be grounded for a year." Raf said. I nodded in agreement dad's probably gonna ground me for a year too.

"Dad not gonna be happy when I get home." I stated. If I can get back home that is.

"Earth customs, I hadn't considered, but the issue of your safety remains." Optimus said while standing back in place.

"Bulkhead, accompany Miko home." He said, while Bulkhead walked up to him.

"AWESOME! My host parents will freak!" Miko shouted all excited.

"And maintain convert surveillance, in vehicle form." Optimus said.

"Curb side duty, got it." Bulkhead replied. Miko slouched.

"Awww." She pouted. I shook my head at her and smiled she acts like a kid not getting anything she wants.

"Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf." Boss bot called to Bee, who nodded. Raf smiled at him being his guardian.

"Ratchet-"

"Busy." He dismissed Optimus. Rude much dude.

"Acree, you will accompany Jack." Prime announced. Jack rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Oh God No. That leaves me with…

"Still dizzy." Acree said, obviously not liking her new job. I don't blame her. She's got Jack, and I got the worst/ok kind of bot to have as my guardian.

"Your fine, says your physician." Ratchet cleverly retorted, waving an arm in the air. Acree groaned at that.

"Ratchet, you will be Sky's guardian." Optimus called it.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed. No anything but Ratchet I'll be Optimus charge please not him. I think he did it not purpose for us to get along better or something. I move here, made new friends humans and alien robots friends, Decepticons know me now and the other kids hunting/targeting us, and now I have a guardian with grumpy, cold-hearted attitude. Why? Why Ratchet of all bots there were to pick had to be him. Is this good or bad? 

**A/N: There done! Took me to write chapters 2 and 3 today until 6:00 p.m. in my time zone anyway. Hope you all we love these two chapters so far in the story. Chapter 4 well be up and posted on here soon we I get to it, really tried right now my eyes hurt form staring at the screen for so long today. Well this is Sky96 signing off, goodnight folks. **


	4. Chapter 4: What Activities List!

**A/N: Sky96: Sup, peeps back to writing to this here story so for the wait folks. Got some news for you people who big fan of Transformers and all.**

**Sky: Finally, you know how long we waited girl.**

**Sky96: Shut up I'm talking her I'm your creator I can do anything to you even make you disappear like that.**

**Sky: Fine. What so important you wanted to tell all of us.**

**Sky96: Thank you. So, yesterday had a relaxing day with collect my ideas and thoughts for this story, and was watching The Hub channel and saw something that made me shout with excitement.**

**Sky: Get on with it bitch!**

**Sky96: Ok, fine impatient are we, anyway on July 4, 2014 starting at 11 a.m. is a Transformers celebration. That right you heard me celebrating all three generations of them for the 30****th**** anniversary of it with G1 Transformers: The Movie, Transformers Prime series of a couple episodes, and Transformers Recuse Bots series of couple episodes. When those are showing the showing a preview of the continued off series of Transformers Prime with the new series called Transformers Robot in Disguise. I was so happy almost bounce off the wall in my room. I want to see the series, even though the new looks that they made on the bots in the series is stupid still seeing it though. There that my news happy Transformers fan it going to be an awesome Fourth of July yaaaaa! On to other saying-*Interrupted* **

**Ratchet: Where is she? *Looks angry***

**Sky and Sky96: *Looks at Ratchet sees him painted bright pink and with little red heart and yellow flames painted on him as well***

**Ratchet: *Spots Sky96* There you are you little brat. *Takes out wrench and twirls it in his hand; looks scaring* You are so dead femme.**

**Sky96: Now Ratchet, we can discuss this like civil people alright mister.**

**Ratchet: *Death glares at her and threats* Giving you a five seconds running start, now run femme. **

**Sky96: Scrap! *Runs off with an angry Ratchet after me, welding an wrench and cussing off at me***

**Sky: *Looks off at them go* Ok, anyway what my creator going to say early is the disclaimer of Transformers own by Hasbro/The Hub, but owns me and my daddy. *Screams because pounce on by my creator, Sky96* What thought you were getting chase by the Hatchet?**

**Sky96: Got Bumblebee to distract him with his cuteness. *Pounce on my Oc, Sky and sits on her, while she struggles to get me off* Enjoy chapter 4 folks!**

The trip was silent and awkward for my taste with my guardian and me. We spoke not a word since leaving the base. I still can remember the whole moment of Optimus Prime signing Ratchet as my guardian.

_(Flashback)_

"_Ratchet, you will be Sky's guardian." Optimus called it._

"_The hell?" I said shocked to this; no please no anything but this. I looked at Optimus thinking he is joking us. Hahaha, good one big guy no really who is my real guardian? He looked at me back with a smile and chuckled slightly as did the other Autobots. NOOOOOO, this has to be a nightmare, come on wake up girl._

"_But! Optimus! I…" He protested. Prime raised a hand to stop him there._

"_Ratchet, it wasn't a request, it was an order. You will Sky back to her house. But, you will pick her up again tomorrow morning. Understand?" Boss bot sternly said._

_Ratchet gave up and sighed, "Yes, sir."_

_(End of flashback)_

"Sky!" I heard his voice coming from the radio making me snap out of my mind's thoughts.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Are you alright you seem silent there just a minute ago." He said concerned, is that worry in his voice? Since when did he freakin care about me anyway, he hates me or something.

"Nothing, just tried Ratch." I lied. I hate lying sometimes, but I bet he know it was not true.

"Skylar…" Ratchet said more sternly.

"Fuck off ok. First off, it Sky not Skylar, and second, I'm tried as hell from everything told to me about you guys and all that shit today alright gosh." I growled. He said nothing more to me and let it drop for now.

While driving down my street I saw Bulkhead dropping off Miko home, and Miko waving goodbye to him as he drove off back to base. I probably get an angry daddy when I get dropped off home. I just hope he lets me off the hook.

Ratchet stopped at my place. Before I could get out I heard the radio go off for him to speak.

"'I'll be picking you up here in the morning and-"

"Yes, I know I heard your leader an all that shit, I'll be here for you to pick up." I interrupted him annoy by him babying me.

"Night doc-bot." I said as I jumped out of him. I heard him growled in frustration after I said that. Guess does not like being called doc of any kind. I giggled at that.

Once I unlocked and opened the door, I turned smirking and waving at Ratchet before going inside and facing my mad dad. As I was closing the door, I could have sworn I saw the old geezer bot flash his front lights at me. What that good bye and good night wave in his vehicle form or was he flipped me off for my attitude? Who knows and who care anyway.

I took a couple steps inside the house thought it was all quiet and my dear daddy was asleep already. Boy, was I wrong. I heard and saw the lights flickered on and daddy dearest was standing there arms crossed with an angry look at me. Fuck, busted!

"Where have you been young lady?" He said glaring at me with angry eyes. I shrink down from it, what he worst then my guardian when mad just saying.

"Look dad, I'm sorry, I can explain really." Oh shit, so screwed here.

"No excuses, I tried calling you, but you would not answer your damn phone young lady, I left what 6 messages on it, but no response from you what so ever. You had me worry sick about you; I thought something bad happened to you!" He yelled at me.

"I'm finer papa, look not a mark on me see." I checked myself and showed him twirling around to show all view of me.

"I'm a baby anymore daddy, I'm 16 now I can take care of myself, I don't need you to-" My saying was cut off as dad rush towards me with a crushing hug, which kind of surprise me a little.

"I know honey I know, it's just that I love you, you're my little girl and I do not want anything happen to you sweetie. He sound like he was going to cry right there. Oh god, here we go again.

"Dad… Calm down, I'm fine." I giggled returning the hug as he let go of me. He chuckled a little to his little crisis moment there. "Sorry, I'm being too overprotective to you girly." He said. Ghee you think he thought I was killed or something? I would not blame him though.

"It's late, go wash up and get into bed kiddo." He said. "Aye, aye captain." I said, while giggling. He smiled and kissed me on the forehead, then left to his room. This happens all the time, ever since I was his little girl and mama's death, smothered me and always worry about my safety. Very protective indeed, even if he a cop and all.

Once that was over with, I left and walked to my own bedroom, changing into my PJ's, wash up my face in the bathroom, and went back to my room to bed falling asleep as my head hit the soft pillows. 

The next morning I opened my eyes, groaning as I glance over at my clock on the nightstand in my room. It read 6:00 in the morning and I could not get back to sleep, so I got up out of bed. I went into the bathroom to shower, brush my teeth, and wash my face. Went back to my room cover up in a towel, putting my dirty clothes PJs and clothes I wore yesterday in the dirty clothes hamper basket to wash them later. I got dressed in a yellow tank top, grey shorts with yellow leggings, and my moon necklace. I am never a morning person, I love sleeping in. Wish I could today since it's a Saturday, but theirs one problem and it start with an r can you guess who it is?

I wish that the robots and what happen these past two days was all just a dream, but sadly it was not. I went down stairs to the kitchen to eat some breakfast thank god for food I'm starving this morning. I grabbed a bagel put it into the toaster to toast it, grab some fruit cutting them up and put them on a plate I have set out. The bagel was done in the toaster, spread some cream cheese on it, and pour me a glass of orange juice. This is my usual breakfast that I eat once in a while.

After I finished my yummy breakfast I grab my phone and head phones, plugging them in and wrapping them around my phone, then stuff it into my pocket. I look out the window to see Miko climbing into Bulkhead and going to the base area doing something fun like probably dune-bashing in the desert or something who knows. I went upstairs to grab my high top shoes, their black with white shoelaces and put them on.

I ran back down stairs and wrote a quick note to leave for my dad, otherwise he will have the same episode he had the night before. Once everything was done I check the time on the clock to see that it was almost 6:30, that my cue to head on out the door to Ratchet.

I looked out the living room window to see Ratchet pulling up to my house, so I grab my set of keys to the house, head out the door, turned around to lock it, and then headed to Ratchet's vehicle form.

As I neared him he opened the passenger side door, and I hopped into the seat as his door closed behind me.

"Morning Ratch." I said, putting my seatbelt on. Said bot just simply growled as his reply, and he revved his engines driving towards the base. Guess he doesn't like morning either, don't blame him who does not like waking up early in the morning.

The drive to base was quiet for a few minutes until I heard the radio crackling on for him to speak to me.

"Once we get to base I need to continue analyzing the substance from yesterday, so you will have to stay out of the way and keep quiet. Understand?" Ratchet practically ordered me.

"Whatever you say doc-bot." I answered grinning, earning another growl from him.

"Don't call me doc." He said frustrated and annoyed by me, which I want him to be, he the same with me when he calls me Skylar not Sky and what not, isn't to fun to annoy him.

"Alright then… princess." I laughed after Ratchet growled in frustration.

"This is going to be a long drive." He sighed and I giggled before being kept quiet. 

Once we got inside the base Ratchet practically throw me out of his vehicle mode on my ass as he transformed and went off to 'experiment.' I groaned from my sore butt, got up and yelled at him, "Ass hole bot!" I walked up the stairs to the couch to sit down on.

As I sat down on the couch I got out my phone and unwrapped my head phones. I put one head phone in my ear and put my music on my phone to shuffle and let it play. I hummed to each song for a little bit, then took out the head phone out of my ear, wrapped it up around my phone again, and put it in my pocket. I slid down the railing and landed on my feet at the end and walked around for a bit.

After a short while, I looked down and noticed that the piece of equipment Bulkhead broke yesterday was on the floor. It had some of that strange purple substance on it. My curiosity got the better of me and walked over to it.

As I got closer I squinted my amber color eyes at it and noticed that the broken piece of equipment was twitching slightly. I gasped slightly as the purple gooey stuff absorbed into the metal and started to transform and I took a step back from it.

"Ratchet?" I called over to said mech, who had his back turned to me, still examining. He put one of his metal hands up in the air, silencing me.

"Not now, I'm busy." Ratchet replied casually. Dick, if I die it's on your fuckin hands-I mean servos dude. The 'piece of equipment' stopped changing and it looked like a metallic demon spider. Fuck, I hates spiders their creepy! I stopped walking backwards, looked around for a weapon to use and found a metal rod to use. Sweet! I pick it up and got into position, ready for anything that damn thing does to me. Probably the stupidest thing I ever done in my life time, but hey I got to protect myself right?

The tiny robot was scanning the area until his single purple eye locked onto me. Creepy. Suddenly the damn thing sprung at me. OH GOD! I tried to dodge it, but it blade like leg cut a small size cut on my cheek. Owww, that mother fuckin little bitch!

I hold onto my position as the demon little thing prepared to lunged at me again. It did and I growled whacking it in the face with my metal rod. Serve you right you little bitch. It got back up to lunged at me again and I went to attack it as it tries to attack me.

"Little bastard!" I screamed as I advance on it giving an almighty battle cry, it lunged then retreated. Ratchet turned around and glared at me, but his face soon turned to horror when he noticed the small size cut on my cheek and seeing I was trying to fight at the damn little bugger.

"By the Allspark, what is going on?" He exclaimed, rushing over to me.

"Why not ask this little shithead and not me Ratch." I gave him a look and point the metal rod towards the small and creepy spider creature, which was about to pounce at me.

I felt a warm metal hand surround my body as Ratchet picked me up and placed me onto the platform.

The metal spider lunged at Ratchet, who just simply threw the damn thing away. Ratchet tried to squish it, but the little fucker was fast dodging his every move.

It then jumped and ran behind the green, yet semi-transparent, computer screen. My guardian decided it be the best not to go trash the computer system. Smart move Ratchet.

It then went over to Ratchet's overly large microscope and snapped it in half. I smirked. Ratchet's eyes filled with rage as he stepped forward to it. Ooooh, the mother fucker going to get it now, it has a death wish written all over it.

"I NEEDED THAT!" He yelled, trying once again to squash the damn bug-bot. I shook with laughter in amusement of it all, enjoying every last minute of the free show.

Ratchet looked at me for a brief moment before being pushed back to the computer as the thing got ready to attack.

The thing then jumped up and was about to beat the shit out of my guardian, when a ball of light hit the bug-bot and it fell down onto the floor. I looked over and saw Optimus retracting his gun. Ratchet sighed and moved forward slightly, but the thing jumped back up until Optimus stomped on it.

"Note to self never piss off Optimus because his foot is bigger than you and can squish you down completely." I said, while Optimus smiled at me.

"And STAY broken." Ratchet said pointing at the dead spider-bot. I nodded in agreement and walked over to the railing to join them.  
"Now, what could have caused that?" Ratchet asked, referring to the damn creepy spider-bot. Optimus hesitated, but then spoke.

"I have a grave suspicion Ratchet. Dark energon." Dark energon? What the hell is that? It does not sound good at all. I was thinking until Prime cut me from my thoughts.

"Sky, what happened to you cheek?" He asked, his eyes filled with concern, I waved him off.

"It's only a small size cut on my cheek, no biggie. It does not even hurt or sting at all." I said as I hold the metal rod I found over my shoulder putting a tough act.

I felt a tingly feeling flow through my entire body for a brief moment as I suppressed a shudder.

"Well, Sky it seems you are fine with only that small size cut on your cheek." Ratchet finally said.

"But that's doesn't change anything about putting yourself in danger in going up against that creature, what were you thinking?" He hissed, I could tell, that besides anger, there was another emotion laced in his tone, but could not tell what it was. I narrow my eyes at him.

"I was defending myself Ratch, what else was I supposed to fuckin do stand there and let the little shithead hurt or worst kill me hmmm?" I replied, with my arms crossed glaring at him. Ratchet was about to speak, but Optimus beat him to it.

"Are you well, Sky?" He asked concerned again. He must have heard our short conversation as he already put the dead spider-bot in a metal cylinder. I could not be mad at him, so I uncross my arms and sighed calming down my temper. I nodded and smiled at him.

"If the residue Arcee found on Cliffjumper brought your broken equipment to life, it would stand to reason that the very same substance brought Cliffjumper, back from the dead." Optimus suddenly said to change the subject. I immensely shudder at the thought of it scary just thinking about it.

"Hmmmm, that would account for his life signal inexplicably coming back online, but dark energon? It's so scare it is to be virtually non-existent. What would it be doing on Earth?" I shook my head at the fact that Ratchet just looked like he was in a conversation with himself.

"It was transported. By Megatron." Optimus stated. I shuddered at the name and then huffed.

"Why do all the fuckin bad guys' names have to get the damn good shit?" I mumbled to myself. Ratchet gave me an odd look.

"For what purpose?" Ratchet asked Prime.

"To conquer this planet, by raising an army of the un-dead." My eyes widened as I dropped the metal rod from my hand and it clanked to the floor completely forgotten. 'It's like zombies invading to kill us all damn no please no.' I thought fearfully. I giggled out loud at Ratchet chuckling a little bit. Then I stopped so that Ratchet could speak.

"Well, Megatron will have to break quite a few toaster ovens, I mean, where, on this world, will he find that many cybertronian dead?" I chuckled a bit holding my laughter from that statement. 

Just then the rest of the clan gang came back. Once Miko, Raf, and Jack were off/out of their guardians they were smiling like mad and cheering. The other three transformed and smiled down at them. Ratchet grumbled as I made my way down to greet them all. 'Spoiled-sport bot.' I thought.

"Sounds like you guys have a grand old time out there together." I said smirked at them.

"You bet we did!" Raf exclaimed.

"What happen to your cheek?" Jack asked as he notice the small size cut on my cheek.

"Oh this, it's nothing really, just a small size cut on my cheek. No biggie does not hurt or sting." I gave a small smile to him and he returned one back to me.

Miko ran up to me and we hi-fived each other.

"Sup Sky, how was your time with the doc?" Miko asked.

"Ok I guess, unless you count annoying him during the drive here fun." I said. Miko and the other bots laughed at that except for Ratchet who gave me a look and sighed. I did not want to tell my friends how I was attack and fought against an evil spider-bot that will just make them worry about me.

Optimus then spoke to the group of bots.

"Autobots, prepare to…" He paused, and looked at us four. Arcee placed one hand on her hips.

"… Roll out?" She finished. Prime shook his head.

"Remain here." He ordered, gesturing his hand. He turned slightly.

"Ratchet, you will come with me. Arcee, we will be outside of communications range for some time, so I'm putting you in charge." He stated. Miko frowned and pointed to Bulkhead.

"Dude, you're biggest, you should be the boss." Bulkhead gave her a look.

"He… never picks me." He admitted. Poor Bulk I felt so bad for him.

Ratchet was on the computer, probably typing in coordinates, and Optimus was walking towards him, but stopped halfway as Arcee spoke.

"Optimus with all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing baby sittings is another!" I scowled, feeling offended by her comment, "Besides, Ratchet hasn't been out on the field since the war." She said that quietly.

Ratchet must have heard her because he turned to her and glared.

"My pistons maybe rusty, but my hearings as sharp as ever!" He half growled, half yelled. I burst out laughing my ass off, Miko joining in with me. I was too busy laughing so hard that I could not hear what the other were saying. Once I calmed myself down, I saw that the ground bridge was open, and Prime and Ratchet were walking through it. They were gone in a flash, and the ground bridge was shut off. 

All four of us stood next to each other, feeling pretty awkward. I coughed and broke the silence.

"Okay, so, what's on the activities list?" I asked. Arcee rolled her eyes and started walking off.

"I'm going on patrol." She said, and turned towards the tunnel. Party pooper.

"But, Optimus told us to stay here!" Bulkhead protested. Arcee huffed.

"Well, when you're in charge, you can call the shots." She retorted.

"Bee, with me. Bulkhead, you're in charge." She ordered. Bumblebee pouted, but transformed and went with her anyway. Poor Bumblebee feels so bad for him. Once they were gone Bulkhead turned to us.

"So, uh, what's on the activities list?" He asked. Miko smirked. Oh no, she smirking I got a bad feeling about this.

She plugged in her electric guitar, which I just realized she had, (Where the fuck did that come from anyway?) into the speaker, which was conveniently there. (Again, same question as before for her electric guitar.) It let off an ear piercing sound as we all had to cover our ears.

"How about… band practice?" She shouted. I shook my head and walked up the stairs.

"Come on Raf, let's go upstairs." Jack suggested, and Raf nodded. The two followed up behind me; soon Miko gave up on her 'band practice' idea and followed behind as well.

Jack and Raf went to go play a racing game on the TV, Bulkhead watched from behind. Miko and I just chit chat to each other about random topics, laughing here and there.

Suddenly a green light started flashing and an alarm like noise came on. I remember that sound and color of light…oh no it couldn't be! 

**A/N: Sky96: Alright there done with chapter 4!**

**Sky: Finally!**

**Sky96: Hush you.**

**Ratchet: XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX! You're so much trouble femme still. *Comes up behind her glaring***

**Sky96: What the… I thought Bee was distracting you with his cuteness?**

**Ratchet: Nope send the kid away, by bribing him with energon goodies. Now your mine to torture MMMMMHAHAHAHAHA! *Grabs me and walk off with me to his Medbay***

**Sky96: NOOOOOOOOO! Sky, my creation do something please.**

**Sky: Ok, hope you enjoy Sky96's chapter 4. Chapter 5 will be posted up soon as she can get it up on here. Please R&R folks, have a goodnight.**

**Sky96: NOOOOOO! I hate you Sky help me please! Anybody! I'm going to die and then this story will not be made anymore! HELP!**

**Ratchet: *Ignores her pleads and what she said and stares at her evil-like* No one her to help you now. *Laughs evilly, while whisking me away to his torture of doom Medbay* **


	5. Chapter 5: Darkness is Rising, Falling

**A/N: Back peeps, sorry was going to write chapter 5 yesterday, but had a very bad headache all day it was not going away until this morning I woke up. A goodnight rest help it a lot though. So, to make up for it writing you chapter 5 today as a sorry from me. Again sorry I did not do chapter 5 yesterday hope this makes up for it you guys.**

**On to a brighter note, I got away from Ratchet and his Medbay of doom with minor scrapes and bruises. I promise him not to prank you anymore (maybe), and I treat him that I can do anything to him in the story, plus the story need to go on for me to live anyway so he let me go. I just got a wrench to the head with a plastic wrench because really wrench would have killed me. Also, folks there is a mystery bot coming into the story here, but I not tell you who just read this here chapter and find out yourself at the end of chapter 5. Here chapter 5 enjoy folks!**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; I own my two Ocs  
**

"Proximity sensor, quick hide!" Bulkhead shouted, and we rushed down the stairs to hide. We couldn't find anywhere, so we hid behind Bulkhead's foot. Miko was holding her guitar, still plugged in the amp, with Raf's laptop on top of the amp. I prayed that we would not be found and in trouble. Agent Fowler burst through the lift and stomped to the railing.

"Prime!" He shouted, sounding pissed off.

"A-agent Fowler! H-he's not here… umm... nobody's here! Except for me, of course." Bulkhead said. Not your best acting buddy.

"Well, where did he go? Wait; don't tell me, he's out pancaking a mini mall!" He exclaimed, walking over, Bulkhead sidestepped and we quickly followed, remaining out of the dip-shit agent's sight. 'He need to fuck off, Optimus is doing the best that he can for this group of Autobots. Geesh, back off him bitch!' I thought, angry at the nagging agent.

"Well, I don't know what language you bots speak on your planet, but…" I ignored the rest since he was acting like he was having a bad day, or maybe he PMSings like a bitch I would know, even if he is a guy anyway. If there's one thing I hate its people with an attitude like his.

Then a small noise was made from the speaker of where Miko's guitar was still plugged in as we moved around. Fuck, were found out and dead I tell you dead.

"Since when are you bots electric?" Agent Fowler asked. Bulkhead jumped when he noticed the cord.

Knowing the jig was up and can't hide no more, Jack, Miko, Raf, and I stepped out from behind Bulk's leg.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Jack said. Way to make an impression Jacky-boy.

"Contact with civilian's! Team Prime has really gone off the deep end this time. Wait, don't tell me. You're running a day-care center!" He exclaimed. Fuck off Agent Fowler. Bulkhead looked like a child as if he were in trouble.

"Ooooooookay…" He mumbled, looking down to us.

"Uh, were interns." Jack made an excuse.

"Student interns." Raf followed. I should probably play along with this excuse were all making to Agent Fowler.

"Yes… we are earning extra credit for Auto shop." I said. "Robotics." Miko added. But, it looks like Fowler did not buy our story cover up.

"Ooookay, let's move." Fowler said walking down the steps and towards us, "I'm taking all four of you into federal custody, it's for your own protection." What! No! Fuck, no! Not going with you nagging and whining bitch agent! Bulkhead then slammed his left foot down between Fowler and us.

"Were protecting them." Bulkhead said defensively. Yeah, you tell him off Bulky, I smirked with my arms cross.

"Is that so?" Fowler said, now walking back up to the telephone box. Never notice that before where the fuck did it come from, popped out of the blue or something.

"Well, maybe you could explain that to MY superiors at the Pentagon." He grabbed the phone. Bulkhead stepped forward.

"Don't use that phone it's…" He poked his finger into the phone box, breaking it, "… out of order." I snickered. Agent Fowler dropped the phone and stormed off to the lift.

"This isn't over, bigfoot! Not by a long shot!" He shouted, while walking away into the lift, and going back up to the top of the base.

Miko mimicked what he was saying while rolling her eyes, making Raf and I laugh, while Jack shook his head.

"Well, that went fuckin well as hell." I said sarcastically. Bulkhead then sighed really loudly. After that whole incident we all relaxed with each other talking to one another, until the proximity sensor went off again. My first thought was that it was Agent Fowler again. That dick head needs to fuck off. 'But why would he come back?' I thought.

Bulkhead walked up to the computer. "It's an SOS, form Fowler!" He reported. What the shithead do now? He looked like he didn't know what he was doing as he stared at the keyboard. We then exchanged glances.

"Did you trace it?" Raf asked, stepping forward.

"Location scan was incomplete. Oh well." Bulkhead shrugged, not caring.

"Oh well? Seriously?" Jack repeated raising his eyebrow.

"Fowler a jerk!" Bulkhead replied, expressing how he feels. I agree with him, but this is a serious situation right now here.

"Whoa! Whether you like the guy or not the Decepticons may have him!" Jack protested.

"Isn't it like your job to protect us from them?" I questioned taking on their side.

"And Agent Fowler knows you're location! Uhh, OUR location!" Raf gulped fearfully. I nodded in agreement with him.

"And did we not just witness how fast Fowler back down from a bot? The cons will totally make him squeal!" Miko exclaimed.

"But we lost the transmission, Fowler could be anywhere!" Bulkhead exclaimed. Raf then got his laptop out of his bag and held it up.

"Maybe, I can narrow it down." He said, sitting down and placing the laptop onto his lap.

"About 5 years ago the government started chipping their agents, you know, like owners do with their pets." Raf briefly explained. I raised my eyebrow at him.

The other three just gave him looks. Raf backed down slightly.

"What? I saw it on TV!" He protested, before continuing to type.

"Anyway, if I can hack into the feds main frame, then maybe I can pinpoint Fowlers coordinates." Raf said.

"Wow your one smart kid." I commented. Jack nodded in agreement.

"You know how to hack?" Miko said. "… But you're, like, what, two years old!" Ok, maybe chickie here is over exaggerating a little…

"Twelve." Raf retorted, pushing his glasses back up his nose, "And a quarter." He finished, smiling up at me. I smiled back and he went back to searching for Fowler.

After a couple minutes, there was a map up on the laptop screen.

"Latitude 35.5, longitude 116.9." Raf announced. Bulkhead typed in the coordinates and opened up the ground bridge.

"Ok, wait here." He ordered while walking towards the portal. Miko started pouting.

"Awwwwh, don't break up the band!" She exclaimed. I shook my head in amusement at her.

Bulkhead was just about to walk through when he turned back around.

"Uhh, Sky, Jack, you're in charge." He said and then ran into the portal. We walked up next to it.

"Guess we four have the run of the place." Jack mumbled looking at me. I just shrugged, and then Raf looked around.

"Miko?" He called. What the…?

"Miko?" I shouted. Still no answer. Uh oh, damn that girl getting into trouble more than me.

"What should we do?" Bulkhead probably doesn't even know she followed him!" Raf panicked.

"Miko hasn't see the cons in action like we have… she has no idea." Jack stated. Oh no, they could kill her. No, not Miko, not my best friend in the world.

"Come on! We're going after her!" I ordered, the two nodded. Raf reactivated the ground bridge. 

As I was walking through the ground bridge cave, and I felt a strange/weird sensation in my body, then the next thing I know I felt myself falling from the air and hit something hard.

"Owwww, damn that fuckin hurt as hell." I groaned and stood up. All I could see was a patch of ground covered with fog, and there were tall cliffs surrounding the area. Where the fuck am I?

Just when I was about to call out for Jack and Raf something or someone else spoke up first.

"Sky!?" The male voice exclaimed. It sounded familiar. I spun around and my eyes widened at whom I saw. OH CRAP!

Optimus Prime and my guardian, Ratchet stared in complete shock, but Ratchet's case, he looked pissed off. Shit I'm dead, murdered by none other than my guardian, who supposed to protect and not harm me what so ever.

"How in the name of Primus did you get here?" He yelled. I shrugged.

"You fuckin tell me; one minute I was feeling this very weird feeling in my body, while going through the ground bridge, then the next thing I know I'm here with you guys." I said. Ratchet narrowed his eyes at me.

"Why was the ground bridge open in the first place?" Prime asked. I sighed.

"Ok, long story cut short for time, Fowler came, he discovered us, left, and got kidnapped by the Decepticons. Acree and Bumblebee are on patrol, so Bulkhead went to save his ass." I briefly explained. I suddenly remembered Jack and Raf. I looked around, scanning the area.

"JACK! RAF!" I shouted. There was no reply what so ever. No, they weren't here. Ratchet and Optimus started scanning the area as well; literally this time. They both glanced at one another before turning their attention back to me.

"Oh no then that means…fuckin shit." I mumbled. Optimus raised an optic ridge at me.

"What is it Sky?" I looked up at him worriedly.

"Miko followed Bulkhead… and if Jack and Raf aren't here, then they will be at the Decepticon's ship…" I said. Optimus turned to Ratchet, who was still glaring at me, obviously not very happy about this all. Fuck off Ratchet!

"Ratchet, call a ground-" He was cut off by the sound of a jet engine overhead. We looked up and saw a silver jet, which was very large with pointy wings and have hints of purple. Damn, he huge as fuck man!

Prime and Ratchet, who were still staring up at the strange jet got out their weapons. Optimus had got his cannons out. He looked tense, yet his facial expression was calm/strong. Did he know who it was?

Ratchet, on the other hand, had transformed his right hand into a deadly sharp sword. His body was in a battle stance and his face scream angriness. Then he looked down to me, his eyes widened as he scooped me up with his left hand, and held me protectively against his chest. I could hear his 'spark' humming.

I glanced to the top of the cliff, and standing there, was another robot, a huge one probably bigger than Optimus here. He was silver with pointy shoulders, toes, fingers, and eyebrows, and had gigantic cannon on his right arm. He had glowing purple eyes.

I then slowly realized that he was the jet we saw a second ago. Looking, him over, I would say that he was another one of those Decepticons, possibly the leader?

"Optimus, been well?" The robot bellowed. His voice was cold and menacing. Like something from a nightmare. He was definitely a Decepticon.

"I see you brought your trusty watchdog. I was certain that he would be deteriorating in a scrap heap by now. ('Oh that just cold right there about my guardian.' I thought.) Oh, and what's this? A fleshly as well?" Ratchet growled loudly, but didn't say anything. 'Fuck no, that son of a bitch is going to pay for calling me that!' I mentally screamed in my head. Glaring at him as well, from Ratchet's servo. Optimus then spoke.

"I know why you're here, Megatron." My whole body tensed by that name, no it could not be, but it was, he's the cruel Decepticon leader who destroyed their home planet. I'm screwed big time now. Ratchet must have sensed my stress because he tightened his grip slightly in comfort. Wait, Ratchet? Comforting? Or was it just me? I set that aside for later, now was not the time to anyway.

"Hardly a surprise Optimus, after all, you and I have been at this a long time." His deep voice roared. I shuddered at it.

"And your time has come to an end!" Megatron then pulled out this long, pointy, purple rock that was glowing intensely. I felt Ratchet tense slightly, and took it as not a good sign at all.

The Decepticon leader then tossed it and, with blinding speed, the rock embedded itself into the ground, the sheer force causing it to crack all around. The cracks then started to glow purple, then so did Megatron's chest.

"RISE, MY ARMY!" He shouted, lifting his arms and head up skyward.

Suddenly these metal monsters rose from the ground. They all looked distorted and like zombies. Creepy! Their metal bodies were all rusted and their eyes shining purple. I yelped slightly in fright at the sight.

"By the Allspark…" Ratchet breathed, clearly amazed by this. For me I did NOT think of this as fuckin amazing at all. They're going to kill us all! Why did it have to be evil zombies? Why?

One of them lifted up this massive blade. I turned to Optimus, who had put on the same face that I had not too long ago. Not very reassuring if you ask me.

"BEHOLD, THR POWER OF DARK ENERGON!" Megatron decided to yell. The robo-zombies were making all sorts of creepy noises as they slowly moved closer and closer to us. OH, FUCK NO! Optimus and Ratchet started to slowly move back. Please do you guys, none of us want to die today, we still have lives to live and all that jazz.

"Megatron, has desecrated the resting place of our fallen ancestors… and his own!" Ratchet said, with me still in his hands.

"Not even the dead are free from his war hungering." Optimus stated. His tone had a slight sadness to it. I don't blame him though. If someone raised back the human dead for war, I'd be pissed and upset. I hope that never happens EVER.

"DESTROY THEM!" I heard Megatron ordered, and I gulped oh shit were doomed. Optimus stepped in front of Ratchet and opened fire at the zombies. Some would fall down, but most just kept on coming, not fazed nor harmed by the shots at all.

"HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSE TO KILL THEM, IF THEIR ALREADY DEAD?" I enquired loudly, knowing this was going nowhere soon. We were still moving back and Optimus was still shooting at the zombies. We're getting our ass kick right now.

"Ratchet, take Sky and retreat. Bridge yourself back to base." Optimus ordered sternly. As much as I wanted to agree with him so badly, I knew he would need all the help he could get, I mean he cannot do this all by himself he could get killed out there. Ratchet was considering this, as well. I then spotted a rather high and steep ledge, perfect to keep me from being harmed. I tapped on Ratchet's chest grabbing his attention, and pointed to where the ledge was.

"You can put me up there Ratch, while you help Optimus out." I said. He nodded, ran over to the ledge, and gently placed me onto it. He then got both of his swords out and jogged back to Prime.

"I shall stand with you Optimus. Sky will be safe on the ledge over there." I heard him state firmly. Ratchet took a step forward and Prime glanced over to him.

"You may require a medic once this is over." I couldn't help but grin at that.

Ratchet walked forward and started wildly swinging at the zombies, cutting them into pieces. I observed that whenever Ratchet chopped a body part off, it would lose its purple glow. Good thinking Ratch.

"I recommend dissection. The smaller the pieces, the better." He inquired to Optimus.

"Solid advice, old friend." I giggled quietly about the old friend part, so cute and funny. He switched his cannons with swords and started shopping up the zombies heads off and it got stuck on his sword. Ew.

"I have mastered dark energon, when you fall Optimus, you too shall join my army." The con growled. 'Fat chance jerk, in your dreams.' I thought over on the ledge. Optimus narrowed his eyes at him before running through the gathering of zombies, slashing them, Ratchet close behind.

After slaying a few more zombies, Prime and Ratchet ended up practically back-to-back, looking tried and worn out I began to worry about this.

"Come on guys, you can do it! Don't give up now!" I started cheering for them. Thankfully, Megatron seemed to forgot about me, probably too busy being 'entertained' by what going on down below him.

Prime and Ratchet were moving further and further away from me, I couldn't see too well on what was happening. The only thing I was able to notice so far at this distance was that they were now taking on two at a time, but they were struggling. I wished I could help them, but there was nothing that I could do.

I squinted my eyes and saw the bots standing, once again, back-to-back, and they were surrounded by hundreds of zombies, about 10 meters away.

All of a sudden a group of about 8 zombies jumped onto Optimus abruptly pushing him to the ground. My eyes widened as I gasped. Ratchet stopped fighting and turned to the pile in shock.

"Optimus!" He shouted, before too getting knocked over by the ominous zombies. NO! My guardian and Optimus! I winced when I heard a metal snap. Ow, that got to hurt badly. All I could see was two massive piles of metal with occasional moving limbs.

"NO! GET OFF OF THEM YOU FUCKIN BASTARDS!" I screamed out. The zombies actually stopped what they were doing for a second, giving Prime the chance to free himself. I sighed in relief, but my breath got hitched in my throat when I finally noticed Megatron giving me the death glare. He pointed his cannon at me and it started glowing brightly, before letting out an almighty ball of light. Oh shit I'm going to die!

I saw my life flash before my eyes as the shot came closer and closer. I shield myself preparing for the impact as my feet leave the ground as I got throw into the air.

The last thing I heard was Ratchet desperately calling my name before I collided with the ground and blacked out. 

Am I dead? That the only thing that came to me as I opened my eyes drearily. Once my vision cleared I saw Ratchet walking towards me, his right arm hanging limp against his dent filled body. Must been what I heard early snap, damn that got to hurt. For a split second I thought I saw relief in his eyes, but it rapidly changed to anger. He picked me up with his good hand and forced me to face him. I shriek away from his anger, if I'm not dead, I will be soon damn it.

"Sky, what were you thinking, putting yourself in danger like that?" He hissed. I could tell, that besides anger, there was another emotion laced in his tone, but I could not tell what it was. I shrugged and looked up to him.

"I wasn't." I replied. I was being honest. His eyes flickered with rage as a scowl formed onto his lips. Oh here we go, with the mother hen rant.

"You could have gotten yourself killed! Not like I would have care, anyway." He sneered icily. I closed my eyes and looked down. I may not have known him long, but what he just said really hurt me badly. Anger filled me as I looked back up to him glaring.

"I'm sorry, ok. I didn't fuckin know what else to think. I was so hell-bent worried about you and Optimus. I… I thought I was…" I retorted back with bit of tears in my eyes. Ratchet seemed taken aback, his whole posture stiffened, as he looked down at me with wide eyes.

Before he had any time to reply Optimus came walking back to us, his facemask retracted. He turned to me with concern filled eyes.

"Sky, are you alright?" He asked. I smiled and nodded wiping my eyes a little. Prime then put his hand up to his ear, probably communicating with someone, I assumed.

I check myself over and found nothing except a couple of bruises and ripped clothes. I was amazed, I mean, being shot by a gun would normally kill you, wouldn't it? Either I have the Devils luck or I'm special.

When the ground bridge portal opened Optimus walked in first followed by Ratchet. All I wanted was to get out of his grip, but there was no way that was happening until we were right inside the base. 

The first thing I noticed was Fowler lying on a medical bed and chuckled, also letting everyone know of my presence. Jack, Miko, and Raf were all gathered around the Agent, where Acree, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee were in the middle of a chat. Ratchet walked over and basically dumped me right in front of the others, before walking off to the med bay with Prime. The three looked at me and I smiled.

"Hey guys. Where did you lot go?" I asked. Miko grinned like a happy camper, Raf looked up to Miko and Jack looked annoyed, a frown on his face. Oh, touchy emotions something happen, but what though.

"The Decepticon ship." Raf answered casually, like he was talking about a trip to the park or something, "Where did you go?"

"I ended myself up with Ratch and Prime." I gestured to the said bots as they walked back. I noticed that Ratchet had a metal brace supporting his injured right arm. They both stopped to glare at certain people/bots. Prime narrowed his eyes at Bulkhead and Ratchet scowled at me, which I rightfully returned at him. There was a bit of an awkward silence until Miko stepped forward.

"What happened to you guys anyways?" She asked. I gave the bots a warning look, but Ratchet just took it as a go signal. Fuck him!

"We engaged an army of undead cybertronian warriors." He said. I face plamed, why me why I asked myself, never to answer it anyway. Miko's jaw dropped as she turned to me. Fuck him putting this all on me. Gulping nervously, I stepped back.

"Zombies? They fought zombies and I missed it!" She shouted. I gave her a sheepish smile, while scratching my head nervously. I wasn't looking at him, but I bet Ratchet is enjoying this torture on me. He's did this so on purpose, that bitch of a bot, fuck him he is a shithead.

"Bulkhead you exercised extremely poor judgment in allowing Miko to follow you." He scolded. Bulkhead sighed and hung his head. Poor bot.

"It won't happen again Prime, I promise." He replied, feeling ashamed. Miko took out her phone and run up to Prime.

"But it wasn't his fault!" She argued. Bulky head snapped back up, his eyes wide.

"Miko, please!" He hissed, but she obviously ignored him.

"And check it out, recon!" Miko flipped her phone open and held it up for Optimus to look. I gave Jack a quizzical look, but he just shrugged. Prime then leaned closer to the phone and hummed thoughtfully.

"Ratchet, have a look." He said, moving back, "It could be of importance to Megatron."

Jack then started walking forward. "Whoa Megatrons back? That's really bad news, right?" He asked.

"It's true all right, I saw him with my own eyes." I said. I left out the part that Megatron almost killed me there's no way I could, I didn't want anyone to worry about me.

Miko then showed her phone to Ratchet, who looked confused. "I… don't understand." He said.

'That's a first for everything Ratchet.' I said mentally. I really want to say it out loud to him as payback for early, but now wasn't the time for it. Miko then looked back at her phone.

"Opps!" She exclaimed, looking at the picture. "That's the con that tried to blow Raf away." Miko slowly turned the phone so that the picture was facing Prime and Ratchet again. I gasped slightly and looked to Raf to see if Miko was lying to us mostly me, who nodded sadly, looking quite frightened now. I bent down to him and hug him in comfort, and he gave one to me in returned as we smiled at each other.

"At least, that's what he looked like before Bulkhead rearranged his grill." She said, acting out punches. I shook my head, smirking at her acting out what Bulkhead did. Raf giggled a tiny bit, as I smiled at his little innocence nature of his.

"Miko, Raf was almost killed, this isn't a game, when are you going to get that through your thick skull?" Jack yelled angrily, surprising everyone in the room, including Miko and I.

"Umm, we were all almost killed Jack, you, me, Raf, even them!" She retorted. I cowered back, getting a feeling I was, somehow, going to get involved.

"You forgot Sky. Megatron shot at her, knocking her unconscious for a short time." A male voice said. I face palmed again, and glared/growled at Ratchet, the bot that said it. Everyone then glanced to me, shocked. Jack was shocked, but Miko was the most shock of all, that she rushed over immediately to my side with a concerned look, but quickly changed into anger. It's like Ratchet early in the zombie battle, so I scowled at her.

" Miko, chickie please, I thought you'd be more concerned than pissed at me. we haven't know each other for that long forming meeting each other at school and all, so just spare me the lecture you give and don't take your fuckin ass anger out on me. I get enough of that back at my old home as it is." I retorted with an upset tone. Miko froze, taken by my words. I blatantly aimed that for Ratchet as well. After what seemed like forever to me anyway, I saw Jack shook his head to all of this.

"Well, if this is just an average day with the Autobots, then I don't want to be a part of it, not anymore." This time I was the one speechless. No, Jack please don't do this please.

"Jack." Prime started, and we all looked up to him. "Putting you in harm's way was never our intent; however, it is no longer the safety of you four that is at risk, but the safety of all human kind. We will respect your decision if you wish to leave."

Just then the ground bridge was powered up and a certain bot was standing next to the controls. "No point in long goodbyes, here's the door." Ratchet stated, expressing just how much he loves us all. Jack ass bot! Jack walked over to me.

"Are you with me, Sky?" He asked. I hesitated, after everything that's happening Jack does have a point here.

"I'm coming Jack." I answered as we walked into the ground bridge I avoided looking at anyone, but stopped half way, turned to Miko and Raf and gave them a smile and waved goodbye to them as well, before running through portal catching up to Jack.

Jumping out of the portal, my head spun, but I still keep my ground. "Wow, that can make you dizzy as shit." I grumbled, Jack was next to me also doing the same thing I was doing. I looked up to see that we were right in Jack's neighborhood. My house is in Miko's neighborhood so I was about to run off there, but turned to Jack who spoke to me.

"So…I'll see you tomorrow." Jack said. "Yeah… see you tomorrow buddy." I said as I turned back around seeing Jack go to his house, as I sprinted off to my neighborhood and house as well. Once, I got to my neighborhood and into my house I closed the door behind me. Then I went up the stairs to my bedroom and collapsed onto my bed, and drifted into sleep. Today has been a long one. 

**(Next morning)**

"Come on kiddo, wake up sleepy head." My dad nudged me, only response was a groan form me.

"Wake up, sweetie it's almost 10." That fuckin woke me up alright.

"WHAT!" I jumped out of bed, fresh up in the bathroom, and changed into a new set of clothes, which were a long enough short-sleeved navy blue V-neck shirt, leggings, and black flats.

"Relax Sky." My dad comforted me. "I already made breakfast downstairs girly."

"Thanks daddy." I replied and kissed him on the cheek. I wasn't busy or anything, I was surprise that I slept in late. I ran past dad out of my room and down the stairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast he made. It was so good dad's cooking is awesome. I finish up, and clean off the used dishes and put them in the dishwasher with the other dirty dishes.

I went back up the stairs to grab my phone without them head phones this time, and race back down the stairs to the front door. Open the door and close it knowing once my dad off to work his will lock it and back from work he will unlock it for me to get in again.

I decided to walk over to the park it's a nice day today and it will help me to clear things in my head, especially the Autobots and what happen with them and all. Speaking of which, I wonder how they're doing without me. Walking out on them is something I'll probably regret for the rest of my life. 

**(Autobot Base, N****ormal POV)**

Jack and Acree were heading back to base. Once they got there Jack took off his helmet and looked up at everyone who turned attention to them.

"Guess who's back." He said as he climbed off of Acree, so she can transform. Jack glanced at Ratchet who seemed to have tiny bit of hope in his eyes- I mean optics, but vanished when Jack only came. Jack shook it off and walked to the others.

When Optimus was about to speak, Ratchet suddenly transformed and sped off, leaving the Autobots speechless.

"Uhhhh, where's is he going?" Miko asked. Bulkhead and Acree shrugged, while Bumblebee stood there confused as ever. Optimus however smiled a bit and know why right way. "He will be back soon." Was all he could say.

**(Sky POV)**

I was lying on a tree branch in the park staring off into space thinking about what happen to me these past few days with the Autobots and all that jazz. While, I was doing that I was unaware that an emergency vehicle was parked across from me. I then started thinking about my old life in my old home town with my old friends, and how much I miss it all back there.

Somehow here it doesn't feel like home to me. But, theirs were some good things to come out of this all along the way in the new town of Jasper, Nevada. My friends Miko, Jack, and Raf. They have been great, but I do miss, dare I say it, Ratchet, my guardian. As I kept thinking about all this I heard someone spoke up to me.

"Sky." My eyes widen when I recognized that male voice, Ieap out of tree landing on my feet. I stood up straight looking up in the direction of the male voice, and saw the emergency vehicle parked across from me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked coldly, folding my arms across my chest, and glaring at the offending vehicle. "I came to inform you that Jack is back at base." He said.

"That's great and all, but what's the real reason you're here Ratchet hmmm?" I said to him. He was silent for a moment; oh, this is going to be good to hear.

"I want to… apologize… for my behavior towards you yesterday." Ratchet admitted. Him apologizing to me I find that heard to believe him, so I raised an eyebrow at him. "Did the others set you up to this Ratch?" I questioned, still slightly angry with him. He grumbled to himself.

"No, they did not. Will you just accept the apology and get in please?" He snapped. I hesitated for a second and then sighed, before looking up at him smiling and climbing in his vehicle form. I figured it was the best I was gonna get from him, so I decided not to argue about it. It did not mean I was going to talk to him, though.

"Looked Sky, I didn't mean to say what I did yesterday, I was just angry." Ratchet said while driving towards base. My face softened. "Why were you angry?" I asked gently, sounding concerned. I placed my hand on the dashboard brushing my fingertips over it, and swore I felt the ambulance shiver from it.

"I-w-was angry at Megatron." He answered, stuttering slightly. I face palmed for the three times in just two days, completely ignoring the stuttering. "Yeah I figured." I moaned, leaning back into the seat. I didn't know whether to be offended or touched by the silence that followed. Though there was one more thing that I did not get at all.

"Hey, Ratchet, why did you come to get me? I mean, you came to apologize, but that doesn't explain why you want me to come back to base." I asked. "Well… I'm not sure. It's might be the fact we lost a fellow warrior, but whatever it is, I don't want to say goodbye." He said, before quickly adding; "And the others miss you as well." I smirked at that, but stayed silent for the rest of the drive there to base.

Once we arrived at base he opened his door for me, and I hopped out with a smile on my face. Before any of us could react, Miko, my best friend in the world, ran up and glomped me, forcing me to fall on my fuckin ass. Raf laughed, while Jack just shook his head in amusement. 'I hate you guys.' I thought playful in my mind.

"Ugggh, Miko, chickie I haven't been gone for that long you know girly." I complained, as said girl still was hugging me. I decided to fuckin pushed her off me, and I did.

"I knew you would be back, I just knew it!" She cheered, jumping up and down. I stood back up and smiled over to Jack and Raf, who smiled back at me. Ratchet had by now transformed, and gone over to the main controls. Typically Ratchet. He briefly explained to me when driving here that the others were going to go into space and all that. So cool!

Just then he opened the ground bridge. Bumblebee was kneeling down in front of Raf. "Be careful Bee?" Raf said, sounding unsure. **"Don't worry Raf."** The yellow bot said and stood back up, walking over to the portal. AWWW SO CUTE!

Miko, once again, was pouting. "I'm so jealous!" She exclaimed, moving right in front of Bulkhead's oversized foot. Bulkhead looked down to her and waved his hands in a no way gesture. "Don't even think about following me." He warned, walking over to where the others save Ratchet were waiting.

"Optimus, if you leave me stranded on a planet teaming with humans I will never forgive you." Ratchet said, turning to the Prime. His expression was stern and serious. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Fuckin damn ass drama queen." I muttered. Miko heard this and laughed, covering her mouth with her hand to muffle it. "Until we meet again, old friend." Optimus answered, activating his face mask. I giggled again; old friend is so cute and funny saying. It just makes my day even greater.

"Autobots, rollout!" Boss bot ordered, and they all transformed racing through the ground bridge, leaving us with you know who. I climbed up the stairs leading to the platform with all the human sized computers. The other three followed me, it like I playing follow the leader with them with my as the leader. I looked up at the screen Ratchet was observing and saw some foreign language, stats, and a picture of Optimus Prime.

"Do you think the others will be alright?" Raf asked worriedly. I turned to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. "They'll be fine, I promise kiddo." I soothed, ruffling his hair a little bit. The boy finally smiled and walked on over to talk with Jack. Miko looked bored, and I was also started to get bored to, and was about to talk to her for a chat. But when I turned to her we finally hear Optimus's voice, to which we stop talking to listen.

"_It appears the Decepticons have sustained serious damage to their interstellar navigation system."_ "What?" I asked, confused. Ratchet gave me the 'shut up' look. Some things never change between us two.

"_Huh, that's my handy work."_ Bulkhead mentioned. Miko smiled proudly and I folded my arms smirking at the image of this. _"Great job Bulkhead, without the dish, Megatron will be unable to aim the space bridge at Cybertron."_ Raf stepped forward. "Don't the Decepticons know where their own planet is?" He asked. I looked towards Ratchet, waiting for an answer, and it came quickly.

"Naturally, but Cybertron is many light years away, to reach their target their aim must be astronomically precise." He said. I nodded, damn wow. Raf seemed to get it, but the others two looked completely lost.

"_If Megatron went to the trouble of rendezvousing with his space bridge, he must have an alternate targeting system. A remote one."_ Prime said, through the com-link. Ratchet scoffed. "From what I know of Earth's technology I doubt that there would exist a signal radio telescope dish on this planet powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron." I then noticed Raf typing into one of the computers. I smirked, knowing what the boy was doing. This is going to be so sweet I was smirking deviously.

"What about a whole bunch of linked radio telescope dishes, like the giant size array in Texas." Raf suggested. Why fuck there anyway? Ratchet leaned over the railing, clearly looking agitated. "ZI-BUP-BUP-BUP! This is not child's play!" He exclaimed, glaring at Raf. Hey no glaring at the cute little kid Ratchet. Then, just at the heat of the moment as if on cue,

"_Good thinking Raf."_ "Looks like somebody just got his ass whooped by a twelve and a quarter year old." I said laughing so fuckin hard at Ratchet's face priceless just fuckin priceless. Miko was giggling beside me, while the boys were chuckling, Jack shaking his head. Ratchet narrowed his eyes-I mean optics at me. We slowly stopped laughing and turned all serious again.

"_Ratchet, have Agent Fowler alert the array staff to the security hazard." _Prime ordered. Ratchet was about to speak when said person sat up, and we all turned to him. "YOU, SOLDIER, you're out of uniform, PUT ON SOME PANTS!" And with that, he passed back out. We all exchanged weird-out looks. But, I couldn't help, but giggle at his actions; it was pretty funny to me.

"That may be a challenge." Ratchet answered. How it a challenge anyway? Raf then started typing into the computer, trying to figure something out. "I can't get past the arrays firewalls, there too thick." He complained, slamming his fists onto the desk. Ratchet raised his metal eyebrow- I mean optic ridge. "You actually think you can keep the Decepticons out?" He asked, not convinced. I thought for a moment.

"Hey, if he can outsmart super advanced alien robots, I'm pretty sure he will be able to help keep the Decepticons away." Ratchet glanced at me, and then turned back to Raf. "Maybe." The boy said, answering Ratchet's question, "If I could get in." Jack had his idea face on as he stepped forward to Raf.

"Wait wait wait, Raf, what if we could get you, all the way in, like, inside the building in." He suggested, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I could log into the internal network on the other side of the firewall." Raf suddenly exclaimed, all attention going back on him, including mine. _"The risk is too great, the Decepticons will be there, perhaps even on site."_ Optimus objected.

"Optimus, with all due respect, you said it yourself, this is bigger than just the safety of four humans." Jack stated boldly. Hmmm, he got a point. "This is our home, and well fight for it with any means necessary." I added on. Jack and Miko looked shocked, but agreed with me. "Yeah! If we let the cons win, were fragged, along with everyone else on our planet." She reasoned. Prime was silent for a moment. _"Raf?"_ We all turned to said boy, and he was considering the options.

"I wanna give it a shot." He decided, looking up. I grinned and hi-fived Miko, this is going to be some great adventure I'll never forget, ever. We all walked towards the ground bridge as Ratchet typed in the coordinates. Once done he pulled the lever and the portal opened up. He looked to us sternly.

"Be careful, there could possibly be many securities on base." We all nodded and ran through the ground bridge. As we jumped out the other side we all tried to keep our balance as we held our heads, groaning. "That'll take some getting used to." Jack muttered, stating the obvious. "Ya, no fuckin kidding dude." I stated. We then all looked up at the building and the many massive satellites. I'll be damn that a lot of them.

After a moment of gazing, we all ran towards the building. Jack signaled for us to wait where we were, he opened the door slowly and peeked in. "Clear." He said, and we all slipped in. As we walked along the corridors we opening every door, searching for the computer room. Raf eventually found it and we piled in, the boy typing access codes into the computer, while the rest of us watched on in interest.

Raf was typing in access codes when Miko and I went to check for any guards. All Miko did was poke her head around the door before bringing it back and closing it. "Security sure is lax in the place." She commented, now standing next to me. You don't say. The computer suddenly made an odd noise. "I'm in!" Raf exclaimed quietly. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"And so are the Decepticons." We all gasped lightly and leaned closer to get a better look. "What?" Jack whispered loudly, his eyes widening. "How can you tell?" I asked. He didn't take his eyes off the screen as he replied to me. "Schematics, with the same alien math's we saw on their ship. Well, Sky didn't see it. No offence." "None taken." I answered. Raf then turned to us, smirking.

"But this time, I can download it." He suddenly was holding a memory stick in his left hand when he plugged it in and continued to type. "It's gotta be the space bridge." Miko observed. "The Decepticons are syncing it to their dishes, but I can sync to them." Raf stated. Jack placed a hand on the back of Raf's chair. "Will they know?" He questioned. Raf just waved him off.

"Even if the Decepticons see that I'm in the system, they will have no idea I'm in the house!" "They're locked onto Cybertron, but not for long." Miko and Jack exchanged looks, but all of a sudden the computer screen was showing us the satellites moving! I gasped and so did the other two. "How did you do that?" Jack asked, shocked. "Years of practice." Raf replied simply. I'm really impressed with this kid.

I looked up and noticed a security camera in the corner of the room, and the light was flashing red meaning it was on. I gulped in fear. "Shit!" I exclaimed. The others looked to me, confused. I just simply pointed to the bleeping camera and the others looked worried like me. "Just because the cameras are on, doesn't mean anyone is on site right now." Jack assured me. But a con could and would be on same site as us. I just nodded, but I had a feeling that something was about to go terribly wrong. Raf turned to Miko.

"The dishes are heading back towards Cybertron! I'll just undo that again." Raf said, doing exactly that. Jack leaned closer to the boy. "What happens when the cons realize their being punked?" He questioned. "It's only virtual combat, you know, like online gaming." Raf assured him. "Yeah Jack, what are the cons gonna do, they're probably, like, a thousand miles away." Miko said. She must have jinxed it because the three of us were being flung around in the air, Raf typing into the computer at a rapid pace.

We were then thrown against a wall and landed in a heap. Hitting my head against the wall, throbbing in pain owww. I looked up just to see Raf leap off of the computer desk, the computer itself being destroyed by the robot tentacle that was in the middle of attacking us. Ew, a robot tentacle!

Miko grabbed an axe near her, and swung it at the menace, only to be knocked back, while the tentacle picked it up. My eyes widened in fear. "You handed it an axe?" Jack yelled. "Not good." Raf gulped. The tentacle swung at us we shielded ourselves waiting for an attack on us, but it never can because it suddenly pulled back and disappeared from sight. My head was still throbbing in pain and I grumbled for it. How was it I could get shot by Megatron, and for nothing to happen, but when I hit my head against a wall, I get a massive headache?

"Are you alright?" Miko asked worriedly. "I'm fine chickie, but that doesn't matter, we need to get to where that thing is heading!" I replied, and we all ran out the door to catch up with it. We ran for a little bit, when we came up to double doors. We took a chance and flung the door open, and saw a Decepticon standing on the roof of the open building. He turned to us and I noticed that his face was like a monitor. Miko got her phone out and took a picture of him; while he took one of us then he flew off.

"Why's he leaving?" I asked. Raf then ran over to a large, thick wire which was chopped in half, the axe still in place. He knelt down to it. "He's cut the hardline." He said grimly, "The dishes are locked onto Cybertron," He turned to us sadly, "For good." I frowned and looked down, knowing we tried our best, but we have failed sorry you my main bots.

I felt dizzy then and soon finding myself leaning on Miko, who was supporting me. Raf looked at me, worried, but I gave him a reassuring smile in returned. I saw Jack calling Ratchet for him to pick us up and all on his phone. Sure enough the familiar portal opened up and we all jumped inside, soon finding ourselves back at the Autobot base. Ratchet looked at us from ahead, but his eyes widened I knew why though.

"Bloody hell." I muttered as he scooped me up, walking off to the medical bay. "What happen this time?" He asked me. Really, am I that obvious to see what happen to me. He was strangely calm, which frightened me even more. I tapped my chin, wondering how I was going to explain this to him. "Well, a robotic tentacle attacked us and flung me, Jack, and Miko into a wall. But, were fine, it not that bad." I felt him tense slightly when I mentioned the 'tentacle'. Ratchet then placed me onto one of the massive berths and scanned me.

"Well… you not injured, but looks like you'll have a headache for some time." He said. I stupidly face palmed, four times now. "See, nothing to worry about here just a headache." I reassured him. But, he did not buy that story and told me I should rest, giving me a pillow to lay my aching head on. A realization hit me on as I looked up to Ratchet, who was gazing down at me. "Shouldn't you be helping the others… or giving them advice… or whatever it is?" I asked staring into his bright aquamarine eyes… err… optics. He looked away from me.

"No Optimus will contact me when he needs any help." I nodded in understanding. I wanted to stand up, but lay back down, only to hit my head again on the metal causing me to groan in pain. Ratchet turned back to me. I saw his optics twinkle in slight amusement at me, which made me grin happily back at him. Ya, ya go ahead laugh it up inside mister, but ya I am pretty funny when I want to be and all that. It may have disappeared as fast as it came, but whatever anyway.

"You should cut yourself lose more often, you've been stuck here too long." I suggested. "My place is here in the lab, I've already proved myself in the field back at the war." He replied. It was not the answer I was looking for, but this somehow interest me. "What I mean is that you should at least have some fun once and a while. You're always so grim some of the time." I said as I stood up. "Well excuse me if I bore you." He replied. I must of hit that spot.

"Hey it was just a suggestion, I never say you bore me all that time Ratch." I said, "But, I bet the others would agree as well with me." My voice barely above a whisper. I felt him pick me up again, so I looked up, seeing that we were heading back to the main room back to the others there. "What, that's it, no shouting or whatever?" I asked confusedly. All Ratchet did was shake his head in response to me.

"Who are you, and what have you done with the real Ratchet?" I muttered, but could not hold back my giggling. "Would you prefer me shouting?" Ratchet retorted. My eyes widened, the little bugger sounded like he was enjoying this all. I waved my hands in the air wildly. "No, I'm good, thank you!" I exclaimed. There was no reaction from my guardian. Once back in the main room he gently set me down next to Miko. She briefly hugged me, which I smiled for it and return the hug to her, before we broke up, and she turned her attention back to the massive green computer screen in front of us.

While Ratchet kept an eye- I mean optic on the rest of the Autobots progress, the rest of us talked for a while until we ended up talking about me. "So, Sky where did you move from?" Raf asked. "Raleigh, West Virginia, born and raised there." Their jaws dropped after I said that. "Seriously?" Raf asked, and I confirmed it with a nod to him. "Can I ask you something Sky?" Miko asked, I started getting a bad vibe from her question. "Sure go ahead girly ask away." I answered.

"About yesterday what do you mean when you get enough of 'that' back at your old home?" She asked with a concerned face. From the corner of my eye I noticed that Ratchet was suddenly curious in what was being said. "Well, back at home my family thought I was different and strange from the rest. I tried to interact with them, but the dismissed me like I was some disease stranger to them. Even some kids at my old school did that too. I only trusted my mom who is now died, my dad, and my real trusted friends that I love that will understand me and not judge me for who I am and all that jazz." I said sadly, I could see the concern/sad faces they put on. "There were even times when they… did some things to me."

CLANG! We all turned to see Ratchet had dropped whatever he was holding, not bothering to pick it up, and he gave me a glare. "What did they do to you?" He asked coldly like he was going to kill someone. "Nothing just treated me badly." I said honestly to calm him down. "Look what's past is past, back then I had my parents and my friends who stood up for me now I have you guys." I smiled and they smiled back nodding in understanding, and we decide to move until Ratchet spoke up.

"Optimus, I'm registering a rapidly expanding mass in their space bridge vortex! One with a peculiar energy signature." I looked up and saw Ratchet and the others, including Agent Fowler (now awake and standing with us, when the fuck he get here so quickly without us knowing?), staring up at one of the green computer screens. All I could make out was a circle with loads of purple dots surrounding it from the sides down. Was the circle the space bridge?

"_Dark energon."_ Prime responded through the com-link. Dark energon? Like the purple stuff I have seen a couple of times now. _"Ratchet, we must destroy the space bridge!" _Said bot tilted his head down slightly. He looked almost sad, which made me feel sorry for him, even if I didn't know why he was sad in the first place. _"There is enough live energon coursing through it to achieve detonation, but we lack the firepower to ignite it."_

"If I knew how the space bridge was engineered then I might find a technical way of accomplishing that feat." Ratchet answered. I turned my gaze to Raf, who was already holding out the memory stick. "Um, would schematics help?" He asked, going up to the railing. Ratchet looked kind of put out that we now had found a way of making the space bridge go boom. He hesitantly looked back up to the screen and spoke.

"Optimus I must say, the space bridge is our soul hope of ever returning to Cybertron, are you certain its destruction is the only option." His words stabbed us like a knife, Jack, Miko, Raf, and I looked slightly upset as well. True, it is his home planet after all, but we are not that bad. Does he hate us or something? _"I am afraid so."_ Prime responded. He also sounded kinda sad too. What Ratchet said next actually surprised me.

"Then by all means, let us light our darkest hour!" He lifted his head up. I jumped in the air, whooping and punching my fist up into the air. I then stopped as everyone laughed, and I could have sworn Ratchet was smirking at my actions. My face was red from embarrassment. Raf walked on over to the computer to get up the plans for the space bridge to give to Ratchet. Jack was observing close by, and Miko was annoying the hell out of Fowler. Typically girl, Ratchet turned to me. "How is your head?" He asked his tone emotionless as usual.

"Believe it or not, it's like it was never there." I turned to the screen; Agent Fowler was now examining the screen. "These things are getting closer. That's bad, right?" He turned to Ratchet, his thumb pointing to the diagram. I looked at him, 'What do you think?" I thought sarcastically. He never got his answer since Acree commend in. _"Ratchet were in position."_ She reported. "Acree, pay close attention." Ratchet was now observing the many diagrams that Raf put up of the space bridge and the parts of it on his screen. All in all it looked extremely confusing to me.

Miko and I ignored most of what Ratchet was saying, the main reason being we didn't even know how to pronounce half the words he mentioned. So instead, we played rock, paper, and scissors with each other. I won 12-6 when we finally decided to pay attention, only catching the last of it. "-now follow the line from the flow regulator to the energon pump, there should be a valve." _"I see it."_ Acree reported. "Good. To turn all that power against itself, all you need to do is reverse the current." Acree sounded like she was struggling for a little bit with it. _"Current reversed."_ "YES!" Fowler yelled happily, briefly punching his fist in the air before pulling it back down. We all back away slightly.

"Right?" He then asked. My left eye twitched as I resisted the urge to face palm five times now. "I'll ready the ground bridge." Ratchet stated, walking off. I'm pretty sure that wasn't the only reason to get away from where he was once standing. Lucky bastard! Soon enough the portal was once again open. "Optimus, the ground bridge is ready and waiting." Ratchet said.

We all walked up to the edge of the railing, anxiously waiting for them to return. The atmosphere was so tense you would be able to cut it with a knife. I must have looked worried because Ratchet kept on glancing at me. Raf gulped as he attempted to ask a question. "Do you, think they're-" Ratchet opened up a part of his lower arm and looked at it. "Four life signals. One very faint." He answered. Jack, Miko, and Raf all started to worry about their guardians, while I was concerned about all of them. Who was hurt?

We all looked up to see Optimus jump through the portal. Miko brightened up when Bulkhead came through next. "Bulkhead!" She exclaimed, running down the stairs, us following her. She raced over to him and hugged his hand. It was very heart warming. Jack face fell and I glanced over to see Bumblebee running through with Acree in his arms. Once he stopped the yellow not looked down to her, and her arm hanged limp near the floor. Oh no, not Acree, not her anything, but her poor Jack.

Jack jogged over and sadly stared at her face. Acree's eyes were closed and she looked peaceful. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. Miko did the same and Raf stood on the other side of him for support. The rest of the Autobots justed looked on and Ratchet then walked a little closer. "We lost one this week by the Allspark don't let it be two." He actually sounded worried. Jack took a step forward out of our embrace and placed his right hand onto Acree's palm. She then slowly open her eyes at him.

"Acree." Jack whispered. I think I'm going to cry at this. "Jack, really? There are other motorcycles in the world." She said. I giggled quietly from her statement, but hushed up afterwards. "But, you're my first." He replied, I feel so sorry for him now. "And Megatron?" I heard Ratchet ask Optimus. "Not even he could of survived ground zero." Optimus said firmly. I now looked up to Ratchet and Optimus smiling. Good riddance of that evil bastard. "PRIME!" Agent Fowler suddenly yelled, catching all of our attention. What do you want now dude?

"I didn't get to thank you bots for the save back there," He started, sorting his tie out, "I owe you one," He stepped into the elevator and turned around, "We all do." The door shut after he was done talking, oh my god he said a thank you and jobs well done to the bots. I think he finally lost it or something, whatever back to the matter at hand here. We turned to Acree, who was now standing up and smiling down at us, mainly Jack. Miko had her thinking face on for a split second before walking over to where Optimus was standing.

"So, is this the part where you say goodbye and tell us we need to forget we ever saw you?" She asked rather sadly. I looked up to him, hope dancing in my eyes. He thought about it for a moment. "I don't see why we should, since we will be on Earth for vorns, and friendly bonds have already been created." Prime said. Miko squealed and she and I hugged each other. Raf grinned like a madman, and then Jack and I knuckle punched each other in excitement. This is surely the best day that ever happened to us, mostly to me though. 

**(At Decepticon's Base/Ship)**

Decepticons soldiers were gathering up in the main front bridge room of the ship to hear what Starscream is going to say to them. "Fellow Decepticons, as you may know Megatron was once alive, but now…" He paused for his choice in his next words, "It with my great honor to tell you all that he is not long with us, surely from the explosion on the space bridge killed him to deactivation. We all are truly sorry for his loss, but need a new leader, so now you all will address and hail your new lord, Lord Starscream. You are dismissed back to what you were doing before coming here." He finished his mini speech to them, as the all exited the room they were in to go back to what they were doing beforehand.

Starscream heard a beep at the main computer console, and press a button to open the communication link up onto the screen. Once on the screen there was an unknown Decepticon bot facing him on the screen. "Hello, Starscream." The unknown bot said. Starscream scowled at the name. "It's Lord Starscream now." He said. "Oh? What happen to Megatron?" The unknown bot asked. Starscream told him what happen. "Oh, sorry about Megatron loss, but I am reporting in of being on Earth now from Megatron early message he send to us Decepticons. I here to report to you I guess not Megatron because of what happen to him and all." The unknown bot said. "Permission to enter the base/ship?" The unknown bot asked.

"Permission granted, there will be a ground bridge picking you up in a second." Starscream replied. He nodded to Soundwave, who was standing next to him, who open up a portal for this said unknown bot. The bot saw the ground bridge open next to him, he turned to the motor and said she in a few second Lord Starscream." The bot entered into the portal and the Starscream and the unknown bot ended the commutation link.

Starscream turned to the portal and the bot walk through entering the ship/base. "Report?" Starscream asked. The bot report to everything that happened up in space during the unknown bot's time. Starscream was satisfy, and said, "I need you to do something for me a mission if you please." "Oh? And what is it." The bot asked. "Keep an eye on the girl the Autobot's medic is watching her name is Skylar Murray. Keep watching of her, when she alone with no body/Autobots around capture her, and bring her back her alive. Got it?" He said, having Soundwave sending the bot everything on this girl. "Got it and will do, Lord Starscream." The bot answered back to him. Starscream turned and was about to walk off, before he said, "Oh by the way, welcome back to the Decepticons and evening out the odds, Barricade." He walked off out of the room, as said bot grinned wickedly.

**A/N: Done! Such a long chapter it is sorry for it being long folks took me a while to write this up. Oh no, Decepticon Barricade is added to the mix and all that. What he going to do to Skylar and her life hmmm? I know already, but you have to find out folks, sorry.**

**Anyway the author note up top of this chapter was from Tuesday is when I started typing this, and the nasty headache I got on Monday. Sorry for not getting this to you guys sooner, be busy with the nasty headache I got and my personally life. My personally life takes up most of my writing time on this story, so do not think I will update all the time on here ok thank you. So, without farther ado hope you like and enjoy chapter 5, and chapter 6 will be up soon, as again I said before in the previous sentence before this one. This is Sky96 signing off, please R&R folks, and have a good day bye! **


	6. Chapter 6: Master and Student

**A/N: Hey people of the world, got a couple things to say to you all to help you understand the story little more. Yes, this is answer to your questions Allspark Princess too. ****First off, cannot wait for tomorrow Transformers 4 Age Of Excitation comes out tomorrow, so want to see it badly it so awesome and bad ass can't wait. Thanks for favoring/reviewing this, keep them coming.**

**Next off, I brought in Barricade into the story because it matches the theme of Skylar's dad being a police officer and all. And no, I know what you'll are thinking he not going to be the cop car for him, I mean his vehicle disguise is a cop car, but not used for Skylar's dad. Just using that disguise to blend in, and keep watch of her to know when to the time is right to strike and capture her and all that jazz.**

**Last, and finally off, to answer all your questions including Allspark Princess questions. There a reason to the whole Decepticon's scene at the end of chapter 5. The foreshadowing events to come later on in the future chapters when the story continues to develop. You going to have to wait a see all of you to find out the answers to those questions of yours, I know it already, but you guys don't sorry going have to see for yourself peeps. Enough talk enjoy chapter 6 people!**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her two Ocs, Skylar and John**

**(Sky POV)**

Woke up today, doing my usually things in the morning before school, like freshen up, getting dress in black jean shorts, green tank top, light grey tied-died jacket, and my black with white laces high top shoes. After that was done, I grab my bag and phone heading down the stairs to make some breakfast. My breakfast this morning was scramble eggs, two pieces of toast with butter spread on them, and a glass of milk.

While, eating breakfast at the table, with my bag next to my chair, and my phone in my pocket my dad comes down the stairs in his uniform for his police work getting his own breakfast. As he finish making it and sat down, I saw him pushing over to me a little box I looked down at it curiously.

"Umm, dad what this?" I asked. He looked over at me from the top of his coffee cup he was drinking from, smirking at me. "Why it's a small box honey." He said, like it the plainest thing to see there in front of me. "Ya, I know that, but why is it given to me?" I asked again. He put his mug of coffee down and then spoke, "It a gift pass down to you from your mother. She wanted to give it to you, but you know she not here anymore. Go ahead, open it kiddo and see what inside." He told me. I lifted the little box opening the cover off it and gasped at what I saw. Inside was a beautiful blue medium size crystal necklace. The crystal shined giving off a blue glow like the glow of the Autobots optics and energon the drink from for fuel, as I pick it up and put it around my neck smiling.

"Oh my god dad, it's beautiful. I love it. When did mama have it?" I asked him. He said, "She had it when she was the same age as you now, and never took it off because it was priceless thing to keep with you. Promise me and her that you wear it and never take it off?" He questioned me. I thought about it, then said, "Yes, I promise daddy. Thank you from both of you." I got up and hugged him, then sat back down and finish eating my breakfast. "You're welcome sweetie. Finish eating don't want to be late now do we." He said chuckling at me, as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes, daddy." I giggled. I finish eating and put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. I went back to pick up my bag for school, and looked out the living room window to see Ratchet driving up to pick me up and drop me off to school. I called out to my dad, "My friend here to pick me up to drive me to school dad. See you later, bye." Dad yelled ok and good bye to me as I walked out the door and closed it. As I was walking out to Ratchet I glance over to see a police car couple feet away from us.

'Weird I thought must be one of the police force men police car.' I thought guessing. I swear it was watch me the whole time when I was walking to Ratchet. I ignore it for now knowing it is probably not a threat to me anyway. Ratchet open his door and I hopped in as his close it. He drove off to school; once we got there I open the door, hopped out, and closed the door. I waved good bye to him as he drove off back to base to do some of his work. Thank god, no one saw an emergency vehicle up here dropping me of that be weird as fuck to them. I then continued onto the school for learning that we have today. 'Yaaa, NOT! God, kill me now!' I thought bored out of my mind. 

**(Ratchet POV)**

All has been well for the Autobots since our successful mission from preventing an army of Cybertron's dead from entering Earth under Megatron's command and the destruction of the space bridge. All has been quiet since Megatron's defeat and death, which is still to be officially confirmed. But, Optimus knew that he could never let his guard down. He knew that there was still a chance that the Decepticons could attack at any time.

It has been awhile since I assigned guardian to my charge Sky. I wasn't happy at first, but I had to admit this girl was quite interesting to me. She doesn't seem afraid of us, heck, she didn't back down from one of my glares. She was a brave one, when comes to fighting with anything she could get her little hands on and use it as a weapon against anyone. She also cares deeply to the others whenever they are in trouble, and would always be right there by their side cheering them up or something, which made her more interesting.

I thought about this morning on her strange behavior, because as she going in she was a little bit stress from something, but I do not know what though. I wonder why she is, thought maybe I could ask her about it. Then I groaned realizing that I had to pick up Sky from school, so I transformed and speed off down the road to her school.

**(Sky POV)**

It has been awhile since the Autobots have the Earth saved from Megatron, who is now dead, put if I know Prime I wouldn't be so sure if he was dead or not. Then right after the battle, dad was furious when I came home late again. I had to lie to him, even though I hating lying sometimes, that I was over at a friend's house and lost track of time. At least I didn't get any punishment for it, but instead dad lectured that I need to call once in a while on where I was. Jeez, sometimes he acts just like Ratchet.

As I was walking out of school building I noticed that same police car again from this morning on the other side of the street few feet from the school. Is it stalking me or something? Weird. I also, noticed there was a police officer in the police car with dark shades on, so I could not see his eyes; also could not see her name tag either so do not know his name if I know him or not from daddy's police force unit at his work.

The police car was black and white like regular police cars are, but then one was different to me somehow, but cannot put my figure on it. I also saw it have a motto on the side saying 'to punish and enslaves', but I thought police cars were support to say 'to protect and serve', not that. Double weird. I decided to ignore it again as usually; I mean it not threating me or anything right?

I turned away from it all, to see Rafael waiting patiently for Bumblebee to come and pick him up. As I just about to walk over to him Vince and two of his friends beat me to him, and then he pushes him off the stairs. WHAT! ALL HELL NO THIS FUCKIN BOY GOING DOWN! I rushed to him and help him up off the ground, then look up at Vince glaring him. "What's the hell's wrong with you Vince?" I asked, checking Raf over to see if was ok or not.

Vince smirked as he walked up to Raf and me as I gestured to Raf to get behind me. I took a quick look and saw Ratchet had parked a little further back, since I said before he would be very conspicuous if he parked right in front of the school. "What's the matter shorty?" Vince asked Raf, "Are you gonna let a girl defend you because you can't fight? Or because you a little wimp?" Oh, that bitch asking for it now, he going to be in a world of fuckin damn hurt.

Rafael's anger began to boil. He hated Vince. He always picks on him and I am tired of it all. I was in a foul mood, but did not show it to Raf, but to Vince ya I did. What I gave Raf was comforting mood to make sure it was all right. "Go on Raf he's not worth your time anyway." Raf thanked me before I let go, so that he can wait for Bumblebee to pick him up away from Vince, as I gave said dude a glare that can spell death. As I walked away from him, but that bastard Vince stepped in front of me.

"What's your hurry angel face? Why don't we stick around and chat, maybe some even more to come beautiful." He flirted, winking at me. Ugh, he a dickhead, fuck off Vince not into you ok. Freak show! "Why don't you go jump off a cliff bitch." I retorted back and made gagging noises as I walked past him. I was a couple of meters from Ratchet when Vince grabbed my arm and swung me around. He leaned closer to me, as he was about to kiss me. Oh god, noooooo fuck no! His grip was too strong, but I was stronger.

"Get off me you perverted bastard dickhead mother fucker!" I hissed as I manage to escape his grip and run to Ratchet. Oh, sweet freedom here I come, away from that bastard. It just made him and his gang of guys laugh as he started to chase me down. OMG! Does he know when to fuck off of me, god damn it! Suddenly Ratchet's alarms went off, startling Vince as he stopped running. Serves you right you son of a bitch. I sighed on relief and gratefully rushed into the safety of the ambulance. He drove away before Vince had a chance to recover. I giggled and smiled at the dashbroad.

"Thanks Ratchet." "You're welcome, Sky." He replied, which made my eyes widened slightly, I was shocked because his voice sounded strained with a hint of anger, I was expecting him being so blunt and all. "Vince is a jerk and pervert as well." I snarled when mentioning him. I would have punched him in the face when I had the chance, but decided to not go against it because it only leads to more trouble. "He is a glitched, slagger of a fragging-," He ranted on, and I was impressed by his choice of words, but confused though. He was angrier than me, and I had no freakin clue why, it's not like he's cared about my personal life or anything right? I then had enough of his ranting and help my hands up to him.

"Woah Woah, cool it Ratchet. Why are you so pissed off?" I asked, already knowing, but just want to know what he was going to say. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHY?" He roared, taking me aback slightly, "THAT FRAGGER TRIED TO FORCE SOMETHING ON YOU THAT YOU DIDN'T WANT AND TRIED TO CHASE YOU!" I glared down at the dashboard piss off even more. "I COULD HAVE HANDLED IT ON MY OWN! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN FUCKIN CARE IN THE FIRST PLACE! STOP BABYING ME, I AM A BIG GIRL, OLD ENOUGH TO DO THINGS YOU KNOW!" I screeched back, clearly now agitated, he didn't have to fight my battles for me. I felt his vehicle form stiffen, he was silent for a moment longer before replying to me.

"I'm you're guardian, it's my duty to look out for you." He was a lot calmer now, and we had just entered the Autobot base. I simply nodded and hopped out once he stopped and open the door for me, then close it once I was out. He transformed then and walked off to the computers. The first thing I noticed was that the others weren't here yet. I smirked knowing what the three had to collect and all. Serves them right for doing it at the last minute.

I heard giant footsteps coming our way; I smiled brightly as their leader, Optimus greeted us both. But, I then noticed he had a sad/concern look on his face, which raised a brow on me. "He Optimus, is everything alright?" I asked concerned for him. "Hello Sky, yes, I am fine, but thank you for your concern. How are you?" He answered. "I'm fine as well, just a bit tired after a long day of school." He smiled at me and nodded as went to who knows where.

Out of complete and utter boredom, I walked up the stairs and collapsed onto the sofa. Ratchet, who was typing at the computer nearby, glanced at me before quickly turning away. Ok, I guess that was weird. My mind went back to thinking about the police car and why it was stalking me. I could not shake the feel something was negative about it, but who knows it is not threating me or harming me in any shape or form. I completely ignore about it again for now, as I started to daydream for a while about the Autobots, until I almost fell asleep on the sofa. It was a comfy sofa anyway.

Right before I could though, Cee, Bulk, and Bee returned with their charges. They got off/out of their guardians and waved up at me. While the bots were transforming I casually jumped onto the stair railing and slid down, gracefully jumping back onto the floor once at the bottom. In the corner of my eye I spotted Ratchet's face at my unexpected move. If it were a cartoon, his jaw would have been on the floor. It was that priceless. Raf, Jack, and Miko didn't seemed to be fazed by it, probably because I have been doing it regularly at school since I moved here and all that jazz. The three were holding equipment, and were struggling to hold it all. Their respective guardians came over and took the equipment.

"Science project?" I asked. They nodded sheepishly and I chuckled. "We haven't even started on it yet." Miko admitted. I just shook my head and walked away. "Have fun." I called back, waving. As I went up the stairs I notice Optimus staring blankly at the space bridge deep in thought. I wonder what wrong with big bot? What is he thinking up in that helm of his? My curiosity had suddenly got the better of me as I walked towards him unnoticed by the others; Ratchet seemed to notice as he stopped what he was doing as he beat me to him as he approached him.

"Optimus, why so glum? This planet- ALL planets- are free from Megatron's tyranny." "I do not disagree, Ratchet. It's just… a small part of me hoped to change Megatron's mind. Not extinguish his spark." Optimus confessed. I was shocked at this; he wanted to save Megatron even though he tried to kill me. "Optimus, his vileness was not slain by your hand! But by his own twisted arrogance!" Ratchet reminded Optimus, owning a sigh from Optimus, "I'm sorry. I know the two of you had a history together." "But the Megatron whom I once fought beside perished eons ago; the day he chose to become a Decepticon," Optimus corrected gravely, "The Decepticons may be in disarray, but they are not without leadership. And while Starscream is no Megatron, he is far from predictable."

"Come on Optimus." I spoke out loud as their optics turn to me. "Be happy. You don't have to worry about Megatron hurting us anymore and you can finally relax." Ratchet nodded in agreement with me. Before we can continue our conversation was interrupted by an explosion. "DECEPTICONS! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Ratchet cried. Immediately, Optimus, Ratchet, and I took off running, hoping that everyone was all right. But, when they got there, we saw nothing, but smoke. And realized that they weren't being attacked by a Decepticon. The explosion was caused by… "It's no attack, Ratchet," Raf reassured them as he coughed from the smoke caused by the explosion, "It's my volcano… or was." "Hold still, Bulkhead! Jupiter needs its red spot!" Miko instructed Bulkhead as she went to paint said red spot on Jupiter… only to spill more paint, "Whoopsie!"

"What in the Allspark is going on around here?" Ratchet demanded. Oh, here we go with his ranting again today like he did before early and days before. "Our projects are due tomorrow." Jack replied. "Maybe it needs one of these doo-hickies." Acree suggested as she held the exhaust pipe up, causing me to laugh. "You're a motorcycle, Acree. Shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine?" Jack playfully retorted, placing a hand onto his hip. I had to give him that one. "You're a human, Jack. Can you build me a small intestine?" Acree mimicked Jack's action. Ohhhhhh, burned! You got owned by a girl Jack, even an alien robot girl. Sorry Jacky boy I have to give her one on that more than your statement.

"Well, you can't work on these projects in here. You're… making a mess!" He objects waving his hands for emphasis. "But, the science fair is a big part of our grade!" Raf objected. "Yeah! If Bulkhead doesn't help me finish this model of our solar system," Miko began explained before Ratchet cut her explanation short. "Oh! And what does Bulkhead know of you solar system? Or Bumblebee of you volcanoes?" Ratchet scoffed in disbelief. "Or Acree of our motorcycles?" Jack finished knowingly. "Precisely! We're not Earthlings! And they're not scientists!"

"But the Autobots are their guardians, Ratchet. Would it hurt to learn more about this planet by helping our young friends with their schoolwork?" Optimus asked. "Well, maybe our young friends should learn more about Cybertron!" Ratchet retorted to Optimus's earlier statement. I actually perked up at that. It would be very interesting to see and know about it. Prime then looked over to me. "Haven't you got a science project, Sky?" He asked. Miko, Jack, and Raf looked at me jealously. I grinned and stretched.

"Unlike those morons." I jabbed my finger towards my friends. "I finished my project ages ago." I said feeling proud of myself, as the three glared, their guardians chuckled, and Prime's optics sparkled in amusement. I got no reaction out of Ratchet, not like I wanted to anyway. "You know you could help us?" Miko inquired, still glaring at me. "And ruin your time with the bots. Nah, you guys have fun. Besides their your projects." I replied, waving them away with a little chuckle, and then walking away. When I heard heavy footsteps behind me I prayed to god that it wasn't Optimus or Ratchet.

"You know it's not polite to stalk someone from behind." I stated, not turning around. "My apologies, but that's was not what I'm here for." I was forced to hold back a groan at who had just spoken. "What do you want, Ratchet?" I sighed, now turning to face the red and white bot. He gazed deep into my eyes, as if trying to find something. After what seemed like forever, he turned away and focused his attention onto the giant computer nearby. "How is your head healing?" He asked, not daring to make eye-I mean optic contact to me. That's what he had to ask me, really just really Ratch.

"It's ok, unlike that bastard Vince." I noticed him tense when I mentioned his name. When he did not reply I walked over to the sofa and sat on it, and was thinking about that police car and police guy in it, both giving a negative reading to me. I looked over to Raf, Jack, and Miko, chatting and laughing with their respective guardians. I couldn't help, but smile at them hearing them have some fun, and making me completely once again forget about the police car and guy. I wish Ratchet was more like them, but still he reminded me so much of 'him', the personality and mostly everything about Ratchet.

My thoughts of it were interrupted when I heard the computer beeping. "Exposed energon! And it's on the move!" Ratchet proclaimed. "And since we're not moving it, guess who must be!" Bulkhead challenged. "Decepticons." Acree answered as she stood next to Bulkhead. "Without Megatron?" Miko asked in disbelief. "Unfortunately, Megatron's legacy will live on as others rise to take his pace." Optimus sighed gravely.

Whoa, when the hell did he get here just now? "Autobots, you have projects to complete. Ratchet I may require aid." Prime ordered, but Ratchet looked back to the others. "The science fair is a big part of their grade. Perhaps I'm better suited to remain behind and advise." Ratchet decided. "Why do I have a bad feeling, that this isn't going to end well at all." I said to myself.

**(Later)**

"And now I rest my case." I knew something like this was going to happen, but noooooo does anyone listen to me? Nope they do not, not even my guardian, Ratchet; he completely ignores me thinking he can do it and all. Whatever control freak. "Ratchet's gone science mad." Bulkhead points it out. No, really we did not notice it at all Bulky boy. "Let's see… Where is it?" I suddenly heard Ratchet mumble to himself. I looked over to the scene. "Um… What is it?" Raf questioned. "You-ou'll find out!" He exclaimed. I blinked. This is the side to Ratchet I didn't want to see ever.

"But Ratchet, shouldn't I be doing the work?" Raf then asks, leaning in to touch it, only to be stopped by Ratchet. "Yip-ip-ip! Don't touch just watch! And learn…" My guardian said. I think one of my eyes is going to twitch anytime soon from this. Bulkhead finally cracked. "So… We're just going to go help Jack and Miko finish their-" He started, only cut off by Ratchet who looked up to them. "Without my supervision! You want them to be right, don't you?" Acree and Bulkhead share a look, which Ratchet took as a 'yes.'

"Then watch a master at work." Ratchet cackled, while staring manically at his active built. Yep, one of my eyes is going to twitch anytime soon to all of this going on. "Control freak!" Miko remarked to Jack and me. That what I been saying all this time. "… Did anyone else notice the Mad Scientist gleam in Ratchet's optics?" Jack asked us. "What's the control freak on anyway?" I whispered to Miko. We both gave each other weird looks before laughing.

Ratchet eventually finished Raf's project, moving on to Jack's, followed by Miko's. Once completed he cleaned up everything and handed then their respective projects. And sent us on our way. Tomorrow is going to be a very good and interesting day indeed, to me anyway. 

**(The next day, at the Autobot base)**

Ratchet wasn't available to pick me up from school, so Bulkhead took me, along with a defeated-looking Miko. Before I got in Bulkhead though, once again the police car and guy was there in the same spot as yesterday. Ok it is official it is stalking me and all that, but I ignore it like I usually do and got in Bulkhead. Acree was shortly in front of us, and as we entered the base Bulk honked his horn to announce our entertain. We got out of Bulkhead and Jack and Raf got off Acree. Ratchet walked over, looking a bit too cheery, which scared me in the slightest. "Well! How were my- err- our projects received?" "Well…" Raf starts, followed by a lengthy explanation of how they were accepted.

Jack's from what I heard, run wild and knocked down the classroom door, which I laughed about. Miko's had fallen apart since the model was too heavy to be held by a couple of simple strings. The teacher didn't believe her, anyway. I shook my head and chuckled at that. Raf's I know about because Miko and I were in the classroom above, and the laser shot sky high, inches away from me. We left that part out, though.

"Well…" Ratchet scoffed, clearly angry, "On our planet you would have been awarded the highest honor!" He turned around and mumbled, while walking away, "Absolutely no gratitude whatsoever." I giggled and then turned to Bumblebee. **"They shouldn't have let Ratchet help." **Bee says, clearly amused. Optimus looked at the yellow mech and nodded. "Indeed Bumblebee, our human friends would have been wise to stray from Ratchet's path." He says, agreeing with Bee and everyone else. Bulkhead turned to me.

"What did you get?" I grinned and looked up at him smugly. "I got an A on my grade." I stated, as Miko, Raf, and Jack gave me jealous look for the second time in two days. I said it loudly, so that my guardian could hear it. I knew he had when he rolled his optics. "And I almost got blasted by Raf's volcano too." I added quietly, muttering under my breath. Thankfully, no one else had heard it, since they were too busy talking, but suddenly remembered Ratchet; and sure enough he was giving me a guilty look, though he was trying to hide it from me.

I had completely forgotten that he had the best hearing out of them all, and he was also not talking to anyone. I walked over to him and patted his leg, in turn causing him to look down at me, the guilt in his optics still noticeable. "Don't worry, Ratch, I'm alright. And hey you did your best to help us." I assured him. He gave me a small smile, which I returned, but I could tell that he never going to forgive himself to this day.

Then I noticed he looked down to me giving me a questioning look. He then ask, "Sky yesterday two times in the morning and after school, plus from what I heard from Bulkhead, you were a little bit stress out when you got in our vehicle forms. Is there a reason why for it?" He asked. 'Oh no!' I thought. 'He must be talking about the police car and guy I been seeing all the time around me, stalking me and all that. I can't tell him now, not yet anyway there no threat or harm on me yet, anyway.' "Nope nothing wrong Ratchet." I lied. He look like he did not believe me anyway, so he drop the subject. I sighed quietly with relief, and walked away to the others to chat with them.

**(Ratchet POV)**

I watched her walked away to talk to the others. She was hiding something and I'm going to find out what from her. I let the subject go for now, but I am not letting it to be drop and gone like that. I will find out eventually, even if it kills me. I then went back to my work that I was doing on the main computer before in the base, my thoughts a little worried about my charge, Sky. 

**A/N: Done! Here chapter 6 folks hope you like it. Ok, last chapter was a long one, sorry about that most of these chapters will not be long like medium length like the first three chapters were. Anyway, looks like Barricade stalking our Skylar, creepy indeed, but he on a mission for Starscream anyway, waiting for the perfect time to strike and capture her. Then bring her to the Decepticon base/ship alive, and they will do something with her, but you'll have to find out sorry guys. **

**On positive note, during the time I was writing this around 6:30 p.m.-ish I got a call from TGI Fridays in Grandville in Rivertown Mall area. I applied a job there as a server, and they call me to schedule an interview with them on Tuesday, July 1****st**** at 2:00 p.m., I am so excited it my first job to apply to and first interview. Wish my good luck with it all, and chapter 7 will be posted up here soon, because remember my personal life takes up my writing time. If I get this job posting chapters up on here with not be frequent as I always done alright peeps. Thanks, this is Sky96 signing off, please R&R and have a goodnight! **


	7. Chapter 7: Scrapheap

**A/N: ****Hey I'm back sorry it took so long, but hey here chapter 7 enjoy folks!**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her two Ocs, Skylar and John Hey I'm back sorry it took so long, but hey here chapter 7 enjoy folks!**

Finally, it's freakin Saturday! No school today ya! I was only one up, since papa had already left to the police station for work. I admit that every day since we meet the Autobots are the best times of the day, but now it was the weekend me and the others get to spend more with the bots, including grumpy old Ratchet. After breakfast I went upstairs to freshen up in the bathroom. Once done, I went to go get changed into light blue jeans, black tee-shirt with silver stars on them, silver ankle boots, my blue crystal necklace my mama pass down to me, and finally put my hair up in a braid.

Then I grab my phone putting it in my back pocket, I race down the stairs to the front door closing and locking it shut. I walked over to Miko and we both waited for Bulkhead, a couple of minutes waiting Bulkhead finally arrived and we got in. Once in, I look to see there was the police car and guy sitting in the same spot it always was in, ok, I'm getting very annoyed and freak out by this, but ignore it. We speeded towards the base firstly, with a few seconds later Bumblebee came in with Jack and Raf getting out of him, as Miko and I got out of Bulkhead. I waved to everyone in the base as a friendly good morning hello.

"Miss us doc bot?" I asked cheerfully. Ratchet sighed and turned towards Optimus. "Shouldn't they be in school?" He asked irately. Miko walked up next to me as we continued to walk to the stairs and went up them to the platform, Jack and Raf followed behind us. "On a Saturday?" We have the whole weekend off… to spend with you." I snickered at how enthusiastic she sounded, and Ratchet just glared at her. "I wasn't expecting a car pool. What gives Acree?" Jack asks, walking towards his guardian. Acree places her hands on her hips as she briefly explains to him.

"Tag-team, Jack. It's my turn for exploration duty." "Huh… too bad. It's a beautiful day out for a ride. Would hate for you to feel guilty for leaving me indoors…" Jack pouts, attempting to persuade her. Really Jack really, but it did not work for her. "Arctic exploration duty." She states to him. "Indoors where it's warm." Jack says as cocks his fingers into the direction of the sofa, and quickly walking towards it. I laughed and shake my head at his antics, oh Jacky buddy you are so funny, only to catching Ratchet's optics on me. He quickly turned away, though ok weird indeed.

Raf walked up to Optimus, hope gleaming in his eyes. "The Arctic! I've always wanted to see snow!" Prime shook his head sadly to him. "I would invite you to join, Rafael, but conditions are much too extreme, even for us Autobots." He says. The boy deflates slightly, but still nods in understanding. "I… I understand." Raf sighs, disappointed. I walk over to him and ruffle his hair a little bit, which he smiled at. Prime and Acree were about to leave, but Optimus turned back to Raf. "But, I will bring you back a snowball." He says, a smile playing on his lips. That was not something you'd expect a 30 foot alien robot to say. I grinned as Raf brightened up at the thought of it.

"That would be awesome!" He exclaimed. Boss bot nods to him before walking through the ground bridge. "Transport complete." I hear Ratchet mutter, shortly followed by the sound of small explosion. I slowly turned around to face Ratchet, who was staring wide opticed at the ground bridge lever, which was sparking. "By the Allspark…" He trailed off. I simply shook my head and walked away to where Miko, Jack, and Raf were. They were too occupied in the racing game they were playing notice me. Sighing, I decided to watch a little, and then out of the corner of my eye saw Raf walking away. "Hey, where you going?" I asked spinning around to him. He smiled and shrugged. "Dunno, I'm bored." An idea suddenly popped up in my head, "Wanna play artic exploration?"

Raf grinned and for the next half hour we faced a snow storm and struggled to survive it. All this was actually fun to do. "Temperature sub-zero and dropping!" Raf says as he attempts to walk through the strong wind and snow. "We got to… get back to base." I added with a smile enjoying this. We stopped when we heard something drop onto floor. Curious, we looked around. We heard the noise again and turned around, gasping at what we saw. It a small, round, and metal creature with huge purple eyes. It looked adorable, but I was suspicious.

As the thing walks closer us, I feel the bad vibe radiating from it, but ignore it as I stare at the thing. "W-where did you come from?" Raf stutters. The thing only blinked at us and walked closer. "The Autobots never said anything about pets." I state as Raf picks up an over-sized bolt, which just about fit in the palm of his hand. "You wanna play fetch?" Raf giggles as the creature cutely nods, and starts running in circle and jumping around. Raf throws the bolt and the thing chase after it. "Good boy! Go get it!" The thing gets closer to the bolt and starts eating it. "No! Don't eat that! You're going to choke!" The thing then turned back around, the bolt gone, and it seemed fine. "Or… Not."

I wasn't sure about the creature. The cute ones were always the deadliest. Mind you, Megatron isn't a picture you want to look at. "Raf, I'm not sure about this…" I started, trailing off. The thing then skipped over and started rubbing against the boy's leg. "Awww, come on Sky, it's not going to hurt anybody!" Raf protests. Then the thing gave me a cute look and started rubbing on my leg as well. I couldn't help it; it was so damn cute doing it, I then sighed in defeat. But, still got a bad feeling from this bug. But, my suspicious of this thing grew as the lights started to flicker as we walked back into the main room. Raf was petting the thing, which had snuggled up into his arms.

"Hey guys, look what I found!" He says excitedly, holding the thing up in full view. "We're busy!" Ratchet snaps, but when le looked up at him, suddenly yelled in shock. All bots backed away warily as they pointed their weapons at Raf, me, and the thing. 'Hey don't point those damn weapons at me bitches!' I shouted in my mind. Jack and Miko ran over to us. "Hey, hey!" Miko shouts, attempting to calm Autobots. She placed herself in front of us, along with Jack. "What's with you guys?" "Scraplet! Scraplet!" Bulkhead screeches, actually sounding terrified. I tell you, any other moment I would be laughing my ass off at them, but this was serious.

"What's a Scraplet?" Raf pipes up, jumping slightly to see over the two teens. "The most dangerous vermin ever to crawl upon the face of Cybertron." Ratchet says. I turned to Raf and give him a look. "The most 'dangerous' vermin ever, Raf, is what you are currently hugging." I stated. Miko stares at the bots wide eyed, and Jack gives them a confused look. Miko and Jack then look back at the scraplet. "This…?" He finally asked. "Are you kidding me?" "Your giant robots! Scrappy here is… tiny." Miko exclaimed, pinching her fingers together for emphasis. "You have no idea how much damage that tiny thing can do!" Bulkhead retorted.

"Awww, he wouldn't hurt anything." Raf said. Oh, how wrong can you get? Then thing focused on the bots and stared at them, as if analyzing them. Suddenly its mouth open wide and it reveals chain-saw like teeth as it charged towards the bots. They shot at it repeatedly, but the scraplet dodged and jumped on Bee's leg. All I could do at the moment was watch in horror as it started chewing away at his armor. Bee finally shook the scraplet off, but it got ready to charge again. It was stopped when I ran over and kicked it over to the wall, very hard. I was amazed it didn't hurt, and I'm pretty sure the others were too. Raf let out a battle cry and raced towards the already-dead scraplet, and whacked it multiple times with a crowbar he had found.

I just folded my arms and looked on in amusement as the scraplet turned into a pancake. It took Jack to stop him. "Easy there, killer." He said. Raf sighed then ran over to Bee worriedly. "I'm sorry Bumblebee!" Raf apologizes. **"It's not your fault, Raf." **Bumblebee answered, attempting to soothe the boy's nerves. It only worked a little bit. Raf looked up to Ratchet, who was examining Bee's leg. "Is he going to be okay?" I asked. Ratchet turned to me and nodded. "Only a mesh wound. He'll live." Ratchet assured us. Raf breathed a sigh of relief. "Now do you believe me?" Bulkhead exclaimed, "All scraplet do is dismantle machinery and eat anything metal! Especially living metal!" That was very unnerving, Jack then walked over to where I was.

"Well, bug squashed game over… right?" He said unsurely. "No!" Ratchet firmly, "When it comes scraplets, there's never just one. And I fear I know how they got in here." Ratchet stood up and walked towards the corridors when, gently grasping me in the process. I looked up at him confused. "What was that for?" I asked. He glanced down at me. "Don't you want to know how the scraplets go in here?" He retorted, sounding slightly irritated. I scowled at him, but kept silent after that. We eventually got to the room in question and Ratchet placed me down on the floor. Finally! He walked forward and examined this giant egg container, which had a hole in the side, with his wielder. "It's a trap. A scraplet trap." Bee cowered behind Ratchet, which I found incredibly adorable.

"An empty scraplet trap…" Bulkhead stated the obvious, and I had a hard time trying not to roll my eyes at it. 'Really Bulkhead, we did not notice it.' I thought sarcastically. "Most likely injected into space eons ago. Only to wind-up in the Arctic where the Arctic temperature kept them in stasis." Ratchet explained. Jack took a step forward. "Until we brought the thaw." Jack said anxiously. Miko looked from me, to him, to Raf. "Now their wide awake and ready to brunch." There was a short, almost awkward, silence. That is until Raf broke it. "Sooo…" He trailed off. "How many are we talking about?" I finally spoke.

"Thousands." Ratchet replied, turning towards me. My eyes widened. "Seriously!" I exclaimed. Ratchet then transformed his hand back. "With power malfunctions and ground bridge damage, a sure sign that their infestation is well under way." Ratchet picked me up again and quickly ran back to the main room. When there he desperately tried to get a hold of Optimus or Acree, seemingly forgetting that I was still in his hand. "Ratchet to Optimus! Do you read me? We have a situation!" The screen glitches and switches off, causing Ratchet to growl in frustration, "The scraplets have gotten into the com-link system! If we don't eradicate these creatures immediately, they will reduce the entire base to a scrapheap." I look up at him and flailing my arms.

"Ummm… hello?" I asked. He finally noticed me and places me onto the platform next to Miko. "Well I say bug out of here and let them keep it!" Bulkhead exclaimed. Bee chirped in agreement. "Evacuation is not an option. If we don't get the ground bridge back online stat, Optimus and Acree will perish." Ratchet states. Mine and Jack's eyes both widen. "They will…?" Jack asked, now worried. I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, which earned me a small smile from him. Miko, however looked extremely pissed as she marched over to where Bulkhead was currently standing. Damn chickie, you go girl. "Bulkhead! You never run!" Bulkhead looked down to her, his expression deadly serious.

"Miko you haven't seen a swarm of these things devour a bot. I have. They pick you apart from the inside out, going for the small juicy bits first, fuse by fuse, circuit by circuit, till there is nothing left, and I mean nothing! Not even your optics." I shuddered. "Thanks for the nightmares." I muttered. CLANG! Bulkhead yelped as a wrench came into contact with his head, leaving a dent. The wrench dropped to the floor with another 'clang'. Jack, Raf, and Miko all glared at me. I held my hands up in surrender. "Wasn't fuckin me!" I yelled. Bulkhead, however, looked behind me. "What was that for?" He asked, annoyed. I turned around and ended up facing a smirking Ratchet, whose arms were folded. He shrugged.

"For giving Sky nightmares." Ratchet simply shrugged. I giggled, covering mouth, and he looked down at me briefly walking over to pick up the wrench he threw. I blushed slightly and looked away, no one saw thank god. Jack suddenly stepped forward. "Okay, back to the situation at hand. You have to let us help." He said bravely, and I found myself nodding my head in approval, blushing on my cheeks gone now. "We're not made of metal!" Raf stated. Miko then leaned on me. "Ya, they can't harm us!" She claimed. "Typically I find your fleshiness least engaging quality." I rolled my eyes at Ratchet's words. "But, it would appear to provide an advantage, under these extremes."

"Okay, good." I said, relieved that we can help, "So, we pair off. One bot one human. I'll watch your back while you repair the ground bridge." Ratchet nods, "Jack, go with Raf and Bee." "Good idea." He agreed. "Let's go on a bug hunt." Miko announced, punching her fists together. Bulky and Bee both shuddered violently. 'Wimps thought you were strong bots, guess not with this tiny things around.' I thought, laughing inside my head. Once they had all left, Ratchet started working on the ground bridge, and I just stood by, watching with a long metal pipe in my hand. Although I doubt it would do any good, but it wouldn't hurt to try right? 

No signs of any scraplets I quickly got bored, pacing around, and arguing with myself on what I should do. I settled sighing and sat on the floor. Ratchet turned to me, his eye ridge raised, before shaking his head at my antics and continuing his work. "Sooo… uhhhh…" I turned to Ratchet, "How's it going over there?" "I've repaired the damage conductors and rerouted the central conducts, but the ground bridge still won't receive any power!" Ratch explained. I nodded at his answer, and then I suddenly heard tiny footsteps and looked up, to see on the wall, a bunch of scraplets were crawling along the wall. OH, SHIT! My eyes widened at how many there was. 'Oh hell, were fuckin doom!' I screamed in my head. Getting my long metal pipe ready to hit and kill them. Then my eyes literally popped out of my head when they started FLYING towards Ratchet.

"They fly! You never said they could fly!" I cried as I attempt to hit them with a pipe. Ratchet fell over as the scraplets attacked him, showing no mercy. "RATCHET!" I yelled desperately as I ran over, kicking hitting the scraplets with all power I had. There were just too many, though, and I was losing hope. Ratchet then looked to my right. "The fire extinguisher!" He exclaimed. My brain switching back on, I sprinted over to said object, picked it up, and aimed it spraying the ice-cold foam onto the metal demons. "DIE YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!" I shouted and eventually managed kill them all. I then shiver, the foam dampening my clothes. Ratchet groaned as he slowly stood up, his armor literally covered with scraplet bites. He looked battered.

Bee and Bulky when came limping in with Miko, Raf, and Jack, not looking much better than Ratchet. Bulkhead was holding his right arm, "Ratchet, get the patch kit. We're leaking energon like- Woah!" We all looked up to see hundreds if scraplets flying around our heads. They looked at the bots and started attacking again. I sprayed Ratchet again while the others repeatedly hit the scraplets. It only took one hit to knock the little bastards out, so it didn't take too long to kill them all. The Autobots ended up sitting on the floor, exhausted from the struggling and the injuries that they had received from the scraplets.

"Did we get them all?" Jack asked. Ratchet shook his helm and we suddenly heard metallic gnawing down the corridor. "Hardly, these were just scouts?" Really, more of these fuckin buggers! **"Primus hates us!"** Bee exclaimed as he collapsed backwards, now lying down. I snickered at his comment and Raf was giggling as well. "So, the rest of them know were in here?" Bulkhead asked nervously. "And if we allow ourselves to become their next meal, Optimus and Acree will never make it home! We must get the ground bridge operational!" Ratchet yelled urgently. "Then we can use it to send the scraplets anywhere on Earth." Jack stated. An idea suddenly popped into my head. "How about back to the Arctic?" I suggested, "We already know they don't do cold." I held up the extinguisher. "Not a bad idea, Sky. Given the body mass of the scraplets, sub-zero temperature should freeze them on contact. So, think Ratchet, think!" It was amusing watching him scold himself, I must say. "If the ground bridge is still down here must be a breach in the energon fuel line." I giggled. He looked so proud of himself, his optics widening and brightening up.

"**Were slagged."** Bumblebee moaned. "If we weren't breaching, one us could get back over there and fix it." Bulkhead spoke. "Where do we find it?" Jack asked, gently hitting the pipe he found on his palm. When the fuck did he get that just now? "And how do we fix it?" Raf asked. Ratchet then went on to explain what we needed to do. We then headed off in search of the breach. Raf eventually figured that the pipe above us should lead us to it. As we continued to follow the pipe, we had to step over and dodge many scraplets. "Remember, we're okay, we're not metal." Jack assured us. I looked forward and spotted a pool of bright blue substance, which I quickly realized was energon.

"Guys, I found the breach!" I exclaimed, running over to it, the others following closely behind. "Come on. We have to work fast." Jack said, and we got work, Miko and Raf held the metal in place, while Jack kept eye out and I wielded the piece on. It didn't take too long, and when we had finished, the scraplets went crazy again, heading towards the main room. "Their getting ready to feed!" Raf exclaimed, and we all sprinted back into the main room. "GUYS!" I shouted, and they all turned to me. "FIRE IT UP!" Ratchet weakly stood up and activated the ground bridge before collapsing again. Now all we had to do was get the scraplets out. But, how? I suddenly came up with an insane idea. Picking a large piece of scrap metal up, I waved it at the scraplets, who, to my surprise, zeroed in onto it. "Hey you little buggers want to fuckin main course?" I teased, now running into the ground bridge. "Come and get it mother fuckers!"

I faintly heard Ratchet calling my name as I rushed through and into the freezing temperature of the Arctic. I moved off to the side as they swarmed through. I noticed Optimus and Acree in near distance. They too looked incredibly weak. "GET DOWN!" I screamed and waved my arms wildly. They looked at me briefly, shocked, before focusing back into the scraplets. I yelped when Bulkhead suddenly limped through, falling into the snow. He turned to me, concerned. "Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded, though I was now freezing my ass off. I looked back over to Prime and Acree, who were now giving Bulkhead pointed looks. Said mech rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'd invite you in, but the place a mess." I would have chuckled, but was too cold to do so. I stiffly entered the ground bridge, knowing that the others would follow. Once out of the ground bridge vortex I collapsed onto my hands and knees, only just truly feeling how cold it was. I yelped when something picked me up from behind. Without a word, Ratchet held me against his warm chest, his spark humming. I felt my cheeks heat up as I was in shock about why he was holding me close. This is something I've something I've never expect from him. "You're freezing!" He exclaimed. That ruined the moment as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, duh, I was in the Arctic for about a minute." I retorted. I vaguely heard Miko laugh as I looked up at his optics softening when they landed on me. "You don't so well either." I grinned. He shooked his head in amusement before looking at me seriously. "You shouldn't have gone to the Arctic." He scolded. I bowed my head. "I know, but you're my friends. I'm just me. I don't know what will if I didn't do it." I said. I gave him no time to reply, asked him to put me down, which he did, and walked over towards the med bay, gesturing him. We all, bots included, dragged ourselves to medical bay. Jack, Miko, and Raf were all rapidly typing into a computer. I had already done my part, so I folded my arms, watching with interest.

"Report bio circuitry stats?" Ratchet asked Jack. Jack looked up to him, smiling. "Levels are rising." "Excellent. Rafael, keep a close watch on Bumblebee's electro pulse monitor. Miko, check Bulkhead's interface patch." "It's steady." Raf informed Ratchet, who nodded. "Lookin' good!" Miko gave him thumbs up. "Perhaps you should get some rest yourself, old friend." Optimus said Ratchet, "You saved quite a few lives today." "He's right, Ratchet." I joined in, grinning at Prime, who had smiled at my concern towards Ratchet. I then walked over to Miko and hugged her, she returned it, and then we broke up then hug, as I stand next to her.

"It wasn't all my doing." Ratchet said, smiling down at us, though he was looking at me. I instantly thought to myself that he looks a lot better with a smile on his face. It was so warm and comforting from him. "We're just fortunate that this infestation happened… on a Saturday." I smirked up at him. He should a lot better than that, cause I think Ratchet's smile twitch slightly wider. It was a miracle in itself that he was nice, let alone for him to smile! 'The world going to end!' I thought jokily. "Our human friends maybe small, but they are strong." Optimus stated, gazing down at us all. Suddenly we all hear Miko screamed, and may me jump a little bit. Everyone looked to her in slight panic. Heck, Jack and Raf both rushed over to her, crowbars in hand. They stood in front of her in a mini battle position.

"Scraplet?" Jack said. "Spider!" Miko shrieked, rushing around, generally looking like a complete retard. "Is it on me? AAGGGHHH!" I laughed at her, but she then ran away, trying to swipe the 'spider' off of her back. I screamed because I swear landed on me swipe it off herself. I ran off with her trying to swipe the 'spider' off me as well. Everyone looked at us weird with weird-out looks. "Did these two just scream like a little girl…?" Bulkhead asked, confused. Everyone exchanged glances. Ratchet just shook his head in amusement at my antics.

As I rushed around trying to swipe the damn 'spider' off, that Miko so kindly flick at me I yelled out to Bulkhead, "At least I am a girl. Miko told me you scream like a little girl with the whole scraplet problem we had, but it was just wires that landed on you, you big baby. GOSH!" That made everyone laugh as Bulkhead groaned burying his face into his hands hiding the embarrassment I just mentioned to everyone. What else can possibly happen this week anyway? 

**A/N: There done with chapter 7! Hope you all like it, chapter 8 will be posted up soon as I can get to it folks. For chapter 8 Con Job, I want to add some new Autobots along with Wheeljack when he comes to Earth, which is Jazz, Prowl, and Ironhide. Should I add them or not, you decided peeps. Thanks! Please R&R, and this is Sky96 sighing off goodnight!**


	8. Chapter 8: Con Job

**A/N: So everyone decided yes to bring Prowl, Jazz, and Ironhide in. I would bring in the lambo twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, but I thought about it and there was any way to fit them in my story very well. So, sorry folks if you wanted those two added just could not think of any way for them to fit into it. For Jazz, Prowl, and Ironhide please don't hate me if I get the way they talk wrong, never did them before first time doing them. Use to the other accent bots very hard to do for me. Now that out of the way and all, without farther ado here chapter 8 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her two Ocs, Skylar and John**

It was now early in the evening and things have quiet down after the scraplet incident. I was currently sitting on Ratchet's shoulder while he does his work on the computer. Apparently he was still checking up on me after that 'stunt' I pulled in the Arctic. He isn't convinced that I was fine and he wanted me to stay close where his optics can see me. Bulkhead and Miko are finishing some clean up, while the others remaining are here watching and talking. I didn't mind being alone. And I didn't mind being on Ratchet's shoulder it was actually… dare I say it… comfortable. Ratchet's shoulder was big enough to allow me to lie down, so that's what I did. Ratchet glanced at me before returning to his work.

Something small suddenly hit me. I yelped as I fell back, only to land on Ratchet's hand. I smiled sheepishly up at him and rubbed my shoulder, where the offending object hit me. He shook his head and lifted me back onto his shoulder. I spun and went to glare at the person who hit me, and I had a pretty good idea who it was. I looked up and saw Miko sitting on Bulkhead's shoulder, smirking at me. I huffed and folded my arms. After a moment or two the screen Ratchet was monitoring started bleeping.

"Optimus, I'm receiving a signal on a restricted band. It appears to be coming from a starship inside a solar system." Ratchet started typing a couple things into the computer and gasped lightly. "It's an Autobot identification beak-on." I grinned. Jack then walked over to the metal railing nearby and looked at Ratchet. "So there are other bots out there?" He asked. "The mass's scattered throughout the galaxies when Cybertron finally went dark, but cons have been known to bait traps with false beacons." Acree said. "Unknown vessel, this is Autobot Outpost Omega One. Identify yourself." Optimus requested.

"_I've had warmer welcomes from Decepticons Combat Brigades."_ A voice said from the other end. "Wheeljack?" Bulkhead exclaimed excitedly, "You old con crusher! What are you doing all the way out here?" _"Bulkhead? That you? What 's with all the security?"_ Wheeljack asked. "The rock we're on is crawling with cons. How soon can you get here and even the odds? Bulkhead asked. _"Sometime tomorrow… if I put metal to the petal."_ Wheeljack answered, and I heard a noise in the background. _"Finally! Some fragging cons I can kick their afts to! I was start to think we will never see them again."_ A guff voice said. _"Chill out Hide, you'll get to blow up cons with your guns soon." _A lad-out voice said. "How many of you guys are there on the ship?" I asked out loud.

"_Just us four little femme." Said the third voice. _"Four of you, but I only heard three voices." I said. _"I am the fourth voice you are talking about young one. It good to hear you again for so long Optimus Prime, sir."_ The fourth voice said, in a strict tone. "Likewise Prowl." Optimus replied back. "More bots coming here! How cool is that? Miko said, Bulkhead nodding in agreement, and I just smiled. "Wheeljack… I know him by reputation only. Can you verify his voice print?" Optimus asked. "He's thousand percent the real deal, Optimus." Bulkhead nodded. "I know Jazz, Ironhide, and Prowl." Optimus said, "We will send landing coordinates, Wheeljack. Safe journey." Optimus bided. "See you soon, buddy! I will make sure you get a proper welcome!" Bulkhead promised, even though there are three others there, before Ratchet closed the link.

"So who's the boyfriend?" Acree asked casually. I snickered as Bulky chuckled. "Oh. Me and Jacky go way back. We were part of the same warrior unit: The Wreckers. Which means the cons will wish he had never found us." He explained. I jumped when my phone started ringing. Sighing, I answered it. _"Sky Murray where are you?"_ I winced at my father's tone of voice. "Out with my friends, why?" _"You should be coming home, now." _I rolled my eyes and mouthed to the others it was 'dad'. "Okay dad, I'm coming home now." Before I ended the call he spoke to me again. _"And one more thing, if Miko is there, tell her that her host parents called and wants her back home too, okay." _"Alright papa." I ended the call and groaned.

"Miko, you and I, we gotta go." I called over. She groaned knowing her host parents want her home and all, but nods anyway. She walks over to Bulkhead, who was transforming. Ratchet lifted his hand up to me and I clambered on. He placed me onto the ground and transformed, opening the passage door. I hopped in as the door closed, and the seatbelt, once again, snaked around my body. While my guardian drove me back home I began wondering what the new bots would look like, I already have a pretty good idea for the 'Wheeljack guy' since he was a wrecker like Bulkhead. The other three I wonder what they look and act like to us. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Ratchet turned onto my street. He came to a slow stop and re-opened the door, undoing my seatbelt in the process. I patted the dashboard.

"Thanks Ratchet." He remained silent as I jumped out and he close his door, then drove off back to base. I saw Miko get out of Bulkhead, as he close his door and drove off back to base as well. I waved to her, and she waved back smiling as I mouthed 'goodnight' to her, before I walked to my house. I went to the kitchen to grab a snack before I went to bed only to be greeted by my dad. Only I hadn't expected to see him smiling with his arms crossed. I raised a brow at this. "Uh… did I miss something?" I questioned him. "Oh, it's nothing… it's just that I couldn't help myself seeing you so happy making new friends and getting used to our new home."

"You should introduce me to them sometime." I was surprised at this; he doesn't normally ask me to introduce her to my friends. But I can't tell her that my friends were sentient robots from another planet, he would think I am crazy or something. "Uh yeah I guess… maybe later." I answered him, as I grabbed some sprite soda can. Then my dad spoke again. "You know I notice that you been hanging around with this Jack guy from school recently. You told me about him when you became friends with him at school and all that sweetie." He said. "Ya, and so." I said. Ok where is he going with this? As I drank my soda can I wasn't fully prepared for what he was about to say next.

"I'm sure you and him can make a great couple." Yup, that did it. I spurted out a mouthful of my sprite soda can as I was gulping it down. "Oh god dad, hell no!" I shouted completely surprised at this. "He and I are just friends, where on earth did you get that idea." "Just a thought sweet heart." He said smirking at me. "Oh god dad, damn it, I don't think I'm ready to have a boyfriend just yet, I'm not even that pretty." I retorted back. "Oh come on you're a beautiful young lady," He pinched my cheeks, "How could you not have a guy?" I blushed at this. As he let go of my cheeks, I quickly head up the stairs quickly before saying goodnight to him, and plopped on my bed with my face heating up badly. "I don't think this day can get any more embarrassing…" I said to myself.

**(The next day at the Autobot base)**

Ever since that talk I had with my papa yesterday evening, I've tried to avoid being around Jack including my guardian, Ratchet because every time I think about it my face starts to heat up badly. Miko, my dearest friend, however, noticed this and started questioning me about my welfare and my face. Until she gasped out in surprise when she got this idea in mind. "Somebody's got a crush." She chanted into my ear. "I don't know what you're talking about chickie." I was started to get annoyed with her. "Don't play dumb with me Sky, you like somebody." I growled and hit her upside the head. "I don't have a fuckin damn crush on anybody." I said, glaring at her.

While Miko was piss off at me, everyone else was watching the computer monitor, anxiously waiting for the 'bots starship' to appear in the Earth's atmosphere. "The ship is approaching the landing zone." Acree stated when the signal appeared. Miko finally left me alone as she ran over to the others. I stayed where I was, not wanting to accidently snap at anyone. "You think they're here to visit?" I heard Raf ask. "Maybe they'll stay!" Miko exclaimed. I then decided to walk over with them, humming. "Hmmm… they'll have to find their own humans though." Ratchet started to type the landing coordinates into the ground bridge and activated it. "Ground bridge cycling up." He said to himself. It then started sparking and went dark. Ratchet hit it and closed it down. "Blasted scraplets! The equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation." He grumbled.

"So, they are going to land halfway around the world and then you'll bridge them here?" I asked. Optimus turned to me and nodded. "We can't risk revealing the location of our base just in case the Decepticon's are tracking the newcomers' ship." Miko ran over to where the ground bridge was, watching Bulkhead pace. "Dude, I've never seen you so stoked!" She commented. "Oh! You're gonna love Wheeljack! We were like brothers! And tonight we're gonna party!" Bulkhead exclaimed, raising his fist into the air. Again, he only mention Wheeljack not the other three bots, gosh he and Bulkhead must be really good friends probably. Miko's face lit up. "Sweet!"

The Decepticon alarm suddenly went off. I glanced over at the screen to see 5 Decepticons following Wheeljack's ship. "Bogies, and their closing fast on the ship's position." Acree stated again. She enjoys being the announcer, doesn't she? "Cum scum!" Bulkhead yelled, running over to the ground bridge. "Open the bridge Ratchet! We're missing all the action." Ratchet pulled the lever and the familiar portal appeared, without any additional sparks this time. "I'll prepare sick-bay." Ratchet said, walking in that direction. Bulkhead snorted. "Who for, the cons? This is Wheeljack we're talking about." Bulkhead laughed and he and the others disappeared into the aqua and green light.

I giggled and shook my head. "I love how Bulkhead only mentions Wheeljack and not the other three bots. I guess he really must miss his friend, Wheeljack." I commented. Miko snickered and I groaned when she walked towards me on the platform. "Sooo… what do you think the new guys would be like?" I was about to answer when Ratchet interrupted me. "If Wheeljack is anything like Bulkhead, I fear the worst." He sighed. Typical Ratchet. After a while, the others walked back through the ground bridge followed by five new bots, one was white bot with red and green stripes, a silver bot with a blue visor, a black bot, and a black and white bot with a red chevron on top of his forehelm. Ratchet closed the ground bridge behind them, but it fizzled out again. He grumbled in frustration.

Bulkhead walked straight over to Miko and me with Wheeljack following behind. I notice as he got closer that he had a couple of cracks underneath his mouth, they almost looked like scars. I saw the black and white bot name Prowl go over to Optimus talking to him. He see me stops mid-talk, smiled, and nods his helm at me in acknowledgement. I did the same in return to him, and then I see the black bot name Ironhide talking to Ratchet. Finally I saw the silver bot name Jazz just chilling out lending on the wall talking to Acree. I then turned back to Miko, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack, as Bulkhead spoke to us.

"Jackie, come here. Meet my other best buddies, Miko and Sky." Bulkhead gestured to Miko then to me, "They can wreck with the best of us." Ya, we can! "Hiya." Miko waved. I gave him a peace sign, "Sup." I said. Wheeljack grinned and leaned down towards us. "You two keeping Bulkhead out of trouble?" Wheeljack asked. Miko and I shared a look and smirked. "I try. But, trouble finds us anyway." We said simultaneously. "We're gonna get along just fine." He stated as he looked back at Bulkhead. Just then Ironhide and Jazz came over to us. "So these are the humans we're protecting. Tiny things aren't they?" Ironhide said. "Sure are Hide." Jazz said. I scowled up at them and yelled, "Hey I'm not tiny!" Ironhide just laugh at me comment, "I going to like this one." He said, point a digit at me.

"Say aren't you that femme that spoken to us yesterday?" Jazz asked. He poked me in the stomach making me giggle and I smiled up to them. "I'm the one. Name Skylar, but call me Sky if you please. You must be Jazz and Ironhide then right?" I asked. They both nodded their helms, and said at the same time, "That us little lady." I giggled at that. Just then Optimus Prime and Prowl approached the group, Prowl standing between Optimus and Jazz. Wheeljack then spoke, "Optimus Prime. It's a privilege." "Likewise, soldier. What have you to report from your long journey?" Optimus asked. "Been bouncing from rock to rock searching for signs of friend or foe. Now I find both." Wheeljack remarked.

"Could use a few weapons in here for defense, if you know what I mean." Ironhide commented. "With some updated security and the likes." Prowl said. "We are few, but strong. We have suffered losses. But, we have grown. And we would relish welcome new members into our fold." Optimus smiled. "We would be honored." The new group of Autobots said all together. "Then let's get this party started!" The green mech yelled and hit Wheeljack on the back causing him to stumble forward. Wheeljack turned back around and they bumped their chest plates together. "Oh, joy." Ratchet sighed sarcastically. I giggled at that, and looked up at him, "Come on Ratch, it can't be that bad to have a party." I said grinning at him. He sighed and smiled at me.

"Miko had better of brought her guitar. And music…" I mused. I was answered when the ear piercing sound of her plugging in a guitar ringed throughout the base. Everyone winced and covered their ears. When the screeching sound stopped I sighed in relief. Jack and I walked down the stairs and sat next to Acree, Ironhide, and Jazz. Bulkhead and Wheeljack then started chucking a twist ball of metal to each other. "Come on Jackie. Show me what you got!" Bulkhead said with a grin plastered onto his face. Wheeljack pulled his arm back and threw the 'ball' as hard as possible. Bulkhead caught it, but slid a good 5 feet backwards in the process. "Hahaha… nice lob." Bulkhead commented as he threw the 'ball' back to Wheeljack. It continues like this.

"Soo… what's that about?" I asked, turning to Ironhide. He kept his optics on the 'ball' as he responded. "It's called Lobbing." He started. Then Acree finish for his watching this as well, "It's a favorite pass-time on Cybertron." "Oh I so knew that." Both looked at me, opticridge raised. I just laughed at their faces, and continued to watch the game. "Come on Raf! Show us some moves!" Miko suddenly shouted, strumming the guitar. Raf agreed, pushing his glasses back up his face. He walked over to the middle of the 'dance floor' doing the robot. I chuckled. "Of course, the robot." Jack commented, sounding amused. I laughed at his words, but laughed even harder when Bee and Jazz decided to join in, copying Raf.

Ironhide just shook his helm in amusement. When I calmed down I ran over to Miko and whispered something in her ear. This was going to be fun indeed. She grinned and changed the music she was currently playing on her guitar. I casually strode into the middle of the 'robot' dancing fest, and started pulling off my own moves. Everyone moved back to watch, but then Jazz shrugged his shoulder plating, and joined me pulling off some break dancing moves. I grinned at his awesome moves, hey the more the merry I always say. Then Miko, wanted to join us, quickly disconnected her guitar and plugged in her phone.

She picked a song on her phone and it started playing, I realized it was 'Here's to Never Growing Up' song by Avril Lavigne. We both cheered happily to that. We started dancing and soon the others either joined or cheered us on. Optimus and Prowl were nowhere in sight and Ratchet was occasionally glancing over in interest. When the music started playing the words to the song, we decided to pull off some sly and agile move. It was really a fun party indeed.

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

_Singing here's to never growing up_

_Call up all our friends_

_Go hard this weekend_

_For no damn reason,_

_I don't think we'll ever change_

_Meet you at the spot,_

_Half past ten o'clock_

_We don't ever stop,_

_And we're never gonna change_

_Say, oh just say forever, stay_

_If you stay forever, hey_

_We can stay forever young_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

_Singing here's to never growing up_

Miko and I started singing the words to the song as we carried on dancing. I noticed that Ratchet is staring at us; well, staring at me mostly. Though I didn't show that I knew.

_We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ass_

_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,_

_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_

_Singing here's to never growing up_

_Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up_

_Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up_

After the last lyric he looked away, though he already confused me into why he was looking at me like that. I shrugged it off and continued dancing. I glanced at Ratchet and blushed when Miko caught me. What was with me today? She came over, grabbed my arm, and forcefully dragged me past Ratchet and around the corner. The others were confused, but shrugged it off and continue to party and chat. Back to Miko and me, she let go as I took a step back and scowled at her. "What do you want chickie?" I hissed. She grinned and lightly punched my shoulder. "I just figured it out, you like Ratchet." I was about to protest when she continued talking, "And don't give me the 'no I don't, leave me alone' crap, because it won't work. I've seen the way you look at him. The way you have been acting today also backs me up."

"Woah woah woah, slow it down here. The way I've been acting today? I've been avoiding him because I had an incident yesterday evening with me and my dad!" I exclaimed, flailing my arms in the air. "I don't like him or anybody, I'm not even interested." "Liar, those are your lame excuses, because you can't admit that you love him." Miko started protesting. I couldn't help to stop blushing from that thought. "HA, you DO like him!" She said noticing my face. "I didn't say that." I shook my head. Miko sighed, her shoulders slumping. She had given up, for now anyway.

"Come on, let's get back to the others!" With that, she spun around on her heels and strutted back to the others, me walking leisurely behind her. I stopped in front of where Ratchet was currently working, observing Bulkhead and Wheeljack while they continued to play 'lobbing'. "Coming at ya." Bulkhead called, chucking the 'ball' back over. Wheeljack jumped to catch it, but it slipped from his servos and hit the wall, falling and smashing into the ground bridge lever, causing it to briefly spark. It then rolled off the edge and started falling towards the ground. Time seemed to slow when I realized that I was standing right where the 'ball' was about to impact. Before my body could react a hand scooped me up. I breathed a sigh of relief, but blushed when I looked up to see Ratchet staring back down at me with, somewhat concerned, optics.

I heard the others sigh in relief as well knowing I was safe from the impact and all. I then smiled up at Ratchet as he turned to Bulkhead and glared. "You know, I'm attempting to perform sensitive calibrations here!" He shouted. He then pointed to me, "And you nearly squashed Sky!" Bulky looked at me apologetically and I grinned in assurance. Wheeljack walked over, gently patted me on the head, and then picked up the twisted piece of metal. "Sorry Doc, Sky. Guess we're a little charged up." Ratchet placed me down and started to defrag the ground bridge as Wheeljack picked up the lobbing ball. I was left momentarily confused until I heard Acree say something about the fact that 'Primes don't party'.

Guess that why Optimus is not here along with Prowl, but where did they go anyway? I then heard Wheeljack speak again. "You built this bridge from scratch, huh?" "I did." Ratchet answered curtly. "That's quite a feat of engineering." Wheeljack remarked slyly. "Yes. It is." Ratchet agreed happily. "Something wrong with it?" Wheeljack asked curiously. "I didn't care for the way it sounded this last jump. I put it in shutdown." Ratchet explained. "What if you need to use it?" Wheeljack continued questioning him. "Oooh, I can't interrupt the defrag process without causing irrepairable damage." Ratchet shook his head. "So, uh, how long will the defrag take?" Wheeljack finally asked the killer question. "A few hours if we're lucky. Maybe longer." Ratchet shrugged before resuming his work, completely oblivious to the dark looks sent his way. Maybe Wheeljack always acted like this?

Wheeljack then looked down at me and noticed my blue crystal necklace around my neck. "Nice necklace you go there Sky." He commented. I looked up at him, and then said, "Thanks. I got to from my mother, Melissa Murray, she past it down to me. She used to wear it at my age, until she passed away." Wheeljack froze at my mother's name and knowing that what the necklace was, but shook out of his look. I look confused at about this; Ratchet looked down at me, hearing our conversation, and saw the necklace on my neck. After what he heard and saw, he also froze at that as well, remembering something about said necklace and my mother.

I looked up at Ratchet frozen look, he shook it off and look down at me when I spoke to him, "Ratchet are you alright? Something wrong, or on your processor?" I asked. He shook his helm and said, "Nope nothing wrong Sky." He lied, and then went back to his work on the ground bridge. I just stared at him strangely for a moment and then shrugged it off. Does he know something that I do not? Same goes for Wheeljack too. Said robot then walked back over to the main area, where Bulkhead was happily telling war stories to the others. I decided to join in as well, I love stories. I walked over and stand between Ironhide and Jazz's feet.

"So there we were. No communications. Low on energon. Surrounded by cons. And what does Wheeljack do?" Bulkhead asked to a very interested Jack, Miko, Raf, and I, while the bots with us listen on to the story, "Tell them, Jacky!" Immediately, all eyes/optics were on him. Wheeljack laughed uncomfortable for a little bit then said, "What I do best." Bulkhead laughed before finishing the story, "He chucked his only grenade smack into the main exchanger!" "Yeah. Seemed like a good idea at the time." Wheeljack shrugged. "The joint went supernova!" Bulkhead gushed. "Awesome." Miko said and I sighed dreamily. "Yeah. I'm still picking shrapnel out of my backside." Bulkhead remarked as he scratched his backside. He looks like a big monkey scratching his butt, to me anyway from my view point. "I'm not surprised. Given the size of your backside." Acree smirked teasingly, earning a hum in agreement from Bumblebee, and laughing from me, Jazz, and Ironhide.

"There it is. Jacky's signature. One grenade. One shot. Hey. You alright?" Bulkhead suddenly asked, which suddenly cause Wheeljack to snap out of his daze. "What?" Wheeljack responded. "You don't seem like yourself." Bulkhead observed. "What do you mean?" Wheeljack demanded as he stood. "I don't know. You seem… quiet." Bulkhead pointed out to him. "I've been stuck in a can too long. I should go topside before I go stir-crazy." Wheeljack decided. "I have patrol in the morning. You can come with." Bulkhead offered Wheeljack excitedly. "Let's go now." Wheeljack requested.

"And break up the party?" Bulkhead objected, "Come on! The gang's loving you! You've gotta tell them about the Battle of Dark Mount Pass!" "You tell them. You're better at it. How about if Miko here shows me the rest of the base?" Wheeljack suggested. "Yeah. Sure, Jacky. Go ahead." Bulkhead agreed with a nervous laugh. "Tour starts now." Miko proclaimed as she approached Wheeljack, "Do you play any instruments? Can you fly? Have you trashed more Decepticons then Bulkhead?" "Should've known girly would ask those questions." I sighed quietly. Then I looked up at Jazz and Ironhide and asked, "Has Wheeljack been off to you today?"

They look at me, then each other, and then Jazz spoke for both of them, since both are thinking of the same thing. "Ya, I been wondering about that too Sky. It not like him to act like that." I would have asked Prowl too, but he not here and I bet he would think the same thing like Jazz and Ironhide were. Then we all turned to Acree, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead's direction. Acree and Bumblebee knew something was wrong with Bulkhead. They were both worried. Especially when they eventually find out what is truly going on. All of are the same as them too for Bulkhead and the situation going on here. Eventually, it was decided that Acree would be the one to ask him. "Everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah. Just out of sorts, I guess." Bulkhead shrugged, obviously unsure about something. "Don't tell me you're jealous." Acree lightly teased her friend. "That Miko's making a new friend? Come on! Something…something's just not right about Wheeljack." Bulkhead finally voiced his suspicions aloud. We're not the only ones who think that now. "Bulkhead, really? He travelled galaxies. You haven't seen him for centuries. He could just be rocket lagged or… bots do change, you know?" Acree reassured him. "Not Jacky." Bulkhead retorted stubbornly. "Almost there." Ratchet proclaimed as he continued working the damaged ground bridge controls. "Look. I know Wheeljack better than anyone." Bulkhead boasted.

I thought about what Acree said, and then said to Bulkhead, "Bulk, are you sure you're not overreacting? Acree could be right. Centuries stuck in a tin can alone can do wonders to a bot's personality." I reminded him. "Not Jacky. He survived worse." Bulkhead shook his helm. "Hey. What are you guys talking about?" Wheeljack asked as he and Miko returned. "I was just telling all the guys about you and me… at the Battle of Dark Mount Pass." Bulkhead replied. "That's a heck of a story." Wheeljack remarked. "Yeah. Tell it." Bulkhead demanded. "Talk, talk, talk! How about AFTER we go off-roading?" Miko suggested boredly. "Miko, stay out of this!" Bulkhead warned. "Bulkhead, easy." Acree cooed gently. "I'm not sure I-" Wheeljack started. "Tell it!" Bulkhead repeated.

"Fine. If you wanna live in the past, Bulkhead," Wheeljack finally relented, "The Wreckers were trapped between a Decepticon patrol and a smelting pit. The cons were vicious, bearing down on us with everything they had. Me and Bulkhead engaged the enemy. Left them for scrap. Then I made us a way out using their backsides as stepping stones to cross the molten metal. Isn't that how it happened?" "Yeah. That's exactly how it happened... except for one little thing," Bulkhead suddenly said, causing his optics to widened on Wheeljack's face, "I wasn't there." "What?" Ratchet gasped as he stopped working on the ground bridge. Humans and bots alike grasp at this as well with wide eyes/optics.

"I'd already left the Wreckers to join up with Optimus. But, you would know that if all you did was access Wheeljack's public service record." Bulkhead said, as he poked Wheeljack's chest plates, challenging the Decepticon. "Bulkhead, what does that have to do with-" Miko was cut off when she was lifted off the ground. Wheeljack then proceeded to grab me. He moved towards the ground bridge and knocked Ratchet out of the way. "Stay back!" Wheeljack demanded, holding Miko and myself in front of him. "Or I'll squeeze them into a pulp." I squirmed in his grip, but it was hopeless. The others all stared at us in alarm. "Decepticons scum!" Ironhide said, angrily glaring at the con. "Wheeljack! What are you doing?" Miko asked, close to screeching her head off. I shook my head and scowled at the imposter. "That's not Wheeljack." I sneered, but yelped when he tightened his grip on me, extremely close to cutting off my breathing.

"Decepticon coward!" Bulkhead said through gritted teeth, "Let the girls go and face me!" Jazz looked to be in a battle fighting stance, and then hissed, "Ya! Let the girls go con!" "Don't fret. Plenty of fighting to come." Wheeljack smirked, using his real voice. Fuckin con! "You bastard, where is the real Wheeljack!" I shouted. He sneered and slowly crushed me. I swore I heard a few ribs crack as my vision started to slowly blur. I barely made out Ratchet being held back by the others. He looked extremely pissed off at the con for hurting me. "Oh… I expect Lord Starscream has been making sport of him…" He then turned to the ground bridge and huffed.

"About time!" The imposter said. My vision came back when he loosened his grip on me and put Miko in the same hand next to me. I was now not sure who looked angrier. Miko or Ratchet. Maybe the others because some were angry and some look scared. The fake Wheeljack typed in the coordinates and pulled the lever, the green portal opening up. He walked over to it and had his back to it. I suddenly felt the sensation of flying through the air. I closed my eyes shut, waiting for the impact to come, but it never came. Instead I was encased by metal. I opened my eyes and realized that I was on the palm of Ratchet's hand. I tried to sit up, but felt a sharp pain go through my ribs and I groaned.

I could tilt my head back, though, and saw two Wheeljacks fighting each other. Which one was the real one? I looked back up to Ratchet and noticed that his attention was on me. Our eye/optics met and the moment wouldn't seem to pass until a loud bang jolted us out of it. I saw that one of the Wheeljacks was holding a gun to the other Wheeljack's head, who looked close to unconsciousness. Judging by the looks on everyone's faces, bots and humans alike, the real Wheeljack had won. Wheeljack turned to the others, who grinned deviously, picked up the imposter, let Wheeljack stick a bomb on him, and chucked him through the ground bridge. He walked over and shut the ground bridge down. While the others greeted the real Wheeljack, Ratchet silently walked off, me in hand, to the med bay.

Once there he gently set me down onto a berth and ran a couple of scans on me. When finished with the examination he turned to me. "You're lucky you didn't break any ribs." I rolled my eyes and slowly sat up, wincing at the pain. "Great, back to doctor mode, are we?" I asked sarcastically. He scoffed and turned away from me. "You were very foolish to do what you did." He said. I raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "What, get grabbed by a con?" I retorted. He turned to me and scowled. "No say what you did. He wouldn't have hurt you as much if you had just shut your mouth!" Ratchet snapped. He was holding a strange object and I narrowed my eyes at his hand to see that it was trembling slightly. I was taken aback, was he really that mad at me or the con?

"Well… I'm glad it was me and not Miko." I muttered. Ratchet was about to answer when he zoned out, holding the side of his head. When he came back he looked at me. "Optimus has just informed me that Wheeljack is leaving and he wishes for you to recover quickly. The other three bots, Prowl, Jazz, and Ironhide are staying on Earth, here was us joining and helping out our team." Ratchet informed me. I felt slightly saddened by the fact that Wheeljack was leaving so soon, but oh well I'm sure will see him again sometime. I felt happy the other three are staying, helping out, and joining the Autobots team and all that jazz. Now all there is to do is to wait and recover. I then started to think about that police car and guy and decided to tell Ratchet about it.

I looked up to Ratchet and called out to him, "Hey Ratchet I have something to tell you." He turned to me and look down, "Yes?" He said. "You know how you ask me about why I was a little bit stress lately when I went to get into yours and Bulkhead's vehicle forms." I said. "Ya?" He said, looking at me with a questionable gaze. I sighed, and told him everything about the police car and guy, plus giving details about what the car and guy look like and how the guy act towards me. He froze at what I told him, which confused me dearly. "Ratchet?" I questioned him. He shook off the look and just told me to rest up to recover on what happen today to me. I nod to him and he walked out of med bay for a few minutes to talk to some of the bots.

**(Ratchet POV)**

I walked out of my med bay to go tell the bots about what Sky to me about the police car and guy, and I also told them about her necklace and mother too. The bots talked and mumbled to each other about this. I cannot believe her mother, Melissa Murray, was her mother, who used to work as a soldier with the other soldiers in the base where Agent Fowler works at. I cannot also believe the necklace she has around her neck was from her mother, when we gave it to her as a gift for her help and all to us. It was a blue crystal of unmade energon. Now Sky is wearing it past down from her mother.

Both of her parents already know about us beforehand. But, did they tell her yet? Finally, I cannot believe Barricade is here on Earth stalking/watching and hunting my charge, but why though? I know that I now need to protect her more; even the others agree to protect her more, besides me. To my thoughts does she knows about any of this? Should any of us bots, mostly me tell her all of this? How we she react to all of this? Who knows, that is all just crazy right now to us all.

**A/N: There done, with chapter 8! Chapter 9 will be posted soon as I can get it up on here. Hope you like it! Please R&R, and this is Sky96 signing off have a goodnight folks. I am really tried now stayed up writing this at 11:00 p.m., so ya bye off to bed now.**


	9. NOT A CHAPTER! IMPORTANT, MUST READ AN

**A/N: This is not a chapter I repeat this is not a chapter! This is an author's note explaining some of the things for the story's background and history, while not giving much of the story away. PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT, DO NOT SKIP OVER THIS FOLKS!**

**Dear readers,**

**First off, sorry this is not a chapter, but I want to explain to you some of the things for the story's history and background, while not giving much of the story away to you, so that you, the readers are not so confused on what happen in the end of chapter 8 or confuse on the story. Ok, one yes Skylar's mother, Melissa Murray, was a soldier who worked for the secret agent/military organization and base. She worked with the other soldiers and the general of this whole thing. But, she worked under/with Agent Fowler helping him out with the Autobots, before the new ones came. She fell in love and married a civilian police man, who works in the police force, which is Skylar's dad, John Murray. Her mother showed/told her father about everything in her life, including her work and the Autobots and the Decepticons. So, both of them know about both of the fractions and their war, but when Skylar's was born it was still like that, but never told Skylar about it. **

**Until, she found out herself with the other kids, that why she can't tell her dad she knows about them, because she thinks her dad does not know about them, but he does. The necklace is indeed an unmade blue energon crystal given by the Autobots as a thank you gift to her mother for helping them over the years. Her mother never took it off, until she died, not telling you how she died or explain what actually happen to cause her death even though I said it in the begin of the story. I will tell you it later on in the future chapters to come. She past it down to her daughter, Skylar Murray to wear and never take it off. So, from all this the only ones who knows about this all is the Autobots, the Decepticons, everyone working with the Autobots like the general, the agents, the soldiers, and Agent Fowler, and Skylar's dad. The kids, Skylar, and June do not know anything about all this, but will later on in the story in future chapters to come, when their ready to tell them all. **

**New bots from both fractions later to come in future chapters and chapters I just posted, will be told about all of this from the others on each side. That all of it, without giving away most of the story to you guys, hopes this clarifies you, confused readers of this story. Thanks again for the reviews, and as I said before chapter 9 will be posted up on here as soon as I can type it up and put it on here. Thanks for understanding hope this did not give much of the story away to you guys, and please R&R folks.**

**Sincerely your author/friend,**

**XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX **


	10. Chapter 9: Convoy

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm not dead, just been with hanging with family and all that for Fourth of July week. Speaking of that, did everyone have a fun one yesterday? I know I did! Anyway sorry for not updating a chapter last time because it was an author's note to help you guys understand this story history and background better, by not giving much of the story away. I am happy to be back to type chapter 9 for you guys today, as a thank you for loving this story. That all to say, so without a father to do here is chapter 9 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her two Ocs, Skylar and John**

_**(Dreamscape)**_

_It was dark I couldn't see anything. I was in a void of darkness. I then heard a voice that was cold and evil; I looked around for the owner of that voice. All I saw was a very tall mech robot that had red optics, wore the Decepticon symbol on his chest plates with the colors of black and white paint job. He then grins wickedly down at me. I shivered in fear; as I open my mouth to ask him, "What do you want?" He laughed evilly and glared down at me with nastiness in his optics. "Oh you poor little human femme why so scared?" I looked at him and stuttered, I-I am no-t sca-re-d." He chuckled darkly, "You should be once I through with you and destroy your life with everything you held near and dear to you fleshling. Your world will come crashing down and it will be your entire fault!" His wicked laughing grow louder; as I repeat crying out 'NO!' over and over again covering my ears and shaking my head back and forth as I was on my knees hoping this nightmare will should stop._

_**(End dreamscape)  
**_

I woke up screaming loudly in fright, with cold sweat and tears. Thank god dad did not hear and came running to me to ask what is wrong, because how am I going to explain that type of dream to him anyway, and he is a very heavy sleeper too. I looked around and saw that I was in my room at home. I remember now, Ratchet took me home after I started recovering from that 'incident'. Then I remember what I told him about the cop car and guy and how silence him and the others were, even avoiding the subject about it to me, like they did not want to tell me yet, or something. I checked the clock and it was almost 3 in the morning. I got out of my bed and went to the bathroom. I washed my faced from the sweat and tears I had from the nightmare I had._**  
**_

Speaking of which, what was that nightmare about? Who was the mech robot I heard and saw little of? How he know me and my life? What did he mean by all that? So, many questions went through my head wondering in fright about my nightmare that just happen few seconds ago. "What does it all mean?" I asked myself. I shook my head put that all a side and head back to bed. I'll probably figure it out in the morning, right now I need my sleep.

**(The next morning at base)**

I couldn't stop thinking about that nightmare I had last night. It was a very frightening nightmare I have had, then any other scary nightmares I had in the past. I had so many questions going through my mind, wondering about what the evil mech robot meant and all. I groaned about this, and decided to lightly bang my forehead against my knees. Then out of know where I was tackled to the ground and my face immediately met the floor. 'Hello floor." I thought sarcastically. Luckily I found out it was Miko who did it because one chickie always greet me with a tackle from her, and she started giggling. "What do you want chickie? I asked slightly irritation embedded into my voice. Miko got off of me and turned her head to me grinning. "Oh, just wanted to know what you were thinking about, you've have been spacing out all day." "Have I?" I asked scratching my head nervously.

"Duh and I know what about." She slightly tilted her head towards Ratchet who was working on the computer. Again, as usually like every time and every day. I shot up and lightly kicked her. "Oh no, not this conversation again!" I exclaimed. Ratchet was, unfortunately, looking on curiously. "Yes, why not?" She asked in a taunting manner. I growled and gritted my teeth together in frustration. Ratchet, sensing my tenseness, ushered Miko to leave me alone, much to my relief and her annoyance. "Girly, needs to take a hint sometime." I mumbled under my breath. Once she left with just me and him, Ratchet looked down at me. "What was it she wanted to talk about that made you so uneasy?" He asked. I blushed and looked down at my feet; seem good to look at right now then him at the moment. "Oh, it's nothing important." I replied. There was no way in hell I was going to tell Ratchet that she wants to talk about me having a funckin thing for him, which I don't I think.

Ratchet was about to say something until a certain voice rang throughout the whole base. _"Prime!... Prime!"_ Thank god for Agent Fowler, He save me in time as I sigh in relief, because I did not want to have that conversation with Ratchet right now anyway. Ratchet growled muttering that he'll deal with me later, 'Fuck!' I thought, as he walked up to the computer and typed in a few things, only bringing up the person's face up on monitor. "Special Agent Fowler, to what do we owe-?" Optimus began asking. _"What else, cons, I chased them off with some slick moves, but not before they blew me out of the sky!"_ Fowler explained angrily. "Again?" Miko asked amusement clear in her tone as I snickered. _"They tried to smash and grab for the D.I.N.G.U.S."_ "The Dingus?" Prowl asked, as Jazz and Ironhide follow up behind him. Whoa, where and when did the fuck did they come from and get here without me knowing, fuckin sneaky bots I swear.

"The, what's it…?" Acree then followed in Prowl's footsteps, also confused. That's the second time she's comes back into the main room without me noticing! What the fuck is this sneak up on Sky day or something geesh. Agent Fowler scoffed and rolled his eyes, pressing a button which brought up a picture of a large, silver, metal cube. _"Dynamic Nuclear Generation System, A.K.A., the D.I.N.G.U.S. It's a prototype energy source I'm transporting to the Coast for testing." _It was now Ratchet's turn to scoff. "Pfft… that's absurd. Why would Starscream bother with such primitive technology?" He asked. Ironhide grunted in agreement with him as well. _"I'm guessing to make a big fat primitive weapon of mass destruction. If this baby was to melt down, it would irradiate this state and the 4 next door." _"Uhhhh… did Agent Fowler say what state he's currently in?" Raf gulped nervously. _"I'm a sitting duck here, Prime. I need you to spin up your ground bridge and send the D.I.N.G.U.S. to its destination before the cons come back for it."_ He demanded. Optimus shook his head. "I'm afraid that sending such a volatile device through a ground bridge is out of the question. If there were to be an accident during its transmission, the radiation of which you speak could propagate through the ground bridge vortex and harm all 50 states, and beyond."

"Oh shit." I mumbled, earning a couple of looks. I heard Jazz say, "Oh Primus!" getting some looks himself as he just shrugged it off. _"Ya got any better ideas?"_ Optimus seemed to contemplate this for a moment. "Bulkhead, Acree, Bumblebee, Jazz, Prowl, and Ironhide, we are going to deliver the device in vehicular mode." Everyone nodded as they transformed and left the base as Ratchet closed the bridge and monitored their signals. My thoughts dwelled on me when Miko mentioned conversation yesterday. Do I like Ratchet? Yes. Do I like like him? I groaned in frustration. Stupid hormones. Anyways, even if I did it's not like he'd like me back. Either way, it just complicated things even more. We're just friends after all, anyway right?

I felt something on my shoulder; I tilted my head to the side and saw Jack giving me a comforting shoulder with a look of concern. My face turned a shade of pink about dad's conversation now. I really wish I didn't have a good memory at the time. "You ok Sky?" He asked. "I'm fine." I gave a fake smile to him. But, Jack gave me a look of disbelief back at me. "What?" I asked. I don't feel comfortable telling him about what Miko told me earlier, or my dad's telling me I like him like as a boyfriend or something just from hanging out with him a lot as my friend. "Look, I know a problem when I see one and clearly something is bothering you, you know you can always tell me anything Sky." "Uh, no offense Jack buddy, but even if I explained it to you I don't think that you wouldn't understand. Beside it's personal anyway, but I do thank you for your concern bro thanks." I could feel a pair of optics watching Jack and I have a conversation, but I just shook it off knowing who was watching us.

After a while Jack and I joined with the others watching the monitor until Agent Fowler's voice spoke up over the com-link. _"That's the one! The con who shot me down! Who is he? Wingnut? Dingbat? Skyguy?"_ "Awesome transformers names!" I commented, laughing ass off. I heard over com-link Jazz and Ironhide chuckling about it as well. _"A whole team of cons."_ We both look at the screen, and there are no cons signals anywhere. Is Fowler nuts? Probably. "What? I'm not picking up anything. They must be utilizing a cloaking technology." Ratchet comments in deep thought. _"Well I'll be dipped." _ I started snickering loudly, only getting Ratchet to glare at me, which shut me up quickly. Optimus's voice then rang throughout the base. _"Our assailants are not Decepticons, they are human." "Slag! I was hoping to bash some cons today."_ We heard Ironhide say. "Humans?" Me, Raf, Jack, and Ratchet all say at the same time. "Oh please! Taking on our bots, their road kill!" Miko exclaimed.

"_They claim that their name is M.E.C.H." _Prowl informed us. Ratchet started typing in a couple of things and brought up the path the bots are going to follow. "Optimus, prepare to enunciate phase 2. 5 miles ahead to the south you will reach the rendezvous point." While the boys continue to listen in the convocation at hand, Miko and I started rock, paper, or scissors. We balled our left hand into fists and held them in the air close to each other. "Rock, paper, scissors!" I shout, probably momentarily distracting everyone. Miko had flattened out her hand, while I kept mine balled up. "I win!" She cheered. I was about to retort at her, when Ratchet shushed us. He's always has to ruin all the fun every time. "Optimus, you have company." I blinked and looked up to the screen. Sure enough, there were 6 blinking dots on the screen.

We hear all the Autobots transform. _"After a long road trip, feels good to get out of the car, stretch my legs, and kick some tailpipe!" _That was, obviously, Bulkhead, the reigning king of one-liners. _"Finally! I can blast some cons with my guns!"_ Ironhide shouted. _"Ya' got that right Hide, old buddy." _Jazz said. I just rolled my eyes at their playfully manner. The Miko and I started cheering off the others, but stopped when we heard a loud bang sound over the com-link and Optimus remains unresponsive. "Optimus is down!" Miko shouted, stating the obvious. "M.E.C.H.'s going to grab the D.I.N.G.U.S.! We need to think of something quick!" Jack said. "You mean like a phase 3?" Raf asked, clearly confused. "Okay… come on… think!" Jack mumbled to himself as he paced around the platform. "Well… if M.E.C.H. wants the D.I.N.G.U.S. then they must get on the train first." I said. Miko's face lights up. "What if we get on first? You know, run some human-on-human interference?" She exclaimed excitedly. Ratchet turned to us, face stern.

"Absolutely not!" He immediately objected. "Why?" I ask, slightly annoyed. Jack's eyes widened at me. "Sky that would be suicide!" I roll my eyes at his words. "Hello! The United States of total meltdown! Lives are at stake!" Miko snapped sharply taking my side. Ya, you go girly. "Yes! Yours!" Ratchet shouted. I was happy that he cared about us, but why, out of any time, does he start to care now? "You want me to not only bridge you into space, but one traveling 90 miles per hour? I can't even count the number of things that can wrong-mass displacement trauma, twisted limbs, metal burn!..." Ratchet began listing before correcting himself as the humans looked at him as if they were saying, 'Uh… wanna rephrase that, dude? "Well, maybe not the last one." "Regardless, it is nearly impossible to fix ground bridge coordinates on something moving at that speed!" He said. "Would it help, if we had access to the train's coordinates?" Raf then asked. We all turned to him to see the boy typing away at his computer. After a moment the train's position up on monitor. "Well…" Ratchet trailed off, still uncertain about the whole thing.

"Ratchet," He looked down at me, "…Please." If we don't who will, many lives could be lost, including ours." He seemed to give in at the last bit. He walked over to the ground bridge lever and activated it. "Raf, you stay so you can monitor the train's position." Jack said. Raf nodded and walked back over to his computer. As we all ran at the ground bridge. "I'll call when we arrive on the train, and I will keep the line open so that you guys will know what is happening." Ratchet nodded. "Be careful." I knew he blatantly aimed that at me so I nodded, winked at him, and jumped though the portal, shortly followed by Miko and Jack. Jack, Miko, and I both fell over once we were inside. Gotta learn how to stay balanced. When we stood up Jack held the mouth piece of his phone up to speak into it.

"We're in." He stated. There is suddenly a loud sound and Jack slides open the train door and peers out. "Raf, M.E.C.H. is landing on top of the train!" He nodded and turned to us. "Hold on tight!" I was about to question him when the train swerved to the right and I clutched on for dear life. Oh god, fuck that was close. A thumping on the roof alerted us of M.E.C.H. landing. They began to saw though the roof. "So what did that buy us… ten seconds?" I ask. "Raf is losing his touch." Miko commented. I frantically looked around for a weapon to use, and I spotted a gun next to an unconscious soldier and grabbed it. Walking back over to Jack and Miko, the former is holding a fire extinguisher and the latter is swinging an axe. Really, chickie why always an axe for you girly? I was about to question her choice in weapon, when part of the roof fell down right in front of us. Two masked men stare down at us and we glare back. Creeps! "You want a piece of this?" Miko swung the axe again, "Well do ya!"

Jack paused, and then held up the extinguisher. "What she said!" I rolled my eyes at the two, and ready and aimed my gun at the side of the roof next to one of the masked man's foot. I fired it and it hit the side of the open cut roof near my aimed target of the masked man's foot. "That was a warning shot!" I yelled at them, "The next one will not be so lucky for you two!" They looked at me with fright for a few seconds, and then looked at each other muttering something that I couldn't hear before retreating. I looked over at the other two with confusion. "… Well that went well." Miko snickered at my words. Jack then leant out first, while Miko hanged on by his arm. "Woah… were pretty fierce." Miko commented. I smirked and shook my head. Suddenly, a loud bang erupted and jolted the train. My eyes widened at this. "Um… guys? What was that?" I asked, but they didn't listen to me.

"Ratchet! M.E.C.H. blew the train tracks. You need to bridge us out of here! The soldiers too." I grabbed the phone and held it up against my ear. "We've lost access to the train data. I can't bridge you back without your coordinates!" He sounded really panicky. I huffed in frustration. "This is going to get freakin interesting as hell." I said into the mouth piece before cutting the connection. Miko and I latched onto Jack's arms tightly. I glanced over to the open train door. "Maybe we should jump…?" I suggested. Miko grinned and Jack looked at me like I grow a second head or something. "At 90 miles per hour!" He exclaimed. "It's the impact or the meltdown. Take your pick." I retort. Jack sighed. "What were we thinking volunteering for this?" Jack rhetorically asked. "You're the one that usually talks us out of these situations." Miko commented. "Well, at least we're in this together." I stated. The other two nodded.

When all hope seemed lost Optimus and Prowl sped by. "Don't give up yet." Jack said a smile in his voice. We watched in awe as Optimus and Prowl transformed and each grabbed one side of the front of the train, trying with all of their might to stop it. Slowly the train came to a halt, just inches away from the blast area. Optimus and Prowl walk back over to us, but we all looked up as we heard a helicopter sound above. I looked up to find M.E.C.H. hovering above us; they flew away after a few seconds, though. As Optimus and Prowl continued to watch them fly away, until they both walked over and knelt down by us. "Are you three alright?" Optimus asked in concern, I think Prowl was thinking the same thing as Optimus. I nodded, but face palmed when I saw Jack and Miko fighting. Prowl then transformed into his vehicle mode, which was a Jasper, Nevada's Police Force black and white police car, and turned on his sirens on loudly, causing Jack and Miko to both flinch and stop fighting.

Both opened their car doors. "Get in, Ratchet will ground bridge us back to base at the rendezvous as we've split up." Prowl said, as Miko and Jack clambered into Optimus and I got into Prowl. It was a reasonably comfortable silence drive back over to where we were going to meet up with the rest of the team. Just then the ground bridge opened, and judging everyone's looks, they want us three to go in first. I happily sprinted in, maybe a bit too fast, because as soon as I was out of the portal I tumbled over and ended up lying in the middle of the room. God, I am so clumsily it is not funny. Ratchet walked over and raised an optic ridge, but I could see the relief flooding his optics. I waved at him cheerily. "Hiya, miss us?" I asked, smiling. What shocked me was that he actually smiled in response, and picked me up, placing me onto his shoulder. By then everyone had entered the base, so Ratchet pulled ground bridge lever, closing the portal. "Hey, where's Optimus and Prowl?" Jack asked the million dollar question. I scanned the room and realized that Optimus and Prowl weren't here. I am so dense today gosh. "They are taking the D.I.N.G.U.S. to its destination, but they will call in case if they need back up." Jazz explained. Jack nodded and walked over to where Raf and Miko were playing video games.

I sighed contently, knowing that all is well, and that the USA didn't explode and wipe out every living thing living here on the planet. "Sky." I heard Ratchet calling my name and turned to face him. "The one and only. What can I do for you Ratch?" I said curling up into a ball. "I believe that we have something we need to finish discussing." He said, then I remember what he was talking about and that made my face heat up. "Oh, that, I told you it's nothing." I answered. Just right after we save the country he had to bring this fuckin thing up again. Bloody hell to all! "You're not leaving out of my sight until you tell me. Your stress levels had raised dramatically, Sky, so it must be eating at you." Ratchet said calmly. I inwardly groaned. Wait, I had an awesome idea that popped into my head, I don't lie, but just bend the truth a smidge. Looking up at him, I took a deep breath then spoke to him.

"Fine, you really want to know? Miko is trying to convince me that I have a crush on this guy at school." Ratchet stiffened, an unknown emotion held within his optics, but I couldn't read what it was anyway. "I see." That's all could he say as he walk back over to the computer. He sound disappointed for some reason, but what and why? I looked down and saw Miko smirking up at me. She quickly pointed to me, made a love heart using her fingers, then pointed to Ratchet. She made sure no one had seen, but I still blushed furiously, vigorously shaking my head. I silently said 'Hell no', and made a gesture with my hands to cut it out, as I also glared at her and stuck my tongue out at her too. "Are you alright?" I jolted at the sudden male voice, but relaxed when I turned around to see Ratchet looking at me with concerned optics.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I forced a smile as swallowed down the embarrassment from Miko's actions. He didn't look convinced, so I winked and nodded my head, smirking. Ratchet turned away from me and I felt his armor warm up slightly, before the sound of a faint cooling fan kicked in, though I'm not sure from where. Life's sure is full of mysteries. Can today get any more embarrassing for my life so far, anyway?

**A/N: Anddddddddd… Done! Chapter 9 is up and hope you guys enjoyed reading it, as much as I type it. Chapter 10 posted up soon as I can get it done and all. Have a goodnight peeps, and this is Sky96 signing off bye!**


	11. Chapter 10: Dues Ex Machina

**A/N: I'm so sorry of not updating lately readers, been busy with family on Sunday to Tuesday. Spending time with my family that came to visit us in Michigan, spend time with my mom, dad and sister on Monday and Tuesday. Got to see Transformers 4 movie on Monday was an awesome and funny movie. Though spoiler alerts it was sad in the beginning of the movie I cry and was mad that they killed Ratchet and Wrecker Leadfoot by the government agent group people and Bounty Hunter Lockdown. But, it was funny in some parts of the movie like a piss off Optimus Prime almost throughout the whole movie, and in the middle of it Bumblebee throwing a temper tantrum from the rip off model of his that was better name Stringer, no one cannot replace a better model than Bumblebee he is awesome to the max, I was laughing at both. Plus Hound's funny jokes throughout the whole movie too, sorry if I gave most of it away people, some wanted to see it and some did not. Anyway with that said, here is chapter 10 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her two Ocs, Skylar and John**

I was in deep thought. Last night after Ratchet dropped me off at home, I went to bed because I was very tried, so said goodnight to dad and went off to my room and lied down on my bed going to sleep. I had that same nightmare I had last night it would not go away somehow. I kept thinking over and over again about what that evil mech said to me again.

_**(Flashback to nightmare)**_

"_Oh you poor little human femme why so scared?" He mocked, with an evil smirk. I shivered, looking up at him stuttering, I-I am n-ot sca-re-d." Chuckling darkly, "You should be once I through with you and destroy your life with everything you held near and dear to you fleshling. Your world will come crashing down and it will be your entire fault!" He said, laughing evilly torturing my mind and body all at once, scaring me as I have fear deep within my eyes and very soul. This scene kept repeating over and over in my mind nonstop it was torture. What does it all mean?_

_**(End of flashback to nightmare)**_

"Sky?" A male voice snapped me out of my flashback as I turned and saw Jack sitting next to me on the couch with a look of concern. "Yeah Jack buddy, is everything ok?" I asked confused. "You tell me, you seem quiet ever since you arrived at base." He said. Ratchet glanced back at me in concern as well. Should I tell them about the nightmare I kept having every night? "I'm fine, just got a lot of things on my mind that's all. By the way where's Miko." I notice that she was absent since I got here. No wonder it was so quiet. Where is chickie at anyway? "Miko had to stay after school, Bulkhead left to pick her up." Jack said. I rolled my eyes, of course girly is more trouble at school then I am, she always end up in detention all the time. Sheesh, that girl probably got a record of multiple detention by now. "Bet you anything that she's at detention and that she's gonna ditched it." Just as I said that we heard Bulkhead stumble back into base. Say the girl's name and she appears for you.

"Speak of the devil." Jack proclaimed as Miko jumped out of the car, "You sound just like my parents!" "Aren't they Japanese?" Bulkhead asked confusedly, after he transformed into his bipedal mode. "They may speak a different language. But, they say the same things!" Miko retorted. "This ought to be fun to watch, care to join me, Jack old buddy." I offered to him, he simply nodded as we head over to the railing. "Because we want the best for you! And that means making sure you go to school! Not Jail!" Bulkhead countered. "Uh-oh. What'd you do?" Jack asked with a teasing tone. "I ditched detention." Miko confessed bluntly. "Told yay! Owned it Jacky boy!" I proclaimed to Jack with a smirked and fist pumped into the air, knowing that I was right after all. "You couldn't have lied to me?" He replied, as Bulkhead knelt down to lecture Miko. I stuck my tongue out and rolled my eyes playful at Jack, as he shook head in amusement.

"Look, Miko, before I became a warrior, I was a laborer-construction. I can build stuff. I can break stuff. And that's it!" He recalled his past, hoping Miko would get the hint. "I like breaking stuff! I wanna be just like you, Bulk!" Miko proclaimed. "Oh… why do you wanna be like me when you can be a medic like Ratchet?" Bulkhead retorted. The said bot glanced back typing some things into the computer. "I'm detecting a fresh Energon pulse from the nation called Greece," Ratchet suddenly announced, "An ancient city. Quite historic, I believe." "Ancient Greece, huh? Oh, field trip." Bulkhead sing-songed excitedly. "Hey Bulk, aye comin' with ya." Jazz said. "Sure Jazz." Bulkhead said. Whoa, went did Jazz get here? I then heard Miko talking to me, "Hey, Sky why don't you come with us." Miko asked with hope in her eyes.

"Well chickie…" I began to say. "Please!" She said and then started doing the puppy eyes on me. Jazz was chuckling at me, geesh thanks Jazz buddy for the help dude. I hate it when people do that look on me. Well, I might as well, as long as it keeps me busy. "Alright. I was starting to get bored anyways." I gave in and Miko silently said 'yes' as I walked down the stairs over to her and the two bots. I'll probably tell the others about my nightmare later, anyway maybe. Ratchet typed in the coordinates and opened up the ground bridge portal, as Bulkhead and Jazz transformed. Miko excitedly leapt into Bulkhead and I clambered in Jazz as both bots revved up their engines and sped through the portal after one another. "Here we are!" Bulkhead stated when he and Jazz stopped in the middle of some sort of sandy site.

Miko jumped out of Bulkhead and I hopped out of Jazz, looking around in awe. The area had loads of ancient pillars, and looked like it's already been dug up. "Sweet! So what are we doing in Wreck-O-Ville?" Miko asked excitedly as Bulkhead withdrew a scanning device from his compartment. "Jazz and I are scouting for energon. You're doing research for your history report." Bulkhead answered. "You punk'd me, Bulk? NOT COOL!" Miko pouted. Jazz and I chuckled at this. "Didn't finish your homework huh chickie?" I said in a teasing tone. "I didn't bother finishing it." She said like there was no care in the world. We both followed Bulkhead and Jazz curiously as they walked over to the ledge. Bulkhead was moving the device around and they both analyzing the readings on it. "Hmm, signals strong." Jazz observed the device standing next to Bulkhead. We all set eyes/optics on the machinery next to the mounds of dust, mud, and rubble.

"An excavation site!" Bulkhead said. "Whoa…" Miko breathed. I just stared in awe. "I know construction." He and Jazz look around, "According to our scanner humans hit energon veins, and they don't even know it." I looked up at Jazz, "Is that good right?" I asked. "Yep, it is little lady." He replied. I nodded at his answer, and then saw both of their optics widened slightly. "Woah." Jazz said. I was confused, until I looked over to see a wall with Ancient Greek inscriptions and cravings. "That's cybertronian!" Jazz exclaimed. I looked closer and saw a man holding an orb in his hand. "Why would Ancient Greek's paint an Energon harvester?" Bulkhead questioned, looking at the same thing Jazz, Miko, and I were looking at. "You know what that round thing is?" Miko asked. She took out her phone and took a picture of it. "Your smarter than you let on!"

"But, even dumber than he looks." We all spun around to see who that male voice belonged to. Standing where we were not too long ago was a large, bulky, blue Decepticon with golden optics instead of red ones, thought his face was orangey-red color. "Who's that?" I asked aloud. I'm gonna regret ever asking that. "Breakdown." Bulkhead and Jazz stated at the same time. Breakdown chuckled. "Miss me?" He asked smirking. "Like rust in my undercarriage." Bulkhead snarled. "Like aye miss ya ugly mug con scum." Jazz hissed. "You know this lunkhead?" Miko asked as I snickered. "We have a history." Bulkhead remarked. "I only know of this here con a little bit from others." Jazz replied, glaring at said con. "And you two have a couple of pets. Do they play catch?" Rude, I'm nobody pet, no one owns me. The con then easily snapped the stone pillar off its stand like a twig and held it up, aiming for us.

"Catch!" He exclaimed as he lobbed it towards us. Me and Miko attempted to shield ourselves, but Bulkhead and Jazz intercepted, the pillar being crushed against their bodies, leaving a huge mass of dust. "Miko, Sky stay down!" They both ordered. We managed to hide ourselves behind a giant step just in time as Breakdown charged towards Bulkhead and Jazz sending them all flying. Breakdown slams Bulkhead and Jazz knocking them into the excavation sight. Mid-air, Breakdown gained advantage and threw both of them into the nearby wall. The ancient stone section crumbled under their weight. "Opps. Hope the pretty picture wasn't too important." Breakdown said sarcastically. I wanted to smack that smirk off of him so badly, but I could not he was bigger than me.

Eventually, he transformed into his vehicular mode and drove away. We retreated from our hiding place just in time to see him retreating. "Told you I'm good at breaking things." Bulkhead remarked rubbing his head. "Ya guys alright?" I asked. "I'm fine Sky." Bulkhead answered. "I had worse than that." Jazz replied. I smiled in relief knowing that both bots are ok, and then I heard Miko proclaiming, "I'll always have your back, Bulk. Got us a picture of the picture." I looked over to see the photo of the fresco on her phone that she holding up in the air. "Alright chickie! Nice job, up high." I complimented as we high-fived each other.

"It is indeed an Energon harvester. A tool created by the ancients to remove raw energon from any nearby source." Optimus confirmed the orb in the fresco. 'So much for telling the others about the nightmare after our 'field trip'. Guess when this is all over I have to tell them sooner or later.' I mentally stated. When me and Miko returned to base Raf and Bumblebee were now present along with the other bots. Miko already showed the picture to Optimus she took back at Greece. "Greek Gods knew Autobots?" Raf exclaimed in disbelief. "No. The ancients often used the art of a given era to conceal messages," Prowl corrected, "This fresco was likely a signpost indicating a harvester's location hidden somewhere on this planet." "Uh, Optimus, if the harvester removes energon from anything and you all have energon pumping inside you…?" Jack trailed off. "In Decepticon hands, the harvester could be a devastating weapon." Optimus answered. "See? You were a genius to destroy that painting!" Miko reassured a still doubtful Bulkhead and Jazz. "Miko's not wrong. How can the cons find the harvester without the fresco?" Acree asked. "There is a way." I declared. "Just look on the web. With high-speed internet as a means of obtaining any information would probably lead to a potential energon source."

"Raf, do you mind explaining this one?" I asked. "Not a problem," Raf eagerly replied, "If you do an image search for 'Greek God' and 'Golden Orb', this pops up. It's in a museum." He explained, as he showed an image displaying a white stone stature of a Greek God holding a golden orb in his hand. Everyone realized that it was indeed an Energon harvester. "That the real deal?" Ironhide asked. Optimus continued staring at the picture. "Contact Agent Fowler." Optimus requested. _"You've reached Special Agent William Fowler. I'm currently on an intensive training retreat and unavailable until Tuesday."_ "I hate talking to machines." Ratchet grumbled. I rolled my eyes, he'll never change. "Without Agent Fowler's direct aid, we will have to confiscate the harvester on our own." Optimus announced. "Hold on, confiscate!?" I repeated. "As in steal museum property?" Jack said with disbelief as he shook his head down and pinch on his nose bridge.

"That sounds… illegal." Raf commented. "I do not wish to break human law. But, once the Decepticons learn of the harvester's location, they will not hesitate to obtain it by any means necessary. We must act covertly." Optimus proclaimed. "No offence, Optimus. But, covertly and giant robots don't really go well together. Museums are public. And they have guards and security cameras." Jack reminded us all. "No problem! We're small enough to sneak in! And we're not a government secret!" Miko reminded her three friends. "Miko, I'm not sure that's wise." Bulkhead remarked. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm with chickie on this one here." I confessed. Earning a few looks to me. "But, it might be our best option, Bulkhead." Prowl said to him. Then Jazz added in, "The longer we debate, the more time we give the Decepticons." Prime then began explaining the plan to us. First, the bots will bridge Jack, Miko, Raf, and I into the museum so that the guards won't notice we're there.

Then, we get the harvester and finally we'll be bridged back, while the bots will keep the cons busy. Simple as that. Once we had that clear, the bots brought in a massive metal, yellow lift for us to use and transport the golden orb. We clambered on and I stood next to Miko. When Optimus walked in front of the ground bridge Ratchet opened the portal. "Autobots transform and roll out!" He ordered, transforming himself. Every other bot transformed into their alt modes and drove through the portal. It was silent for a moment until Miko broke it. "So, whose ready to thieve a famous museum?" She asked, grinning. Jack scowled and Raf looked nervous. Then she turned to me. "What about you Sky?" She asked me. "Well, I've never done anything like this before, but who knows this can be a fun experience." I said smirking. "Right on, Sky." Miko walked up to me and we hi-fived again.

"_Jack, Sky, Miko, Rafael. I will have a clear view of you. Once you secure the harvester, I will contact Ratchet and he will bridge you back to base."_ Optimus stated over the com link. Ratchet activated the ground bridge and turned to us. "Now, since you'll bypass all normal points of entry, you won't have to worry about setting off the alarm. But, take care to avoid any security guards." He warned to us. "Don't worry Ratch, we'll be careful indeed." I reassured him. Jack then drove the lift through the portal and I smiled giving a small innocent wave at my guardian just before he disappeared from view. I looked around, I was fascinated by the displays they had at the museum. But, right now we have an important task at hand at the moment. We looked to the right and our eyes landed on the statue. "Opa!" Miko whispered next to me when we spotted the harvester. My eyes shifted outside and saw Optimus in his sweet and awesome truck mode. He flashed his headlights at us three times. That was the signal for us to start because Jack made the lift rise up towards the camera up above us.

Miko took her phone out and lined it up with the sight of the camera, before turning her phone upside down and taking a picture. She gently placed it over the security camera, so it looked like nothing was changed and gave us thumbs up. Slowly and carefully, Jack directed the lift closer and closer to the statue and we slowly started to remove the harvester. Man this thing weighs a fuckin ton! I should work out more. As we were making a grab of the harvester we heard the glass crack behind us. I turned and saw Optimus along with Prowl, looking at us seeing if we were alright, but then a red car transformed and stabbed both of them with an electric pole thingy, knocking both of them out. After they both fell down the con jumped onto both of their back plates and jabbed them both again. "It's cons!" Raf gasped. "They got Optimus and Prowl." Jack stated worriedly. "We better hurry and get this thing out of here fast." I exclaimed.

We then noticed another con driving towards us, which I quickly recognized as Breakdown. Acree, Bumblebee, and Jazz then came into view as they sped towards Breakdown, but the con shot missiles at them, causing them all to swerve, and Bee to transform colliding into Acree and Jazz. That's gotta hurt. We then heard pounding on the roof and saw Bulkhead and Ironhide jump down running towards Breakdown, who transformed and punched them both. They both were sent flying back and collided with the other con knocking the three through one of the museum walls, effectively triggering the alarm. Luckily the jolt helped us finally get the harvester onto the lift. "Come on. Time to make our exit, guys." Miko remarked.

Miko climbed off of the lift and ran ahead of them, looking for a way out without getting caught. Be careful chickie. Jack, Raf, and I followed along behind her in the lift with the Energon harvester. When Miko turned left, she saw a garage. She thought it was perfect, so she hit the button to open it. As the roller door slowly raised itself, automatically, she took off running and climbed underneath it. However, she froze and gasped when she felt the light from a flashlight hit her. We had to hide behind the wall nearby when we spotted a security guard standing in front of Miko. "Uh… wassup?" Miko greeted nervously. "Better come with me, miss." The security guard said as he grabbed Miko by the wrist and dragged her to his office. "Not good." Jack remarked. 'You think?' I thought sarcastically.

"Look!" I exclaimed. There was another metal door, but it was already half open and we could make out a pair of cybertronian legs plating. Jack ran towards them. "Acree!" Jack called out, before they ran for her. I think it is her? However, when the bot knelt down and pushed open the door and looked underneath, we realized that it wasn't Acree. "It's Soundwave!" Raf cried. Nope defiantly not her at all. "Bloody hell!" I exclaimed. He reached forward to grab the harvester before he left he stared at me for a minute, then transformed and fly off with the Energon harvester. "This isn't good. Come on." Jack declared as Raf and I followed him outside to where the other bots are. When they were in view they were getting ready to chase after the cons. "Hey guys, WAIT!" I shouted grabbing all their attention to us three. "The Decepticons have the harvester!" Jack announced. "And security has Miko!" Raf added. "WHAT? I'm going in after her!" Bulkhead decided as he geared up for a fight. "Bulkhead, Miko may be detained. But, she is safe from harm, buddy." Ironhide reassured him.

When we returned to based Optimus believed that Starscream will use the harvester to gather energon quickly as possible. Bumblebee, Acree, Jazz, and Ironhide already went out to intercept the cons. Prowl was going to stay with us and help us out here at base. "In all likehood, Starscream will use the harvester to gather as much energon as they can from the planet's otherwise unmineable energon deposits. Approach with extreme caution. Starscream will not hesitate to turn the harvester on any one of us. Bulkhead, it is best that you remain here with the others." Optimus advised. "So I can bust Miko out of the museum?" Bulkhead asked eagerly. "So you can help Ratchet and Prowl," Optimus corrected, "You may be Miko's guardian. But, she requires human assistance. Agent Fowler remains her best option." Optimus said, as he rolled out.

"Don't worry Bulk, I'm sure Miko can take care of herself." I tried reassuring him. "Let's just hope Agent Fowler is still available." _"You've reached Special Agent William Fowler. I'm currently on an intensive training retreat and unavailable until Tuesday."_ "Still no answer." Raf announced. "Fowler's probably lounging around some poolside cabana." Bulkhead growled as he pounded his fist into the nearest object… which happened to be one of Ratchet's tools. "Bulkhead, I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet cried. I resist the urge to laugh at his own catchphrase, but now was not the time. "We can free Miko if we can just return that harvester to the museum." Bulkhead said. "So the Decepticons can steal it all over again?" Prowl retorted knowingly. "… I am so dumb!" Bulkhead moaned. I feel sorry for the big guy. He really cares about her. "So how are we going to help Miko?" I asked worriedly about chickie. "By returning this replica to the museum," Ratchet answered as he held up the partially completed orb, "The construction of which would be going a whole lot faster if Bulkhead hadn't just MANGLED MY FRAME WELDER!"

"We're already trespassers and thieves. Why not added forgery to the list?" Jack remarked sarcastically. Bulkhead groaned before saying, "I wish I had never taken Miko to the… the painting of the harvester isn't the only thing we found at these ruins!" "I'm sorry?" Ratchet said. "Starscream's not dumb! No matter what kind of tool he has, he's gonna take the easy route!" "You mean there's energon at the excavation site." I realized what he meant. "Exactly." Bulkhead pointed out. Bulkhead already transformed through the ground bridge by the coordinates. At first Ratchet and Prowl insisted he wait for backup, but Bulkhead wanted to do this alone for Miko. I sighed softly thinking about that nightmare I have every night, and wondering what it all means. I called out to the others that are left in the base, "If anyone needs me I will be on top of the base." As I walked up the stairs towards the lift. I push the button to open it, once open I step in push the button inside to close it, and lead myself up to the top of the base.

Everyone look at each other with concern looks, Ratchet was about to go to her, but Prowl stopped him. "I'll talk to her. You can finish up with the fake golden orb." He looked at Jack and Raf, "You two stay here in case the others call for something and Ratchet is busy not to answer it." They nodded and Prowl went to the bigger lift for the Autobots to use open it with the push of the button, once open he stepped in, pushed the button inside to close it, and lead him up to the top of the base. 

**(Top of base, Sky POV)**

I sighed as I sat down at the edge of the cliff wondering about this nightmare and what it all means. I quietly was thinking this, when something or I believe someone interrupted my thoughts. "You alright Sky?" A male voiced asked. I groaned, "Ratchet please just stop hovering over me all the time, and let me have peace for once in a while." I said. "I'm not Ratchet." The male voiced said, as I froze in my spot and turned to the male voice. It was indeed not Ratchet, my guardian, but Prowl. I looked at him as he walked over to me and sit down on the edge of the cliff next to me. "What do you want Prowl?" I asked looking back over the whole desert area. He looked over at me with a concerned look. "You behave back down in the base, all of us are wondering what is wrong with you, Sky. Mostly Ratchet and I are though."

I sighed, and then looked back up at him. "It's nothing just stuff I on my mind. Nothing serious to worry about that all." I lied to him. "You're sure?" He questioned me. I nodded, and then I thought, "Why are you so concerned about me I heard you are a rules bot who had no emotions, and a stick up his aft. No offence Prowl." I said. "None taken, bots say that about me, but some know I not like that like Jazz for example. He my best friend who knows me very well. Now you know about me too." He answered. "Really?" I asked. "Yep." He replied. "Thanks Prowl." I said, as I smiled at him. "For what Sky?" He asked. "For caring about me like a second father to me." I said still smiling up at him. He looked down at me and gave me a ghost of a smile, "You're welcome Sky, you like a daughter to me that I never had before anyway." He told me. "Really?" I asked. He nodded, and then we heard someone come up the lift, as it open to reviled Ratchet.

We saw Ratchet get out of the lift and looked around for us, once he spotted us he came over. Prowl got up and said, "Looks like you guardian want to see and talk to you. I going to heard back in with the others and see if everyone back and need any help. Bye Sky." I waved good bye to him as he pass Ratchet and went into the lift closing it and going back down to the base. Ratchet went and sat down in the same spot Prowl was just sitting in. He looked down at me with a concern face. "You ok Sky?" He asked. I laid my head on my knees that I brought up to my chest, "Ya I'm fine." I lied to him, like I did Prowl, but unlike Prowl he did not believe me. "Sky I know your lying. Please tell me what bothering you." He said sternly, but gently to not hurt me any farther. I sighed and looked up at him.

I took a deep breath, and told him all about the nightmare I had every night. Once I finished telling him, I added this to say, "I don't know what it all means, but I feel like something bad going to happen or something." He sighed air though his vents and replied to me, "Sky it may be true or not. But, I believe it is just a nightmare just to scare you, it not going to happen to you at all alright." "Promise?" I asked. "Promise." He said. I move over to his leg and lend against it, he then told me about what happen down in base, when I went up here. Fowler rescue Miko, Bulkhead got her back, the cons don't have the Energon harvester anymore because Bulkhead destroyed it, and the fake one we made is back where the real one was in the museum. After done talking we sat there just watching the sun set together, as guardian and charge. I could not still help, but to think about something bad going to happen I can feel it. I could just be over thinking it all, and maybe should not worry about it, but boy was I wrong to do and think that later on. 

**(Barricade POV)**

I was at the little femme fleshling's household unit; waiting for her to return as to Starscream's orders. I grow tired of having to wait at the right time to capture her and bring her back to Decepticon's base/ship. I decided to take my own acts, the frag with Starscream's orders, I making my own now. I transformed into my bot mode, and then transformed my arm to my gun. I position my aim carefully to aim at her household unit, and locked on the target site. I fired at the target and the household unit blow up with my shot that was fired. Fire, smoke, and chaos were everywhere, as I evilly smirked at the wonderful site to my optics. As this was all happen, I had one nastiness and evil thought on my mind, 'I hope no one was in the household unit during this time.' As I chuckled darkly. 

**A/N: Anddddddddd done with chapter 10! As I said before I am sorry this took so long to post up for you guys for the things I mention before in the beginning of this chapter. Onward for further information to you readers, oh no, look what Barricade has done, and an evil cliff hanger for you all it see what happens next in this story. I am so evil to you all MMMMMMMAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You all are going to have to wait and see what happens next in chapter 11 as soon as I can post it up when I can. Hope you enjoy this suspenseful chapter, please R&R folks. Have a goodnight, this is Sky96 signing off see you soon bye!**


	12. Chapter 11: Horror and Surprises Part 1

**A/N: Hello peeps, these here two chapters 11 and 12 are a two parts one I will be today writing the first part because I still thinking about how to put all the ideas in the second part together to fit and work perfectly together. First part will be a short chapter and second part will be a long or medium length chapter. Thanks for the reviews readers keep them coming, and without farther ado here is chapter 11 folks.**

**Warning: Bump up rating to T for part one because of character death scene here, so may want a box of tissues because you will cry it very sad moment in this chapter. I cried writing this, and second part will be back to the rating of K+.**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her two Ocs, Skylar and John**

After the crazy day with the Energon harvester, it finally time to go home, so Ratchet is driving me back to my home. We talked a little here and there, and laugh on some of the things we said. We were nearing my home, as I giggled on what here said, until I froze in my seat at the site I saw. My house that I live in or was living in was destroyed, Ratchet slowed down as we both looked at the chaos in shock. I just realized something and call out to Ratchet, "Stop Ratch, I need to get out!" He stopped; I undid my seatbelt and open his door. He was about to question on what I was doing, but as I ran out of his vehicle mode, I yelled out to him, "My dad is in there he usually home before me!" I ran into the fire, smoke, and chaos, as I heard Ratchet call my name to get back here because it was not safe. I saw out of the corner of my eye Bulkhead driving up next to Ratchet with Miko standing with them looking shock and frighten at the scene. I ignore it for now, I was on a mission to find my dad and I was going to do it.

_Na na, na na na, na na_

My heart and mind was racing a mile a minute wondering if my dad was ok or not. I kept chanting in my head saying, 'Please be alive! Please be alive!' over and over again. I heard very faintly Ratchet talking to Bulkhead and both we calling for their team to come quickly to my house, along with Fowler and the boys too. I heard Miko talking to them softly; as I continue to look for my dad I could not see anything, but smoke and fire. I decided to call out to my dad, "DAD! DAD WHERE ARE YOU? DAD!" I was still calling out to him and coughing from the smoke, when I heard a faint male voice near the living room area or was of the living room area call out my name. "SKYLAR! OVER HERE! SKYLAR!" I followed the male voice calling out to me it sounded weak and stained, then finally I saw the site of my dad's arm weakly and slowly waving at me to find him.

_I miss you, miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_

I ran over to where he was, and saw the horror fill site right before my very eyes. My dad was pinned under the some heavy rubble that I cannot even lift it up, curse my strength not being very strong enough. He was also bleeding for the wounds he got for the explosion for this. I kneeled down to him hold his hand not covered in blood. I was in tears as I cried out, "Daddy! I'm here." He smiled weakly at me and said weakly, "He-y sw-ee-ti-e thought I never see or hear you here." I shushed him, "Dad, please don't speak your hurt. You need to save your strength." My dad shook his head weakly and said, "No, hon-ey I do-n't thi-nk I ca-n. I thi-nk it not goi-ng too tu-rn-ed out th-at w-ay." I looked at him with a scared face, "Please don't say that papa. I can't lose you, not like mama. Please hang on help will come, please daddy I need you here with me." I choked out, tears going down my face. I can hear the emergency vehicles in the distance, along with team Prime vehicles, and Fowler's vehicle as well.

_I hope you can hear me_

Dad looks at me with love in his eyes, "I alw-ay-s lov-ed you as my ba-b-y gir-l Sky. Mom-my and I bo-th did. We lo-ve you so m-u-ch as our lit-tle mir-a-cle from god him-se-lf. I lo-ve you de-ar-ly." I groaned weakly from the pain. "What do you mean daddy?" I asked looking very frighten. I hope it not what he really means, but I was wrong. "Ho-ney I thi-nk I no-t goi-ng to ma-ke it ou-t al-ive." I cried even more and said through my blurry tear fill eyes, "Yes you will papa. You will make it, help will come." I yelled out to anyone to help us, "HELP US PLEASE ANYONE PLEASE HELP!" Dad shushed me, "Ba-by gi-rl I to-ld you I-I'm no-t go-ing to mak-e it. I lo-ve you a-nd wi-ll mis-s you de-arly." I saw daddy looking like he is fading away from me, I cried out to him, "No daddy please don't go please." Tears running down my face, as I heard vehicles stop and doors opening with footsteps coming in this direction of the chaos and us two.

_I remember it clearly_

Dad say to me one last time, "I lo-ve yo-u no ma-tt-er wh-at sw-ee-ti-e, al-wa-ys rem-em-b-er th-at. Go-od by-e swe-et-he-art." Then the light faded from his eyes and he his body laid limp before me, as his hand I was holding slipped from my grasp. I froze for a minute crying out as tears ran quickly down my face, "NO DADDY PLEASE! NO COME BACK TO ME DADDY! PLEASE COME BACK!" He never did come back he was dead, so I gather as much as I could of him even if the is going to be blood on my clothes and me, and hold his cold dead body to me. I mumbled nonsense under my breath crying nonstop for this chaos that just happens to me right now.

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

_Na na na na na na na_

I just keep holding him brushing his black hair softly. I was in shock of my dad's death, as I was doing this I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. There standing a few feet away smirking evil-like was a mech bot with black and white paint job and red optics looking my way. I look at him for a second, and then it hit me it was the same mech bot from my nightmare. He did this; he destroyed my home and killed my dad. I looked at him and quietly said, "It you isn't it? From my nightmares?" He did not say anything, but chuckled darkly. It scared me, and then I heard some of this bots called out at him, "It Barricade! Get him!" He heard them and transformed into the cop car I been seeing and it all clicked together for me, so he the cop car and guy stalking me. As he drove quickly away from the scene I saw Ironhide, Jazz, Acree, and Bulkhead chasing after him, but the others including Fowler and the kids stayed behind for me.

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

I felt arms wrap around my waist, as a police officer took me away from my dad and the scene. I saw ambulance people going to my dad, while the firefighters were taking care of the fire and smoke. I tried to break from the police officer grip to get to my dad, I could not he was stronger than me. I cried out to him, "Please let me go! My dad needs me! I need to go to him please!" He sighed as he carry me out of the chaos going around and said quietly to me, "Miss you father not there anyway. He gone, I'm sorry." I did not want to believe him, but it was the true. My dad was gone, first my mom now my dad. Why is everything I love and held near and dear to gets taking away from me? Why? I cried silently in the police officer hold as he took me far away for the chaos going on.

_Oh_

_I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

The police officer drops me off to my friends. The kids were their along with Fowler, and a group of men I never see before, oh wait I forgot Ratchet told me something about holoforms he created for the bots; guess those might be the ones he was talking about. I can see why they are using it right now to keep hidden from the others humans who never see or heard about them, government secret yep. I saw Ratchet's holoform look at me, as Fowler talked to the police officer on what going on. Ratchet had his arms opened out to me for a comforting hug.

_I had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_And I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake_

_It happened, you passed by_

I ran to him and took the hug, as I hug him too my face press into his chest as my shock wore off, and I cried nonstop into his chest as he rub my back in comfort. The kids all came to us and hug me for comfort, even if I still in Ratchet's comfort in brace. The other bots hug me too for comfort, Fowler came over told us all what happen even though I already know. He also decided to take the kids home, so their parents do not have to worry about them on where they are, at least they have parents I however do not.

_Now you are gone, now you are gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

He told the bots to go back to base for now, with me as I climb into Ratchet. I heard over the radio on the com-link that they others chasing the evil, red optics, black and white, cop car mech bot, now name Barricade was nowhere to be see. In other words, he escape them and was long gone. Once we all got to base I undid the seatbelt, open the door, and jumped out of Ratchet's vehicle mode. I ran up the stairs to the lift as fast as I can open it, getting in, and closing it, as I ignore everyone calling to me. I just want to be alone right now. I need time to think this though. Once up on top of the base I sat in the same spot I was not the long ago earlier today, crying softly about this all happen to me. Why of all people did this happen to me? Why? What did I do to deserve this?

_Now you are gone, now you are gone_

_There you go, there you go,_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

As I was crying softly I heard the bot's lift open. I turned around with tears going down my face to see the bot coming out of the lift to be Prowl. He came over to me on the same spot he sat down with me earlier today. He looked down at me with a sad look, "Sky please talk to us. Don't bottle up you emotions please." He said. I sighed and calmed down my crying, and looked up at him. "I miss him Prowl, so much even if it was only a few minutes ago. I lost my mother, now my father. Why is this happen to me? Why Prowl? Why?" I told him.

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same no.._

Prowl sighed through his vents and replied, "I do not know why Sky. But, even if I never really know much about your father, he dead not in vain. He loved you very much like your mother did. All parental units do. I feel your pain Sky, I once too lost family members that I loved from our war." I looked up at him with curiousness, "Really?" He nodded, "Who? If you don't mind me asking that is." I said. He had a sad look in his optics; I saw it and said, "You do have to tell me if it hurts you inside." He shook his head and answered me, "No I feel like telling you. We both have the same pain of losing family members in this war going on. Plus, it will help me release some pain I have telling you this."

_The day you slipped away_

I nodded and replied, "Alright. Go ahead then Prowl." He nodded and continued on what he was going to say, "I have lost two brothers in the war on Cybertron, when we were trying to escape our dying plant from the Decepticons and the war going on there. One was a young brother; the other was an older brother." I look up at him sadly, "I so sorry about you loss Prowl. So, you were like the middle child?" I asked, as he nodded. Then I asked another question to him, "What were their names?" Prowl look a little relief that he got that off his chest plates telling me it, and from my concern about his brothers who died in the war. "Their names were Bluestreak and Smokescreen. I loved my brothers dearly, like you loved your mother and father dearly too." I nodded, "That true, by the way their names sound very nice Prowl." "Thank you." He replied. "I should be the one saying thank you to you Prowl." I said. "Why?" Prowl asked. "For telling me all this, and caring about me, so thank you." I said. "You're welcome Sky." Prowl answered.

_Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh..._

We sat there in silently for a few more moments, and then both of us decided to head back down to base. Once down to base the others saw me, asking me if I was ok. I nodded in reply to their concerns, and then I saw Fowler drive into the base. He got out of his car, as I came down the stairs to him. He hugs me in comfort and said, "I am sorry about you losing your father Sky. We decide to plan his funeral tomorrow in the old town you guys lived in. All of us, me, the bots, and the kids will be there to support and comfort you during it all. Alright Sky?" He said. I nodded and said, "Thank you. Thank you everyone for supporting and comforting me though this. I could not have better friends then you guys." I gave them a little ghost of a smile. They all said 'you're welcome' to me, and my final thought of this all was, 'I hope you are loving it up in heaven daddy. You and mama are reunited again, I love you daddy and mommy. I will miss you daddy, may you rest in peace up in heaven.'

_Na na, na na na, na na_

_I miss you_

**A/N: There done with chapter 11! Sorry for it being so short, quick, and probably crappy, but that was all I can think of for this part one chapter 11. Think of Bluestreak and Smokescreen as the G1 Autobots, not the Prime Smokescreen. Part two of this for chapter 12 will be longer or medium length. I was this close to crying when writing this, but I was only sad did not cry. Oh my primus, I killed Skylar's father, I so mean to her right now. Well, the reason I killed him off because I just could not see him any farther in the story goes on. I not the mean hearted people, don't hate me and throw things at me. *Hides form the readers* Don't kill me please. Well the second part of this in chapter 12 will be posted up soon as I can, because right now I trying to get all the ideas for it to fit together as one for that chapter in this story. So, please R&R, have a good day, and this is Sky96 signing off see you soon bye folks!**


	13. Chapter 12: Horror and Surprises Part 2

**A/N: This is for chapter 11 I'm so sorry that I made you guys sad even you, Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen. I mean I had this plot in the story already in my head it sounded so cruel and twist to me, but it work for the story otherwise the story would have suck with just episodes from Transformers Prime. I want to make it more inspiring to you readers with twists in it, like sad, evil, funny, happy, or any other emotions to twist the story up. So sorry I did that to you guys breaking your spirits and all, please don't hate and kill me please! *hides from the mixes emotions readers* please don't I want to live! On to other news, this second part chapter 12 rating is back to K+ because of fluffy/comfort and the original rating of this story. So, without farther ado here is chapter 12 part two final part, and then back to the episodes of Transformers Prime after that.**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; XxXSkaylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her only now one Oc, Skylar**

The Autobots were so kind to let me stay in the base for now on since I now have no family or home for me. I was sleeping on the couch for now, blanket and pillow provide by my guardian, Ratchet. I said 'good night' to everyone as they did back to me, and then we all went to sleep/recharge in our rooms or areas we slept in. I could not stop thinking about the events that just happen a few hours ago, Fowler said he, Ratchet, and I are going back to my house to see if anything survives the chaos at least to keep and hold on to for me as memories to remember my parents and all. I sighed for now, because right now I need to get at least some sleep tonight, even after all that has happen to me.

**(The next morning in Autobots base)**

It was finally morning as I got up from my slumber, stretching and yawning awake. I saw Ratchet already up out of the corner of my eye. I turned in his direction looking at him, "Good morning Ratch." I said. He turned to me with a small smile, still concern about my emotions unstable at the moment from yesterday, "Good morning Sky. How are you feeling today?" He asked. I thought for a moment and then said, "I'm fine." He did not believe me at all, "Sky." He said in a stern tone, but yet gentle with me still. I sighed, "I'm still have mix emotions about all that has happen these past few hours Ratchet." I said sadly. He came over to me and rubs my back with a digit of his in comfort.

"I know it is hard to let go for this all Sky. But, I think your father would not want you to be so upset about his death and locking you emotions away from everyone. I know I do not want you to anyway." I looked up at him with a little smile, "True. Hey do you know what time were all supposed to be at my dad's funeral, and Fowler calling us two over at my destroyed home to find anything that survived the chaos?" I asked. He looked at me and said, "The funeral at noon today, and Fowler calling us over at 9 in the morning." I then thought, "What time is it now anyway?" I asked. He checks the time, "It is 8:25 in the morning. Why you ask Sky?" He asked me. I replied, "I just want to get ready for Fowler and all when we go to my house." I grabbed the spare clothes Miko let me used for today, it was a grey dress to wear at the funeral, and I get from her the night before going to base. No dress shoes with given, so I used my black with white laces high tops shoes. I went to use the showers they had here for the soldiers here before the Autobots used. I freshen up and changed my clothes, while tossing the blood soaks covered clothes I had on the night before away in the trash.

After I was done, I exit the area going back to where Ratchet is. As I was walking back I saw the other bots getting up and out of their rooms. I waved hello to them saying 'good morning' as I walked by them. They smiled at me and say 'good morning' back to me. I finally made it to Ratchet, when Fowler called us both to come to my house. We both nodded as Ratchet transformed, and open the door for me to get in, which I did. He snaked the seatbelt around me clicking it into place, as the door close behind me. I waved good bye for now to the others, as we drove out of the base to my home.

Once there, Ratchet parked out front of my destroyed home behind Fowler's car. He turned on his holoform, which I now got a good looked at. His holoform was a man in his late 40's to early 50's age, with white silky hair, a few red highlights here and there in it. He had on a nice red dress shirt on, a lab coat with a medical red cross on it, black slacks, and black dress shoes. His eyes were the same color, aquamarine blue glowing brightly as ever. He was smiling at me, and I turned away blushing deep red. He was looking so gorgeous right now-wait-did I just call him gorgeous looking? Oh man what wrong with my mind right now? I blush a deeper red, as Ratchet looked at me with concern, "Are you alright Sky?" He asked. I answered him, "Yes I'm fine." I lied, he look like he did not believe me, but let them subject go for now.

We both got out of the car and meet up with Fowler to my once recently standing house, now crumble into a huge mess. He told us what we're going to do, and we starting looking afterwards. I headed in one direction and Ratchet and Fowler going in their own directions, we all were careful for anything that could hurt us in this messy pile once called my home. I pass the area where I last see my father's body alive and dead, I choked up remember the memory from last night. Ratchet turned in my direction looking at me, "Sky, you ok over there?" He called out concern for my behave I just had now. Fowler stops and looked at me as well also feeling concern for me too. I nodded, "I'm fine you guys. Let's keep going on." I replied. We continued on looking, I found nothing, same with Ratchet, until we heard Fowler calling us over he found something.

We walked over to him and he hold up to us my dad's police badge and an old photo of me and my parents that we took on one of our vacations together, before mama died. He handed them to me, they were the only things we found that survive this. I took them from him, and look at them as tears run down my face. I hold them to my chest near my heart to keep them close to me. It's the only two things I have left of my parents to remember them dearly. I cried holding them to me, as Ratchet and Fowler came over to hug me in comfort. I calmed down afterwards and we then all headed back to the vehicles parked out in front. Fowler told me the cleanup crew of this town is going to clean up the house messy pile, so it is not in the way or hurt anyone. I nodded in reply to him, as he got into his car, as I hopped into Ratchet with his holoform going in as well and disappearing from my site. Then we all headed back to base in silent.

Once back at base I notice the kids their pick up by their guardians, they we dress up for my dad's funeral. Jack was in his regular clothes because early they got a reading of an unknown ship on Earth, so Jack and Acree volunteer for it. Even though they will miss the funeral they felt sad about it, but told them it was ok they had a duty to do and all. Jack and Acree hug me in comfort, told me sorry for my lose, and good luck at the funeral. I nodded to the comfort for me, and Ratchet type in the coordinates for them to the ground bridge opening it up, as Acree transformed, Jack got on her, and they drove the ground bridge disappearing from site. Ratchet then close the portal shut after they left.

I then saw that Raf was in nice dress shirt and slacks with dress shoes on. Miko in a nice black dress and he black boots she always wears. Miko came up to me and give me a hug in love and comfort as a friend; I love her dearly as my best friend in the whole wide world. She knows when to be there for me and all that jazz. Once we we're done hugging the Raf came over to hug me in comfort too. Once done with the hugging fest, I told Ratchet the coordinates of where my old town I lived in was. He typed them into the computer to the ground bridge. He opens the ground bridge back up, grabbing a portable device to close them ground bridge when we all are through it. It was finally noon, and all the bots transformed and the kids got into the guardians, we left Fowler's car in the base for now as he got into Optimus's vehicle mode. I hopped into Ratchet's vehicle mode, and we all went through the ground bridge one by one.

Once we all were through and Ratchet told me how to use the portable device to shut off the ground bridge, which I did for he as he thanked me for it. We all drove to the site where the funeral was being held. Once got there, we all got out of the vehicles we were in, as the bots parked. The turned on their holoforms and got out of the vehicle to blend in with the area. All the mech's holoforms were wearing either a nice dress shirt with slacks, or suit with either one nice dress shoes. Fowler just wore his suit he wears all the time. We all went to my dad's funeral paying our respect to him. I saw none of my family members that live he with us in our old town at dad's funeral. Figures they still don't like me if I was here, but the bots, Fowler, and the kids came to support and comfort me. I saw my dad's old police force unit there to pay respect to him. I love those guys dearly there like my real family that care about us, unlike my real, real family we have.

The funeral service went on as all funeral service did in life, it only took a couple of hours for it, and then my dad was finally buried in his grave right next to mama grave. Rest in peace papa, and you too mama. Then I went over to dad's old police force unit thanking them for coming, as each of them hug me, and saying sorry about my lose. Once done, the police chief of the unit came over to me to ask, "Do you have someone that will take you in since you house and parents are gone?" I looked at him for a minute and then looked at my friends from Jasper, Nevada. I then smiled at them, "Yes I do." I told him. He nodded at my answer and wishes me good luck in the rest of my life. I walked over to my group of friends and smiled at them thanking them for coming. They nodded in reply as a 'you're welcome Sky' answer.

Once the funeral service was over, we all decided to walk back to the vehicles to head back to base. I could not shake these feeling that something bad was about to happen right now. And boy was I right or what. Just as I thought of that a cop car comes out of nowhere, must of blend with the other cop cars, and opens its door. A police officer came out; I narrow my eyes at the name tag on his uniform. It read 'Officer Cade'-wait-as in… oh no... I just realized from this cop car and officer that this is Barricade from the chaos he did from yesterday. I froze in my steps looking at him, Ratchet notice I was not continuing walking with him, as he was turning, with everyone else as well, Officer Cade grabbed me and throw me into his cop car. I was being taking from them, someone help me please. Once that happen the door shut close and the holoform disappear outside, as the seatbelt went around me tightly, taking the air right out of me. Barricade drove off very fast with me inside, as everyone called out to me, then they rushed to the vehicles, holoforms disappearing as engines started, with Fowler and the kids getting in the vehicles they we in before.

The portable device I had was giving to Fowler during the funeral service, so no one ask what it was and all. I saw a ground bridge open right before Barricade, he must have called one when I was not listening and raced through it, as the bots/humans try to get to him to stop him. But, it was too late, as he went through the portal and it close behind him. I cried out as the others disappear from my view, I could of swore I heard Ratchet crying out to me when I was gone from his view. Once through the portal, Barricade transformed with my in his grip fist squeezing me a little bit.

I took a look around and saw that we were on a base/ship of the… oh my fuckin god… it the Decepticon's base/ship that the bots told me about. Shit, I'm doomed for sure. Then Barricade walked up to a Decepticon mech bots. One was closing the ground bridge of theirs. He was a slender mech, and sliver and purple color with a face mask hiding his real face, and he had long arms with tentacles, he must have been that mech bot we saw during the whole dark energon event. The mech bot next to him had wings on his back, he was silver and red, with a red color spikey thing on his helm, he had long legs with high heels peds, and scarlet red optics. Both were Decepticons like Barricade here was. The one with the wings on his back walked up to us smirking evil-like.

"Well done Barricade. You finally got the human femme Skylar Murray." The bot with wings said. "Yes, I did Lord Starscream." Barricade said. Oh, so that the winged bot name. I glared up at them, "Oh the hell do you know my fuckin name bitch?" I growled at them. Starscream looked down at me with a glare of his own for my rude out saying; I was not scared of it. "Oh Skylar, don't you know it. I thought the Autobots told you already." I looked at him confused and annoyed, "First off I called Sky not Skylar dipshit, and second what the hell are you talking about?" I asked. He made a fake shock look at me, and then laugh darkly, "They did not tell you at all." He said. I was even more annoyed and confused, "Tell me what?" I asked again. "Oh this is so priceless, the Autobots never told you anything. You parents know about us beforehand. Mostly your mother though." He stated. I looked up at him shock written all over my face, "How do you know about my parents? Mostly my mother?" I asked.

Starscream then explained even thing about my parents past lives. I gasped in shock about the all going through my mind. So, my parents know about this, and never told me about it at all. Starscream laughed at my shock face, "See you can never trust anyone Sky." He said. I glared up at him and said, "Even if that all true I still love everyone dearly in my heart, my parents, my friends, Fowler, and the Autobots. But, I will never trust you bunch of freaks!" I exclaimed. Starscream growled at me, as Barricade tighten his grip and little breathing as hard to do at the moment for me.

Starscream then said to me, "Now that out of the way, we are going to have some fun with you little human femme." I gulped quietly, "Like what?" I said trying to act tough at them. Starscream chuckle at my act of being brave, "First off where the Autobot's base?" He asked me. I decided to act dumb for them, "I have no clue what you talking about high heel freak." I said. He scowled at me, "Yes you do femme now answer me right now!" He shouted. I decided to the one stupidest thing ever to him, I told him to come closer, and he did. As he did, I spat spit at his face and smirked at me with triumph. He snarled at my actions, then turned to the face masked mech bot. "Soundwave take this femme to the brig, we will deal with her later." He said. Oh, so his name is Soundwave I like it, better than Starscream or Barricade name.

Barricade then dumped me into Soundwave servo and we both went off to the brig. Once there he open the cell door and went to chain my arms up to the chains bolted to the wall. Once I was chained up, he went out of the ceil, and closed it leaving the room. After he left, I was alone to my thoughts about this all happen to me. A few hours in the brig, the door opens to reveal two mech bots. One I know already, which was Breakdown and the cherry red color mech bot that hurt Optimus and Prowl during our golden orb museum event. They open the cell door and walked in up to me. "Well, well what have we have here Breakdown." The cherry red mech bot said. "Looks like one of the human femme I saw with Bulkhead and Jazz one time Knockout." Breakdown said.

Oh, so his name is Knockout, I giggled quietly I going to have fun with him now. Knockout looked at me, "My name is Knockout little fleshing as Breakdown here said. We are going to ask you again femme where the Autobot's base?" He asked. I looked at him confused, "I have no clue what you talking about dipshit." I said. He growled, "Yes you do. And my name is Knockout femme." I giggled at him, "No, I don't and no you know is dipshit dude. Hello dipshit and Breakdown, you know Breakdown you have a pretty paint job there." I said, smiling creepy-like. Breakdown look at me weird, "Uh,… hi and thanks." He said, looking scared at me behave. Knockout growled as he walked out of the ceil, followed by Breakdown, then they closed the ceil door. Knockout turned to me glaring at me, "This is not over fleshling." He said. "Whatever." I said sarcastically. He growled again at me as he and Breakdown walked out of the room. I sighed feeling really bored right now, hope the bots come and save me.

A few minutes later, I heard loud noises going on outside the brig room. Then the door was broken door, and in came the Autobots, which were Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, and Bumblebee. I smiled in relief knowing I going to get out of this here hell hole. Ratchet unlocked the cell door, and then rushed towards me unchaining my arms. They others were keeping watch to make sure no one was coming to attack us. As Ratchet finally got me unchained and in the palm of his servo he ask me, "Are you alright Sky?" I nodded to him as he exit the cell carrying me. I waved hello to the other as they nodded back to me knowing I am now safe. We all then exited the brig room, but was stop by Soundwave. Some of the bots fired at him with their weapons, as Ratchet was calling the others back at base for a ground bridge. Once that was done, the ground bridge showed up in front of us and we all ran through it one by one, and close on Soundwave before he could go through it.

We all came out through the portal safe and sound, as everyone cheered for me to be back home finally. Ratchet sat me down on the ground after he checked me over to make sure was ok and all. Once on the ground Miko and Raf came over to hug me in relief to seeing me ok. I then notice Jack and Acree were back from their mission they were on during all of this happening. I hug them as a welcome back hug and they returned it back to me. I asked them about it, and they told me that a rogue femme spider bot name Airachnid. She was a hunter/collector of different species in the world. Right now she was hunting/collecting humans and she was after Jack I got concerned about him, but he told me he was fine Acree save him. Acree told me about how she killed he first partner Tailgate, I felt sorry for her, and she accepted my concern for her lose partner. I guess I did not need to tell them what happen to me, because the others already inform them of what happen during the time of their mission.

Once it was all quiet down for the day of crazy events going on I remember what Starscream told me and I looked up at the bots and Fowler seen he probably knows too. I told them what Starscream said to me, and they told me the story was true. Both the kids and I were shock by this, then I asked the most important question, but I asked it to Fowler since he knows of my parents more than the others. "So, my mother did not die, by breast cancer did she?" I asked. Fowler looked at me with sadness in his eyes and sighed, "No she did not Sky. She died by Starscream hands during a mission with her and the bots. I so sorry you have to be told this now." He said with sorrow. I shook my head at him, "No, you don't have to be sorry. Someday I was going to find out sooner or later, but it came sooner. So, now both my parents died by Decepticons hands?" I asked. He nodded, then I decided to tell them I was going up to the top of the base to thinking this all though. They respected my wishes and I went up there.

**(Sky POV)**

I stood by the cliff side still in my grey dress I used as spare funeral clothes from Miko, to think all of the events that just happen in my life right now through my mind. I sighed, and then I reminded that today was supposed to be a fun day with me and my dad. We were going to go to father and daughter's dance at the old gym place couple blocks from the police force unit in my old town, they held that dance there every year for the daughters of the police force unit. But, since they happening tonight and dad is gone now, what the point of going then. As I was thinking this I did not heard the bot's lift open revealing a bot coming out of it. I did hear my name being called out to me; "Sky?" said the male voice of a mech bot. I turned to see that it was Prowl, geesh he always comes up here to cheer my up at least. The thought of that made me giggled about it.

"Yes Prowl?" I asked. He looked down at me with concern look, "You ok?" He asked me. I nodded even though we both know what happen and I was not ok. "I know all of this happen to me is much to take in, but it will be ok." I said. He nodded to my answer, then look at me as I have that dance on my mind. "What is it Sky?" He then asked me. I sighed deeply and looked up at him, and told he about the dance and all that. "I was going to go, but dad gone now, so I'm not going." I said.

He nodded, then transformed, and turned on his holoform. He was dress in a police force unit of Jasper, Nevada uniform; as the officers in my old town was supposed to be in the uniforms for the dance as the daughters were in beautiful dresses like my grey dress. He turned on his radio to a beautiful song starting to play on it, as he turned to me smiling. "Even if your dad now here anymore, may I have a dance with you to make you at least join the dancing you guys have?" He asked me. I smiled lightly at him in joy, as I nodded and he took my hand in his, and we dance like fathers and daughters do. As we dance, I could not help but cry joy to the song Prowl choose on the radio for us to dance one time to. The song was called 'Butterfly Kisses', it was the song me and daddy always sang and dance to now and then.

_There's two things I know for sure:_

_She was sent here from heaven and she's daddy's little girl._

_As I drop to my knees by her bed at night_

_She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes _

_And I thank god for all of the joy in my life_

_Oh, but most of all_

_For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;_

_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair; _

_"Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."_

_"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."_

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right_

_To deserve a hug every morning and butterfly kisses at night._

_Sweet 16 today_

_She's looking like her mama a little more everyday_

_One part woman, the other part girl._

_To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls_

_Trying her wings out in a great big world._

_But I remember..._

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; _

_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair._

_"You know how much I love you, Daddy, _

_But if you don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."_

_Oh with all that I've done wrong I must have done something right _

_to deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses at night._

_All the precious time_

_Like the wind, the years go by._

_Precious butterfly._

_Spread your wings and fly._

_She'll change her name today._

_She'll make a promise and I'll give her away._

_Standing in the bride-room just staring at her._

_She asked me what I'm thinking and I said _

_"I'm not sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."_

_She leaned over_

_Gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,_

_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair_

_"Walk me down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."_

_"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry"_

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have done something right._

_To deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses_

_I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is._

_I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember_

_Every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses...at night_

As the song ended we stop dancing and I let my head rest on Prowl's shoulder staring up at him. I was crying with joy as tears ran down my face, he wiped them away smiling softly at me, as I returned it back at him. "Thank you Prowl for this, for everything you done so far these past few days to cheer my life up." I said. "You're welcome Sky. Let head back down to the base to the others." Prowl replied. I nodded, as we broke apart and his holoform disappear, the radio turned off, then he transformed. He picked me up placing me on his shoulder, walking back to the bots size lift, and going inside it to go back down to base. Once back down at base and the lift open for us to walk out, everyone turned to our direction. They were smiling at us mostly me, I looked at Prowl and he was smiling at me too. I was so confused, "What? What going on everyone?" I asked. Fowler came walking up to us. "We all decided with a few paper works in it to make it final. Prowl here is adopting you as his daughter and will be your new father." He announced pointing to Prowl. "Really?" I asked, as Fowler nodded.

I looked up at Prowl and he nodded too, I giggled in happiness as I crawl over to Prowl's helm and hug him, and he wrapped his hand around me in a hug too in returned. Everyone cheered about this, as I saw out of the corner of my eye Jack smiling, Raf grinning, Optimus smiling a little smile in my happiness for me as the same for Ratchet and Fowler, the bots cheering for me, and Miko whooping with her fit pumping in the air for finally something happy and not sad in my life happen. I smiled brightly I finally now have a father, even though I miss my real one because he died, but I now have a new father who adopted me, and it was Prowl. I know were both acted like a father and daughter towards each other as a family. I cannot believe this is happening I so happy, I am the luckiest girl in the world or what. 

**A/N: Anddddddddd done! Part two chapters 12 is now done, and look no more sadness for you readers it is now happy moments in Skylar's life now. See I did not have a mean heart people. Anyway as I said before this was the final part now it is back to the Transformers Prime episodes chapters. Butterfly Kisses is my favorite daddy and daughter song I love singing this, this song always makes me happy about my daddy and I cry to this song too. Ya, Skylar now has a new adopted daddy, which is Prowl, ya go Prowl! Chapter 13 will be up soon as I can post it up ok folks. Please R&R peeps, and this is Sky96 signing off have a good night see you readers soon bye!**


	14. Chapter 13: Family and Friends Moments

**A/N: To each reader thanks for reviews, favoring, and loving this story means so much to me. Love ya guys keep reviewing for this story! ****As for you Allspark Princess to you saying writing out about the bot telling Sky about her mom I was going to, but I could not think of one really well. So, I decided to mention some of it in some chapters here and there when she asked about her mom to one of the bot or to all of them. It is the only way I can see that will be easy idea to do, so keep a look out for that Allspark Princess and all you other readers too. Ok last night I thought about this review on what I said and change my mind again, so this is false idea I throw away now Allspark Princess.**

**Let me explain, first off I was going to tell the story of it in part 2 chapter 12 then did not want to, second idea I had was telling about her mother here and there in the chapters to come then did not want that, and finally third idea I love it the most came up with last night was to have a chapter showing and telling what her mother and father were like before she was born and after until her mother's death. So, I stick with that and that the first part of the chapter, then second part is a family and friends fun time moment at the beach, since cons activity is not inactive right now so, a little more fluff for you guys as a fun chapter gift to you. ****I know I said I was going back to episodes and all that, but I just want to add this chapter in and then going back to the Transformers Prime episodes. Hope you will love this chapter 13, and sorry for long author's note guys. So, without farther ado here is chapter 13 enjoy my readers!**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her Oc, Skylar**

It was now getting dark coming to night time; I slept in some PJ's that Miko got me to use for now from her home. I gave back the grey dress to her, as I change in my PJ's. Miko said she was going to bring some clothes to me tomorrow and I get to keep them since she does not care for them, to get dress and all because we're going to the mall to go shopping for some clothes for me to wear. So, I do not have to use Miko's clothes all the time. I said 'goodnight' to Fowler and the kids, as their guardians took them home. The bots were going to go recharge so I said 'good night' to them too. I yawn widely, as Prowl put his servo down to my level on the platform for me to get on. Once I was on Prowl carried me to his room to sleep in tonight in. Once in Prowl's room, Prowl sit on his berth and then laid down on it. He the laid me down on his chest plates, as I smiled up, "Good night dad." I said. He smiled down back at me, "Good night Sky." Prowl replied. Then I moved to get comfortable and fell asleep with Prowl following behind me.

**(Next morning in Autobot base)**

Next morning, I woke up and stretch in my sleeping spot on Prowl's chest plates. I turned to see Prowl still asleep, so I decided to wake him up in a fun way to do. I took a deep breath and yelled out, "DADDY WAKE UP!" He jumped awake almost knocking me off him, if I did not have a good grip on his chest plates. I was giggling up a storm, as he looked down at me with a small glare. I look up at him making him think I did nothing wrong, "Morning dad." I chirped at him. He rolled his optics at me at my playfulness to him. He sighed, "Morning Sky. Please don't do that, you almost gave me a spark attack." Prowl said. "Sorry daddy." I said, looking upset about giving him an almost spark attack. He rubs my back with one of his digits to comfort me, "I not mad about it just don't do it again please Sky." He said. "Ok dad." I said, smiling up at him.

He then slid me down into the palm of his servo, and getting up from his berth exiting his room. Then we both went down to the main room to greet the all others who are now up. I saw the kids here this morning on a Friday; because we had a day off from school they were having some power out problem at school, so it was close today, sweet no school for us four. Prowl set me down on the ground and I went up to Miko to get the clothes I am using today to go to the mall with them. I went to go take a shower and freshen up. Then change into the fresh clothes and came back out to the others handing the PJ's to Miko as she put them into her bag. I ate a quick breakfast, and then we all were ready to go to the mall to shop for some clothes for me. Fowler gave me some money to help me out since what happen to me few days ago.

Miko hopped into Bulkhead, Jack and Raf climbed into Bumblebee, and I jumped into Jazz, as those three bots wanted to come with us to have fun with us kids, plus to protect us in case of any attack from the enemy. We then all headed out of the base to the mall in Jasper, Nevada. Once at the mall, we parked in the parking lot to get close to the entertain of the mall. We got out as the bots turned on the holoforms, which were Bulkhead had a buzz cut hair that is black hair with little bit of green color in it here and there, green tank top with a light grey jacket over it, black jeans, combat boots, and glowing light blue eyes. Bumblebee had yellow hair with black strip through it, yellow shirt with two black stripes going down in the middle, blue jeans, black and white sneakers, and baby blue eyes. Finally Jazz, he was black guy, with dark brown hair put in dreadlocks, some nice shaded sunglass because in his robot mode he has a visor, a grey tank top, black skinny jeans, and light grey sneakers.

Once we were readying we went into the mall to shop for some clothes. Miko found some for herself; she dragged poor Bulkhead with her to help out. Poor bot indeed, but I still snickered anyway it was too funny. Raf and Bumblebee went to go play in the arcade in the mall, such typical little boys as I smiled. Jack and Jazz came with me to help find me some clothes. We did and I tried them on giving them a fashion show on what looks good on me or not. Once we pick out a couple clothes for me to at least last me a while and paid for them, we decided to look around other stores for fun. Jack went off to Raf and Bumblebee, Jazz and I went to a hats and sunglasses store trying on hats and sunglasses. We did this for a couple of minutes trying them on, and doing weird and funny poses/looks in the mirror in the store. We laugh at our actions, taking some funny pictures on my phone as well. I love Jazz he like a brother or uncle to me who just as crazy as I am.

Once that was over, I text everyone to meet us up at the food court to eat, and then we were heading back to base. Everyone came and we kids ate lunch, as the bots talk to each other. One thing we kids though was shocking these past few days was Bumblebee could talk normally in his holoform then his robot form. I was happy for that his voice is so cute to hear. I blushed on that thought, I mean he is a cutie, but I see him more as a brother to me, then a boyfriend. We finish eating and we all then exit the mall, the bots holoforms disappearing, as we got in to their vehicle forms. We then drove back to base, and hopped out of them as they transformed. I went to Prowl's room to go put away my clothes in my newly built closet we added into his room the day before. Once that was done, I headed back to the main room, and notice that Fowler's car was here in the base and so was Fowler himself. I wonder why though as I went up the stairs to the platform we have here in the base.

Fowler saw me and greeted me with a smile, he walked over to me. "Hey Sky look what I found back at our headquarters." He said. "What?" I asked. He showed me a little DVD of packed with little homemade videos on it. I looked at him confused, "This is a homemade video your mother made when she worked with us." I grasped with glee, "Really?" I asked. He nodded, I then asked, "Can we watch it." "Yes, we can Sky." "Sweet!" I exclaimed. All of us humans/bots gather over to the TV to watch them all, as Fowler put it into the DVD player and he sat with us as it started.

"_Is this thing on Fowler?" A woman voice asked. Fowler looked at her with a 'are you serious' look. "Yes Melissa it is." He laughed._

I looked at the woman in the video and gasped, "That my mother." I stated. Fowler nodded, as the kids stared in shock or grasped quietly at seeing my mother too. Wow, my mama is a very pretty and weird lady, like me I guess that where I got it from.

"_OK, it not that funny Will." Melissa said. Fowler just keeps laughing at her annoyed look. Then one of the bots came into view, it was none other than Optimus Prime himself. "Hey big guy how are you?" My mother said, turning the video camera and herself in his direction. Optimus looked at her with a 'really your filming this' look, as he replied, "Just fine Melissa." She giggled at his look, as Acree came into the room seeing the video camera out._

I giggled at Optimus's actions from the video, as Acree groaned at this next scene, "What she keeps this I do not know." She said. I look at her then at the others as the grin knowing something was going to happen in this next scene.

"_Hey it's Acree. Say hi to the video camera Acree." Melissa said. Acree looked at her, waving weirdly at the camera, "Um… hi." Acree said. "So Acree were you buddy Cliffjumper?" Melissa asked with a giggle. Acree blush a little, "First off he not my boyfriend. Second I have no clue where…" She was interrupted by Cliffjumper coming into the room loudly. He saw Melissa with the video camera and grinned. "Hey people of this world. What's shaken?" Cliff said. As Acree groaned at his child behave just now. Melissa was giggling and Fowler shook his head._

Acree groaned at the scene, "See what I mean." She said. Then when she saw Cliffjumper again she was sad knowing she miss her partner who was now dead. I patted her servo in comfort as she gave me a small smile. Then little video first scene was done going black for a second, then the next scene went on the screen.

_Melissa was humming as she lend on the railing Ratchet next to her working on the computer. Fowler was behind the video camera; my mom looked up at Ratchet with a scaring smirk. "Oh Ratchet?" She sing-songed at him. He looked down at her, "What now Melissa?" He asked annoyed by her, but still like her as a friend anyway even if her playfulness is sometimes annoying to him. She grinned at him evil like, and then she decided to sing an annoying made up song she made to bug him with. "Oh, I wish I was an apple tree. I can be free and the leaves could be. Fun in the sun until the day is done, and night to come with fireflies buzzing around as the bees knees hit the ground. Oh, how fun it will be to be an apple tree." She singed loudly to him. He groaned at the song it annoyed him to no end, "Please Melissa stop sing that song it's driving me insane." He said. "Nope." She said playfully as she grins at him. He groaned knowing Melissa going to be the death of him._

I snickered at Ratchet's moods on the video, as he glared at me. I looked up at my guardian, "Hey you cannot blame me my mom and me and so alike when it comes to annoying you." I said, with a smirk. He rolled his optics at me, "You and your mother with the torture of my life cycle every time in the base. You two can't seem to get enough of annoying me from time to time." He said. "Yep, we do." I giggled.

That little scene faded into another one, this time both my parents were there. Wow, this one probably the first time my dad meets them and sees what her job is like and all.

"_Hey Fowler this is my beautiful husband that I married. His name is John Murray. Say hi to him John." "Um… hi." My dad said. "Hello John nice to meet you and for being a part of this all. It means so much to us, and your wife here." Fowler said off the video camera, because he was behind it filming this. "Ya, I mean I had to sometime sooner or later, I guess sooner now." John said. Then my dad heard heavy footsteps coming his way. He turned around to see them Autobots there staring at him as he stared back at them. "HOLY SHIT! That's them?" He asked his wife. She nodded, "Wow their huge, and this is so cool!" He exclaimed. Melissa giggled at him, as the bots introduce themselves to him, and told them everything about themselves and why they were here and all the other stuff. John Murray, my dad nodded to all this, "Wow that a lot to take in at one time." He said. My mother smiled at him, "I know honey, that how I felt when I first meet them with Fowler." She said. She then giggled taking the video camera from Fowler, and pointing it at everyone. "Say hi to the video camera everyone." She said with a smile. Everyone grinned at he playfulness banterer and smiled, "Hi!" They all exclaimed. _

And that was the final scene of the little DVD as it fade to black screen, and Fowler took it out DVD player, turned off the TV, and put the little DVD back in it case then put it in his coat pocket. He then turned to us to look at us, but mostly me, "That was the last scene we had of your mother before she died." I nodded with sadness in my eyes, and then I thought, "Can you guys at less tell us the story of her last mission even if was when she died?" I asked hopefulness in my eyes. He and the bots nodded sadness in the eyes/optics as they began the tale of my mother's last mission and death. 

_**(Flashback)**_

_The bots and Melissa were on a mission to stop the Decepticons weapon they were creating to taking over the Earth. Acree, Cliffjumper, and Bulkhead were fighting the drones, Bumblebee was fighting Soundwave, Optimus was fighting Megatron, and Melissa was fighting Starscream. Melissa trained with the soldiers and bots, so she knows how to fight both humans/robots enemies. The three bots were almost done killing the drones that were there at the battle field. Bumblebee got Soundwave down and not moving at the moment. Optimus and Megatron still in a clashing fight with each other. Melissa still fighting Starscream with Bumblebee coming over to help her out. "You weak femme fool. You can't beat me; I am the almighty commander Starscream." He announced. She rolled her eyes annoyed by this, "Ya and a fuckin care why? Your nothing, but a dipshit coward you high heel freak." She exclaimed. He growled at her and made a swipe at her with his clawed digits. _

_She dodged it, and fired he weapon that can hurt them at his left ped. He cried out in pained from the attack. Melissa turned to shoot some shots at Megatron to help Optimus, as Bumblebee was fighting Starscream. Then she fires a few shots at the weapon destroying it complete, as the Decepticons look shock and angry by this. It took Starscream so many hours, to make that, he growled that was it he had enough of this human femme soldier. He decided to do the unthinkable, as he throw Bumblebee off him and went to go attack Melissa with her guard not on him. She turned too late to see him attack her. _

_He was enraged, and attack her so harsh-like she screamed bloody murder from the pain that hurt so much. The bots froze from this only to have Megatron hit Optimus knocking him down, Soundwave already awake, and a few drones still left alive. "Starscream I think she had enough. Let's get out of here, there nothing left for here now. Decepticons retreat." He commanded. Starscream back up, seeing he had the human femme soldier's blood on his servos, he then look at her bloody and pained body. He was pleased at what he did and all the Decepticons transformed and retreated back to their base/ship. Some of the bots was shooting at their retreat forms. Optimus and Bumblebee came over to Melissa, as Optimus pick her him gently. The others came over as well, as Optimus called Ratchet for a ground bridge and the portal open. _

_They all went through it one by one, Fowler and Ratchet grasped at seeing Melissa bloody and pained in Optimus's servos. Ratchet took her from him gently and ran to his med bay to help her. He was in his med bay for a few hours, until he came out with a grim look on his face plates. He looked at the others with sadness in his optics. "I'm sorry everyone. There was so much bloody that she lost and so much pained she was in, she died right on my medical berth during her operation. Starscream has killed her." He said, knowing the claw marks were from Starscream himself when examining and operating on her to save her live, but did not in time until it was too late. All the bots and human grasped at this news, they cried tears or bow they head in sadness._

_That day they told John Murray, her husband what happen, his cried out about her death, and then they all decided to cover this up with a false story to tell to the little family's little five year old daughter, Skylar of her mother's death, saying her mother died from breast cancer. The next day they had her funeral bots in holoforms, Fowler, John, and Skylar who did not know about all of this that her parents knew at the time, where there at her mother's funeral. They said goodbye to the one they love and called a best friend/worker/partner that ever had._

_**(End of flashback)**_

"So, my that what happen to my mother?" I asked. They nodded, as the kids and I look sad about what happen to my mother. "And, that cover up story about that she died of breast cancer was false story you guys made up?" I asked again to them. They nodded again to me. I nodded, "I do really miss her, but she was a brave warrior to you guys and to the Earth protecting the planet and all of us on it. May her soul rest in heaven." I said, with a sad, but proud smile at my mother's bravery. Then Miko spoke up, "So, even this is a very touching moment, I think we should lighten all of us up with some friends/family fun time moment together." I turned to her, "I think that a good idea Miko. But, what do you have in mind?" I asked her. She thought for a second, and then her face lit up, "How about going to the beach together." She said. "That a great idea, and Ratchet no protesting you coming too." I said, knowing Ratchet will do just that. He huffed, but agrees to go anyway. "I know the perfect beach to go to." Fowler said, giving the coordinates to Ratchet to put into the computer and ground bridge.

_Throw it up, woo hoo!_

_Woo hoo! [x2] Yeah, yeah._

_Woo hoo! Yeah, yeah._

I smiled this is going to be fun; I even bought a cute blue swimsuit to wear for this. All of us kids and Fowler went to go change into our swimsuit, I have no clue how they have theirs, guess in their bags maybe. Once done changing we go back to the main room, where Ratchet gets the portable device to close the ground bridge once we get through it. He puts in the coordinates and actives the ground bridge. The Decepticons are still not active today, so we are going to the beach for fun time with friends/family to enjoy I relaxing time off, plus the beach is deserted of any humans to see the bots in their bots form. Once all bots and humans were ready, the bots transformed and we got in our guardians, Fowler in Optimus, and went through the ground bridge one at a time. Once through and out of the bots, they transformed to robot modes, and Ratchet closed the ground bridge with the portable device.

_You're pretty baby, but you know that_

_Wish I could bring ya, across the map, yeah_

_I can feel it in the air that it's on tonight_

_I don't really care if it's wrong or right_

_Pedal to the metal baby hold me tight_

_Anything you want I can get that girl_

_If you're with that girl_

I stared in awe at the beautiful and awesome beach and yelled out, "Last one at there is a rotten egg!" The humans get what I said, but the bots looked confused until they search up the meaning; and realized what it meant and ran to see if they can beat the others. I giggled at this, and ran to the waters, with Jazz, the kids, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead not far behind me. Fowler was going into the water later, right now he wanting to relax on his towel in the sun. Could not blame him, he works hard too. Optimus sat in the sand with Prowl next to him talking to each other while relaxing. Acree was laying on the sand soaking up the sun. Ratchet and Ironhide were sitting on the sand too talking to each other as well.

_Everybody knows that I want ya_

_If you want me baby show me_

_Roll the windows down let your hair flow_

_Let it all go tonight (night, night, night...)_

I then had an evil smirk on my face, I ran out of the water to Ratchet's right ped, tugging on it gently. "Ratchet come to the water with me please." I said, giving him the 'puppy eyes'. He looked down at me and tried to resist the look, but groaned in defeat and joined me. I shouted in happiness, as I ran back to the water, as he followed me, hearing Ironhide chuckle at him as we went. He turned to glare at him and then turned back to continue walking to my direction, as I waited for him in the water. Once he made it into the water, I splash he a couple time with the water, and giggled. He looks annoyed at first, but the grinned evil-like and playful and gently pushes me into the water. I came up to from the water looking up at him, and then playful glared at him. "Oh so that how you want to play it then Ratch." I said, smirking evil-like back at him. Then we started and all out water war with others joining up team on which side to win the battle.

_Party people!_

_Woo hoo, all the windows down_

_Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town (woo hoo)_

_Saying yeah yeah, woo hoo_

_Saying yeah yeah_

After the battle was over, Ratchet's team won, I swear they cheated somehow, some of us went out of the water, meaning me and Ratchet of course. I also could have sworn I heard cooling fans going off high like it was cooling them off. What I didn't know what Ratchet glancing at me with his cooling fans going off high to cool him off like he was blushing at me from how cute I look even in a blue swimsuit. Miko can running out of the waters and had a good idea to do something to Ironhide, as she pointed to a sleeping Ironhide lying on the sand in the sun.

_You drive me crazy but you know that_

_Feel the breeze girl let's take a lap (lap) yeah (yeah)_

_I can feel it in the air that it's on tonight_

_I don't really care if it's wrong or right_

_Pedal to the metal, baby, hold me tight_

_Anything you want I can get that girl_

_If you're with that girl_

She told me her plan and I giggled at it. We went over to Ironhide; Ratchet was back in her spot where he was next to him, watching us. He knows something was up with us two, but did not stop it, he thought it would be funny to see. We decided to bury Ironhide in sand from the neck down. We made it into the mermaid shape body for it, as he head stick out of the sand and he snoozed and slept away not noticing this at all. We then were done with this evil plan, I heard and saw Ratchet trying to hold back his laughter. Miko went off to go back into the water to have fun with the others. I went to the water to let it wash over my feet. A few minutes later, I heard Ironhide waken up because he yelled out, "WHAT THE SLAG! WHO DID THIS?" That made me laugh so hard and Ratchet laugh too. Miko was lucky she was in the water protected by Bulkhead from Ironhide. Me not so much, Ironhide glared at Ratchet first for laughing at this, then glared at me and starting getting us messing up our creation on him. He looked so mad at me for doing that, that he started chasing me.

_Everybody knows that I want ya_

_If you want me baby show me_

_Roll the windows down let your hair flow_

_Let it all go tonight_

_Party people!_

I screamed running from the crazy mech bot, I ran all the way to Prowl, my daddy, he will protect me. Once I got to him I hid behind him, as Ironhide approach us. Prowl looked at him, then at me with a frown on his face. "Sky, what did you do?" He asked. I pouted at him, "Miko and I buried Uncle Hide in the sand when he was asleep. Now he awake and mad about it." I said. "You two will apologize to him now for it." Dad said sternly. "Awww, but why? It was funny to see and do." I said, stilling pouting. "Right now missy." He said still using that parent tone on me. I sighed, I heard Miko yelled out she was sorry, guess she heard us talking about it, "Sorry Uncle Hide." I said. He nodded accepting it from both of us, still grumbling about it under his breath, as he went to go back to Ratchet to sit down by him. I stick my tongue out at him in his direction in a playful manner, my dad saw it, and rolled his eyes about it.

_Woo hoo, all the windows down_

_Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town (woo hoo)_

_Saying yeah yeah, woo hoo_

_Saying yeah yeah_

_Stop!_

_[Beat break]_

Afterwards everyone got out of the water spreading the towels out to lay on them to enjoy sucking up the last minutes of the sun, as it set down for the evening and night. And, we're also enjoying each other company too; I was sitting on my dad's shoulder towel wrap around my body, as we both watch the sun set over the horizon and the water making it different colors. To me, this was the best day by far, that I even had, with my new family and friends to enjoy it with.

_It's on tonight, it's on tonight_

_It's on-on-on-on-on tonight_

_Woo hoo, all the windows down_

_Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town (woo hoo)_

_Saying yeah yeah, woo hoo_

_Saying yeah yeah_

_Let's go!_

_Woo hoo, all the windows down_

_Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town (woo hoo)_

_Saying yeah yeah, woo hoo_

_Saying yeah yeah, woo hoo!_

**A/N: Done! Hope you guys like chapter 13 it's a gift to all you readers, for loving, favoring, and reviewing this story to make me happy and continue writing it as well. Now, I going back to Transformers Prime episodes for the other chapters and all, may added a few fun random chapters here and there too in this story. Chapter 14 will be post up soon as I can get it up and all. Please R&R, and this is Sky96 signing off, goodnight and see you soon my dear readers bye!**


	15. Chapter 14: Sick Mind

**A/N: I looked over chapter 13 and realized I have a lot of typos. I will probably have a lot of those from time to time in this story. So, please bear with me my grammar/spelling and typing this up fast makes me find a lot of them. So, don't hate or judge me for it. Thanks! I'm back and not died here folks, sorry for the long wait, but here is chapter 14 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her Oc, Skylar**

It has be a few days since the whole chaos events that went on in my life. I am upset about it happening, but I know the others want me to move on because I can't grieve about it forever. But, I still can keep remembering my parents in my heart and mind. Today the kids were playing a race game on the TV, as I was sitting on my dad's shoulder in a pink tank top, light blue jacket, black skinny jeans, black knee length boots, and my blue crystal necklace my mother pass down to me. It was all quiet in the base with the others around us, but the silence was broken by Ratchet's announcement on his findings. "Optimus, you're not going to believe this. I've just pinpointed the location of Decepticon warship." Ratchet suddenly announced. The kids came over to the railing with the bots gathering around to hear this. Dad put his servo up to me, I slipped on it, as he took his servo down to the platform where the kids were and I hopped off it as he took his servo away to gather with the others.

"How did you penetrate their cloaking shields?" Optimus asked. "I didn't. I was experimenting with variable frequency wavelengths when I stumbled upon it. Even still, the ship might be experimenting some kind of electromagnetic breach." Ratchet remarked. "With Megatron deceased, and the element of surprise." Acree started. "We can cause some serious damage." Ironhide finished eagerly. I smirked at the thought of the Autobots kicking some Decepticon ass without their leader Megatron. My train of thought was interrupted when something beeped on the screen. "Also on the same frequency, an Autobot Emergency Beacon." Ratchet reported in surprise. "The Decepticons can wait. There could be Autobots in distress. Ratchet, get your medical kit." Optimus instructed. "Wait Optimus, we're coming too." Jazz said, as Prowl nodded in agreement with Jazz.

Optimus thought for a minute and then nodded in a 'yes' motion to them. I looked at dad, "Be careful daddy." I said. He look down at me, "I will sweetspark." Prowl replied. I love it when he calls me sweetspark it makes me feel special and loved. The he looked back up, as he, Jazz, Optimus, and Ratchet disappeared in the ground bridge. The kids went back to playing their racing games. I went over to talk to my uncle Ironhide about random topics to each other, this went in for a couple of minutes, and I was about to reply to Ironhide on a certain topic when I was cut off from Ratchet's distress call to us. _"Raf, get a ground bridge open now! Optimus and Prowl has been infected with a virus!" _Ratchet exclaimed on the com-link.

Everyone at the base gasped and looked at each other in worry. Optimus and daddy affected by a virus? One that could possibly kill them? The thought alone was unbelievable and scary. My dad is sick and possible dying from it; please don't take him away I already lost both of my parents I don't need to lose him. Raf opened the ground bridge, as Ratchet came in supporting a weak Optimus and then Jazz came in supporting a weak Prowl. The ground bridge closed behind them as both of them laid them on a medical berth, and Ratchet examined them. Once I saw my daddy all I could do was, "No! Papa!" I cried out in horror to him, as Jazz tried to comfort me. "Cybonic Plague." Ratchet proclaimed after scanning the infected area around Optimus and Prowl's optics. The infection had already begun to spread. The area surrounding their left optic had lost its usual metallic white coloring. The area just under their left optic was brown and neon white. Outwards, it was horrific blue and it continued to spread across their face. I looked on in horror never imagining that both of them are like this. Neither did all of us. Optimus was a true leader, a friend, and an uncle to me. Dad I love him so dearly, he very protective of me as I am of him, and we both love each other very much. I don't want to end up losing them both.

"It's only contagious if contact is made with the infected Energon." Ratchet finished. "But what was plaque doing in an Autobot ship?" Miko asked wanting to know. "Its passengers were infected." Acree started. "The virus wiped out millions on Cybertron during the Great War." Jazz finished for her. "Cybonic Plague was engineered in the Decepticon Biological Warfare Program by Megatron himself." Ratchet announced. 'Why the fuck is bucket head always destroying everything his touches, died or alive?' I thought. "You have a cure, don't you?" Raf asked worriedly. "No… cure." Optimus rasped. "Never found… one yet." Dad groaned out. "Optimus, Prowl, please. Save your strength you two." Ratchet coaxed them gently. I looked at both, mostly dad in worry. "Would Megatron create a disease without a cure? I mean, what if he caught it by accident?" Jack suddenly asked. "It's not like we can ask Megatron, Jack. He's pushing up lugnuts." Bulkhead retorted. "But, we may be able to access the Decepticon database. For a moment, we still have a fix on their warship's coordinates." Ratchet observed. "Bumblebee and Jazz come with me." Acree volunteered for the mission. "Acree… quickly." Ratchet said. 'Just hold on Optimus and daddy I know you both can. Your tough bots who went through worst things than this.' I thought, as I looked over at both of them with a concern and sad look. 

**(Third person)**

The ground bridge portal shone in the middle of a hallway aboard the Nemesis. Through this portal, Acree, Jazz, and Bumblebee flipped their way through the portal. Acree, Jazz, and Bumblebee had their cannons unfolded and charged. "Let's start with the lab." Acree suggested. When they reached the miniature hallway leading to the lab, they made sure they were well hidden in case any of the Decepticons decided to make an appearance. When the doors opened, Knockout walked out of the lab. He stopped for a second noticing that something was off, but he shrugged and walked away. The three Autobots entered the lab and Acree began hacking into the systems, while Bumblebee and Jazz stood guard in case Knockout comes back. "I'm in the network." Acree announced.

"Ratchet," Optimus rasped, drawing Ratchet's attention from the vitals before him on his old friend and leader. "Were you…?" "Infected? No." Ratchet shook his helm, causing Optimus to breathe a sigh of relief as the light in his optics slowly dimmed. Dad's optics did the same, happy to know Ratchet is ok as he coughed badly as his servo cover his mouth plates. I looked up at Ironhide and pointed to the berth dad was on. He know what I wanted, and nodded lifting me up onto dad's berth to be there for him with my comfort. I patted dad's servo that was not covering his mouth plates, as his optics look down at me, giving me a hopeful and weak smile telling me everything will be alright, as he put his other servo down. I hope so, as I continue to sit there with my dad comforting him. _"If it's here, I don't see it." _Acree said. "Are you certain, Acree?" Ratchet demanded. _"I have searched every file. Nothing." _Acree reported. "Well, search again! Clearly, you missed something!" Ratchet shouted at her. Geesh, calm down Ratchet, she trying her best. _"I've scanned their entire database."_ Acree retorted angrily.

"Did you use a redundant quantum algorithm?" Ratchet asked very annoyed. 'The what?' I thought on what Ratchet said confusing me. _"Don't tell me how to reach! You think you're the only one who cares about Optimus and Prowl?"_ Acree snapped. Damn, she pissed off, but she got a point there Ratchet. Bumblebee whirred something in worry pointing at the corner, as Jazz looked in the same direction too. _"Yo, Acree come check this out over here."_ Jazz said. _"What is it?" _Acree immediately demanded. "What is it? What's going on?" Ratchet asked in a stern tone. Acree gasped as She, Jazz, and Bumblebee were shock to see the sight before them. Lying on a stone cold berth with a half a dozen large wires hooked up to his body keeping him alive was Lord Megatron. _"It's Megatron!" _Acree exclaimed. _"He's alive!" _Jazz added in shocked. Everyone gasped at the news. "WHAT!" Jack exclaimed. I looked up shocked, "How is that evil douchebag of a bastard even alive?" I asked. "That's not possible!" Ratchet shook his helm in disbelief agreeing with my question.

"_Well, we're staring right at him." _Jazz retorted. _"Good news is Megatron's not exactly staring back." _Acree commented to us. "Megatron…" Optimus gasped from his berth. I looked at him worriedly, as I rub dad's arm up and down to comfort him, because he looked worried too even if he was weak and infected by the virus. My dad has a caring spark for all his teammates in this here base, just like I do too. _"He's critical, hooked up to life support."_ Acree reported. _"Time to finish this once and for all." _She proclaimed as she aimed her gun. "Wait! Don't!" Ratchet said quickly. _"One good reason fast." _Acree snarled. "Megatron may be Optimus and Prowl's only hope for survival." Ratchet stated. _"What are you talking about?"_ Acree said, as she moved her gun away from Megatron's life support cables. "Does he display brainwave activity?" Ratchet asked her. _"Spiking hard. His sick mind is still at work." _Acree answered bitterly. I shivered in fright for what she said, as dad weakly used his digits to rub my back in comfort. "Perfect! If a cure exists, Megatron may be the only one who knows it. You must enter his brain and find it." Ratchet explained. _"Enter Megatron's brain? Ratchet, are you out of your mind?" _Acree demanded. "The Decepticon lab should contain all the equipment you need for a cortical psychic patch." Ratchet went on saying. _"No way! Have you even performed the procedure?"_ Acree asked.

"No. But, I have thoroughly studied the theoretical literature. Invented by Decepticons. Outlawed by Autobots." Ratchet called. _"Whoa. Can't we just haul Megatron through the ground bridge and buy us some time to figure this out?" _Jazz asked. "Time is one thing that Optimus and Prowl doesn't have! One of you must try this! I will NOT allow Optimus and Prowl to pass knowing that Megatron will outlive them and that Prowl will never see his daughter grow up!" Ratchet swore. I looked scared by this, and then I was thinking something about this all on a choice I probably have to make to save my dad and uncle Optimus. "Ratchet, I would lay down my life for Optimus and Prowl. Anytime. Anywhere. But, a mind body-split-" Bumblebee whirred cutting off Acree's sentence. "You will." Acree said. Jazz interrupted this, "No Bee, I will. I don't want to see you getting hurt Bee." Jazz said. But, Bumblebee did not want that, so both argued about it back and forth for a few seconds, as Acree rolled her optics and shake her helm in their childish behavior, until a small quiet female voice said something on the other side of the com-link. "I'll do it." I said quietly. Ratchet turned to look at me, "What did you say Sky?" He asked. "I said, I'll do it to save them." I repeated what I just said a second ago. Ratchet narrowed his optics at me, "No you will not Sky. I am not risking your live for this." He stated sternly at me.

I look at him with a pleading and sad look, "Please Ratchet. I need to do this. I not going to lost Optimus and my dad. I can't lose another parent, I already lost my real parents, I can't lose my adopt dad now. Please Ratchet let me do this, please." I said tears going down my face. Ratchet ponder on the thought, as Optimus rasped weakly, "Sky…", but I cut his protest off, as my dad look at me with concern and pleading optics. "No Optimus and dad I have to do this for you guys to save you." I said with a brave tone, wiping my tears away. After saying that Ratchet sighed through his vents, "Fine Sky you can do it, but please be careful and come back to us too." He said.

I nodded to him, the kids looked at me with concern not sure of the idea of me entering Megatron brain. "Are you… sure Sky?" Raf asked, concerned for my wellbeing about this. I was about to reply to Raf, but Bulkhead spoke for me. "Sky maybe a human, but she a tough shell for anyone to crack her down on serious pressure issues." Bulkhead reassured him. Raf still looked worried, but Jack and Miko comfort him. I asked Ironhide to let me down on from the berth to the floor where the kids are, and he did as he was asked. I then went up to Raf and hugged him as he hug me back in return and I said to him, "Don't worry Raf, no one can break me down that easily I am tough as nails to them." I said, as the thought of what I said to Raf made him giggle a little bit. I stood back up and went down the stairs to the ground bridge, as Ratchet put in the coordinates of where the others are from the coordinates Jazz gave him. Once that was done, and the portal was open, Ratchet turned to me, "Good luck Sky. Stay safety, be careful, and come back to us in one piece." He said. "Don't worry Ratchet I will." I stated, with a nod. I went through the portal and meet the others, as the portal closed behind me.

Even if the others did not want this happening, they had no choice and not enough time to argue about it, just to get it done and over with I guess. Acree then snuck away with one end of the purple glowing cable. We watched from our hiding place we decided to hide in, as she hooked up the end of the patch she took with her to Megatron's body. _"Ratchet we're ready."_ Acree said. "Initiate cortical psychic connection." Ratchet instructed. After a nod from Acree, she came over to me and ask, "Ready kid." I nodded, as she connected the other end of the patch to the back of my head, and twisted it to ensure the connection. Once that was done, my eyes close shut as I was now entering into the leader of Decepticons mind.

**(Sky POV)**

The air in the atmosphere was pretty intense and creepy in the area I was in in Megatron's mind. I was shocked to know that he was still alive; I mean that guy nearly killed me. How could he survived? How could I survived from his attack? It just doesn't make any sense to me what so ever. _"Communications downlink activated. This will allow us to see and hear everything Sky does, while in Megatron's subconscious mind." _I heard out of nowhere in my mind Ratchet's voice explaining this to everyone, as he interrupted my thoughts. I'll figure it all out later. I guess I can hear the other in my head, while I am in here. Creepy, it like voice in my head talking and controlling me, as I giggled quietly from the thought. _"Whoa. Where is that?" _Jack asked in amazement as he glanced at the screen. I looked around too, as I saw that the area I was in was dark, fire everywhere, and tall metal structures. _"Looks like Kaon, the Decepticon capitol back on Cybertron." _I heard Ironhide answered Jack's questioned. _"Ratch, Optimus and Prowl' vitals…," _Bulkhead trailed off, unable to finish what he was saying.

I looked worried about that, but right now I got to be tough for everyone to save those two. _"I know. Quickly Sky. I know you're in unknown territory. But, you must figure out where the information might be filed in Megatron's mind._" Ratchet explained to me. "Got it Ratch." I replied to him, as I walked up the stairs before stopping at the sight before me, standing in front of me was Optimus. He stood there in perfect working condition. I ran forward, but Ratchet's next words stopped me_. "Sky that is not Optimus. But, a figment of Megatron's mind. He cannot see or hear you."_ Ratchet told me gravely. I shuddered, "Creepy." I said. Suddenly I and everyone else listening, heard the familiar evil chuckle, "Oh no it can't be…" I muttered. "Optimus Prime! Your Autobot army has been defeated! Bow before your master." Megatron told him. "Never, Megatron. One shall stand. One shall fall." Optimus proclaimed as he turned around and unfolded his blade. "So, be it." Megatron sneered, as he unfolded his arm cannon and jumped to the ground below.

I watched from behind a rock as Optimus and Megatron ran towards each other at equally high speeds. They went to punch each other at the same time. But, as soon as Megatron touched Optimus, he disintegrated into blue dust and flowed in the wind. My eyes widened, as I covered my mouth with my hand, as I mumbled quietly, "Oh my god." His dream was our worst nightmare. _"That never happened!" _Bulkhead exclaimed. _"It's not a memory. We're seeing Kaon as Megatron has created it. In his darkest dreams." _Ratchet growled. I shuddered at what Ratchet had said, it creep me out badly. The rock I was hiding behind suddenly changed color, texture, and shape. I gasped as the rock change into Optimus. It was like he was brought back from the grave. "Megatron! Your treachery ends here!" Optimus declared as he unfolded his arm blade. Megatron didn't say anything. He just folded his sword back into his arm and charged his cannon. I jumped up out of my hiding place to take the shot.

But, it went through me and disintegrated behind me. I turned around and became face to face with Megatron himself. 'God his breath stinks breathing in my face like that. He needs a lot of breath mints.' I thought chuckling in my head quietly, while the look I have now is neutral to stay calm and all that. "The Medic's puny little femme fleshling. Punishment for trespassing into my domain is your DESTRUCTION!" He snarled as he held up his blade. My heart stopped as Megatron took his swipe at me. I braced for the impact to come, but Megatron's swipe went through me and I looked at Megatron in confusion. Megatron shared the same expression as me. "How can this be?" Megatron demanded as he swiped at me again and went through me. He kept throwing more swings at me, but ended with the same result each time. _"Megatron can't touch Sky?"_ Raf asked excitedly. _"Because she is not a creation of Megatron's mind, Sky is immune to his physical attack." _Ratchet explained, causing Jack to literally melt in relief. "You are not wearing phase displacement armor.

"Your eyes track my movements. So you're not a hologram. And I do not believe in spirits." Megatron pondered aloud as he walked around me. "So tell me, fleshling? What ARE you?" He asked. 'What up with him calling me a fleshling? I have a name you know Buckethead.' I thought annoy at him. "Megatron." A male voice called out. Both Megatron and I turned around at the sound of the familiar voice. Optimus was standing before us ready to fight. And this time, he brought along back up. Bumblebee and Bulkhead stood beside him ready to fight as well. _"Uh-oh. Special guest stars." _Miko observed. _"This is not good."_Ratchet remarked. "What the hell's going on here?" I asked, as I walked up to the holographics of my friends/family and giving a wave in front of their faces. I jumped as Megatron scream in rage and disintegrated the team except for me. Uh-oh then that means… "YOU are real. THEY were not." Megatron chuckled. "A cortical psychic patch. How unexpected." He said. I gasped in my head shocked that he figured it out already, fuck I'm doomed.

"_We've stirred Megatron from his oblivion. He's becoming self-aware." _Ratchet warned. "Just how much danger will I be in? Now that Megatron knows I am in his mind?" I asked nervously to him very quietly for Megatron not to hear me. _"Only time will tell."_ Ratchet sighed through his vents gravely to me. 'Yippee, for me.' I thought sarcastically in my head. "If this is my subconscious… WHAT ARE YOU DOING INSIDE MY HEAD?" Megatron screeched, as I flinch from the loudness of it. Suddenly the others heard two other Decepticons talking in the lab. One was Knockout that I meant in the brig time I had on their base/ship guess he was probably the doctor to them. The other one was Starscream who I meant as well, on that same day I meant Knockout when I was captured; he was in command for now until Megatron wakes up that is. They were talking about Megatron's vitals saying that he wasn't conscious and plan to end his life by pulling the plug. _"Ratchet, are you hearing this?"_ Acree whispered. _"If Megatron perishes, Sky's mind will remain separated from her body forever." _Ratchet announced gravely, worried about his charge. I grasped softly in my mind from hearing this. 'I don't want to be lost forever from them.' I thought, scared by the idea of it. _"We'll lose Sky, Prowl, AND Optimus?" _Jack gasped. Then they all turned their attention back to the screen.

"The only way you could have entered my mind is via cortical psychic patch. But, the question remains, what happened to me?" Megatron asked, desperately wanting to know. I didn't answer his question. Suddenly, Megatron saw something in his eyes that he had never seen before. After a while he returned to reality and realized what happened to him. "The space bridge explosion? And yet, if you're in my head, I am not one with the Allspark!" Megatron gasped in realization. "Bingo, we have a winner." I said sarcastically to him as he finally realized it. He glared at me for a moment, and then he asked me in a demanding tone, "So tell me, femme fleshling. Do I still function?" _"Sky, we are out of time!" _Ratchet told me. "You're on life support, for now. But, that doesn't matter at the moment! There are two bots sick with Cybonic Plague! And I need your help." I said. "Cybonic Plague? Two bots are unwell?" Megatron asked in concern (yes-concern) earning a nod from me, as he realized who the first bot is that is unwell.

"Optimus! Such irony! But, after ages of endless battle, the mighty Optimus Prime has fell by a simple virus from the distant past! Who is the second bot that is unwell femme?" Megatron asked me. "Prowl, Optimus loyal second in command of the Autobots." I said. I was not going to tell that creep that he was my dad; he did not need to know that. Megatron chuckled evil-like at that, as I growled quietly from it, nobody messes with my family and I mean nobody at all. "And what makes you think I would save the life of my oldest enemy?" Megatron asked me then. "Megatron, your treachery-!" Megatron shot Optimus for interrupting our conversation. "Because if you help me, you'll get what YOU want the most." I answered him. "Oh? And just what is it that I want the most, human femme?" He asked me then. "The chance to slay your enemy by your own hand." I answered causing Megatron to laugh.

"But, did you not see? I do slay my enemy by my own hands." Megatron retorted. "But, if you let the Cybonic Plague kill the REAL Optimus, mind you'll never get the chance to destroy them yourself in the REAL world." I shot back at him. Even, though I will never let that happen to my daddy and uncle Optimus, but I want to persuade him with it to give me the cure by just talking about his old enemy Optimus Prime more than my dad. _"Smart." _Jack remarked. _"Twisted."_ Miko smirked at what her friend, Sky, just said to Megatron. "After our deep history together, to not watch the spark from Optimus' eyes with my very own." Megatron started. "Yes, that is exactly what you desire most." I encouraged him. "Well played, femme." Megatron complimented me, as he revealed something glowing in his hand. "The chemical formula for the cure you seek… not that I expect you know how to read it." I was about to reached for the formula… only to have Megatron make it disappear. "Hey! What the hell!? What gives?" I asked him. "Not yet." Megatron sneered. "Oh god, what now?" I asked him.

"And how am I to accomplish terminating Optimus as you propose, while I'm trapped here in a perpetual daydream?" Megatron pondered aloud before finally deciding. "Once you release me from this prison, you will have the cure." He said. 'Oh come on, he probably going to throw away his end of the deal if I do that for him.' I thought. "You must guarantee my recovery. Or, Optimus and Prowl fades to ground metal grey… the REAL Optimus and Prowl." Megatron threatened to me. I will not let that happen Megabutt! NEVER! To the area where everyone else at base was, Ratchet rewinded and fast-forwarded the video multiple times… until he reached the fame he wanted. The fame of Megatron showing me the cure of the virus he had created himself. _"Acree, we have the formula! Disconnect Sky now!" _Ratchet instructed het to do. Suddenly the world in Megatron's mind, began to crumble around us. Fantasy was dissolving. And everything exploded around us; I soon realized I was leaving his mind. Yes, thank god I am leaving this horror land for good.

"You were watching. YOU TRICKED ME!" Megatron cried realizing what was going on. "Bye-bye Buckethead!" I yelled out to him smirking, as I began to disintegrate along with Megatron's world. "NO! TAKE ME WITH YOU! TAKE ME!" Megatron begged as he began to disintegrate as well. The screen shut down before anything can happen. Bulkhead opens the ground bridge for Acree, Jazz, Bumblebee, and I who return safely and unharmed. Hours have passed as Ratchet worked on the cure and we were currently waiting for Optimus and Prowl to recover after Ratchet feed the cure to them both. When Optimus and Prowl both groaned and opened their optics, everyone's face was filled with relief, mostly me anyway. Ratchet immediately ran over and helped him sit up and eventually up on his feet, as Jazz did the same with Prowl. "That's it. Steady." Ratchet said to both of them, as he and Jazz helped them out carefully. We all jumped and cheered at the recovery of our great leader, friend, and uncle, Optimus, and friend, SIC, and my dad, Prowl.

"Please. Save the hero's welcome for my physician and for my human niece, Sky." Optimus smiled proudly. Prowl nodded in agreement with him, as He picked me up and place me on his shoulder. They all applauded and cheered for the two of us. I was giving out a sheepish look to everyone on dad's shoulder. "It's nothing you guys. I just glad to have uncle Optimus and my dad back, healthy, and alive." I stated. I then turned my attention toward my guardian and smiled at him and said, "Thanks Ratchet, for helping and saving their lives." I said to him. "You're welcome Sky." Ratchet replied.

I then finally turned back to everyone, watching them talk to each other happy to see these two alive and well. I smiled happily, until I froze my eyes looked like they were space out like I was looking at nothing or no one in the base, as evil red optics showed up in my head with an evil voice attached to it. "I'm out. Or, should I say in." The evil voice with evil red optics said, as I realized it was Megatron in my head saying this. 'Oh no!' I thought. "Oh yes, indeed human femme." He chuckled at me predicament I have right now. I came back from this, as I saw out of the corner of my eye, my dad was looking at me with concern in his optics. "You ok Sky?" He asked just to me quietly. I looked at him giving a fake smile and said, I'm ok daddy." He nodded and dropped it for now. 'No, I'm not dad. Shit, I just gave away to Megatron, who in my head, that Prowl is my new adopted dad.' I thought panicking in my head. "Indeed you did femme. Indeed you did." He smirked wickedly. Shit, this is not going to end well for me!

**A/N: Done! Chapter 14 up and posted for you guys! Oh no, Megatron is in Skylar's mind. What going to happen next, only the next chapter of chapter 15 will tell you readers when I get it posted up as soon as I can folks. **

**Sky: What the fuck did you put Megabum in my head?**

**Sky96: Because originally it was going to be Jazz, but I decided to do you instead.**

**Sky: I hate you. You know that.**

**Sky96: You can't hate me I'm your creator, I can do whatever I want. I have the power! I'm power crazy! MMMMMMMMHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Sky: Oh god, make her stop please.**

**Megatron: I can make that evil fleshling creator of yours to stop for you human femme.**

**Sky96: No you will not Megaturd. Get out of here! Get him Grimlock!**

**Grimlock: Me, Grimlock will destroy you, evil Decepticon leader Megatron. *Rawrs at Megatron, as Megatron screams like a little girl and runs away from Grimlock***

**Sky96: See I have the power to do anything I want Skylar, my creation. So, behave little one and bow down to your master, minion. *Laughs evilly* **

**Sky: Oh god, she crazy as a shit brick.**

**Sky96: Indeed, I am. So, please R&R and this is Sky96 signing off folks, have a good night and see you soon bye!**


	16. Chapter 15: Out of her Head

**A/N: Sky96: So, sorry folks that it took this long.**

**Sky: Damn right girly! We have been waiting for you!**

**Sky96: Hush you! Anyway thanks for the reviews readers, keep them coming it makes me happy and update more chapters for you guys. *Looks crazy happy from this***

**Sky: Scrap is gone to the dark side of this. Shit! We are probably losing her to it.**

**Ratchet: You think femme.**

**Sky96: OH MY PRIMUS! IT'S RATCHET! HEY RATCHET, I LOVE YOU DUDE! *Runs to him and clings onto his armor in a hug***

**Ratchet: O.O What the frag!? GET OFF ME! *Tries to get me off, but I am not budging one bit* **

**Sky96: NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS! *Giggles happily in a creepy way***

**Ratchet: *Ratchet looks annoyed by this, as Skylar does not help him* -_-**

**Sky: ^-^ *Snickers at my creator behavior* That so like her. Anyway her readers, here is her chapter 15 hope you enjoy and please review. Disclaimer Hasbro/The Hub owns Transformers, while XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns yours truly, ME! Enjoy!**

**(Nightmare)**

_All I could see was chaos around me. I walked around littered on the ground was humans bodies, and the Autobots bodies all dead. I gasped at this; there was Decepticons all around killing everything in site that they could reach the nasty servos on. I then came up and saw dad and Ratchet still left alive, barely fighting off Megatron and is that me. I looked so, evil-like as Megatron command me to kill those to. I just saw my evil self; shoot my dad in the chest where his spark chamber was. Evil Sky walked up to him. "Any last words dad?" I said with an evil chuckle. Dad looked up at me with sorrow in his optics, "Why Sky? Why are you doing this?" He asked. I just giggled darkly at him, "Because dad I am more powerful don't you see. Megatron, here has giving me want I wanted all along. You on the other hand, just made me look weak and foolish. So, if that all you going to say, then bye-bye daddy." I said laughing evilly, as I reach down to his broken and weak spark chamber and rip out his spark, as his life force and spark faded right before me. He bleeds out like the rest of this good for nothing Autobots and humans._

_I saw in the humans that I killed Fowler, Jack, Raf, Jack's mom, June, and Miko. I looked on in horror I just killed my freakin dad. Why me? Why? Then I saw the scariest site even with evil me and a weak Ratchet facing off each other. "Please Sky, were your friends and family. Please don't do this. I know there still goodness left inside you." Ratchet said, looking up weakly from the ground he was on. I chuckled darkly at him, "Oh, poor Ratchet. The no goodness and peace left in this world. Only death and destruction. I am who I wanted to be, evil and dark not good and light. Don't any of you Autobots get it? The real Sky you all know and love is gone now; this is a new and better Sky for you all to see." I said. "Finish him Sky!" Megatron yelled out to me. "Any last words before you die medic?" I asked, with a wicked grin on my face. Ratchet did not say another, just looked at evil me with sorrow and sadness in his optics, as I lifted the gun the Decepticons gave me and shot a hole through Ratchet's helm and chest/spark chamber/spark. _

_He died right there on the spot bleeding out, "Good job my pet." Megatron said, with an evil and happy grin on his face plates. "Thank you master." I said, returning it to him. I could not take it anymore as I saw this chaos continue on, I just scream out, "No, this is not happening!" over and over again. As this was going on I heard my name faintly being called to me, "Sky? Sky please wake up. SKY!" The unknown male voice said in my head._

**(End of nightmare)**

I woke up in fright, sitting up quickly in cold sweat form the nightmare. I had tears going down my face, as I jumped from something rubbing my back in comfort. I looked up to see my dad doing said action with concern look in his optics. "Are you alright Sky?" He asked. I shook my head no, as tears kept on rolling down my face. Dad wiped away my tears, as he used the tips of his first two digits to put under my chin, raising my head up to look at him in the optics. I hug those two digits, see that my dad still alive and still there with me, not died like the others. It was all just a nightmare; I looked at him hugging his two digits still telling him about my nightmare. His other digits on his other servo rub my back in comfort, "That will never happen Sky I promise you. I and everyone else will never let that happen to you. Alright?" He said. I nodded, "Thank you daddy." I said, giving his a small smile. He gave me one in return, "Your welcome my little angel." Dad replied to me, making me giggle at the 'little angel' part. Then we both settle down in comfort and went back to sleep/recharge with no creepy nightmares for me for the rest of the night. But, what I did not heard was Megatron in my head quietly chuckling darkly, "Interesting nightmare this little human femme had. Maybe this femme can be some use to me." He said quietly with an evil smirk. 

**(The next morning in Autobot base)**

The next morning I woke up with dad, he and I went to freshen up in our separate bathroom, or as he calls it washracks. Once I was clean up, I got dress in a light green V-neck shirt, light blue jean shorts, my black with white laces high tops, and my blue crystal necklace from my mother because I never taking it off, ever. Once done with that, I meet my dad outside of the bathroom and we both walked to the main room to see the others.

The three guardians of the kids went to go pick them up and dropped them off at school. My dad called the school telling them I was sick, which I really was not. But, dad was worried about my mental state from last night on that nightmare I had and all. So, the other kids went to school and I stayed at the base from school. Then the others that dropped the kids off returned back to base until they are called to pick them up. For most of the day, I keep getting really bad headaches and visions of Megatron in my head. I was very frightened about this, as I kept seeing my dad giving me concern and worry looks each time in my direction.

It was somewhat towards mid-morning almost afternoon; I was in the base main room with Ratchet and my dad. The others and were off somewhere else in the base. I saw an object over near the pile of tools Ratchet needs/uses, I walked over there and picked it up. "Yes, you want to obey my will femme." I heard Megatron's voice said, in my head. "Crush it with your very might." He continued to say. I did not want to do it, but I had no choice since he made me anyway.

Megatron took control over me, as I crush the object with my bare hands with strength I never know I have before with anger look on my face. "SKY!" Immediately I went back to normal and turned around nervously to Ratchet. The object I then realized I was holding was one of Ratchet's tools being destroyed AGAIN! "I NEEDED THAT!" He cried. "Huh?" I said confused at the situation, as I looked at the broken tool of his. "Oh, geesh I'm so sorry Ratchet." I said to him. Ratchet sighed through his vents, and then looked at me, "What has gotten into you?" Ratchet asked worriedly, as my dad felt the same way as him when he looked at me too.

"I don't know? But, all day I've been seeing visions of Megatron in my head." I replied. "You're seeing Megatron's face?" Ratchet repeated in surprise. Dad and Ratchet exchanged worried looks over my wellbeing. Moments later Ratchet put me on the medical bed that Fowler uses when he was hurt by the cons, checking me over, and the put a sedates in me to recover from this. 'Damn, I feel like I'm being drugged.' I thought sleepy and loopy-like, as I closed my eyes and let sleep taken over me. "Sky's complaining of bad headaches and intermittent visions. Waking nightmare if you will." Ratchet told my dad. "But, you said Sky was fine when we checked her over!" Dad exclaimed. "Physically, but the experience she endured seems to be having a temporary effect on her psyche, the sedates should put her under for now and let her mind to rest and recover." Ratchet explained to dad. He nodded to this, but still looks worried about his daughter. Then the computer started to beep, and then Fowler appeared on the screen, and the rest of the team came into the main room.

"_Prime, you spot any Decepticons wearing hula skirts lately?" _Fowler asked, as Jazz, Ironhide, and Bumblebee snickered at the thought of this. If I were awake I would be laughing at this too, it would be a total Kodak moment. "No Special Agent Fowler, why?" Optimus replied. _"Because I was hoping you have a lead on the cons that busted into the Kawaiian naval observatory. Place looked like it was hit by an army of wreaking balls!" _Fowler explained. At least he wasn't yelling at the bots this time. "Why would cons break into an observatory?" Acree asked. _"Does the white Nikko gozian ring any bells?" _Fowler answered. "The white what now?" Jazz said confused. "The space telescope here on Earth, Jazz. Am I right Agent Fowler?" Dad asked. _"Yes Prowl. As of last night missing its primary lenses." _Fowler explained. "It's difficult to guess Starscream's intent without knowing where the lens has been taken." Optimus spoke up.

"_Good thing the lens has a tracking devise." _Fowler told us. A new picture with a flashing red dot came up on the screen. The bots optics widened, the Arctic? "The Arctic?" Acree asked in disbelief. "Great! Another chance to freeze our spark plugs off." Acree sighed and huffed, as Jazz and Bumblebee chuckled at her, which cause her to glare at them for it. "That's an NB7 class." Bulkhead whistled. "Biggest un-minable energon deposit there is." "Un-minable, until Starscream melt his way down to it." Ironhide commented. "With the help of the lens." Jazz joined in with them, as Bumblebee buzzed in agreement. _"Melting a glacier that size would cause sea levels to rise and demolish coastal cities!" _Fowler said. Everyone except Ratchet and dad set off to try and stop the melting of the Arctic. Those two stay behind in base, because they were worried about me, who was still asleep form the sedates Ratchet gave me early, from what happen to me from my actions and explain early. Ratchet was monitoring the computers for a bit, and dad sat down on the ground of the base next to the medical bed I was on.

Ratchet then told dad he will be right back he had to go do something in the base, so he also told him to be careful as well. While, Ratchet left to do what he said, dad rolled his optics at the careful part. He not a sparkling, who can't handle everything on what going on right now, geesh Ratchet can be so strict and bossy sometimes. Prowl was at his thoughts, when they were interrupted by a commotion I made. I woke up and got out of bed by Megatron taking over me again. Dad look at this in shocked, "Sky!" He called, but I was ignoring him as I turned on the ground bridge to some coordinates, and then went through the ground bridge disappearing from his view.

Ratchet then came running through back to the main room. "What did you do?" Ratchet demanded. Dad looked at him, "Nothing! Sky just woke up getting up out of the medical bed and…" Dad started. "She was under heavy sedates asleep! Where does she think she's off to?" Ratchet asked. The both went over to the ground bridge controls, and study the coordinates I typed in. "These are the coordinates for the site of our previous battle with Megatron's undead." Ratchet explained to dad. Dad looked at him worried about me, "Maybe we should call Optimus and the others?" He asked. "Optimus and the others are busy preventing a polar ice cap from melting." Ratchet answered. "We will have to do this on our own." He then told dad. Suddenly the ground bridge opened and I came back with a twisted look on my face. "Sky? What have you been doing?" Ratchet asked. Ratchet heard my dad gasped and point to something in my hands. Ratchet looked down at my hands, as he grabbed my wrist gently, "Dark energon!" He said in disbelief. Then my dad gasped again in shock, as with the same strong strength I had before to crush one of Ratchet's tools, I punched Ratchet and caused him to go flying.

"Wait, Sky what are you doing." Dad said, as he looked at me and I was about to punched him as well to send him flying in the same direction Ratchet was sent flying in, but I resist it. Dad noticed this and looked at me, "Sky, please! I know you're in there!" He shouted to me as I typed in the next set of coordinates I going to, and then the portal open up. As I walked to the portal to go through it dad shouted out to me before I disappeared from his view, "You have to fight whatever is making you do this!" Then I disappeared from his view, and the ground bridge close behind me and in front of them. Dad then heard Ratchet groaned for the punched I gave him, as he tried to sit up. Dad looked over at Ratchet, "Ratchet, are you ok?" He asked him. "I'm fine." Ratchet answered, as he got up to stand. Then both of them went over to the computers and ground bridge controls.

"More importantly is Sky? I fear the time spent in Megatron's mind scape is causing her to think like a Decepticon." Ratchet then said to dad. "Sky not a con!" Dad protested at Ratchet, remembering the nightmare I told dad about last night. "Agreed, but we need to find out exactly what Sky intends to do with that shard." Ratchet replied to dad, "The only one who knew of the dark energon was Megatron." "Sky had Megatron's memories?" Dad asked. "Worse, Megatron is occupying Sky's mind." Ratchet said gravely, worry over coming him about his charge. "What!" Prowl exclaimed in shock. "How could I have been such a fool? The cordial psychic patch acted as a two way contoaint!" Ratchet explained to my dad. Then Ratchet opened the ground bridge.

"When Sky returned to her own mind, Megatron followed. And now Sky, Megatron, has bridged to nearly the same coordinates Optimus and the others used." Ratchet said as the ground bridge powered up. "Stay here in case the others call in for a ground bridge." "No Ratchet, my daughter needs me her father to help her with this! Please just let me go I need to know she is ok please." Dad protested, worried about me. "Of course she does." Ratchet sighed through his vents. They both then went through the ground bridge, and once through it, the ground bridge close behind them. They looked around at the area they were transported to, "The Decepticon war ship!" Ratchet hissed. Prowl gasped in shock, "Did Sky do this?" He asked looking at the dead cons lying around.

Dad's concerns kept growing worried about his daughter wellbeing with Megatron controlling her. "I fear Megatron's mind is dominant." Ratchet replied. "And clearly he came here for one purpose. To use the dark energon to resurrect his own body." He then added on to dad. "No, Sky won't let him!" Dad protested, knowing his daughter's mind will fight back Megatron's mind. "Like she didn't let Megatron hurt me back at the base. Dad then added. "I hope your right Prowl." Ratchet told him. They continued down the hall to the door were Sky had gone into. Ratchet held up a servo to dad, as a signal for him to stay put, but dad rolled his optics thinking Ratchet still think he a sparkling who can't held these things, so he didn't listen to him and followed Ratchet as they entered the control room. Their optics widened to see Megatron's still body. "Ratchet!" Dad yelled as Ratchet lunged at Sky. "Don't hurt my daughter please!"

"That's not Sky!" Ratchet yelled back as he took a couple of swings at Prowl's daughter, but being gently to her to not kill or hurt her badly. Primus, he would feel bad if he did that, but still tried to protect them from Megatron's wrath and control of Sky's mind and body. He missed, and in the end Sky ended up hitting Ratchet with the strong strength she had gain and the medic was slammed against the wall. "Sky no!" Dad yelled as his daughter was about to put the shard in Megatron's body. "Remember who you are! Remember me! I know you always listen to me no matter what!" Dad cried out to his daughter. "Papa?" I asked. Dad grinned at me, "Come on Sky, baby fight it! I know you can sweetspark!" He cheered me on to fight Megatron's control on me. The he added more excitedly to his daughter, "That's right Sky! It's your father!" Sky then grabbed her face and fell to the floor in front of her dad. Her dad ran up to her, but with the strong strength she had she was able to fling him to the wall.

Once dad hit the wall, he groaned and he sat up, he was okay from the hit he got from his daughter. Ratchet went to go take the life support cable out of Megatron's body, but was hit again by Sky's strong strength and met the wall once again. Prowl looked over to him checking him over to see if he was ok or not. "Ratchet, if you can hear me say something." Dad asked softly. He heard Ratchet groaned as he sat up and dad sighed in relief knowing Ratchet is ok. Dad's breath caught in his throat cables, as a shadowed loomed over him and Ratchet. He turned around and regretted it at what he saw. Megatron looked at him and the medic, as he saw his somewhat weak daughter from Megatron controlling her; screaming and struggling weakly in Megatron's grip. Dad cursed under his breath, feeling bad for not grabbing his daughter or Ratchet to grab his charge. They were frag real good this time!

**(SKY POV)**

I was in Megatron's grip; I was somewhat weak from Megatron controlling me, I weakly scream and struggle. "Decepticons, your rightful lord and master has returned!" Megatron snarled as I was in his grip. I looked down to Ratchet and dad as they had a look of disbelief and then anger. I gave a sad one as I mouthed to the weakly, 'no, don't'. I then saw the pain in both of their optics. "Finish these pests!" Megatron ordered as he began to walk off as some of the Vehicons appeared to do as Megatron ordered. "I have my own extermination to finish." Megatron then added. I heard dad and Ratchet yell my name out to me, as gun fire was heard. I squirmed weakly, but flinched as Megatron tightened his grip on me. I couldn't move my arms.

I still have some strength in me, so I not that very weak people. "Let go of me Megafreak!" I gasped as his gripped tightened. I couldn't breathe. I growled at him, very annoyed by what he made me do to my dad and Ratchet. I felt so bad at what I done I hope they can forgive me. He brought me a little closer to his face plates; I was just a few inches from it. He chuckled darkly at my attitude I gave him, as he scowled at me and I returned it back at him with my tongue sticking out at him as well. He grinned darkly then at me as he said this to me, "Just as I suspected about you." "Huh?" I gave him a puzzled look. "You are no ordinary human aren't you?" He asked me. "Hang on! What the hell is that supposed to mean." I spat out feeling insulted. "You sparked my interest since the very day you survived my fusion cannon. Tell me, how can a human such as yourself can survive something, which could have killed you." He said. I shrugged, "I don't know. Pure luck I guess I think-wait a minute! Where are you going with this! Just what going through that processor of yours dipshit!? I asked, with a growl at him.

He glared at me for a moment when I called him 'dipshit', but then he chuckled again at me. "How amusing and with such fire, you would make a fine warrior if you weren't born into such a pathetic and weak species." "Hey! I'm here you know bitch!" I retorted as we stepped outside. It's not cold as it should be, like the last time I was here for a couple minutes during the scraplets event; maybe cause of the lens. I heard the sound of a jet and spotted it taking a dive at the Autobots and couples Decepticons down below on the ground. Looks like he is taking a dive at Optimus Prime down there. "Starscream." Megatron muttered cold with venom dripping by the sound of his name.

He glared down at me. 'Oh what does he want now!?" I thought sarcastically in my head. "I will deal with you another time. If you can survive this fall, our paths shall cross again." I blinked, as he literately dropped me from the hold and went sky diving. I land face first on the snow as I sat on my knees and shook my head. I rubbed my eyes to clear the headache coming on. The headache was not going away, and from the cold and being somewhat weak I started to feel dizzy and about to go unconscious in any second. Finally all of this came crashing down on me at once and the blackness took over me becoming the new color of my sight, as I blacken out on top of the snowy ground.

As I slowly opened my eyes the first thing I saw was a bright light, which I followed. "That's it Sky. Follow the light." I heard Ratchet's voice said to me. I blinked a couple times as the bright light got out of the way, which turned out to be Ratchet's flashlight. I was greeted by the Autobots who smiled in relief as I sat up, fell much better now then I was before. Guess being unconscious came heal you up a lot, sometimes anyway. I looked up to see that my dad and Ratchet smiling more in relief to see me ok and all. I noticed that I was lying in the medical bed that they used for me early and for when Fowler was injured too. I was pulled into a group hug by Miko, Jack, and Raf who were happy to see me.

I had no clued when they got here and all, but I smiled and hugged them back anyway. The bots must have told the kids what happen today with us all, even what happen to me. "Are you alright, Sky?" Raf asked me, "Dude we thought you were dead for a minute." I chuckled at Miko's comment, as Jack glared at her. Sometimes chickie can over dramatic things in life. "I'm fine, in fact I never felt better." I said, as I hopped off the bed and stretched my arms. I looked at everyone, mostly my dad and Ratchet, as I walked towards them all. "Plus no more headaches, visions, or nightmares about or from Megatron." I added to them. I then heard my dad speak to me, "Sky I'm sorry about not seeing this happen to you, and for not grabbing in time before Megatron did when we were on the Decepticon's base/ship." He said, looking sad and angry about it.

I shook my head at him. "No, don't blame yourself dad on this. It neither our faults, the one we should blame is Megatron from what he had done today." "But I…" My dad started. "I'm alive aren't I? In fact I'm like a survivor!" I said with a cheeky smile, as dad rolled his optics at my playful mode change. Then he was in a serious mode tone as he started to asked me, "Did he-" "No, he and I just talked that all." I said. "About what?" Jazz asked me. I shrugged at him, "He just kept babbling about stuff I didn't understand and humans." I answered him. "What about humans?" Ironhide then asked me. I shrugged to him, as the bots sighed deciding to not push into the subject any further to me. Things are back to normal, well, kind off, Megatron is back, but the kids and the bots have me back out from Megatron's control on me, so that's good. I hugged myself thinking something that has been bothering me today.

What did my nightmare, which I had last night meant about? What did Megatron mean about on the stuff he said to me before throwing me off his ship/base? What going to happen to me in the near future and all? Questions began to fill up my head that I didn't notice Ratchet staring at me with concern. I snapped back into reality when I heard a movement from him beginning to do another scan on me. Before he could, I stopped him with my hand and gave him an assuring look then giggled a little. Then I heard the faint cooling fans of his, as I blushed from this. I felt someone grabbed my arm and dragged me somewhere private. When it let go, it was Miko my best friend in the whole wide world.

"Ok, care to explain what that was about?" She asked me. "What do you mean?" I asked her, trying to play dumb, but she didn't believe my act. She leaned in and glared at me. "Stop playing dumb and innocent with me Sky, I know you like him." She told me. "I already told you I like him as a friend." I argued at her. She rolled her eyes at me, "Yeah, well I think your just too stubborn to admitted it." I bite my lower lip when she said that. She does have a point you know. Deep down I really like Ratchet, but I couldn't admit to myself or him that I love him. I sighed in defeat. "Alright, you win. I think your right. Maybe I do like Ratchet. Like love him I mean, chickie." I mumbled. Miko grinned and was about to cheer, when I slapped a hand to her mouth to stop her.

"You gotta keep this between us! And I mean it, ONLY us two. Got it? Because, if you tell anyone else I swear you'll regret it girly." I threatened to her, as I pulled my hand away for her mouth, as she nodded to this. "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me." She said, but I wasn't sure at first to believe her, as I give her a pointed look saying 'do I really believe you can'. "Cross your heart." I said, while crossing my heart. "And hope to die." She finish my saying, as she did the same gestured I just did. We nodded as we walked back to the others. Today has been a very long and stressful day indeed. 

**(Decepticon base/ship)**

Once Megatron was done dealing with Starscream's punishment, he meets Barricade who he already knows about him back on Cybertron. He asked about what he been doing and Barricade told him about the mission Starscream wanted him to do. Megatron thought about this, and then told him to dismiss the mission and work for him now under his command as Lord Megatron's soldier during this war with the Autobots and all. Barricade nodded in agreement, as he was tired of taking orders from Starscream, because Barricade is annoyed by the whine flyer mech bot. Once Barricade was dismiss from Megatron, Barricade went off to what he was going to do before his met up and talk to Lord Megatron.

While, Megatron went down to the medical bay where Knockout and Breakdown were. Megatron entered then med bay as Knockout and Breakdown looked up to him. "Oh, Lord Megatron you finally up and awake, walking around the base/ship. What can I do for you, sir?" Knockout asked him. Megatron took out some plans he had in his subspace, and unfolded them laying it out on the table. "Knockout and Breakdown, even if you have others stuff to do; I want you to build this for me." He said. Knockout and Breakdown looked at the plans, and it was to build and transform chamber. Breakdown and Knockout looked confused by this, "What is it for, sir?" Breakdown asked him.

"Oh you will see in the near future, once it done being built and ready to use on a certain human femme. She has caught my spark as a fierce warrior and probably in the future a very good breeding mate too." He said, smirking dark and evil-like. Knockout and Breakdown looked at each other for a moment then back at their leader. "You sure about this Lord Megatron?" Breakdown asked. Megatron gave a firm nodded of his helm, and then he sneered at Knockout, "You are going to do this right?" He asked, glaring at the two bots, daring them to protest to this. They shook their helm in a 'yes' motion, "Yes, Lord Megatron we will get on with it right away, sir." Knockout said, as Breakdown agree with him. Megatron nodded, "Make sure that you do that then." He said with a hint of a threatening tone to it. The two mechs in the med bay nodded to Lord Megatron one last finally time, as Megatron then turned around and walked out of the med bay smirking on the way out.

**A/N: Sky: Hello my creator readers, my creator is done with chapter 15. Chapter 16 will be up as soon as she can post it up for you guys, the readers. *Was about to continue speaking, but interrupted by Ratchet's screaming***

**Ratchet: GET AWAY FROM ME FEMME! *Runs away from Sky96, who is chasing him after he got he off of him, but now she is mad that he did that, so she is chasing him down like a crazy Ratchet's fan she is***

**Sky96: *Chases him* NEVER YOU MINE FOREVER RATCH! I LOVE YOU RATCHET!**

**Ratchet: *Screams and runs faster, as she increases her speed as well still chasing him***

**Sky: *Looks at them as they go by her and sighs* Geesh, my fuckin creator is nutter as ever with him.**

**Ironhide: You got that right. Your creator needs to go to the nuthouse where all good little crazy creators/authors go from being crazy fans of ours.**

**Sky: I totally agree. Anyway, since my creator is busy at the moment I will say this for her. Please R&R her dear readers, and she is now signing off to you guys, so have a good night, stay safe, don't do drugs, and don't get killed by Decepticons or Ironhide.**

**Ironhide: Hey, why you little-…**

**Sky: BYE NOW! ^_^ **


	17. Chapter 16: Shadowzone

**A/N: Sky96: Hey fellow readers! I was chasing Ratchet last chapter, but he got away from me. But, I took his favorite wrench and now it all mine! MMMMMHAHAHAHA! *Hugs wrench tightly and grins in victory* Sorry for not updating soon for you guys, so I updating it today for you guys of chapter 16. Also, readers you should also read Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen story called Transformers Prime: Outcasts and Autobots; it's a fun, cute, and funny story all in one to read. So, after reading my story updated chapter you should go and read her story because it is awesome and I love reading it, so you should too. Plus, she an awesome author too. On another- *Interrupted by Ratchet talking***

**Ratchet: Has anyone seen my favorite wrench? It's missing from my tools pile here. The fragger going to pay for taking it!**

**Sky96: *Looks at his favorite wrench I have and tries to hide it behind my back* As I was saying to you, on another note, here's chapter 16 hope my dear readers will enjoy this. So, read on peeps!**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her Oc, Skylar**

Today Miko and I decide to draw, while sitting on the sofa together as awesome best friends that we are. Miko was drawing a picture of Optimus, while I was drawing one of Ratchet. Once in a while I would glance at him in his computer area getting in detail like a real artist. He has handsome face plates, I can tell that, I mentally grinned and big wide shoulders plates and… damn these hormones of mine! I shook my head, feeling myself blush and concentrated on my drawing. I looked up to see Jack and Raf just hanging out and talking about some stuff. Miko leaned against me with a smirk on her face, poking my head with her index finger. "You having fun in there." She teased, as I felt my face heating up. I urged myself not to shove a pillow on her face and down into her throat. I feel Jack and Raf eyes staring at me with weird looks.

I made a low growl and shoved Miko out of my personal bubble and went back to my drawing. The computer started to beep and I sat up, as I set aside my drawing of Ratchet. "I had hoped my growing expertise on the subject would remain purely academic." Ratchet said, as I spotted him inspecting the screen. "But, though faint, this is clearly a dark energon signal, and it's moving fast." He then added to his statement. "Megatron." Optimus spoke up. I frowned and shuddered. It's been about a few days since Megatron was in my head control me, made me reseruected him, and our little encounter talk, which I ponder about the things he said to me and all. "Where'd he find more of the bad stuff?" Acree asked. "And what's he going to do with it, recruit a new army of the dead?" Bulkhead said, as Miko paused and dropped her drawing.

"Zombie-cons." Miko said. Chills went up my spine having myself a haunting flashback of my last zombie encounter. "That the last I ever want to see any zombies ever again." I said. "We cannot rule out the possibility." Dad said, while looked at me then back to the screen. "Especially since Megatron seems to be heading to a familiar sight." Optimus said. "It would certainly seem so. Particularly since he is headed toward the site of Skyquake's death." Optimus added. "Megatron has barely emerged from stasis and it seems he's already making up for lost time." Ironhide said, as Optimus turned to face the ground bridge. "Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Prowl, Ironhide, and Ratchet, prepare to roll out." Optimus said. "Me?" Ratchet asked in surprise. "If we are dealing with dark energon, I may require your abilities. Acree and Jazz-" Optimus said. "Ground bridge operators. Got it." They both said, as they turned to the screen. "Be careful and good luck Ratchet and dad." I said, as both of them nodded to my statement in my direction. "Go get 'em, Bulkhead! Bring the hurt!" Miko called from the couch.

Bulkhead smiled and punched both fists together on top of his chassis. Jack, Raf, and I watched Miko intently as she went back to drawing. We were worried that she would run off behind the others like she always does. "That's not like Miko to not wanna go." Jack remarked. "She definitely up to something." Raf agreed. "Chickie always up to something, no matter what the cost of her life is for something fun and exciting to see." I agreed with them as well. The ground bridge opened and they went through. Miko suddenly smirked and threw her sketchpad and pencils down, as she jumped over the couch and began running. "Making a break!" Jack proclaimed, as he began running after her. I growled softly and followed them. Eventually, Jack caught up to her by jumping down numerous stairs. He ran into the tunnel and grabbed Miko by her arm, but she broke free and continued running through the ground bridge as we followed. 'Oh, chickie you're so going to get it from me.' I thought with a hint of angry in my head.

Once we reached the other side to a rocky area, Miko immediately began climbing a pile of rocks to get the best view of the action. We followed her without hesitation. "Let's see some fight of the living dead already!" Miko cried. I went up to her smacking her upside her head. "Ow!" She cried out, as she turned to glare at me, but I glare back ar her ten times hard angry at her actions from running off after the bots. "Miko! What were you thinking?" Jack hissed at her. "She wasn't." Raf piped up, as I nodded in agreement with Raf still angry with her. "Hey! I totally missed out last time! This could be my only chance to take some snaps." Miko remarked as she felt around her pockets. My angry was still there, but toned down some, "What's wrong?" I asked her. "My cell phone! I must have dropped it back at base!" She cried in panic. My angry for her was gone now, as I sighed and shook my head at her. "I can't believe you made me lose my phone." Miko growled to Jack. I just rolled my eyes at her statement. Really chickie really, you mostly worried about your damn stupid phone, than the situation at hand.

"How is this my fault?" Jack questioned her. "You four! Into our ground bridge! Now!" Ratchet yelled to us. I nodded and made my way to the ground bridge as Miko grumbled behind me. I had no idea what happened next, but the ground bridge looked like it was about to exploded, then we went backwards as there was dust. "You guys alright?" Jack asked us. "Yeah. I think so." Raf groaned ad he adjusted his glasses. I gave them thumbs up, as I coughed out a little bit of dust in my lungs. There was groaning as the others got up and I dusted myself off. "What happened?" Ironhide asked. "Uh, I can't be certain. But, if two ground bridges sent to the same coordinates crossed streams, the feedback could've triggered a system overload." Ratchet told them. "Could? Hello, more like totally did." Miko retorted. "The kids made it through… right?" Dad said, as the other look concern about the same idea dad said as well. My eyes widened. "What did dad say?" I asked. "Huh?" Raf questioned confused.

"What is your dad talking about?" Jack asked me, but I just shrugged for his answer. "Bulkhead! We're right here!" Miko said, as she pointed at herself, then us to get his attention, but it failed badly. "Acree and Jazz, did the children make it safely back to base?" Optimus asked the femme and mech. _"Negative."_ Jazz replied. _"You don't see them?" _Acree asked through the com-link. "No sign." Ratchet said, as dad looked worried about his daughter's disappearance. "We're down here!" I called to Ratchet and dad waving my hands in the air. I heard a scream and looked over as Miko went right through Bulkhead's foot. My eyes widened as Jack caught her. "He went right through you, we're not alive!" Jack said. "I don't wanna be a ghost." Raf screeched. "This is so not how I wanted to die." I commented to myself. I then ran up and gave Miko a comforting hug, and began to realize something as we broke the hug, "Wait, how come we can still touch each other?" I asked. The Autobots walked off and we followed them.

"Ratchet, could the children have been transported onto the Nemesis instead?" Optimus asked the medic. "Not likely, if Starscream didn't arrive at our base, the most likely explanation is a dislocation; the children may simply have been bridged to an unintended destination." Ratchet told him. "Another place, but in the same place." Raf said. "What do you mean?" Jack asked him. "We're probably in a different dimension, some sort of alternate reality, a Shadowzone." Raf theorized. "Nerd alert." Miko said. I frowned at what she said, as I whacked her at the back of her head for her rudeness. "Look. Skyquake's tomb is empty." Optimus said as they looked at a big hole. "How did we miss Skyquake's rising and shining?" Ironhide asked. "It would seem Starscream got what he came for." Dad answered. "Another matter for another time, right now our priority is locating Jack, Sky, Miko, and Rafael. Optimus told them.

There was a roar and I froze. I saw a rusted hand on the mountain side as I gulped. Miko gasped and yelled, "Zombie!" We took off running to catch up with the bots yelling to them. "Guys look out!" Jack yelled. "Bulkhead!" Miko called. "It's right behind you!" Raf followed. "Ratchet! Dad! Turn around!" I added. Skyquake tried to attack Bulkhead, but it went right through him. "Awesome, it can't touch them either!" Miko said in glee. Realization dawned upon me, as it turned around facing us. "If that thing can't touch the bots." Jack said nervously. "It sure can as hell touch us!" I finished fearfully. "Then we're trapped in the Shadowzone, with a Decepticon zombie!" Raf squeaked. "If we aren't ghosts now… we will be soon." Miko said in a small voice.

"Run like hell from the mother fuckin Decepticon zombie!" I shouted. We immediately took off as Skyquake began swiping at us, dodging his attacks. Raf tripped, I stopped and went back to help him as we hid behind a rock. "Sky, my glasses." He said. I peeked around from the rock they were hiding behind to look at Raf's glasses that were still lying on the ground. And I also saw Skyquake coming closer. I was about to bolt after them, until I was stopped by Jack gripping my shoulder. "Way too dangerous." Jack declared to me. "I can't see without them!" Raf told them. "What are you? 90?" Miko sniped. "Not helping!" I hissed. "Fine." She looked at me, her face spelled determination before she took off to get them. "Wait!" Jack cried. Miko ran back out to go and grab the glasses as she went under the zombie and grabbed them. She managed to avoid a swipe. "Hoo-yah!" Miko cheered, as she ran back to us. I admit that was pretty cool of what she did. "Here you go gramps, lets book." She told us after handing Raf's glasses back to him and he put them on. The situation was getting desperate as we kept running with zombie Skyquake chasing us. 

"Maybe we can set a trap, try and crush it." Miko suggested. "With what? Nothing around here is solid except us and the ground!" Raf told her. "We can't run forever, but we can hide." Miko said. Suddenly I lost my footing and found myself on the hard ground before I could realize what had happened, my right ankle throbbed with pain. I hissed from the pain, "Sky!" Jack exclaimed running back to my side, Miko and Raf following back behind him. "What happened?" Raf asked with concern.

"This is no time to be a klutz Sky!" Miko snapped and I just glared at her. I cringed and squeezed my eyes shut as Jack put even the lightest pressure on my ankle. "Can you walk?" He asked me, as he wrapped my arm around his shoulder for support and stoop up. I groaned in pain as I placed my right foot on the ground and shook my head no at him. Skyquake's footsteps were getting closer; Miko and Raf looked at each other with worry, then back at us wondering what we should do. "Alright, get on my back." Jack said. I didn't argue as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he grabbed my legs, giving me a piggyback ride and continued running. We've been running for what feels like forever as we all stop for a breather.

"I don't see him." Jack said gasping for air, as he sat me down on the ground, leaning against the rock wall. "How are you feeling?" Jack asked me with concern as he lifted the bottom of my jeans to reveal a big bruise on my ankle. "I'm great, feeling better than ever." I replied sarcastically. Raf fell onto his behind as Jack and Miko had their hands on their knees. "T-the best thing about zombies," Miko said panting, "There slow… moving." "Yeah, I'm just bet he's not one of the fast moving zombies' types." I added to her statement. I then felt scared of this, because I just get really creep out from zombies cons and cried out, "We're going to die. We're so going to die. I don't want to die." I kept rambling on, as Miko came over to me to put her hand over my mouth to keep my quiet and calm. "We are not." Miko said, and then she shrieks out loud, pulling her wet hand away from my mouth. I grinned at her in victory, that what you get for calling me a klutz early chickie. Jack looked over at us, "What wrong?" He asked. Miko looked at him and Raf, "She licked my hand with her tongue." She exclaimed, feeling gross out as she tried to wipe her wet hand off. Jack and Raf just rolled their eyes at this, as I continue to smirk in glee, but then right after this happen a tune going off was heard.

"Is that your." Raf started. "Phone!" We said in unison. Jack flipped his phone open, "Hello? Acree?" He said. I tried standing up, but end up falling back on my butt. I sighed as I realized Jack or Miko going have to piggyback me through this all, mostly Jack through don't know how strong Miko is to carry me on her back, once we get back to the bots though Ratchet will have to look at it, and try to at least do something with it too. Dad will probably worry about me getting hurt and baby me over it, but I will let that not happen. He can worry about it, but not baby me over it I'm a big girl. I do love you dad, but stop babying me over everything in my life, gosh. "Gee imagine that, the fourth dimension has lousy cell phone reception!" Miko said sarcastically, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Guys, guys, guys the phone rang. We're getting a signal." Jack said tapping his cell phone's screen.

"Maybe the Autobots can't see or hear us is because… we're, moving at hyper speed or something." Raf guessed. "You think they can read us?" Jack asked. "Texting!" I exclaimed to them from where I was sitting on the ground by the rock wall. Miko gasped at what I said, "Text me, if my phone's back at the base, maybe they'll see it!" She exclaimed to Jack. "It's worth a shot." I commented to him. They huddled around, as Jack began to type. I spotted the zombie and squeaked. "U-uh can you type and run?" Raf asked. Jack turned around and grabbed me putting me on his back and we all started running again, as Skyquake attempted to swipe at us, we can't do much, but only run for our lives. "Déjà vu." Miko said. "What?" Jack and I asked her. "This doesn't look familiar to you?" Miko asked us. "Not really." Jack answered, as I shook my head no. "Dude! We just ran one big circle!" She said, as we looked behind us, and because we weren't looking where we were going we smacked into something and landed on our backs. I was knock off of Jack's back when we hit that something causing me to land on my own back and Jack on his own back.

I looked in the direction of what we hit, "How this get here?" I said, as I gestured to Starscream's arm lying on the ground. Must have come off from him, when he was hit by one of the bot's gun shots when attacking him during that battle early. "Sweet." Miko said. "Whoa." Jack said, getting up, same for the rest of us getting up too; well Jack helped me up with bad swollen ankle and I leaned on him for support to walk both of us to places anyway. "It must have got trapped in here during the explosion too." Raf said. We heard a roar, a sign that Skyquake was not far from us. "Well if it's solid, we can use it." Jack said. We started moving it by rolling it towards the rock wall as Skyquake was getting closer. By we, I mean Miko, Raf, and Jack, were I was set down on the ground gently by Jack near them once they got the arm in position to attack zombie Skyquake. "We have one shot; we need to make it count." Jack said. But, suddenly from then spot I was sitting in, I remember the zombies' incident; Optimus and Ratchet had to slice them to kill them, not by exploding them. "Wait Jack-" I was cut off, as he flexed the finger and it fired the missile as it hit the zombie dead on.

There was dust and we waited. I slapped a hand to my forehead. Ow, bad idea to do that. "How do you like us now?" Miko said throwing her fist to her side. The dust cleared and Skyquake was still standing as his right arm sparked and then it dropped off of him. The arm moved as it turned into some like spider as it came towards us. Great, I hate spiders! Scrape this is just perfect day for me, NOT! "Fuckin perfect." I mumbled. "Come on, come on." Jack said, picking me back up on his back. We began to run once again, but a little faster as the hand was moving faster than the zombie itself. "How can the zombie arm move faster than the actual zombie?" Miko said. I shrugged at her and looked over as the zombie arm was jumping over rocks and scaling the rocky wall without effort. After running for a while now, we end up going in a big circle, as we passed Starscream's arm. "Aw come on, this place is like one big merry-go-round!" Miko said. "Skyquake!" Came Starscream's voice. "Your master summons you." "Oh joy, it's the freakin high heel femme wannabe freak!" I yelled out, sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"How did the freak get in our dimension?" Miko asked as I shrugged at her again. "He didn't, he can't see us." Jack told her. "Good for him. I did not want the freak to see us, mostly me he is after anyway." I mumbled under my breath. "Forget Starscream! We gotta run!" Miko said pointing at the zombie arm coming our way. "…Some more." Jack groaned at that as we continued again. I felt bad for Jack having to run and carry me at the same time, but my ankle hurts from any pressure on it including walking or running. Then at that moment, a ground bridge opened and my face lit up with joy. "A ground bridge portal?" Raf exclaimed surprised. "That's gotta be the way out of here." Jack said. "The Autobots saw our text." Miko said very relieved. "We go though, we run smack into Starscream!" Raf pointed out, "If we don't…" "We're zombie chow." I finished for him. "Option three we keep running in circles." Miko piped in. Jack thought of something, "Follow my lead." He told us. I said nothing as he got into position with me still on his back and we all followed his lead. I swallowed hard as the zombie hand got closer. "Jack…" I started calling out to him, but was cut off by him. "Now!" Jack yelled out to us. We sprang into action and headed to the portal. 

"Humans! Where did you vermin…" Starscream started, but he was cut off by his shrieking from the zombie hand attacking his face. I turned around and pointed at him, while laughing at him. "This isn't mine!" He said, as he throws the zombie hand away from him to wherever it landed. He got up, looking at us, mostly me, damn he spotted me. He was about to attack us, but another portal opened up and Optimus stepped through with Acree, Bulkhead, and Prowl, my daddy. "Autobots." He said, stopping his attack for now, before he ran to get away he narrowed his optics at me. "I will get you Sky! If the last thing I do!" He threated in my direction, but I rolled my eyes at him sticking my tongue at him. He growled and then ran off form us all not wanting to get even more damage from the Autobots. I then turned back around to face the bots. "Jack, Miko, Sky, Rafael." Optimus said as he did a count.

Dad was relief to see me safe and sound. Jack then help me down from his back and let me leaned on him to walk slowly to the ground bridge into the portal, as the others walked through the ground bridge as well for all of us to go back to base. Once all humans and bots came through the bridge it shut down behind us, and I looked up and saw Ratchet, who was relief and joy that I was safe and sound as well like dad was. "Look." Miko sighed after a couple long moments. "If you're going to blame anybody, blame me." She said. "Ok, who are you and what have you done with my best friend, Miko!" I said, still leaning on Jack, as she glared at me. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that? A couple dozen times?" Jack asked, as I snickered, she soon glared at him. "Miko, what you endured has been a lesson enough we are just glad you are all safe." Optimus told her. I sighed, but then hissed in pain I forgot that I had a swollen bad ankle, that was now throbbing in pain. Jazz looked down at me, "Are you alright Sky?" He asked concern.

I shook my head and I then lifted up my jeans to show my swollen and bruised ankle to them. They grasp at what they saw, mostly Ratchet and dad did, as Ratchet picked me up from near Jack, who I was leaning on for support and went off to med bay with me in the palm of his servo. He then examined my ankle, cleaning it, putting a healing gel in it making me hiss in pain from his touch and shiver from the cold gel touch, and wrapped in up in bandages. I then let my jeans drop back down over my right ankle and looked up at him. He looked at me concern at me from my hiss in pain early, but told him it's ok just the pain, hurt he did not hurt me, was only helping it out to help heal it better.

He then gently picked me up and put me into the palm of his servo again and walked back to the others in the main room. As the others looked at me in concern I told them I was fine and Ratchet fixed me back up to all better now, so they were relieved. Ratchet then put me down on the couch and put a pillow on the table under my bad ankle to comfort it and keep it elevated too. Once that was done, he went back to the computer to monitor it and me out the corner of his optic. He is such a worry wart, sometimes. I then heard Bulkhead talking to Miko about what happen today, "Guess it was a good thing you dropped this! Too bad you didn't get any pictures though." Bulkhead said, as he got to his knees and handed Miko her phone. "Nah, that's okay. I think after today I pretty much have zombie close ups seared into my brain!" Miko said, as she grabbed her phone and make a camera pose with her hands. "You got that damn right! I never want to see a zombie again forever for the rest of my life!" I yelled out. Everyone looked at me and laugh on what I said, I thought about what I said and laugh with them. This was a very tiring and eventful day we all had indeed. 

**A/N: Done with chapter 16! Chapter 17 will be posted up as soon as I can get it up for you guys. Ratchet made me give him his favorite wrench back, because he found out I took it. Bad hiding place behind my back, I felt sad about it. He was guilt about having me giving it back to him, that he decided to give me a smaller wrench human size with his glyphs spelling out his name on it. Once, I received it I hug it all with my might. I am now a happy camper! *giggles from gift I got from Ratchet* Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, please R&R and have a good night peeps. This is Sky96 signing off, bye!**


	18. Chapter 17: I Hate Being Sick!

**A/N: New for you folks about the continued off series of Transformers Prime with a new cartoon series of Transformers Robots in Disguise. I heard it comes out in the spring of 2015 for the continued series of where they left off on Transformers Prime Predacons Raising with a weird draws of the cartoon series of it called Transformers Robots in Disguise. With Bumblebee as main character and leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime is supposed to be in it as a ghost or hologram image to give advice and help Bumblebee be a good leader to help the Autobots out along with new transformers coming in the cartoon series too. That all I know from search it up folks, from what I said to you before about this back in chapter 4 of this story.**

**On another note, I doing two regular chapters here I'm posting today for you guys. Chapter 17 will have a few mention sayings of crisscross episode in here as well; chapter 18 will be a regular fun and cute chapter, and then chapter 19 will be back on the Transformers Prime episodes, which will be Rock bottom episode. With all that said, without farther ado here is chapter 17 hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her Oc, Skylar**

It's been a few days now, and my ankle has finally healed form the Shadowzone and Decepticon zombie Skyquake incident. I can finally walk now after Ratchet made sure everything was ok and in order for my right ankle. I was in my dad's room with him as we all slept for the night, and I was starting to wake up. I felt like crap all of a sudden, like I'm sick or something. Dad woke up, "Morning Sky." He said to me. I did not say anything, as he looked at me with worry. "Are you alright Sky?" He asked. I shook my head no and felt my stomach hurt badly.

I felt like I was going to hurl, and I was going to right away, as my eyes grew wide and my hand went to cover my mouth. I pointed to the ground quickly and my dad picks me up and put me on the ground. Once on the ground, I rushed off to the bathroom for the humans to use in this base, and close the bathroom door once inside the room. I rushed over to the toilet and hurled into it. I was there for a good few seconds, letting my head rest on the toilet seat. I faintly heard the other bots getting up, and then I heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Sky?" I heard a male voice said, I realized it was Ratchet's voice calling out to me. "Ya?" I asked weakly. "I heard from Prowl that you came rushing in here with a sick look on your face. Are you not feeling well Sky?" He asked me. I weakly replied, "No, I'm not Ratchet."

It was quiet for a moment before I heard him ask, "May I come in. If it is ok with you?" I thought for a moment and then said, "Yes, please." He then came in, with his holoform I guess his robot mode is outside the bathroom. He came over to me as I got up slowly and flushed the toilet. He helps me over to the sink slowly, so I can wash the nasty taste out of my mouth. Once that was done, he put his hand to my forehead to check my temperature. "You're very warm Sky. Prowl going to call your school to tell them you're sick today and can't come to school." He said to me, as I nodded slowly and weakly in reply. We then exited out of the bathroom, Ratchet's holoform disappear from my view and he rebooted up his robot mode and picks me slowly and gently. He took me to the couch and laid me down on it. He went to his med bay to get some things and then returned to me. He put a cooling and wet cloth to my forehead to cool me down, and put a bucket next to the couch below me in case I hurl again.

He then scans me to see what was wrong with me. Once his scans were complete, the others came into the room to see what going on. Ratchet then looked at all of us, "She has the stomach flu. So, she is not going to school today." He told the bots. "If the kids ask tell them what happen alright." He then said to the three guardians, Acree, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead. They nodded, and the transformed to go out of the base to pick up the kids from their homes, drive them to school, and dropping them off their.

The bots all told me before leaving to do whatever they were going to do today to get better soon. Ratchet stayed in the main room to monitor the computers and sick little old me. Dad rubbed the top of my hair softly in love and care, before he went off to do some of his work in the base. I sighed and laid the like a bum on the couch staring at the ceiling above me. I was bored out of my mind; my phone is on the table next to me in case I need to use it from something. I decided to rest up a bit, since Ratchet would order my in a stern tone to do it anyway. I close my eyes and let sleep take over me. 

**(Ratchet POV)**

It has been a few hours now, as I watch over my charge making sure she was ok and all. School was done a few hours ago, and Miko, Jack, and Raf wanted to come to base, but the bots and I turned them away wanting to keep it quiet and peaceful for Sky as we can. Plus, we did not want the kids to catch what Sky had too, so we send the kids to their homes. As I worked over by the computer I would check Sky even now and there to see how she was faring so far. She was doing well so far, resting, eating a little bit of food here and there, and keeping up her fluids as well.

Right now it was evening time and she was resting up a bit. I glance over at her; she looked so peaceful and cute when she sleeps like that. Cute? Did I just call her cute? What in Primus name is wrong with me? Do I have feels for her as more than a friend and charge to me? Of course not, she only my friend and charge nothing more. But, I could not get these feelings away from my mind. If I do love her, which I must certainly don't, does she love me back and how is it going to work with us, as she is human and I am a robot. I sighed thinking about this as my cooling fans kick on trying to cool my heating systems down. What is wrong with my processor? 

**(Sky POV)**

I woke up a bit ago, as my phone goes off at the same time. I picked to up and looked to see that Jack was calling me. Weird? I wonder what he wants. I flipped out open and answered him. "Hello Jack." I said. _"Sky!" _He said in a worry tone. I was immediately concern about this, as out of the corner of my eye I saw Ratchet looking at me. "Jack, what is wrong?" I asked concern in my voice. _"M.E.C.H. kidnaped my mom." _He told me. "WHAT?!" I yelled in a shock tone, hurting my throat from hurling every now and then early, my throat hurts now from it and yelling did not help it at all. Ratchet looked at me with a confuse and concern look at me, I ignored it for now focus more on Jack then him at the moment. Jack then explained to me over the phone on what happen in the message they sent to him and Acree since she was there too, I heard her in the background. _"We Acree can't call anyway to help; they block her com-link. So, I called you to tell you what happen and all. Acree and I are going to the coordinates he supplied us. Hope it is not too late." _He said. I nodded slowly, "Hope so Jack. Be careful and good luck. Keep me updated." I said, before we both hang up.

I place my phone back where it was on the table and heard Ratchet spoke up to me. "What was that about?" He asked. "Nothing. Just talking to Jack about school and all that jazz." I lied. Ratchet looked like he did not believe me, but dropped the subject. "You should drink more fluids and eat a little more." He then told me. I whined, "Do I have to? I just going to hurl it back up again." I commented to him. He looked at my with a stern look, "Yes, you do if you want to get better that is." He said. I sighed in defeat, "Fine." I said, as I did what he asked me to do. "Good. Then get some more rest while you're at it." He also told me as well. "Fine, _mom._" I said annoyed at him being right at times. He rolled his optics at me and went back to work, checking on me now and then. Once I ate and drank a little more, I went back to sleep afterwards.

It was now night time still lying on the couch, I was wide awake my stomach flu was down a whole lot form what I heard from Ratchet, the bots mostly dad and Ratchet were happy and relief that my sickness was finally over me. Must been a 24 hours stomach flu I guess, and the others went to head in for the night for some recharge as we all said good night to one another. Acree has not come back yet, so she must still be with Jack help him out with that crisis he called and told me about a few hours ago. Since I did not want to sleep right now from sleeping in and out all day today, I decided to stare at the ceiling for a few minutes. I then heard my phone go off, and I grabbed it quickly to answer it. I did not want my phone's noise wake anyone up anyway. "Hello?" I answered. _"Sky?" _ I heard a male voice replied to me, I realized it was Jack who called me to update me on the situation he had. "Jack that you buddy? What happen?" I asked him. _"Ya, it's me Sky. Everything alright now." _He said.

I sighed in relief, and then he told me everything that happened today with him and Acree. How M.E.C.H. teamed up with that she-spider bot, Airachnid. I quietly growled out at that, and then he told me about what happen to Acree getting cut open to take some of her parts, and his mom life in the balance by Airachnid's games she likes to play with her victims she is hunting/playing with. Heard Fowler came to help out along with some soldiers, Acree and Airachnid's fight they had.

How Airachnid get covered in cement and froze up in it like a statue. I giggled at the picture of it, but he told me she broke through it from a shot hit at her and escapes. M.E.C.H. escaped as well with no trace left behind for them. I sighed in disappointment I wanted justice on them for it all. _"Now that my mom knows about this, I'm bringing her over to base tomorrow since it is Saturday; it's the weekend and no school."_ He said. I nodded to this, "Ok, Jack good luck with that." I said.

"_Oh, I heard from Acree this morning that you are not coming to school because you were sick and all. How are you feeling anyway Sky?" _He then asked me. "I'm feeling better now than I was before this morning Jack. Thanks for asking and your concern about me." I answered him. _"No problem, Sky. Well, got to go. Have a good night Sky." _He said. "You too Jack." I said, and we both hang up again. Thank god everything is ok now, as I place my phone back in the spot it was on the table. I decided to get some sleep, and that what I did.

**(The next morning in Autobot base)**

When I woke up I felt better no more bad ankle or stomach flu for me, as I cheered quietly to myself. Ratchet scanned me once last time, and checks me as clear and healthy as I can be. All the bots were up and at it, and Miko and Raf were here finally at base. Jack coming to base with Acree and his mom to meet us all, and speaking of them here they are now. Acree rolled up into the base and stop to let her passengers off of her. Once Jack and his mom were off of her, Acree transformed.

The two humans took off their helms as Jack announced to his mom, "Mom, meet my science fiction club." Her eyes went wide for a moment, and then she looked nervous and shy with that type of smile on her face and waving to us like that. We waved and said hello back to her, as we all introduced ourselves to her. We then told her everything that happened before she knew about us, she was asking confused-like about Prowl being my new adopt dad and all. Once that was done and over with, I sighed knowing that was going to be interesting indeed now that Jack's mom knows about this all. What in store for us now in the near future to come?

**A/N: And done with chapter 17! Now, on to typing chapter 18 next today for you guys. Poor Sky, getting sick from the stomach flu and all, but she better now. I hate 24 hours stomach flues, nasty little buggers they are. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for chapters 17 and 18 for being short because that all I can think of for them folks. Please R&R and have a good day! This is Sky96 signing off, bye!**


	19. Chapter 18: Moment Ruined and Fun Game

**A/N: Hey, I'm back again today folks. As, I promise I'm posting up two chapters today for you dear readers of chapters 17 and 18. They're very short chapters, because not much to think and write about them, so sorry for it being short and all. Next chapter 19 will be back to the Transformers Prime episodes. Chapter 19 will be Rock Bottom, so without a farther ado here is chapter 18 enjoy peeps!**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her Oc, Skylar**

It been a few days with Decepticons events happen here and there. Jack's mom coming to visit us and all, geesh she a helicopter-mom as my friend, Miko, puts it well all of us do anyway. Since now my ankle is healed and I feeling a hundred percent better from my 24 hours stomach flu. Dad and I decided to go have a fun father and daughter moment by just driving around the desert and talk to each other. We did just that talking about random stuff here and there, while laughing about it, and it went on for a couple hours, until dad was hit from the side of his vehicle form. Dad and I, since I was sitting in the passenger's seat, spin a couple of times and then stop. Dad opens the door letting me out and I tried to keep my balance for being dizzy from the spins. Dad transformed doing the same thing with his balance and all. Once our balance was set, we turn to see what hit us and I froze at the site of what I saw.

Standing there already transformed was Decepticon Barricade smirking evil at us with a nasty look in his optics. Just two robots and a human outside in the desert, with no one else around to see this. Barricade chuckled darkly, "Well if it isn't Prowl. Long time no see buddy." He said. Dad growled in anger, "Barricade I'm not your buddy." He said, as his optics narrow at Barricade. Barricade fake a hurt look on his face plates, "I'm hurt you said that Prowl old buddy. We used to work together and all that back on Cybertron." He stated. I looked confused, as dad keep a firm angry fix stare on Barricade form. "What he talking about dad." I asked. "Nothing Sky." Dad answered back to me quickly, keeping optics on Barricade for any sudden movements.

Barricade chuckled darkly again, "Prowl your creator now, after I killed you old creator. That just sad." He laughed even more. Prowl growled at this, as I narrowed my eyes at Barricade, "Fuck off man, I love him as my new dad. You killing my old dad is mess up you bastard." I growled at him. He looked at me glaring, "You dad should of told you little femme fleshling. He and I were once partners in the Enforcers working together back on Cybertron. We were best friends back then, until the war broke out that is." He explained to me and I gasped at this news. I looked at dad, "Is this true?" I asked.

He looked down at me and nodded his helm, then looked back up at Barricade. "We may have been Enforcers partners working together and friends too, but since the war broken out and you back stab me and join the Decepticons destroying everything even you home town Praxus, I could not trust you even again." Dad stated, with a glare at Barricade. I was shocked to this piece of news too, then Barricade growled and attack dad right off. "Run Sky!" Dad called out, as he fights off Barricade. I ran off to hid, as the two continued to fight. I peek out over my hiding place to watch them fight. As the two fight I calling the base to tell them what happen and needed back up quickly. They told me it will be their soon, as I hung up my phone and put it back in my pocket of my jeans.

The two has been fighting each other for a couple of minutes, and Barricade hit dad with a punch sending him flying a few feet from him. Dad fell to the ground lying on his back groaning. I yelled at my dad telling him to get up, I then felt Barricade grab me in a strong grip. I screamed out as dad got up and saw me in Barricade's grip. He transformed his servo into his blaster and aim it at Barricade to shoot him. "Ah, ah, ah, we do not want that don't we now Prowl." He said, as he squeezed me tightly. I groaned from the squeezing as dad froze trying to figure out what to do. Then the ground bridge portal open before us, and out came Optimus, Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Acree. The transformed their servos into their guns to aim at Barricade.

Barricade held me out to them still squeezing me, but less tightly this time to show what he will do if they don't obey his order to them. While, Barricade was distracted by the other bots, dad tackled him even if I'm in his grip he tried not to hurt me. During the attack dad did on Barricade I was send flying into the air from Barricade losing his grip on me. I thought I was going to hit the ground and die from it, but Bumblebee caught me in time. I sighed in relief, as Bee and I watch the other bots attack Barricade. Barricade had a enough of this and punch and shoot the bots back from him and then he transformed driving off from them back to the Decepticons base/ship I guess. The bots were shooting at his vehicle form getting away, until her disappear from view. Then the all came over to Bee and I.

"Are you alright Sky?" Optimus asked me. I nodded, as all the bots said in relief, mostly dad anyway. Optimus called for a ground bridge, which open up in front of us in a few seconds and we all went in. The kids were asking me if I was ok and all and I nodded yes to them. Ratchet scanned me anyway to make sure, once scanned though he sighed through his vents in relief to see that I was ok. That was all that happen in the morning towards afternoon. The bots decided that from the events that happen to me, the want me to defend and protect myself for anything, so they all are going to help my train later on one day and onward in the future too. Once we all the humans ate lunch from the kitchen, we decided to play a fun game. Dad and Optimus went off to do who knows what, Ratchet at the computers, Ironhide was off in the corner of the main room polishing his weapons, and us kids, Miko, Jack, Raf, and I played with our bots, Acree, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Jazz. I played with Jazz since some grumpy bot did not want to play with me in the game.

We decided to play floor lava, and Raf and I yelled out, "The floor is hot lava!" All of us jumped onto the table in the main room. That was went Optimus and dad came back from who knows where from who knows what they were doing, and stop to stare at us weird-like. Ironhide ignored us as he continued to polish his weapons and all. "What is going on here?" Optimus asked, as dad nodded in agreement. We all looked at them as Ratchet has not clued what going on either, but told them, "Their playing some type of game. I do not know what it is or what going on. All I know is Sky and Raf yelled out 'the floor is hot lava' and they all jumped up onto that table like a bunch of crazy cyber-monkeys." He said. "Ok." Dad said, as they watch us play this game trying to figure out what going on.

"We got to get to higher ground." Miko said. Jack looked around, "The control panels are good to get to higher ground from being killed by the hot lava." Jack said. Ratchet narrowed his optics at us, "You are not standing on the control panels, and you can damage them." He said. We ignored him, "Hurry before it gets any higher." Acree said in a playful tone. "It looks like a long jump to it." Raf said. Bulkhead looked at us all, "I can't go on like this guys. Save yourselves." He said. "No, don't Bulk!" Miko shouted to him, but it was too late as Bulkhead sacrifice to the hot lava pit and died. We all cried 'no' at that, but Bulkhead let us use him as a bridge to cross to the control panels. Miko was the last one left on the table, but did not cross and she looked down at the now died Bulkhead. "Miko come on cross to over her before you burn by the hot lava." Jack said, reaching a hand out to her to help her over to here. "No, I can't leave Bulkhead like that. I'm going to go into the hot lava to sacrifice myself too." Miko said. "No, Miko don't. Don't do it just for me!" Bulkhead cried out to her. "Um, Bulkhead you not supposed to talk, your died remember?" I said. "Oh, right sorry about that." Bulkhead said.

Miko then jumped into the hot lava pit and we all 'aww' at her. Miko and Bulkhead then sat at the wall watching us play the game on how it turns out. Ratchet looked mad at us when he turned to our direction on the control panels, "I thought I told you not to go on it!" He yelled at us. We just blinked at him and moved away from him, which cause us to press buttons on the control panels, creating chaos to the computer screens. Ratchet sighed through his vents, as he rubs a servo down his face plates, "I'm going to go lay down before I blow a gasket." He said, as he went off to his med bay. I rolled my eyes at my grumpy guardian mumbling 'you're no fun' under my breath. We then continue playing, "Where to next?" Jack asked. Acree looked around, "How about the safety railings." She suggested with a smirked. We nodded and all of us jumped to it. Jack, Raf, and I almost fell, but we keep our balance, unlike Acree, who was good at keeping her balance. I swear she a ninja or something like that.

Bumblebee and Jazz made it, but after a couple seconds they both fell to the hot lava pit floor and died. Jazz and Bumblebee groaned form the fall, and curse out too from it. Optimus and Prowl scolded them for it, as the players left keep playing the game. "You can join us in the boring after life party here you guys." Bulkhead said, as Miko nodded in agreement.

"Where to now?" I asked Acree. She searched another place again, and spotted a crate the bots use to sit on. "That one crate over there." She suggested again, pointing at it. We looked at it, "That a faraway jump there, Acree." Jack said. Bumblebee was helped Raf with his balance on the safety railings, even though it was cheating since Bumblebee is died and all. "I guess I'm out you guys. Good luck Sky and Jack." Raf said. We both nodded to him, as Jack jumped to the crate, he almost made it, but fell off onto the hot lava pit floor. "I'm out. Good luck Sky." Jack said. Acree then jumped to the crate and made it. I jumped to the crate as well landing on Acree's shoulder and almost fell, but keep my balance. It was my turn to pick where to go next, and I had a good idea where, as I smirked evil like in Ironhide's direction.

"Jump to Ironhide's direction." I said pointing in said direction, as Acree nodded to me. I heard Miko said, "Hey Sky, $20 you cannot make it and beat Acree at this game." She suggested to me. I thought about it, "And If I do you own me $20, if not I own you $20. Deal?" I said. "Deal. You're on, good luck Sky." She singed-songed in a teasing tone. Acree and I then jumped in Ironhide's direction at the same time. Ironhide looked up at the time we jumped, but was too late to move away as he screamed like a little girl from the jump attack we did on him. I screamed too from excitement and fun of course. Acree land in his lap on her aft, and I landed on his shoulder, again almost fell, but keep my balance. Damn, I'm good at balance, but not that good of balance like Acree's balance. Ironhide got up quickly as I grab hold of his shoulder plating and Acree fell off his lap to the hot lava pit floor being killed and dead from it.

"I'm out." Acree said. Yes, that means I won! "I won!" I yelled out, grinning with glee. The game was finally over, and then Ratchet came running back into the main room. "Sky, what is wrong? I heard you scream?" He said in concern, but that concern changed to annoyed and confused look at us. "What is going on here?" He then asked. I explain to him what happen during the game after he left, and he rolled his optics at me. "Next time, only scream when your life is being threatened. Now, if you excuse me, I going back to go lay down again, before I really blow a gasket." He said, as he walked away back to his med bay.

I watch his retreating from go, as I roll my eyes at him and stick my tongue out at him in a playful manner. Ironhide chuckled at me as I smirked at him; I then turned to Miko and said in a victory tone to her, "By the way chickie since I beat Acree at the game and made it over here, you now own me $20 girl." I said, grinning with glee, as I was still standing on Ironhide's shoulder. Miko groaned from where she was with Bulkhead early after they died from the hot lava pit floor. This was fun game indeed, as I giggled from Miko's groaning and mumbling about me gloating and all that. 

**A/N: And done with chapter 18! There you guys go, as I promise you two chapters for you today of chapter 17 and 18. The bots will start training her in chapter 20, and the hot lava floor game scene, is a game I love to play when I was little in elementary school with my friends at recess time. Hope you like both chapters, chapter 19 is going to be Transformer Prime episode Rock Bottom. I will post it up as soon as I can, and again sorry for both chapter 17 and chapter 18 being so short, as I can only think of this much to type for this chapters in my ideas. I had to type this two weird, cute, and funny chapters and scenes in this story, because the plot bunnies attack my brain and demand me to write this all. So, please R&R and have a good night folks! This is Sky96 signing off, bye!**


	20. Chapter 19: Rock Bottom

**A/N: Hello my dear readers, sorry this took so long, but it is finally typed and posted on here for you all to read and enjoy. So, without farther ado here is chapter 19 enjoy folks!**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her Oc, Skylar**

"We're supposed to be at a rock concert! But, all I see is… rock! Miko grumbled. "Relax, Miko. The show doesn't start for another two hours." Jack reminded her. "Do you know how long we've been waiting to see Paramore?!" She asked incredulously. "Uh…" Jack pretended to think. "FOREVER!" Miko screeched, "And it's their only U.S. date!" "There's a shock," Jack scoffed sarcastically, "I mean, who doesn't love obscure punk rock?" "Sky, are you sure you don't want to come with us, I got an extra ticket for you." Miko pleaded. "I wish." I groaned. "But, doctor Hatchet and papa wouldn't let me; I practically had to beg in order to go with you guys on this mission." I sighed. "It feels like forever being cooped up at base by those two mother hens watching my every move to keep me safe and all." I said, while rolling my eyes.

"Remind me again about why you li-" I rushed over to Miko fast, as I covered her mouth before she could finish. I know she was going to talk about Ratchet then my dad, but did she forget about our promise we made? Jack gave us a curious look, but before he could say anything huge footsteps echo through the mine cave that we all were at to wait outside for, as I let go of Miko's mouth. Thank god, she did not put revenge on me from licking her hand before when it covered my mouth during the Shadowzone event, by licking my hand for the payback of it. "By all appearances, the mine's been stripped." Acree said as she and Bulkhead, the only bots this time that came with us, walked out of the mine. "But, I'm getting a signal!" Bulkhead protested, "It's faint. But, it's definitely energon!" "Whoa!" Miko gasped excitedly, as she glanced back at Jack and I, which we gained interest as well. "Doesn't make sense. This operation's been abandoned four, maybe five years. And Decepticons never leave energon behind." Acree pointed out. "Uh… guys." Jack called out to them.

Bulkhead and Acree immediately turned their attention to us, as Jack and I pointed to the mine. When they turned around, they saw Miko was running inside. "COOL!" Miko exclaimed, as she disappeared into the darkness. I slapped my hand to my forehead, one ow that hurt and two how stupid can my best friend been at times like this? Wait, don't answer that, it all the time since the girl does not listen and goes into danger head on first thing. "She went in! Unbelievable!" Acree scoffed. "Really? Have you met her?" Jack pointed out. "That chickie for ya. Also, the dare devil child for any dangerous adventure to find, I always say." I commented to them. "Miko! Get back here!" Bulkhead called out to her, as he went in after her.

"It would be kind of interesting to see." Jack admitted. "If it were safe that is." I shrugged casually. "A stripped mine could be structurally unstable, you two." Acree warned. "We promise to step lightly." Jack vowed jokingly, as I nodded in agreement with a wide smirk on my face to throw in as well. "Just don't tell you mom Jack and your dad Sky." Acree relented, I made a jester with my hand to my mouth making a zip up motion saying 'my lips are sealed Acree', as we all entered the mine for exploration. _"Acree, found something."_ Bulkhead said over her com-link. "Bulkhead? Bulkhead, do you read?" Acree asked into her com-link, strangely earning static in response, "Scrap. The mineral composition down here is causing interference." She then added to us. The three of us just shrugged and continued our exploration. I was drifting off into my own little world in my mind, as I looked around the mine's cave route. Then my mind went to my thoughts about the past events that happen to me after I have met the Autobots. I was always grabbing by the cons getting hurt by them by any means necessary. What do they want with me and why? Why is Megatron so interested in me all of a sudden, right after he woken back up? So, many questions run through my head, because of this events happening to me and all, that is why Ratchet and dad never want me to leave base at all.

My thoughts into my own little world in my mind were cut off by sound of familiar male voices and bumping into Jack who froze in confusion, I looked his way and it was my turn to freeze from what I saw. Megatron and Starscream, I swear those two like to stalk me more where ever we go with them there, more than Barricade does with me. Creep as fuckin bloody hell to me. Starscream was kneeling on the ground pleading for his life, as Megatron held his blaster at him. "You have ceased to be of use to me, Starscream. So, you shall simply cease to be!" Megatron decreed. Starscream began whimpering and raising his arms to protect his face, as he turned his head away. What a big baby he is, such a coward all the time he needs to mech up. Starscream's red optics then landed on us, mostly me anyway. Again with the fuckin staring at me, what is with cons staring at me? Am I so sort of freak show to entertain them or something? Gosh! Acree froze in horror behind us, when Megatron turned to face us. Shit, were dead!

"Ah, it has been a while fleshing femme?" Megatron stared at me with a wicked smile, and was that lust look in his optics I just saw. "Or should I even call you that?" "Because soon you shall be one of us as my beautiful breeding mate by my side in this war." He mumbled to himself, none of us heard to though, not even Starscream himself. "Ew, gross!" I said gross out by this, as Acree growled she stood protectively in front of me. The last time I was in Megatron's grasp, my mind control by him, nearly gotten killed by him, and he said that I would make a fine warrior as a Decepticon and something more to him I guess from the lust look I saw in his optics. Why was he interested in me all of a sudden? Could to be something I not picking up and realizing it completely yet about his behavior and actions? What could this all mean and why? What so special about me to the cons anyway?

Megatron roared in frustration and opened fire on us. Instantly, Acree swooped down, scooped Jack and I into her arms and dove out of the way in time. The shots instead hit the rock wall Acree dove behind with Jack and I, while placing us back down onto the ground. I sighed in relief, that was a close one almost got hit by one of those shots could have killed Jack and I and hurt Acree badly. Acree gave me a look that clearly read, 'don't even think about fighting back'. "Stay down!" Acree warned, as she looked out to see Megatron approaching, as he continuously fired. Acree fired back at Megatron on his back. 'Yes, score!' I mentally cheered in my head.

More shots hit Megatron on the arm, forcing his blaster to point upwards. However, that didn't stop Megatron from continuing to fire his shots. Each one hitting the ceiling above us all. "Scrap!" I cursed. A large chunk of the ceiling fell off and landed on top of Megatron. 'Serves him right.' I thought. Then the force of the impact caused the ground to crumble beneath our feet. When we all saw the drills disappear, we knew we had to run right now. Acree was barely able to make a step, before the ground gave out beneath her. Jack and I watched in horror, as we watched her fall into the dark depths below, soon we found ourselves falling into the darkness as well. As rocks delivered the harsh blows, I closed my eyes and began hoping and praying that we would get out alive from this somehow. 

**(Normal POV)**

Jack was coughing and spluttering, as he dug his way to freedom. Stumbling around and sliding on rocks, he managed to stand upright and looked around for his missing friends. "Acree! Sky!" Jack called out our names, hoping one of us would hear him to answer him, "Oh scrape!" He then said, hearing a faint call of a female voice calling out to his pleading calls a few feet away from him. "Jack!" Sky faintly called out from under a pile of rocks, as Jack heard her and ran over picking up rocks and tossing them away to get to her. Sky was helping him as well pushing rocks away here and there from on top of her. Once the rocks were all gone from on top of Sky, Jack saw her covered in dust and coughing of the collapse that just happen. "Sky?!" Jack cried helping he up, as she accepted the hand helping her getting out of the pile of rocks and standing up to full height.

"Jack!" Sky cried, as she hug him in relief see that he was ok and that she knew from his look of relief that she was ok as well. He returned it to her and the broke apart from the hug afterwards. "Are you alright?" Jack asked worriedly to make sure. "Ya, I'm fine. You?" Sky asked. "Fine as well." Jack replied to her, as the both dusted themselves off. Then Sky noticed someone was missing from the group. "Where's Acree?" Sky asked. "I don't know. We'll find her through, c'mon." Jack vowed, as he lead the way, with Sky following behind him. As they made their way through the rubble and surveyed the damage Jack couldn't help, but notice how Sky is changing so much. Even since, the past events that happen to her in her life after she meet the bots, she been trying to be fearless to show the others she is brave and strong and not weak and scared. Occasionally there were times something has been bugging her and she's not telling us about it. Like how she is right now. I'll have to ask about that later, now we have to focus on finding the others.

"Acree?! Bulkhead?! Miko?!" Jack called the names out to get an answer from any of them. But, the only response Jack got was the echo of his voice all around him and Sky. The two teenagers began glancing around the area of the mine they were in. Hearing the sound of rubble crumbling, they had found a drill the Decepticons would use to find energon hidden deep inside the rock structures. "Well, that could come in handy." Jack remarked, as they approached the drill, "Sky, is there something wrong?" "Huh? Everything's fine, why?" She shrugged innocently. "You've been quiet over the last few minutes, is something wrong?" Sky didn't answer and only stared to the ground. Jack sighed. "I understand you don't want to talk about it, but someday people are gonna keep asking you about it." He noted to her. "I know that, but… let's just say that it's something personal Jack buddy ok." She said, and they leave it at that.

Slowly, they made their way towards the drill and climbed onto it. Instinct grappled on Jack, as he hit the buttons. Truthfully, he didn't know what he was doing, but after, the screen lit up and the drill's engine came to life. "Roll out." Jack muttered, as they drove their way through the mine. They drove through the different areas of the mine, searching for anyone and anything. But, each new area of the mine looked the same to them. Eventually, the spotted something glowing. "What's that?" Sky asked, as she pointed to a rock pile. "Only one way to find out." Jack pointed out. Jack drove the drill towards it, before backing out and coming to a stop. As they jumped off and stepped closer, they felt like their hearts stop beating, because Megatron was entombed inside the rock pile. "I suppose helping the less fortunate would be completely out of the question." Megatron remarked. His red optics looked over to Sky for a moment and she saw the same lust look in them again, again with the lust look directed towards her, why? Jack took a few steps back, shocked by coming across the dark lord himself, while Sky stood her ground and gave him a deadly glare.

"If that is the case, you might as well use your drill to finish me. I guarantee you will never have a better opportunity then right now." Megatron challenged us with a sneer. Jack and Sky didn't act on his suggestion, Megatron was somewhat surprised by this. "Well, what are you waiting for? Think of the glory. Seize the day. Optimus would… especially if he thought about what I…" "No. He wouldn't." Sky objected. "Not like this." Jack added. With those words said, Jack took the controls and steered the drill away from Megatron. As they left him behind to find the others, Megatron's voice could be heard calling after them, "I will be sure to share the details of our little conversation with Optimus. THE DAY I RIP OUT HIS SPARK!" Sky gritted her teeth and clenching her hands so tight, her knuckles turned white. She tried to retain herself from attack Megatron verbally and physical, if she can that is, at the dark lord, but she was told to never let her anger get the better of her.

Jack placed his hand on her shoulder, to calm her down. "Let it go. We need to find the others." Jack reminded her. Sky relaxed and nodded to what he said, as they continue searching for the Autobots and Miko. As they got closer, they heard someone's voice, hoping it might be the others. But, this voice belong to know other than the SIC of the Decepticons, Starscream. "Well, well, if it isn't Bulkhead and his pet vermin. My, you have you hands full don't you, Autobot?" Starscream's voice said. "It's Starscream." Sky pointed out, that caused her and Jack to worry. 'Nobody messes with my family and my best friend you high heel freak!' Sky angrily thought, demand to rip Starscream a new one once she gets the chance to that is. "Do what you'd like to me, Starscream! But, let the human go!" Bulkhead's voice answered. "No! I'm not leaving you!" Miko's voice rang out to us all. "Come on! Let's go!" Jack cried, as he tried to force more speed into the drill.

"It appears that the human wishes to remain." Starscream's voice commented. "Starscream! Don't push me!" Bulkhead's voice threatened him. "You like playing with the big robots, don't you, little girl?" Starscream's voice asked to Miko. 'Lay one finger on my best friend Screamer, and you wish you never met me at all once I'm though with you!' Sky thought threating him about it in my head. Then they heard a surprise yell and a bang, signifying that Bulkhead finally lost it, he lifted his foot and kicked Starscream away from himself and Miko. 'Get him Bulk! Beat that femme wannabe down!' I thought cheering in my head. "THAT'S IT, AUTOBOT! I WILL-!" Starscream's voice started to say, but Bulkhead voice interrupted him before he could finish his threat at Bulkhead.

"What! You'll what?! Make me bring down the ceiling on top of all of us?! Run, Miko!" Bulkhead's voice yelled out. "Yes! Run, Miko! I would love to see you try! Really! I would!" Starscream's voice said. "MIKO!" Sky screamed out, worried about her best friend because Starscream might do something to her. Sky was determined to stop him right here and now, and she did. Right at that moment Jack and Sky broke through the wall that relished Starscream's cries of surprise and pain, as they drove over him with the drill. Sky would laugh at this, but right now it is a serious situation at the moment. They came to a stop in front of Bulkhead and leant out, so Bulkhead would know that it was them. "Bull's-eye!" Sky exclaimed with a smirk on her face. "Jack! Sky! Get Miko out of here! NOW!" Bulkhead pleaded, his voice strained. Jack immediately jumped down and held his hand out to Miko to pull her up. Miko, however, glanced back at Bulkhead with a troubled expression on her face.

"Come on! Come on!" Jack begged her. "Let's go chickie!" Sky added. "RUN, MIKO!" Bulkhead screamed to her. A single tear streamed down her face, as she turned around and reached up to Jack. He grasped her hand and hauls her onto the drill. "We can't leave Bulkhead!" Miko protested to us. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. He tough mech bot like you Miko as a tough female human. Alright?" Sky reassured her, as she nodded to this. Both Miko and Sky hug this out in comfort and then broke apart, as they drove away from Bulkhead. Jack backed up the driller, which caused Miko to fall onto the platform, causing Sky to fall down as well, while trying to help her. "Acree will save him, won't she?" Miko asked worriedly, as Sky put a comforting hand on her shoulder to calm her down at least. "We just need to find a way out of here, before Megatron digs himself free." Jack said.

"Megatron's here too?!" Miko cried in disbelief, as Sky tried to comfort her some more down, as she glared at the back of Jack's head. 'Way to keep Miko's stress levels from going up in her worry right now.' Sky thought annoyed and narrowing her eyes at Jack. But, Jack ignored Sky glaring and narrow eyes, as he went to drive the rest of the way through the mine to find a way out. Until, they came to a stop when they ran into someone. "Acree!" Jack sighed in relief. "Are you children hurt?! Acree asked worriedly to us. "We're fine," Sky replied to her, "And I think we preferred to be called 'young adults' instead of children." Sky joked. "Bulkhead is in trouble!" Miko cried. "Where is he?" Acree demanded. "Starscream's got him, over there." Jack answered, pointing the location out where the two mech bots are. Acree nodded to this, "Jack, get Miko and Sky out of here!" Acree immediately instructed. Don't have to tell us twice, and with that Acree took off to save Bulkhead, as Jack was trying to get us out of here.

Miko, Jack, and Sky were coughing and spluttering as Acree and Bulkhead drove them out of the mine. After driving their way through the mine they remembered where they left off and managed to dig their way free. "We could finish him. Here and now." Acree stated. "Shame we didn't bring any grenades." Bulkhead grumbled, as he smashed his fists together. Sky just rolled her eyes at the Bulkhead's actions and on what he said too. "Would Optimus finish him?" Jack asked, causing Bulkhead and Acree to freeze on the spot. "No. He probably wouldn't." Acree sighed. "Not like this." Sky said, shaking her head. "But Optimus wouldn't rescue him either, right?" Miko asked, wanting to know. "Let's go home." Bulkhead suggested. And, that what we did as Miko and Sky hopped into Bulkhead and Jack climbed onto Acree and we all drove back to base. As we drove back to base, Sky had one thing on her mind, one how will the bots react to this one we tell them what happen today, mostly dad and Ratchet for her safety anyway. 

**A/N: And done with chapter 19! Chapter 20 will be posted up as soon as I can get it typed up and all that on here for you my dear readers to read. And, with that said, please R&R and see you next time! Have a good day folks, this is Sky96 signing off bye!**


	21. Chapter 20: Mission: Doctor Love

**A/N: Howdy folks, here is an awesome chapter 20 with Skylar's training and her getting closer to her guardian, Ratchet, oh ya! Oh, Allspark Princess you just gave me a really good idea from your update about Skylar telling them about Megatron interest in her, in this chapter. When she talking to Ratchet because she more close to him from knowing him more than her dad, Prowl since the Autobots came into her life. I mean she knows Prowl for a few days when he finally came to Earth on Wheeljack's ship with the others, but knows Ratchet a little more since the first day she met him and all that. Thanks for the idea girl! Don't worry guys Skylar will kick Megatron's ass very soon, but not yet I have that plan later on, so you all will have to wait for it, but it will be awesome to see. Megatron is a pervert and Skylar does not like it one bit, hey I don't either. So with that said, without farther ado here is chapter 20 enjoy it folks!**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her Oc, Skylar**

Today is the day I am starting with some training with the Autobots to help me keep myself protected, from the Decepticons and any other enemies we come across later on in the future to come. Today I am practicing some fighting stealth skills with my new teacher Jazz. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, my daddy, Prowl, Ironhide, Acree, Jack, Raf, and Miko settled themselves on the other side of the training room watching Jazz and I face each other off in some practice training for me. "Alright Sky ya ready?" Jazz said, as he got into a fighting stance, as I stretched myself a bit. He knows how to fight for his training on Cybertron before and after the war broke out, and I know a little fighting from my old dad before he died from his police training when he showed and train me a little bit back then.

I just training with the bots to learn a little more of fighting to protect myself anyway, this is going to be fun to do with Jazz indeed. "Ready when you are Jazz." I got into my own fighting stance. Before we got started fighting Miko called out, "Wait! Before you start, let's add some music to make this match more interesting." Miko set the stereo and smiled, as she pushed the button and music started playing for the match to begin. The song was 'Eye of the Tiger' by Survivor I love this song, as I smirked at her chose in the song for this fighting match.

_Rising up, back on the street_

_Did my time, took my chances_

_Went the distance now I'm back on my feet_

_Just a man and his will to survive_

_So many times it happens too fast_

Jazz fired up his blaster before he fired them at me, it was simple to dodge the out of the way, since I had to dodge them most of the time from cons blasting at us anyway, before I started charging at Jazz giving a thrust kick towards him.

_You trade your passion for glory_

_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_

_You must fight just to keep them alive_

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight_

_Risin' up to the challenge of our rivals_

Jazz blocked my kick and back flipped to give myself space. I used another attack my old dad taught me, which is an upper kick and punch attack. I was going to use this attack to hit Jazz from behind.

_And as the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger_

_Face to face, out in the heat_

_Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry_

_They stack the odds, still we take to the street_

I took this opportunity to use my surprise attack on him from behind, but Jazz beat me to it when he swiped a kick of his own on me causing me to tumble.

_For the kill with the skill to survive_

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight_

_Risin' up to the challenge of our rivals_

_And as the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger_

_Risin' up, straight to the top_

_Had the guts, got the glory_

_Went the distance now I'm not gonna stop_

I wasn't about to give up so easily to him anyway. I closed my eyes to think of my next move, and once I did I use my next attack on Jazz. I use double attack on him, which is an upper cut hit, with two double kicks to the abdomen area, that was not that hard of double kicks that will not hurt Jazz that much in that area. I used my strength and concentration on this double attack to knew when to do it and how hard to do it as well on him. This surprises everyone mostly my dad, even including me seeing that the attack move I use worked on Jazz.

_Just a man and his will to survive_

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight_

_Risin' up to the challenge of our rivals_

Putting that double attack in motion onto Jazz, I sent him to the steel wall causing him to gasp at my surprise attack I did on him.

_And as the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger_

Jazz smirked at my surprise attack I did on him, before he slowly rose back on his peds. He started charging towards me with his blasters. Then, it was my turn to smirk, before I dodged the blasts and used the upper cut and kick attack again from last time, behind his peds, tripping him in the process. It succeeds, as the song last three lines played in the background of the training room.

_The eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger_

"Whoa." Miko gasped, when the music stopped and the match was over. Dad was smiling at me proud-like, as my training improves better than I had beforehand. "You okay, Jazz?" I asked, as he stood back up onto his peds. "Ya, aye fine little lady. Ya just took me by surprise is all." He said, smiling at me. I smiled back, before I turn my attention to the audience, placing my hands on my hips. "Alright, who's next?" I asked them. Dad chuckled at my attitude to continue to train and fight with the bots. "I see that your training has been going well." Optimus said, smiling at me, as he entered with Ratchet following behind him. "Hey Optimus, you just missed all the action. Sky took down Jazz, like it was nothing." Bulkhead explained to him. "Careful Bulk buddy, next time when it's ya turn to face the little lady here, you never know what trick she might have on her sleeve." Jazz said, smirking down at me, as I snickered on what he said to Bulkhead.

"Why don't we take a break, then we'll get back to training." Ratchet walked over to Jazz and helps him to med bay. **"Sounds good to me."** Bumblebee said, and with that said, Bumblebee and the others followed out of the training room. I was about to follow them, until someone grabbed my arm and drag me back to a corner of the training room. "Sooo, how's it going with you and the doc?" Miko asked me. "Well, I'm not really sure, okay I guess." I replied, shrugging my shoulders at her. "You're kidding, just okay. Haven't you guys kissed yet?" I stare at her wide eyed and blushed, when she mention that. Now that I think about it our relationship hasn't gone up to the next level, yet. "Okay, maybe you have a point there, but I don't know if I should make a move or not." I said, a little worried about it.

"Sky, from what I see between you guys, I think Ratchet should be the one to make a move on you." Miko thought for a moment until she beamed with a smile at me. "I got an idea; meet up at the roof of the base in 10 minutes." She told me. "Why?" I asked her. "Just trust me ok, I think this will work." Miko said with a grin. Why do I get a bad feeling about this plan Miko is making? 

**(Miko POV)**

Sky already left to meet me up at the top of the base, or should I say meeting Ratchet up at the top of the base. It's time I visit the doc from the Doctor of Love. I wasn't surprised to see Ratchet busy on his computer, no wonder they haven't done anything yet. It's time to get his aft off the screen and start paying some attention to Sky. "What's up doc?" I greeted to him. Ratchet responded with a groan clearly annoyed of my presence near him. "What is it Miko?" He asked me. "Oh nothing, since you seem rather busy I guess I'll go, but I'm sure you're not interested in hearing Sky's message to you." I said, and that brought his attention with gleaming optics. "I'm listening." He said to me.

"Sky told me, to tell you, to meet her up at the roof of the base in 10 minutes because she's got something important to tell you." I explained, winking at that part. I could hear Ratchet's cooling fans going off, from what I learn that was a cybertronian way for a blush. "What is it she had to say to me?" Ratchet said, looking away feeling embarrassed. This would have been a perfect Kodak moment, but now was not the time for that. "She won't tell me, she said it's a secret and that she'll only tell you personally." I said to him. Ratchet thought for a moment, before I saw a slight smile. It was rare to see Ratchet smile, now I wish I would have taken a picture, but I gotta focus on my plan for it to work out.

"Alright, tell her I'll be up there in 10, okay." He said to me. "You got it doc." I said, with a smirk on my face, as Ratchet grumbled at me. "Please, I told you not to call me doc." He groaned at me, as I rolled my eyes and giggled about it, before walking away from him. Perfect, now it's up to those two to make Operation: Doctor Love a success. This is gonna be good indeed. 

**(Sky POV)**

10 minutes have past and Miko hasn't shown up yet. Where is that chickie at anyway? I sighed, as I sat down and watch the sunset, while waiting. It was beautiful up here; I should have gone up here more often, then I did before after my father's death. But, if I go up here so many times, it would blow our cover of the base to our enemies and all that jazz. I was still waiting until I heard metal footsteps behind me. I expect Optimus or dad to be behind me, but I was proven wrong when I turned around, and Ratchet was walking up towards me. "Hey Ratchet, what are you doing up here?" I asked, as he gave me a confused look, like it was the dumbest question in the world to ask. "What do you mean, what I'm doing here? I was asked by you from Miko to come and meet you up here." He answered to me.

"Huh? Actually, I was up here for Miko and… scrap." I just realized she set us up. That's the oldest trick in the book. And, I can't believe I fell for it. I mentally slap myself for being stupid. "I am going to kill that girl for this." I mumbled under my breath for Ratchet not to hear it anyway. "Um… you know what scratch that last part, what I mean was… yes! I did send Miko to come and get you and now here we are." I said, laughing nervously. I'll play Miko's little game for now, but when this is over, oh so help me there's going to be a beat down on her. "Would you like to join me and watch the sunset?" I asked him, waving my hand towards the sunset before us. Ratchet nodded and sat down crisscross with a thud next to me. There was a little awkward silence between us. I didn't know what to do, or what to say. I tried to improvise, I was about to speak, before Ratchet beat me to it.

"Miko told me that there is something important that you want to tell me." He said to me. Damn, that Miko, she so going to get it! But, what was so important that I have to say to him. I thought for a moment until it hit me. I was going to tell him about Megatron's behavior and interest in me for some reason that I don't know why though. I turned and looked up at him, "Actually there is something that I want to ask you about." I said to him. "What is it?" He asked me. I sighed as I took a deep breathe, "Okay… um, so… I want to tell you about what happen the past few days with me and Megatron when I was in his grasp during his reawaking and in the mine as well." He looked down at me to continue on, "Well he been acting weird with his strange behavior towards me. During his reawaking he like my fiery attitude and all that I would make a good warrior to him and his fraction of Decepticons. He also said I would make great something else I don't know what that is though, but during the mine event the past few days he looked at me with some kind of lust look in his optics. I do not know what all this is about; I was wondering if you know what it all means." I asked him, as I looked back at Ratchet for an answer to my question.

He froze from what I said giving a low growl at that, confusing me by it as I was taken aback by the growl he just gave. He also looked taken aback by that question I ask as well, and then his looked down at me with sad, but protective optics. "Well… to be honest, I am shocked by what you told me, but I do not know what Megatron planning in that twisted head of his and why he is so interested in you as well. But, I am not going to let that monster do anything to you, Sky, as I am here to protect you as my charge." He told me, I was touch by this, but then I had another thought in my mind as well. "Ratchet would you like me better as a human or cybertronian?" I asked him; again he looked taken aback by the question I asked him this time. "Well, in my honesty I like you as a human." He started to say, but sighed because I know there was going to be a but somewhere as well.

"But, maybe in cybertronian is better for you I guess since you have a cybertronian family and dad it be a lot easier on us with you." He said to me, as I gasp in surprised. Is that all he thinks of me, to be a cybertronian like them to make things easier on their lives. It kind of hurt me, but I then found myself asking him, "Ratchet, what do you really think of me?" I looked up at him, as he looked down at me, "What do you mean by that Sky?" He asked me. "From what you said, it sounded like you were glad that I could be a cybertronian to you guys to make it easier on your lives instead of being a human. And that you guys would not stress over me being cybertronian and all and not human, since you know… that there not many of you guys out there." I focused my attention on my feet, not wanting to face him anymore. "But, if I was just stuck as a human, and there was no way of me being cybertronian to you guys, making your lives a lot harder and a lot of stress with me, you guys would hate me for it, mostly you Ratch." I said sadly, feeling tears coming on and tried to hold them back.

I heard Ratchet growled again quietly, before he grabbed and jerked me up in front of his face plates, forcing me to look at him again. My eyes widened in surprise by what he just did. "Sky, don't ever think that for a moment that any of us, mostly me hate you!" He shouted at me. It's been a while since he shouted at me, but this was different from back then, because I was feeling somewhat fearful by it. "What I meant to say was that I have never thought someone like you would come into my- I mean our lives and I'm happy for that, but I also worry that if anything happened to you, that I would never forgive myself for it." Ratchet explained to me.

I felt touch by this, "Is-is it true?" I asked, he then brought me back down to his chest and held me close. It was warm and it felt relaxing hearing his spark pulsing. "Yes, it is true. And I'm sorry for yelling at you, it's just that with you being a human or cybertronian and training with us, plus being your new family and all, someday you'll be ready to be out in the field with us and you'll be a target to the Decepticons. I just don't want to lose you is all." Ratchet said to me. I felt my face heat up from what he said and looked to the side. "I-I had no idea that all of you, mostly you, Ratchet, care this much about me." I commented, as my face heated up some more. "Of course I care, because I…" Ratchet trailed off, before starting again. "Because I'm your guardian and you're my Sky. You're unique and kind, and that's what's makes you special." He explained to me again. "I… didn't think I was that important to you guys, mostly you Ratch." I commented again, as my face got warmer. What he said made my heart beat faster and my stomach doing flips. I didn't expect him to say those things to me. I looked up at him, "Could you… place me on your shoulder, Ratchet?" I asked him.

He complied and brought me to his shoulder. As soon as I got there I carefully made it over to his neck, before spreading my arms around it in order to give him a hug, and I also gave him a little peck on the side of his helm too. "Sky?!" He exclaimed at me, surprised by this action I did. I smiled and giggled at his response. "Thank you Ratchet, I now finally understand more of what you and the others feel about me, mostly you anyway." I said, as Ratchet smiled at this, and he gently reached over and gave me a rub on my back. It felt weird by him doing it since I am so use to dad doing to, but it was comforting.

We both continued watching the sun setting over the horizon. As it was setting down, the skies colors were changing from light to dark, until I could see a few stars in the sky. "Ratchet." I called out to him. "Hm?" He said to me, and I commented to him, "I'm glad that I meet you, and to have you in my life." I leaned my head over to his. He smiled at this, "So do I Sky, so do I." He whispered. Meanwhile, a figure saw the whole scene between the two. That figure was none other than Miko herself. She couldn't help herself, but she had to see if her planned had worked and it did. She couldn't hold back her grin that spread across her face. She took a few photos of the pair, because she couldn't help herself to it. "Operation: Doctor Love is complete." She said quietly, while giggling quietly as well, before she ran off back inside the base. 

**A/N: And done with chapter 20! Hope you guys like it with Skylar's training and her and Ratchet getting closer bonding time scene. I love it! Next chapter, chapter 21 is TMI, as we heard back to the Transformers Prime episodes; it will be posted up as soon as I can get it up here and all that. Thanks again for the idea Allspark Princess I was going to do the scene of asking how it would be like if she was cybertronian on her asking her guardian, Ratchet, and reading your review made me added that part in too. So, thanks again girly! Now with that all said and out of the way, please R&R folks, and have a good day now! This is Sky96 signing off, bye!**


	22. Chapter 21: TMI

**A/N: Hello my fellow readers out there, sorry for not updating with my family spending a fun family day with them and yesterday had to help out my family as well, so ya busy with family had no time to write those days, but today I do ya! On another note, from you review about your idea helping me, well it did Allspark Princess. I love hearing feedbacks from you guys it may give me an idea for that chapter in this story then the original idea I had changing it up a little bit, so keep reviewing my dear readers it makes me happy and I love it! Thanks! With all that said and out of the way now, here is chapter 21 folks please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her Oc, Skylar**

It's been a while since I last hang out with Miko and Bulk. Even though they can get reckless, they're fun to be around. It's hard to imagine what it will be like if those two weren't around. We were watching a monster truck rally on the TV, much to Ratchet's displeasure. "Hoo yeah!" Miko cheered. "Ohhh…" Bulkhead moaned, as he face palmed at the sight of the monster truck crushing cars. "MUNCHED!" Miko declared. "That's gotta hurt." I said, winching from seeing it. Imagine the Autobots getting into crushed something other than the Decepticons. _"Give it up for the baddest best machines on the planet!" _The announcer on the TV said to us, viewers. "Would you mind lowering the volume?" Ratchet pleaded, as he turned away from the computers. I rolled my eyes at him, and giggled softly as well. Typical Ratchet, but you got to love him for it. "Hey, Ratch! Check out the Monster Truck Rally Miko took me to last week!" Bulkhead suggested.

"I complied some highlights on my cell phone." Miko said excitedly, as she took out her phone. "Innocent vehicles battling for the pleasure of human spectators? Blood sport!" Ratchet visibly shuddered before walking back to his computers. Aw, Ratchet your no fun at all. "YEAH!" Bulkhead and Miko exclaimed excitedly. "You could be helping Optimus in the field right now." Ratchet remarked. "Aw, he doesn't need my help to save some ancient educational thingamabob." Bulkhead scoffed. Ratchet shook his head gravely. "The 'thingamabob', to which you refer, is a cybertronian data cylinder." Ratchet corrected. At the press of a button, the Monster Track Rally disappeared from the screen and the diagram of the data cylinder filled the television set, earning protests from us. But, Ratchet ignored it, as usually.

"And there is no telling what vast intelligence it may hold. During the Golden Age, dozens of these cylinders were created. Each containing the sum total of cybertronian knowledge on any given subject. Stellar cartography, medicine, ancient mythology. When the war broke out, the cylinders were hidden throughout the galaxies to keep them as far as possible from Decepticons reach. But, since we detected one signal here-on Earth-is the opportunity of a-," Ratchet was explaining; only to be interrupted by Miko's groaning. "T.M.I. dude!" Miko groaned. "I think my brain is hurting now!" I groaned, as I rub my temples on the side of my head, from too much information my guardian just told us. "Switch it back! I wanna see the Hoedown Showdown!" Bulkhead begged. _"Ratchet! Decepticon ambush! The cylinder is at risk! We require backup!" _Optimus spoke through the com-link.

"Backup is what I'm built for." Bulkhead smirked, as he stood and pounded his two fists together. "Go kick some fenders, Bulk!" Miko cheered at him. "Ya, Bulk! Go pound those cons some of your tough might!" I cheered as well, as Bulkhead ran through the ground bridge. "I have an important mission for you too, Miko." Ratchet said, smirking at her. "Really?" Miko squealed excitedly… until Ratchet handed her a mop, "Awww…" She pouted. I giggled, as Ratchet smirk at me and Miko glared at me, I just smirked back at her causing her to glare at me more. I then looked up at Ratchet, "Hey Ratchet, why can't I go out there in the field like the others?" I asked. "Because you're under strict orders from Optimus and your dad that you required further more training, before you can go out in the field." Ratchet explained, as I scoff at that.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be, I can take care of myself." I protested, crossing my arms over my chest giving an annoying huff. Ratchet leaned forward close to me. "Not yet, sweetspark… not yet." He whispered, causing me to lightly blush a little at the 'sweetspark' part he said to me, as he walked back to the computers. "Hey you thinking what I'm thinking." Miko said to me, glancing between the mop and a distracted Ratchet, before smirking to herself. I knew what she was thinking; this is chickie for ya, as I glanced between the ground bridge and Miko. "Well… beats sitting here at base all day." I sighed. After saying that, Miko grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the ground bridge, as we disappeared in a flash of light. When we stepped out, we had to shield ourselves from flying metal debris.

Before us, was the battlefield between the Autobots fighting Decepticons. I've witness many battles, but this one was more intense, that made me feel nervous. Maybe I should have stayed in base. My thoughts were cut off, as a shadow loomed over us, the shadow belonged to a Decepticon drone Bulkhead was pounding stumble backwards and begin to fall… on top of us. Miko got over her frozen shock and we both ran out of the way of the falling drone in time. The force of the drone hitting the ground knocked Miko off of her feet and threw her to the ground behind a rock. While, it made me slip and fell, while running off. I then joined Miko behind the rock where it was safe to hide and watching te fight happen before us.

Miko grasped in amazement at the sight of Optimus and Ironhide fighting against Knockout. Optimus grabbed Knockout by the throat and Ironhide punched him hard in the face, sending a screaming Knockout hurtling to the ground near where Acree and Prowl was taking on Breakdown. Bumblebee and Jazz were fighting and helping taking out the drones with Bulkhead. "Autobots, stand your ground! The artifact must not fall into enemy hands!" Optimus called, as he and Ironhide went off to fight another Decepticon drone. Immediately, Acree and Prowl took off running for the data cylinder they were fighting over. However, before both of them had the chance to reached it, Knockout tackled both of them roughly landing on the ground unconscious. That gotta hurt for dad and aunt Acree. "Come to papa!" Knockout smirked, as he transformed and ran towards it… only to be knocked away by Bulkhead.

"Run to mommy!" Bulkhead remarked… only to be attacked from behind by Breakdown. "Say uncle! SAY IT!" Breakdown challenged, as he held Bulkhead in the air by his head. While, I was distracted watching the fight, Miko made the run for it. "Miko!" I half yelled, not wanting to get myself caught. She slid across the ground, as she stopped and landed against the cylinder panting. Knowing Miko pulling off crazy stunts like this, I made sure there was a clearing until I ran after her by the cylinder. When I got there she dialed a number and held the phone to her ear. "Ratchet, come in!" Miko begged. _"Miko? This is an emergency channel! We need to keep it open for the oth-! Wait! Where are you and Sky?" _Ratchet asked on the other side of the line. "Doy! We're with the thingamabob! Miko answered him in frustration. _"The thingama… the data cylinder!" _Ratchet announced over the line. "Can you bridge it out of here, Ratch?" I asked through Miko's phone.

"_I'll reactivate arrival coordinates!" _Ratchet told us over the line. Within seconds, we heard the familiar sound of a portal opening up. However, it was too far away for our reach. "Dude! Can you open it any closer?" Miko whined. _"Supply coordinates." _Ratchet asked her over the line. "Uh… 50 yards?" Miko guessed, as I face palmed form it. _"PRECISE COORDINATES!" _Ratchet yelled at her over the line. This wasn't going to get anywhere with Ratchet and the bridge. Miko moved back from the cylinder a bit and laid both hands and began to push it. I helped her out and pushed as well, only it wouldn't budge. Miko then ran back and came running at it. "Miko what are you…" I trailed off. "One… two…" Miko counted to herself, before jumped up and kicking it hard. Her plan backfired, as it made a sound of the machine slowly coming to life. The beacon glow a bright red and the multiple flaps spread out around it.

"Whoa!" Miko gasp in amazement at the sight. "Uh oh." I commented, as I had a bad feeling coming from this. Soon the sound caught everyone's attention. "MIKO?" Bulkhead exclaimed in surprise, as he finally noticed her presence, "NO!" He yelled out. Immediately, Bulkhead ran towards us and the data cylinder. Breakdown hit Bulkhead from behind and knocked him to the ground in front of the cylinder. As soon as he gazed up at it, a bright red beam shot at him on the forehead. After it stopped he groaned, as his head fell to the ground. "Bulk!" Miko gasped, as she ran towards him. "You really took one for the team, Bulkhead. My team." Knockout remarked, as he grabbed the cylinder. I glared at him for that remark he made, fuck that dipshit. A ground bridge appeared behind him and with Breakdown, Knockout ran into it. The Decepticon drones who survived the fight took flight and retreated. Optimus, Acree, dad, Jazz, Bumblebee, and Ironhide immediately ran over to check on Bulk.

"Bulkhead, are ya?" Jazz began asking him. "Fine, didn't even hurt." Bulkhead cut him short. Miko and I smiled in relief that he was alright. As soon as we got back to base, Bulkhead, was immediately checked out by Ratchet. Bulkhead, however, wasn't in the mood for checkups. "I helped lose that thing. I wanna help find it! I gotta get back in the field with Optimus and the others." Bulkhead protested, as he went to stand. "Ah, ah! You're under my watch now. Optimus's orders. And running a scan on your neuro net will be a wiser use of your time!" Ratchet declared. "Come on, doc! There's nothing up there to scan!" Bulkhead projected, as he removed the cables connected to his head. "He seems fine to me." Miko agreed with Bulkhead.

"Are you sure? What about that time when Megatron was in my mind." I countered, shuddering at the thought of it again. I then crossed my arms, "Ever since that 'incident', Ratchet is not taking any risks." I explained to the two before me. "She's right." Ratchet told them. "If you insist on making yourself useful, you can help Miko tidy up." He said, as Bulkhead took the mop from Ratchet. "He's mad with power!" Miko groaned, as Bulkhead and I chuckled. "That's Ratchet. Nul vector squared alright." Bulkhead remarked. "What?" Miko asked, as I looked confused as well. "Hey. We got any paint around here?" Bulkhead suddenly asked, as he glanced at the mop. "Art project? Cool!" Miko cheered. I decided to watch, since I have nothing to do right now, as Ratchet was looking into his microscope.

After a few minutes later, seeing Bulkhead write some language I do not know what it said at all on the wall, we decided to get Ratchet to come see this. "Seriously, Ratch! You need to see what Bulk's painting in here!" Miko said, as we approached the Autobot medic. Ratchet muttered something, as we walked into the main room again. "The differential of 1/3 cubed is RDRR." Bulkhead mumbled, as he painted random symbols on the wall. "That is not art. It's science." Ratchet corrected in amazement. Ratchet then brought Bulkhead to the medical bay and scanned his head before explaining the situation to Optimus and the others, "This hot spot you see here is information, Data. Living energy." "Hold on!" Miko said. "It's alive. It's on fire. And it's in Bulkhead's brain?" She asked. "Chill Miko." Bulkhead said. "The data's only inhabiting a fraction of my brain. Infindesmal by standard neural-net densities. Wait… how do I know all that?" He asked in confusion. "That my question and I like to know too." I muttered.

"Based on what we witnessed during our skirmish, the living data must have been programmed to eject when it sensed unauthorized access." Optimus surmised. "A security measure." Ratchet realized. "It would have jettisoned heavenward. Lost to the stars." Dad commented with a sigh through his vents. "Except my fat engine plug got in the way." Bulkhead remarked. "Every con there made a grab for it. But, the cylinder doesn't go off until Miko touches it?" Acree recalled in confusion. "The cylinder originated from Cybertron's Golden Age. Predating the Autobot/Decepticon division." Ratchet answered. "So it wouldn't consider any native of Cybertron to be a threat." Optimus surmised. "Only alien life forms such as humans." Ratchet nodded. **"So what now?" **Bumblebee asked. "Are we staring at genius or gibberish?" Jazz asked, talking about the symbols Bulkhead had been painting all over the main room. "I do not wish to falsely rally anyone's hopes. But, these equations appear to be the formula for a synthetic energon." Ratchet declared, earning cheers from Bumblebee and a little smile from dad. "We hit the mother lode?" Acree added in. "Yes! We hit the energon jackpot!" Ironhide shouted out.

"Girls, do you understand what this means?" Bulkhead asked us happily, "Energon provides our fuel, our ammo, our life force! With the natural stuff in such short supply here on Earth, this could solve a whole lot of problems." He exclaimed to us. "Such as providing us with the edge we need to turn the tide of this war." Dad offered. "Or handing us the key to revitalizing Cybertron." Ratchet piped in. I looked up to Jazz, "So it like you guys won an energon lottery or something like that?" I asked. "Ya bet, little lady." Jazz replied to me, as I nodded in understanding. "We got the goods and all Megatron got was an empty bucket." Ironhide remarked happily. "How often do I use my noggin to save the day?" Bulkhead asked rhetorically. I felt happy for them all, but I feel like something bad going to happen that will turn the happy tide to a bad tide indeed.

**(Later)**

Bulkhead continued to paint the equations for the Synthetic Energon formula for who knows how long. He continues to mutter the equations aloud, as he paints them out. Whenever he was finished, Acree and Ironhide would bring the board to Ratchet, so he could load the equations and eventually complete the formula. I was hanging out on Ratchet's shoulder with Optimus and dad, as he was working on the formula along with checking on Bulkhead's neuro net they call it. To sum it all up, it was getting boring, and I wasn't the only one. "Aren't you done yet?" Miko whined. "Gotta admit. It's weird seeing Bulkhead in braniac mode." Jazz said to Bumblebee quietly, earning bleeps in return. When Bulkhead finished painting another part of the equation on the metal board, Acree came along and dragged it away, revealing another metal broad. Miko was happy about this and declared, "Break time! How about a lighting round of TNT Street Racer Seven?" She asked Bulkhead. "…Energon temperature and volume." Bulkhead resumed his mumbling, earning a moan of disappointment from Miko.

"Got another round for you to load, Ratchet!" Acree called, as she and Ironhide carried it over to him. "This is Bulkhead's neural net as you saw it earlier. This scan was recorded just minutes ago. It is as I fear. The data seems to be actively and aggressively rewriting Bulkhead's neural net. I had hoped he was purging the data. But, he merely seems to be transcribing it as it-." Ratchet trailed off. "Consumes his mind." Optimus finished Ratchet's sentence gravely. "From all indications, by the time Bulkhead completes the formula, his own thoughts; his memories could be wiped clean." Ratchet announced to us. "But, if we stop him, goodbye Synthetic Energon." Ironhide sighed through his vents. "And if we don't we lose Bulk forever." Dad finished with a sighed through his vents also, as I nodded in agreement with him. "You assume we possess a means of stopping him," Ratchet said, "I don't exactly have the instant to the Wisdom of the Ancients."

"I will not allow another one of our own to be sacrificed. We've lost enough Autobots as it is and I will not lose another member of my family." Optimus declared. "No matter the cost." "If the data had transmitted itself from the cylinder. Perhaps we can somehow coax it back inside." Ratchet pondered aloud. "How are we supposed to get it back from the Decepticons?" Jazz asked. "Megatron… will bring it to us." Optimus replied. Later on Bulkhead continue to give us the equations, as Miko talked to him at the same time. "Do you remember the time you saw Wheeljack lob his only grenade into a Decepticon heat exchanger?" Miko asked him, trying to see if he can remember anything. "Who?" Was the only response she received from Bulk. "Wheeljack! Your best bud… besides me, of course." Miko answered, as she showed him the photo she took of him and Wheeljack on her phone. "Do you even know who I am?" She asked him then.

"Of course! You're…," Bulkhead trailed off. There was pain in her eyes, I wouldn't blame her, and she and Bulk were close friends. I would feel the same way if it were Ratchet. "What about Sky," She grabbed my shoulders, "Don't you remember her. She your little adopted sister." Bulkhead looked at me for a moment trying to remember, but that didn't last long. "Equivalent to the flattening of the outlets void to the tenth power." Bulkhead mumbled, as I frown in sadness to see him like that, not remembering me, Miko, or Wheeljack. Ratchet then came over to us, "Keep them coming, Bulkhead." Ratchet encouraged, as he took the board away. I glared at his retreating form for a moment, doesn't he care about what happening to Bulkhead more than the Synthetic Energon formula, that just wrong indeed.

I then turned to Miko, "I'm sorry Miko." I said, comforting her by rubbing her back. "No, I refuse to give up. I have a plan, and you're gonna help." She whispered, before she explained her plan to me. Miko typed something into the ground bridge controls, while I took away the paint-soaked mop from Bulkhead's grasp and with the mop in hand; I walked over to the active ground bridge portal to join her, before I handed his mop to her. "Come on. You wanna finish the formula, don't you?" Miko tormented him, as he followed us through the ground bridge.

**(Later)**

"Look! You love monster trucks! Remember when we snuck in here after the show last week?" Miko asked him. "Mass times the fusion rate squared is constant." Bulkhead mumbled, as he continued painting symbols. "Is any of this ringing a bell?" Miko sighed. "Bell curve? No, no, no. That wouldn't factor in." Bulkhead shook his helm. "How about our Sunday morning dune bashings? Rocking out to Slash Monkey? Helping me and Sky with my homework? Ha! Trick question! You know I don't do homework… don't you?" Miko's voice went quiet fearing that her plan wasn't working. "Or, how about the time you and I went driving or watch the sunset and talked when I needed someone to talk to and all that." I tried to pitch in, but it wasn't helping, as Bulkhead continued painting. "Ok, forget the past! Starting now, we can make new memories." Miko exclaimed, as I nodded in agreement with her.

"Bulkhead, I know somewhere inside you, you'll always remember me. And I just want you to know… I'll never forget you." Miko swore, as she hugged his leg. "Boo hoo! I'm shedding lubricant!" Someone called out sarcastically. We turned around and saw Breakdown and Knockout. "Shit! It's Breakdown and dipshit! I yelled out. Knockout growled at me for still calling him 'dipshit'. And we already knew what they were after as well. The data within Bulkhead. "Follow us right now or these guys will… STEAL THE FORMULA!" Miko cried. "My equations!" Bulkhead gasped, as he stopped painting. "Come on! Come on!" Miko said. "This way big guy." I told him, as Bulkhead then followed us out the arena running. We found a place to hide between the monster trucks in the arena parking lot. Bulkhead wasn't one to run from a fight that I know. But, in his condition, today wouldn't be great right now. "Ok then. Fun and games," Knockout said, "Come out. Come out wherever you are…" We hid behind one of Bulkhead's tires with our phones to see if we can call Ratchet.

"The cons are scrambling the signal!" Miko hissed in frustration. "Mines not working either." I groaned quietly. "But, the trisector of the polygon is an integral subset!" Bulkhead objected. Doesn't he ever shut up? "Shh! Quiet! And whatever you do, keep still," Miko instructed, as she backed away from him, "I'm gonna see if I can get far enough to call for backup." "I'll stay here and watch over him. Be careful." I said, as Miko nodded and ran off. I watched, as Miko hid under the trucks, before Knockout could find her. Unfortunately she was seen, when Breakdown was looking for Bulk. Breakdown was about to chase after her, before Knockout called out to him. "Breakdown, forget the human. Games are only fun to play when you're winning." Knockout smirked. Scrap! Knockout had an energon scanner. So, that's how they found us. Before, he reached Bulkhead, I hid under a monster truck next to Bulk, as the beeping got louder.

"I think I'm warm." Knockout remarked. I started to climb the monster truck all the way to the top. Once, there I got in attack position in case they decided to attack any of us. I will use any attacks I have done and learned from my training so far if necessary. Suddenly, Bulkhead immediately transformed with his paint-soaked mop, as he mumbled more science equations and painted on Knockout. I giggled quietly when he did that. "You painted my paint job! Prepare for surgery!" Knockout sneered dangerously. From behind, Breakdown began running towards Bulkhead and knock him out unconscious on the pavement. "Heads. You lose." Knockout remarked, as he brought his saw closer to his head to be chopped off. "NO!" Miko screamed out. Deciding I had enough I jumped out from my hiding spot on top of the monster truck and use one of my attacks on Breakdown. "I'm a cat! An agile cat! Meow!" I yelled out, as Knockout and Breakdown look in my direction, as I tried to do the double attack on Breakdown, but he saw me coming as reflect me off with a swat of his servo. I hit the ground afterwards and then sit up with a groaned as I rub my sore head. Great! Going to feel that in the morning!

As I stand up trying to keep my balance from being dizzy from the impact I had just now, and both cons still looking at me; Miko took this opportunity and grabbed a metal pole nearby and charged at Knockout with it. He dodged her blow, as Miko stumbled backwards and fell against Bulkhead. The same humming from activating the data cylinder early in the day came back, as Bulkhead's optics opened red color. "Not again!" Breakdown cried, as he and Knockout dodged the beams shooting out of his optics, "Get down!" "I did it again?" Miko gasped. We all watch, as the data shoot out into the sky and went beyond the stars. "Bulkhead?" Miko whimpered, as she walked forward, as Knockout scanned Bulkhead's helm. "Dead battery. Megatron will peel our paint for losing that data." Knockout grumbled. "So, we're gonna have to peal you two." Breakdown declared.

"And maybe take the little freak to our lord Megatron, since he wants her anyway." Knockout said, glaring at me with evil optics with his saw. I glared back at him, as I stood protectively in front of Miko, ready to fight those two again. A perfect chance to prove that I can really fight against cons and any other enemies that come along the way. But, just before I could do that and his saw could get close enough, a ground bridge opened behind them, as Bumblebee, Prowl, Acree, and Optimus jumped out and were ready to fight. "Or peal out of here." Knockout shrugged. With that said he and Breakdown booked it out into the desert. "Bulkhead!" Miko sobbed by Bulkhead. I went over to her to comfort her with a hug, and she hug in returned sobbing into my chest. The bots check on us if were ok, I mouthed 'fine' to them, as dad looked relief by me being fine and all, but they know Miko was upset about Bulkhead as they bots check him and looked shocked to see him laid there still, unmoved.

Eventually, we returned back to base, Bulkhead was lying on a metal berth. We were all worried about Bulkhead's state, mostly Miko and I were. Ratchet was by the computers checking on Bulkhead's progress, as I was by Miko's side to comfort her in need at this time. Once Ratchet looked at Bulkhead's progress he turned to us, "The data has been fully expelled. But, Bulkhead remains completely unresponsive." Ratchet reported sadly. "Because the energy took Bulkhead's mind with it. Heavenward. Lost to the stars," Miko sighed sadly, "It's my fault you'll never know the rest of the formula. And it's my fault Bulkhead's gone forever. Miko cried, as I rubbed her back in comfort. "Miko, your quick thinking prevented the formula from falling into Decepticons hands." Optimus reassured her. "If anyone would have backed that play, it's Bulkhead." Jazz piped in. "It's simply too early to know the full extent of his condition. Something as simple as a familiar sight or smell; perhaps even a sound could trigger Bulkhead's awakening." Ratchet told her.

I stop rubbing Miko's back, as I thought of something that might work. "Miko… you thinking what I'm thinking." I said, as I glanced at her guitar and the amp, giving Miko a small smile of hope. Miko was beginning to realize the idea I had, as she went and grabbed her guitar, as she adjust the sound that would come out from the amp. Slowly, she raised her hand above her head and played the single chord that ranged out throughout the base. We all watched Bulkhead, hoping for him to show any sign. For a few moments there was nothing, until we heard a groan.

"Bulkhead?" Miko gasped hopefully, as I looked on in Bulkhead's direction. Their response was Bulkhead sitting up humming and mimicking the guitar song. "I love that song!" Bulkhead cried, before looking in front of him, "Miko! Little sis, Sky!" He said happily smiling in our direction. We all smiled in happiness for the return of our beloved friend/family, or in my case my beloved adopted brother. Miko and I hugged each other, happy that everything turned out great after all. We didn't get the synthetic formula complete, but friends and family will always come first in our eyes/optics indeed.

**A/N: And done with chapter 21! The line "I'm a cat! An agile cat! Meow!" is borrowed from a TV show called Adventure Time, which I do not own the line used or the TV show. Next chapter, chapter 22 is with crazy and strong Ratchet under the synthetic energon. How is this going to work out with Skylar as his charge? It probably is going to be some crazy shits going down in next chapter with him under that influence, who knows you going have to wait and find out next chapter once it out and you can read it. Chapter 22 will be posted up as soon as I can get it up on here for you guys. So with that all said, please R&R and have a good night peeps! This is Sky96 signing off, bye!**


	23. Chapter 22: Stronger, Faster

**A/N: Hello my dear readers! Sorry for the delay of this chapter, but here it is chapter 22, so enjoy folks!**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her Oc, Skylar**

After Bulkhead recovered, Optimus and dad thought it would be the best time for me to train some more to get better in future to come. They appointed Jazz and Ironhide as my teachers, which they gladly accept. Although they were skeptical about it since they never taught a human before and they were worry about hurting me, but I told them it will be ok and all. Training is training you get hurt in it sometimes anyway, and my guardian, Ratchet, was busy working on the Synthetic Energon formula during this time.

Today, I was in the training room practicing some moves Jazz showed me on some of our training excises, as he observed me doing them. With my hair in a braid, dressed in a black tank top, dark green jean shorts, and my blue energon crystal necklace from pass down by my mother, I was in full training mode. Jazz told me to keep practicing the new moves he showed me, because there was a call on energon movement that was important and he left along with the rest of the team, except Ratchet stay behind of course.

As I was about to make a kick in the air, I heard a loud thud that echoed the walls. "What the?" I trailed off, stopping and looking around puzzled. I scratch the top of my head in confusion, 'Now what could have made that loud of a sound?' I thought. I then heard Raf call out my name, "Sky!" I turned and saw Raf running towards me with panic in his eyes. "Raf what's wrong?" I asked, running up to him. "Ratchet fell and he won't respond." He told me, so that was the loud thud noise, it was Ratchet, but then my eyes widen at this. "C'mon show me." I said, as I took his hand and he led me out the training room. We rushed to the medical bay, when we got there the medic laid there on the floor lifeless. "What happened kiddo?" I asked him, as he and I crawled on him to his face plates. "I don't know he was fine a minute ago." Raf explained to me.

"Hey Ratchet, can you hear me?" I said softly and patted his face plates. "Ratchet! Wake up." Raf said and shook him. He eventually came around and I noticed his optics were green color and not the aquamarine blue color optics I am use to, and I simply frowned at that. That wasn't normal at all. What in the world happened to him? "Ugh, how is that such small beings can be so loud?" Ratchet groaned, as he turned onto his side and he then looked at me. "Oh Sky is that you?" He asked me. "Of course it's me silly head, what else could it be?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Because for a moment I thought you were a beautiful angel from the Well of Allsparks." He commented to me. My eyes widen and I could feel my face blush many different shades of red. Why did he have to say that, it's so embarrassing? This is not like him at all. I got off of him, as Ratchet got up and I stood myself up as well.

"Are you hurt? You fell." Raf told him. "I'm fine… I'm…" Ratchet stopped as he looked at his arms and loosened them up a bit. "I'm more than fine." He announced, he then checked his vital statistics. "Ha, energy efficiency is up by 30%, motor functions optimal, heh, heh. Any word from the others?" He then asked us. Raf and I exchanged glances and shook our heads, as he walked into the main room and back to the computer like nothing happened. _"Ratchet, lock onto Acree's coordinates and prepare an emergency ground bridge." _Optimus spoke through the public com. "I'm locked on. Acree, decelerate and prepare to return to base." Ratchet told her. _"Save it Ratchet I'm too close!" _Was Acree's response over the public com. "Don't be a fool!" Ratchet said, as Acree didn't answer back, he could only track her movements, "She's hurt." He then announced, "Man the ground bridge." He told Raf, as he sped straight into the action.

I simply stared at the ground bridge and then to Raf, as he was more confused than me. There was a bit of an awkward silence between us, until Raf broke it. "Hey Sky, can I ask you something?" He asked me. "Sure, what is it kiddo?" I asked him. "Is there something going on between you and Ratchet?" He then asked me. If I had water in my mouth I would have literally spit it out in surprise by his question. Instead my eyes widen for a second, before I fidget nervously. "What makes you say that?" I composed myself and tried to hold out a nervous laugh. Raf gave me a questionable look and then study me like he was searching for an answer to his question. Before he could ask, the ground bridge activity and I mentally sighed in relief that I didn't have to explain to the 12 year old boy about my relationship with Ratchet.

"What happened?" Raf asked, as the Autobots returned. "I only saw the glory aftermath. But, I hear that the doc was a one bot wrecking machine." Ironhide remarked. "Whoa!" Raf exclaimed, as he was scooped up by Ratchet. "Hey little fella." He laughed, as he set down the surprised Raf, while I helped him up to his feet. "Alright, what's your secret?" Acree asked. "No secret, just thing I like to call… synth-en." Ratchet answered, as he threw a batch to Acree. She looked at it, as dad looked over her shoulder plating to examine it and then looked up at Ratchet. "From the data Bulkhead transcribed?" Dad said, "I thought the formula was…" Dad trailed off. "Incomplete? Heh, not anymore." Ratchet replied. Bumblebee, Jazz, and Ironhide got to see the batch of the synth-en, as Ratchet calls it, and then pass it to Bulkhead as he looked at it as well.

"So, Ratchet makes a better tough guy then I do a smart guy?" Bulkhead said, as he handed the stuff to Optimus. "Ratchet, I question the wisdom of using yourself as a test subject." Optimus said. Test subject? He used the Synthetic energon on himself? "Optimus, you didn't see Ratchet out there, he was in overdrive! We should all try this stuff." Acree protested. "Or give Ratchet more so we can have a vacation!" Bulkhead exclaimed. "Aye could go for a vacation right now, anyway." Jazz piped up agreeing with Bulkhead.

"I agree the test results seem promising." Optimus started, but wait here comes the but moment. "But I recommended that further testing be confided to machines. Not Autobots." He said, as he handed the vial back to Ratchet. "Outnumbered though we may be, old friend. We need more of a warrior in the laboratory right now more than we need another in the field." He finished saying. In the field? I repeated those last words in my head and got me thinking. If I managed to train very well in combat and fighting, will it be enough for me to be out there with Team Prime?

With everyone gone there spate ways in the base, I walked back towards the training room. I made sure there was no one nearby, so I could practice a secret move I've been working on that I am teaching myself with. Taking a deep breath I stretch first and then put all my concentration on this move I made up by myself. I did a back flip with a twirl into the air; kicking my leg out to hit any lower part of an enemy I am face up with, pretending there was an enemy there anyway. If I hit any lower area on them it would hurt, but I slipped up on the move and tumbled down on the floor. I sat up frustrated with this move I made up doing by myself, no matter how many times I tried it ended with the same result. I groaned, "God, that was so sad. Just what is it that I'm doing wrong here in this move?" I asked myself, as I crossed my legs from where I was sitting at on the floor. I heard someone snicker behind me. When I turn around, I jumped in surprise to see Ratchet leaning against the wall staring down at me.

"Has anyone told you're cute when you're angry?" He told me. "Um… no not really." I managed to get out. He soon grinned; this is not the Ratchet I know and secretly love. Who is he and what did that stuff do to grouchy and sometimes sweet and caring Ratchet. "Well you are anyway." Ratchet muttered, as he scooped me up letting out a surprised squeak from me. "You know I like your hair better this way you should do it more often." He said, as he gently strokes my braid with his digits. My face blushed at this action. "And you should blush more often it makes you prettier." He laughed. I would pinch myself, because I thought this was a dream. I was too stunned for words couldn't say anything… Ratchet was flirting with me!? I can't believe it, yet it was happening right now.

"Th-thanks." I stuttered. "What are you doing out here anyway?" He asked me, while stroking my cheek. "I-I was j-just training, you know." I answered him still stuttering, as I turned sideways embarrassed to look at him. "Nonsense why would you be training when you have me to protect you?" He said to me, as he turned my head with is digits and made me look at his face. Up close I never had seen Ratchet so peaceful and happy. **(Rated T for the little scene here) **Then the unthinkable happen, his lip plates lean down smashing them onto my lips. I gasped a shock look in my eyes and face and blushing really hard too. He use the gasped I made, as an advantage to slip what little bit of his glossa into my mouth roaming the inside of my mouth. He groaned at the taste of it, and I was just completely in shock still, but groaned a little at this as well. It went on for a little bit, then he pulled away afterwards with a smirk on his face, as he petted my cheek lovely, I still had a shock look after all that happen just now. **(Rated T for the little scene here ended, back to rated K+9 scenes) **Once that was over with, he then set me down on his shoulder and walked down the hallway. My shock look disappears now, but I will not forget that moment that just happen to me just moments ago in the training room.

"You just relax there beautiful, and leave everything to me." He said to me, as I sat down on his shoulder, I place my hand over my heart and heard it pounding in my chest. I didn't think it pounded this hard and fast in my life. We then made it to the main room with the others, as Ratchet lend against the wall like a cool guy or something. "Look like the cons hit another vein." Dad observed from the computer. "Autobots-" Optimus called out, before he was cut short by Bulkhead. "Hey, hey, hey. Shouldn't we wait for our secret weapon?" Bulkhead asked Optimus, as Jazz and Ironhide nodded in agreement with Bulkhead.

"This mission us unlikely to require medical expertise." Optimus said. "But, you may never know when you acquire additional fire power." Ratchet retorted, with me still sitting on his shoulder. "Bumblebee can handle ground bridge duty." He said, as he picked me up and kneels down to the ground for me to get off. "You stay put little one." He whispered and winked at me and I blushed lightly at that, before standing back up and facing the others in the main room. "Time to put the hurt on some Decepticons." Ratchet declared, as he went through the ground bridge with the others, except Bumblebee stayed behind to do ground bridge duty.

I was beginning to worry about Ratchet's wellbeing. I compared the Synthetic energon that he took as a drug. Once, you try it you never stop craving for it at all. It can also change your behavior and affect your health as well. "I just hoped he doesn't do something that he'll regret." I prayed to myself. _"Bumblebee. Bridge us back." _I heard Optimus say from the public com. Good, maybe Optimus will bring Ratchet back and help him out. The ground bridge opened and hoped that Ratchet would be the first to come out, but after a few minutes he didn't. The Autobots all came out, but still no Ratchet. Each of them has a worried look on their faces, as they walked towards the computers.

"Can't get a fix on Ratchet's coordinates." Acree said, trying to type his location. "That bogus energon must be scrambling his signal." Jazz grumbled. "Keep trying. We've got to find Ratchet before he finds Megatron." Optimus pleaded. "Wait. What happened out there?" I asked them. While, they were trying to get on Ratchet's location, Optimus explained to me of how nearly killed a Vechicon was for information of finding where Megatron was and all that, arguing with the whole team, and when they tried to confide him to base he raced off to find Megatron alone. "He's going after Megatron. But, that's suicide!" I nearly panicked. "Calm down Sky. I can assure you that we will find him and bring him back." Ironhide said calming me down, because he overheard Optimus and mine's conversation just now, as Optimus nodded in agreement with him as well. I nodded to both of them in understanding, with both of their words in comfort was very calming to me, which helped me a lot.

We all then turned our attention back to them others at hand right now for the serious situation. "Optimus! Ratchet's signal! It's back online." Acree cried and pointed at the screen to show us all. "Bumblebee." Optimus called out to him. Bumblebee knew what to do and opened the ground bridge to Ratchet's location for them. "Wait!" I shouted, grabbing everyone's attention, before they went through the bridge. "Take me with you please." I pleaded to them. "That's out of the question." Dad argued to me, worried about my safety and all that, but right now Ratchet needs me at the moment. "Please dad and everyone. Ratchet needs me. I can't just stay here and do nothing, while he's hurt out there with those cons out there as well. He's my guardian." I pleaded some more to them. Optimus glanced at his team and back at me. With no time to waste, he scooped me and placed me on his shoulder.

"Hold on. And do not engage." He told me, as I nodded to him and gripped tightly by the side of his neck plating. "Autobots! Roll out!" He commanded and ran towards the portal. When we arrived at the scene, I covered myself, as we were immediately greeted by firefight by the cons. One by one they took down every single Vechicon that stood in their way to find Ratchet. When the last one was taken down, we turned to a corner not long, before we saw Knockout retreated and Ratchet's form unconscious surrounded by a pool of the Synthetic energon. "Ratchet!" I screamed out in fright of my guardian state, as we surrounded him checking him over. Optimus let me off of his shoulder near Ratchet's face plates. I placed a hand on his face plates, as he groaned. I nearly cried when his optics closed before me. "Please Ratchet don't go out on me. Please wake up and stay with us all please." I begging to him softly, as the bots carried him throw the ground bridge with me still on his face plates.

It was near evening when we brought the injured Ratchet back to base few hours ago. I volunteered to help Optimus treat him. He was losing energon, and the others managed to bring back energon cubes for him. Bless their sparks for the kindness to Ratchet. Optimus was checking his vitals, before he turned to me. "He stable." I let out a big sigh, like I was holding my breath and stared down at Ratchet. "Thank goodness." I said, as I sat down by Ratchet's side, while Optimus and I waited for him to wake up soon. There was something that was bothering me, while waiting and I think now it was the perfect time to ask anyway. "Optimus, can I ask you something?" I asked him. "What on your mind Sky?" Optimus asked me.

"Well… earlier today when you said to Ratchet that's 'you need more of a warrior in the laboratory right now more than you need another one in the field', well do you think there might be a chance for me to be out there fighting the cause with you guys as well?" I then asked him. When I looked up at Optimus, he was slightly taken aback at y question and from the look in his optics I knew he wasn't sure how to answer it. "I mean, I trained a lot with the bots and my two teachers, Jazz and Ironhide and all the other stuff I had to train to do and with as well. I thought that if I work hard and become strong, I will be able to help you guys fight the cons someday. With a little more training I can do, I won't feel so useless anymore to myself and you guys, with all these training I am doing, I can do more to fight better in the future to come with you guys." I explained, casting my eyes down to Ratchet again.

Now that I got that off of my chest, I began understanding why Ratchet took that synth-en, because he is like me. He wanted to do more for this team and help out the Autobots win the war. "Sky," Optimus started, as I looked back up at him, "I understand your intentions to help us are for good reasons, but from the very beginning, as a human, you and your friends have been more helpful to us than we can ever imagine. You were never useless." He said to me, as I smiled at his answer, but I sense he wasn't done speaking about it yet to me. "As for the fact of putting you into the field that I and your father, Prowl, are still questionable about it. Because, there are things that we still don't know what you capable for and how you will handle them out in the field with us. For now, I and your father will give it some thought once you train yourself more for it." Optimus finish explaining to me about it.

"Alright, thanks Optimus I will do that." I said to him. Immediately Ratchet came to and tried to sit up, but Optimus place a servo on his shoulder and stopped him, as Ratchet lay back down on the medical berth gently and looked up at Optimus. "Easy, old friend. You lost a lot of energon. Good and bad." Optimus told him gently. "I… I didn't intend to hurt… anyone. I… just wanted, so badly to…" Ratchet trailed off. "Help us, we know." Optimus finished for him. "But, you nearly caused the loss of something irreplaceable. Our medic and a most trusted friend." He said, as I nodded in agreement with him. "You did lead us to a much needed energon supply." Optimus told him, as he moved out of the way to show Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Jazz, and Ironhide stacking a whole bunch of energon cubes, while dad and Acree supervisor them.

"And for that we should all be thankful." Optimus then said, as he gave one of his rare smiles down at Ratchet. "We're just glad you're alright Ratch." I spoke out, gaining Ratchet's attention and smiled at me, before he turned back to Optimus to speak to him once more. "The Synthetic Energon formula clearly needs refining, before it can be tested again. On machines. Not Autobots." Ratchet earned an appreciative nod from Optimus. "Let us take comfort in the fact that you were able to dispose the quantity that remained." Optimus remarked. "Hey Ratchet." I called out to him. "Yes?" He groaned. "Do you really think I look good in braids?" I teased, as I twirl around with my braid at him. "Well… I-I um…" He stuttered, as his cooling fans kicked off. I smirked at his reaction. "You know you should do that more often, it makes you look cute." I laughed, as I heard the Autobots snickering in the background, including my dad snickering about it too. I stood up to make my last performance and pointed at myself.

"You just relax there wrecking machine and leave everything to me." I commented to him, as it earned a groan of embarrassment from Ratchet and laughs from everyone. I then lean towards him for only Ratchet to hear, "By the way I will tell no one of our first secret kiss we shared in the training room today. It will be our little secret between us Ratch." I then said to him, giving him a wink and a smirk in his direction, as I lean back to my original standing position. He groaned quietly at that with his cooling fans going off higher, "You're never gonna forget this are you?" Ratchet asked me. "Never, ever Ratch." I answered with a smirk and some giggling too. It was about what Optimus said; there was so much training I still have to go through to master it all, before I can go out in the field someday with the bots to help fight and stop the cons and win the war for us all.

**A/N: Done! Chapter 22 of stronger, faster is done for you guys! Next chapter, chapter 23 will be finally revealing of Skylar and Ratchet's feelings towards each other, with them singing a song together, and other stuff as well. It was be mostly cuteness with those two. Chapter 23 will be posted as soon as I can get it up on here for you guys to read and enjoy it as well. With that said, please R&R and have a good night folks! This is Sky96 signing off, bye!**


	24. Chapter 23: Secret Feelings Revealed

**A/N: Hello readers! Here is chapter 23 you all been waiting for! I am doing a love song singed together by Skylar and Ratchet as the admit their feelings for one another, some Decepticons update on the ship/base at the end of the Autobots stuff, and a funny singing/acting scene with Jazz, Prowl, and Skylar. I saw a Jazz and Prowl both G1 Autobots video on YouTube the someone put together some clips from different episodes of the G1 series of Prowl and Jazz scenes, and they are singing a song called Guy Love from the TV show Scrubs that did that song. **

**I laughed at it, and thought hey why not put it on here for a funny part with those three for your guys' entertainment and all. Now, I not putting them as a couple, even though they make a funny and cute one, they just singing it for fun with Skylar and just as best friends as they are anyway. I do not own the song used in Scrubs or the TV show itself. Sorry for it being short chapter guys it all I can think about for it. So with that said, without farther ado here is chapter 23 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her Oc, Skylar**

It has been a few days since the whole synth-en energon incident with Ratchet and the Autobots team. But, now Ratchet is healed up and I am happy he back to normal and on his peds now. I had an evil grin on my face as I thought of something funny for all of us humans and bots to share a laugh with and relax as well, since Decepticon actives have been lacking and quiet lately anyway. I called out to my two victims-I mean-volunteers, to help me out with this little fun and funny singing/acting scene to lift everyone spirts up, "Dad and uncle Jazz come over here." I wave my hand over, as they came over to me.

"Yes?" Dad asked me. "What is it little lady?" Jazz asked me as well after dad. I looked up at them smirking, as they had concern and fear on their face plates from my smirk I gave them. "I want to do a fun and funny singing/acting scene to lift everyone spirts up from the event we had with Bulkhead and Ratchet few days ago. Well you please help me with it?" I asked the two mech bots standing before me and gave them 'puppy dog face'. They looked at each other and both sighed through their vents. "It will help us all. Let's give it a go." Jazz said to dad, as dad nodded in agreement with him. "Good. Now here what you guys and I need to do." I said, showing the video of the song called Guy Love from a TV show called Scrubs, to them on Raf's laptop that he brought over her to base.

Opps, I forgot the kids are here as well with me and the bots, were all just hanging out with each other relax and resting up from the events we had lately these past few days now. As the two watch the video remembering their parts of whom singing what, as I am acting out the last part since it not a singing part anyway and told them the plan of it as well too. Once, that was all cleared up and organized, we all turned to the bots/humans in the base. I cleared my throat, "Hey guys and gals, we got something funny and fun to show you all. Please watch the whole thing and enjoy the little show we put on here." I said, as we got ready for our show to begin and I started playing the background music to the song. The bots/humans sat down and watch us in interest as we begin our show for them.

**(Begin scene)**

**(Prowl): *Smiles lightly* Let's face the facts about me and you,**

**A love unspecified.**

**Though I'm proud to call you "Chocolate Bear,"**

**The crowd will always talk and stare.**

**(Jazz): *Girns goofy-like* I feel exactly those feelings, too**

** And that's why I keep them inside. **

**'Cause this bear can't bear the world's disdain,**

**And sometimes it's easier to hide,**

**Than explain our**

**(Prowl and Jazz): Guy love,**

**That's all it is,**

**Guy love,**

**He's mine, I'm his,**

**There's nothing gay about it in our eyes.**

**(Jazz): You ask me 'bout this thing we share,**

**(Prowl): And he tenderly replies,**

**(Jazz): It's guy love**

**(Prowl and Jazz): Between two guys.**

**(Jazz): We're closer than the average man and wife,**

**(Prowl): That's why our matching bracelets say Prowl and Jazz **

**(A/N: I know it supposed to be Turk and J.D., but I decided to put Prowl and Jazz names there instead, and by the way Prowl singing J.D. part in the song, while Jazz is singing Turk part. Skylar acting out the last doctor, who drops his computer out the window by those two other doctors, forgot his name part in it. That is all go back to reading folks.)**

**(Jazz): You know I'll stick by for the rest of my life.**

**(Prowl): You're the only man who's ever been inside of me.**

**(Jazz): *Looks nervous and freak out by what Prowl said* Whoa, I just took out his appendix.**

**(Prowl): There's no need to clarify,**

**(Jazz): Oh no?**

**(Prowl): Just let it grow more and more each day.**

**It's like I married my best friend,**

**(Jazz): But, in a totally manly way.**

**(Prowl and Jazz): Let's go!**

**It's guy love,**

**Don't compromise,**

**The feeling of some other guy,**

**Holding up your heart,**

**Into the sky.**

**(Prowl): I'll be there to care through all the lows.**

**(Jazz): I'll be there to share the highs.**

**(Prowl): And when I say, "I love you, Jazz,"**

**It's not what it implies.**

**(A/N: Again took Turk name out and put Jazz name in, so ya go back to reading the chapter now guys! No more talking from me here until end of chapter, just clarifying for you guys here. Thanks!)**

**(Prowl and Jazz): It's guy love**

** Between**

**Two**

**Guys**

**(Prowl): No hands...**

**(Sky): *See them singing outside my window and then picks up a computer* *Goes to window and opens it, then toss the computer out**** the window* *Computer lands next to them a few inches away, as they look up at me and I look out the window at them* "Sorry girls, it slip from me you know." I sarcastically said smirking at them, and went away from window back into the room she was in. **

**(Prowl and Jazz): *Looks at each other with confuse and weird looks, and then shrugs and walks away like nothing happen***

**(End scene)**

"And end scene." I said, as we all took a bow for them. They were silent for a moment, until the clapped for us and laugh at our fun and funny acting/singing scene. Dad smiled a little at this chuckling himself from it. "Ya know it did help out a lot Sky." Jazz told her, as he to chuckle as well with everyone else. Once our fun was over, everyone went back to want they were doing before we did that for them. I thought about what happened these past few weeks with Ratchet and the synth-en incident with him as well, I decide on something. I am going to tell him my feelings about him, as he tell his feelings as well that we love each other. I am going to do it no stopping now, as I walked over to said bot. I tap him on his leg, as he stops what he was doing and looked down at me. "Yes Sky?" He asked me. "I need to tell you something, but it is private and I think you do too as well, so let's talk up on the top of the base together alright?" I said. He nods to me about it, picks me up and goes to the bot size lift to take up to the top of the base.

**(Top of base)**

Once we got up there and off the lift as it closes behind us, we went a few feet and stop on a random spot to stand and talk to each other. He put me gently down on the ground and he transform into his vehicle, as he turns on his holoform. I guess he did that to make it easier to talk to him, so I would not have to hurt my neck looking up at him and all. I sighed deeply, "Ratchet I have something to tell you." I said looking at his direction. "I do as well Sky." He said to me looking at my direction. Our eyes meet and we both said at the same time, "I love you Sky/Ratchet." We laughed at doing it together, "So, you did love me." I commented to him. He walked up to me, grab my hand, and kiss the top of my hand, "I did indeed my beautiful Sky." He told me.

I blushed at that, "I did to Ratchet and thanks." I said giving him a peck on his check. "You're welcome Sky." He said blushing at my action. He let go of my hand, as he gently rub my cheek, "You know there a song I found that tells everything about our situation and love to one another." I told me. "Really?" I asked him, as he nodded to me. "Then let's dance and sing to it then." I commented, as he laughs at my excited tone for it. He starts playing the song from his vehicle mode, and we started to sing and dance to it like a lovely couple we are together. The song was called 'I Will Always Be with You' by Sheena Easton and Jesse Corti from a movie called All Dogs Go to Heaven II, it was a beautiful song indeed.

**(Song starts)**

_ (Sky): I will always be with you_

_Makes no difference where your road takes you to_

_Even if we're apart_

_Now we're joined at the heart_

_Though our moment may be gone_

_You and I will still live on_

_(Ratchet): I will always be with you_

_I'll be by your side whatever you do_

_Other memories may fade_

_But, the ones that we made_

_Are eternal as a star_

_Now I'm part of who you are_

_(Sky and Ratchet): And I'll be there with you in the sound of your laughter_

_I'll be in the tears you cry_

_(Ratchet): 'Cause the way you and I have touched one another_

_(Sky and Ratchet): Doesn't end with goodbye_

_(Music break)_

As the music played we dance to it we passion and love towards each other, with deep love in our eyes. He twirl me here and there, and then dip me in his lovely arms leading me back up to him, as we continue our dancing with my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist. My head laid on his shoulder, as the music part with no words ended going back to the words to the song again. Both of us started singing again to each other.

_(Sky and Ratchet): I will always be with you_

_Like a guardian angel constant and true_

_(Sky): When you're lost in the night_

_(Ratchet): (Lost in the night)_

_(Sky): And you can't see the light_

_(Ratchet): (Can't see the light)_

_(Sky and Ratchet): My love will see you through_

_(Sky): I will always be there_

_(Ratchet): You'll have me there_

_(Sky and Ratchet): I will always be with you_

**(Song ends)**

Once the song ended, Ratchet and I both lean in smashing our lips together in a passionate kiss for a few moments. Once we broke apart, we rest our foreheads together staring at each other lovely with deep love in our eyes. Ratchet peck the bridge of my nose, "I love you Sky and well be with you forever my sweetspark." He said to me with love. I giggled and smiled at him, "Same here with me Ratch. Same here." I told him with love as well. Ratchet then took my hand and guide my to his vehicle mode, as we sat down and lean against it. We cuddled together in our warm and love just basking in each other and the world around us.

We both sigh finally happy that we told each other our feelings for one another. During all of this happening, we did not heard the bot size lift open and close behind us nor did we know we were being followed either, as a mech bot came out of it and hid in the shadows watching the whole thing. The mech bot smiled at all of this, "Finally those two admit it. Aye was wondering when they will, when aye came here with Wheeljack and the gang. Aye am happy that both of them are finally happy together." Said the mystery mech bot, otherwise known as Jazz, the sneaking bot that no one hears coming. Jazz sighed quietly through his vents, as he watching every direction with caution of course if anything happen during this time up on top of the base. He watched the couple across from him, which were his niece and the medic together, finally in love and peace with one another.

**(Decepticon base/ship)**

Megatron was walking down to med bay were Knockout and Breakdown were working on the transform chamber plan he wanted done soon. He was going down there to check the progress on it all. Once the door open and close behind he and he step foot in med bay, he turned to Knockout to check up on the progress with his plan, since Breakdown was busy with a certain part of the machine. He clears his throat cables to get their attention. Breakdown looks at him and tilts his helm at Knockout to Megatron's direction, and Knockout look in that direction of his lord. Breakdown went back to the part he was working with on the machine. "Knockout how is my plan progress going?" Megatron asked him.

"It is going well my lord. We're almost complete with it and it will be ready to use at your command soon sir." Knockout explained to his leader. "Excellent, continue with the works. Soon I will be using it on that femme human known as Sky to be my Decepticon warrior and breeding mate for me." Megatron stated, as he then walked out of the med bay and the door close behind him. The two mech cons continue to work on the leader's plan like they were told, so it soon can be done and use for their leader's pleasure with that Autobot medic's human femme charge.

**A/N: And done with chapter 23 hope you guys will love it! Again sorry for it being so short, it all I can think of for this chapter. But, the next chapters are back to the episodes of Transformers Prime of One Shall Fall and One Shall Rise Part 1-3. Chapter 24 will be posted up soon as I can get it up on here for you folks. Now all that said and done with, please R&R and have a good day peeps! This is Sky96 signing off, bye!**


	25. Chapter 24: One Shall Fall

**A/N: Hello guys! Sorry for the long wait, but here it is and I have a couple things to say first before we go onto reading this chapter. One, sorry I got the episodes names wrong last chapter at end of author's note; they were supposed to be One Shall Fall and One Shall Rise 1-3 of the Transformers Prime series not the other names of the episodes I put down, so I fix it and put it here as well. Two, I adding in more Decepticons scenes, because in this story there not much scenes of the cons more of the Autobots, so I doing that with the Autobots scenes as well. **

**And finally third, after the chapter posted there only three chapters left and then the sequel will be up with season two and I decided to put each season in their own story to keep to organized and not confusing to me or to you dear readers. Season 2 in the next sequel, so this is season 1, and season 3 in the third sequel along with the movie in it too. With all that said now, without farther ado here is chapter 24 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her Oc, Skylar**

I was in my and dad's room already clean up and dress today. I was brushing my hair and singing to a song called 'Toxic' by Britney Spears to myself, after the fun and lovely day yesterday with Ratchet, who is now my boyfriend as we started a relationship with each other together. I giggled to this, as I started singing the song chorus part only, while continuing to brush my hair.

_(Sky): Too high_

_Can't come down_

_Losing my head_

_Spinning 'round and 'round_

_Do you feel me now_

_(Sky): With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

I smiled to myself about this, but I stop smiling and gasp when I heard chuckling from behind me. I turned around to see my uncle Jazz staring at me from the open door entrance, leaning against it with a smirk on his face plates. I looked up at him with a guilty look on my face being caught, "Um, how long were you standing there?" I asked him. "Long enough Sky." He replied back chuckling again. My face went bright red at that. "By the way Sky, saw ya and doc bot up on top of the base yesterday. Aye think your little couple relationship ya guys are starting is very cute and romantic. Aye saw everything ya guys did up there, it was beautiful indeed." Jazz said to me. I look shocked at what he said, and my face went bright red even more that I think I put the color red to tomatoes to shame. "You did?" I asked him to make sure, as he nodded to it. I sighed and then look up at him once more, "Please don't tell my dad, please uncle Jazz." I pleaded him.

"Aye won't kiddo, but Prowl going to find out sooner or later Sky." He told me. "I know." I said sighing. Then I thought of something, "Besides that, why are you here anyway?" I asked, as I put my brush away after done brushing my hair. He look at me, "Optimus wants all of us in the main room. He needs to tell us something important and Aye guess he wants you there as well to hear it too. So, I came here to collect ya." Jazz explained. "Alright, lead the way then." I said, as his servo came down to my level for me to climb on and he walks off with my in the palm of his servo. The door closes behind us, as we marched off it the main room. Once there, Jazz gently put me down to the ground and smiles at me, before walking off to stand next to dad. I smiled back and walked off to stand next to my boyfriend. I then looked up at Optimus, as Jazz said to him, "Ok, boss bot we're all here."

Optimus nodded and started explaining this prophecy to us from a long time ago period back on Cybertron, "And it was written in the Covenant of Primus that when the 47 spheres align, a perpetual will culminate upon a world forged from chaos. And the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness." Optimus read to us. "No skies raining fire?" Acree joked. "It goes without saying. It is a doom prophecy, after all." Ratchet pointed out. "I say it's a load of hooey." Ironhide remarked. "I always assumed the Ancients were referring to our home planet," Ratchet admitted, "But being that Cybertron has been dark of eons." "And considering what has befallen this planet since Megatron's arrival here." Optimus went on. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! We've known about these superstitions for ages and never gave them a second thought!" Jazz protested. "Why those ominous readings now, Optimus?" Dad asked his leader, as he looked up from a small piece of paper, curiosity filling his glowing blue optics.

"Because the planetary alignment, to which the prophecy refers, is nearly upon us." Optimus answered his SIC, as the bots, except Ratchet and Optimus, and I gasped at this information his just told us now. "And it would seem the end point is Earth." Ratchet observed. "Uh… crazy coincidence, right?" Bulkhead laughed nervously, even though deep down, he knew it wasn't a coincidence. I looked up at Bulkhead, "Somehow, I highly doubt that, Bulk." I said, shaking my head. "How long are we talking?" Acree asked the question everyone, excluding Optimus and Ratchet, wanted to know the answer to right away.

"A few days. At most." Ratchet responded gravely, causing the bots to look glance at each other fearfully. I whimpered quietly from this, as Ratchet bent down to my level and rub my back in comfort with his digits to calm my fear and nervousness down a bit. I did calm down a bit and looked up at my boyfriend giving him a little smile of thanks, as he returned it and stand back up on his peds. We then all turned to Optimus as he spoke again, "However unsettling this revelation may be, I am more concerned about those who may believe that the prophecy speaks to them alone." Optimus sighed.

**(Decepticon base/ship)**

Optimus, however, was far too late with his comment about the prophecy speaking to someone alone. Megatron lad learnt about the prophecy the Covenant of Primus speaks of. And thinks of himself as the rising darkness. "I did not seek out the Blood of Unicron to simply keep my spark aflame. But, to rule undead armies and conquer worlds. But, to accomplish that, I require more than this mere silver, which lies within me. So, where is my dark energon?" Megatron boomed angrily to Knockout. "Out there, Lord Megatron. Waiting for you to reach down and pluck it." Knockout answered nervously. "And the fact that I was in stasis for a while now, is exactly why I need to make up for lost time. I can see the future vividly. But, I must ensure its homecoming. For I am the rising darkness of which the prophecy speaks." Megatron declared.

Just then Knockout got a com on his com-link for Breakdown telling him something. Once, done he ended the com and turned to his Decepticon leader once more still a little nervously form before, but he has to tell him the good news to his lord. Knockout cleared his throat cables, before he spoke, "Lord Megatron?" He called out. Megatron turned to him, "Yes Knockout?" Megatron asked. "The transform chamber from your plans you had us built, is finally done and ready at your command to use it when you like sir." He explained to Lord Megatron. Megatron just smirk evil-like, as hiss plan was finally done and for him to use whenever he like. "Excellent Knockout." Megatron said.

Then in his mind, Megatron could see one of the visions he had since acquiring dark energon. It was vivid red. A mountain formation shot out falling flames around him, as he loomed over Optimus Prime, having finally defeating his longtime enemy. His blade was unfolded from his arm, as he raised said arm towards the sky. Ready to make the final kill and put an end to a war that has spanned for millennia and caused their planet to go dark, because of all the hate and bloodshed. And with him by his side, is his beautiful cybertronian femme mate, the once human femme Sky, as his Decepticon warrior and breeding mate.

**(Autobot base)**

"So what is the prophecy that's making Optimus and the other bots freak out?" Miko asked me, as they scrolled through a conspiracy website with Jack and Raf. "When the 47 spheres align, a perpetual conflict will culminate upon a world forged from chaos. And the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness," I recited from memory on what uncle Optimus told us early, "And the 47 planets are going to be aligned in a few days time. And guess what planet the ending point is." "Earth?" Miko guessed nervously. "Exactly. But, let's not worry about that. Not now, at least anyway until that time comes. What you got there, Jack buddy?" I asked, as Jack was looking at the conspiracy photos intently. "Fake alien photos," Jack answered, "Pass… nah-ah… kid in a costume… balloon… nope… hold! The camera sure loves Bee." He announced to us then. "What can you do? When you're a star, you're paparazzi bait!" Miko said smiling happily, as Jack and I rolled our eyes at her.

"Wait. Is that Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked, as he peered at Raf's laptop. "On a conspiracy website. Where users post evidence of close encounters. But, we have it under control, Ratchet. We just scrub and replace Bee with…," Raf trailed off, as he replaced the picture of Bumblebee on the conspiracy website with a cat in a Martian costume with a moving head that says, _"Mars cat says, "Take me to your feeder."" _ Ratchet couldn't help himself. He began to laugh at the avatar Raf used to replace the photo of Bumblebee on the conspiracy website the children were searching on. However, he stopped, in the middle of his laughing fit when he saw the shocked expressions that Jack, Miko, and Raf had, while his girlfriend, Sky, was giggling quietly with her hands over her mouth. "Ratchet actually laughed?" Miko asked in disbelief. "Am I hallucinating?" I joked, still giggling a little from it. "You're not." Raf reassured me. "Optimus, you wanna see something funny?" Jack offered. "No." Optimus answered shortly. "Aww, come on spoiled sport." I called out at uncle Optimus.

"Don't take it personally. Primes are built that way." Ratchet said. "Never seen Optimus laugh, cry, or lose his cool." Bulkhead added, as Jazz and Ironhide agreed with him. "While Optimus keeps his emotions in check, I've known him far longer than any of you have. And he was different before he was made a Prime." Ratchet recalled. "Optimus wasn't always a Prime?" Raf repeated in shock. "On Cybertron, one isn't born into greatness. But, rather someone must earn that greatness, as Optimus earned the greatness of becoming a Prime afterwards." Dad explained to us, four humans. "So different how? Are we talking party animal?" Miko asked. "I would pay to see that happen." I laughed, as Ratchet rolled his optics at what I said. "No, no. Optimus was more like… Jack." Ratchet corrected. "What? I'm nothing like Optimus." Jack said, as he shook his head at that statement. "You wanna bet?" Miko and I retorted at him.

"_Prime!" _Agent Fowler's voice called from the computer screen. "Yes?" Optimus responded to Agent Fowler's call. _"Those tech heists my department's been tracking. We figured it was M.E.C.H. on their kid of stealth tactics. Until moments ago when a security feed at the Pennington Airs Particle Collider captured this." _Agent Fowler announced, as he pulled up a picture of a Decepticon onto the computer screen that we all know who the con is already. "Soundwave." Jack observed. "Raf can swap that out for you with a funny cat." Miko offered. _"The con without a face made off with a cutting edge phase conductor. Here's a punch list of everything else we've confirmed stolen to date." _Agent Fowler said then and brought up a list of said stolen items up onto the computer screen. "Plasma injector. Neutron shield. Tessarect?" Ratchet exclaimed in disbelief, "There is only one thing missing if they intend to build-."

**(Decepticon base/ship)**

"The Decepticon space bridge 2.0 is nearly ready to launch," Knockout reported, "All we require is… what Soundwave said. An ample power source." As Knockout spoke, Soundwave showed their superior a photograph of the final component they needed to complete the construction of the space bridge 2.0. "This one lies within a highly-fortified location… by human standards. I could tunnel in." Airachnid offered. "The time of the prophecy is nearly upon us! We can no longer afford stealth!" Megatron declared, causing Barricade, Breakdown, Knockout, and Airachnid to glance at one another nervously.

**(Autobot base)**

"_Prime! The cons have really stepped at it this time. They hit a U.S. military lab. Our boys in green will fend them off until your team shows." _Agent Fowler's voice then told/updated us from the computer screen. "Fowler, these recent attacks have just made it official. Megatron's desperation has actually reached is zenith. Those men at the lab won't know what they're up against. And if you know all of us as well as you think you do, then you should know that Optimus can't condone even just ONE human casualty. Get those men out of there. Now! Dad instructed to Agent Fowler, as I nodded in agreement with dad.

**(Agent Fowler's helicopter)**

Agent Fowler sighed, he know not to argue with the Prime's SIC and adopted dad to Sky. Especially when the possibilities of human casualties are involved. So, just like Optimus would, Agent Fowler grabbed the microphone connected to his headset and said, "Fowler here. Evacuate all personnel. Immediately!"

Helicopters were relentlessly shot down by Decepticons that are currently attacking the base. The soldiers tried to avoid shots and fire their own. However, it wasn't that easy in the long shot. So, some were relieved when soldiers came running past, relaying Agent Fowler's instructions to retreat from the base and let the Autobots handle the Decepticon troops. Decepticons drones came running out carrying the final component needed for the space bridge 2.0. It appeared that it would be an easy escape for them.

They though so… until a ground bridge portal appeared and Optimus, Acree, Bulkhead, Jazz, Prowl, and Ironhide came jumping out firing like mad. All seemed lost for the drones on the ground. Then more drones began arriving in vehicular mode, turning the tides dramatically in this battle. However, the Autobots wouldn't give up at all. They have fought more Decepticons at once than this number of drones. This is nothing to them. However, they knew they would need all the backup they need.

"_Lord Megatron, package secured. But, the Autobots have arrived." _A drone reported to Lord Megatron. Megatron roared in frustration, before exclaiming, "Prepare the warship for rendezvous! The package will be ready for pickup!" With those words said, he raced outside. He had to do something about the situation right now. So, he took flight and went to race to the military lab.

**(Desert highway)**

Bumblebee, Raf and Sky were casually driving along the desert highway. Bumblebee was driving the car himself without the holoform present. Raf and Sky were sitting in the back with Raf's remote controlled car that was a replica of his Autobot guardian/friend. They were going off to race. However, something was about to force their plans to grind to a halt. _"Bumblebee, the team may require backup. They're three klicks north of your current position just off the highway. If you drop Raf and Sky off at the exit, I can bridge them back to base from there." _Ratchet said over the com-link. I sighed in disappointment, so much for racing. Decepticons always got to ruin our fun with the bots somehow. **"On it Ratchet." **Bumblebee bleeped to Ratchet that he understood the instructions and will do so, before shifting his attention to Raf and I to apologies to us both, **"Sorry guys no racing today. I got to go help the team out with the cons." **Bumblebee bleeped to us.

"It's ok, Bee." Raf said nodding in understanding. "Ya, we can go racing another time anyway." I commented to Bee nodding in understanding as well. Above them, Megatron was flying through the skies and the white fluffy clouds. He then flew low enough, so he could see the desert highway below him. When he did, he immediately noticed the familiar muscle car cruising along the road. Right away, he knew who the car really is, and a plan began to form in his helm. "Well, well. A foolish scout astray from the ranks." Megatron observed. Immediately, he began firing fatal shots at the black and yellow muscle car. Hearing the shots and seeing the purple glow, Raf and Sky turned to look out the back window. Instinctively, they knew that the jet plane was really Megatron. Bumblebee carefully maneuvered himself, so he could avoid Megatron's shots. However, there was one shot he couldn't avoid. Purple electricity cackled, as Bumblebee spun out of control and came to a dead stop in the middle of the highway.

Megatron flew away towards his intended location. When the electricity died down, Bumblebee adjusted his rear view mirror, so he could glance in the backseat. Raf's car, controller and backpack had fallen to the floor. **"Are you guys alright?" **Bumblebee bleeped in worry to us, desperate to know if his dear friends were unharmed. He obtained his answer, alright, but it wasn't the answer he was hoping for. And that answer was seeing Raf's hand fall against the fallen backpack, and Sky's hand fall against the fallen toy car and controller that belong to Raf, both laying limp and still.

Fallen Decepticons drones and burning military equipment surrounded the Autobots. But, they didn't stop and they wouldn't stop. Not until every last drone had fallen. Optimus and Prowl were shooting at one, as they both were pinned to the ground. Bulkhead and Ironhide had punched and swung a drone that tried to jump on both of them and attack them. Acree and Jazz jumped up together and sliced a drone with their blades. They stopped when the drones were falling. They were expecting more to come. Usually, more drones came when all of the drones had been taken care of anyway. Then, something was coming far off in the distance; it was the sounds of oncoming jets. Everyone expected more Decepticon drones to fly in and attack them, while they had the chance. What they weren't expecting was Megatron to show up and do the dirty work himself. They didn't know what to expect with his presence. But, they knew it wouldn't mean well for them. "Optimus." Megatron greeted.

"Megatron, do you not see the folly in trying to make a prophecy to fruition?" Optimus asked, though he already knew the answer, considering how well he knows Megatron. "Well, I leave the matters to fate. If one can forge one's own destiny. Ah, speaking of fate," Megatron trailed off, as he then glanced in the direction behind the bots. Acree, Optimus, Bulkhead, Jazz, Prowl, and Ironhide immediately followed his gaze. When they did, Optimus' optics widened in horror. Bulkhead and Ironhide stood there frozen, because of the shock they were feeling. Acree and Jazz couldn't believe what they were seeing either gasping quietly from it. Prowl was kneeling to the ground shaking his helm in disbelief on what he saw, as his servos flew up to cover his mouth plates. "No… no." He kept on murmuring to himself.

They all saw was Bumblebee walking towards them solemnly. He was carrying a sickly-looking Raf and Sky in his arms. They were both unconscious, but honestly they both appeared to be dead looking. "Raf! Sky!" Acree and Jazz gasped in worry, as Acree gently took Raf from Bumblebee's arms into her own, same went with Jazz, as he took Sky into his own arms. "He's breathing… barely." Acree announced. "Same with Sky here." Jazz piped in. "It seems that I swatted a bee and squashed two bugs." Megatron tormented. Bumblebee felt his servers whirring in anger over what Megatron did to Raf and Sky. Because of him, Raf and Sky were close to death, and he didn't like that idea one bit at all. He raised his arms and prepared to fire at Megatron for all he was worth. "Bee! No!" Bulkhead cried out, as Ironhide held Bumblebee back. "No… no!" Prowl was murmuring louder, as he refused to believe it, he then stood up on his peds with his optics blazing and yelled out, "NO!"

Everyone turned to face the SIC and father of Sky, who was momentarily forgotten when they had learned of Raf's and Sky's situation, when they heard his anguished scream. When they glanced at Prowl, they were shocked at what they saw. Prowl had a piss off look on his face plates and his body was very heated and tense up with anger. His optics were blazing red color with anger as well and blasters out and humming to use and all, over what Megatron did not just to Raf, but mostly to Sky. To someone his considered as his adopted daughter that he love and protect over very much. With a single scream, he fired a blazing shot at Megatron from one of his blasters. Megatron gaped in shock, as he felt the blast hit him square in the chest plates, knocking him back several feet.

As soon as he released all of his anger, his blasters were gone and back to his servos, his body relaxes from the anger and tense he had early, and his optics returned back to their normal blue color. He panted a little from this, as everyone just stared at him in shock. But, Prowl ignored the looks, as he raced over took Sky from Jazz's arms to his own, holding her against his chest plates, as if he was carrying a toddler. Acree handed Raf back over to Bumblebee, as he hold him in his own arms as well. "Ratchet, bridge us back now." Optimus requested.

"We must have an Autobot down." Ratchet whispered to himself, as he activated the bridge. Miko and Jack gasped both worried on who was hurt; it could be Acree, Bulkhead, Jazz, Prowl, Bumblebee, Ironhide, or Optimus. They cringed at the thought of Raf or Sky probably being hurt, if they were hurt that is. They couldn't stand the thought of it, let alone, imagine it, or witness it at all.

A ground bridge opened behind Acree, Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Raf, and Sky. Optimus immediately decided who to send back to base through the portal. Bumblebee because he is emotionally unable to continue fighting alongside him. Prowl because he is exhausted physically and emotionally from power surges. And Acree and Jazz because he wants them to keep an eye on Bumblebee and Prowl in case something happens with them or whatever back at base. "Acree and Jazz, tend to Rafael, Sky, Prowl, and Bumblebee." Optimus requested gently.

Placing a comforting servos on both Prowl's and Bumblebee's shoulder platings; Acree and Jazz gently guided them through the portal. As soon as they were through, the portal had closed behind them. Optimus, Bulkhead, Ironhide, and Megatron looked up and saw the Nemesis flying above them ready to load the final component for the space bridge 2.0. Megatron saw an opportunity to escape and decided to take it. He stepped into the tube with the component and allowed himself to be lifted aboard the Nemesis.

Ratchet, Jack, and Miko watched the ground bridge tunnel anxiously. Everyone was fearing that the reason Optimus had desperately called for a bridge back to base, was the fact that someone had gotten hurt during the Decepticon encounter. As soon as they saw them walk through the portal, their eyes/optics did an once-over on them. Acree and Jazz were emotionally distraught. Prowl and Bumblebee were crying and exhausted, as they stumbled forward with an unconscious Raf and Sky in their arms. "Raf? Sky?" Jack gasped as he and Miko raced forward. "No!" Miko cried out.

"What happened?" Ratchet demanded, as he ran over to the two mechs and looked the two humans, mostly worried about his girlfriend, but worried about Raf as well too. "Megatron." Acree and Jazz answered at the same time harshly. Prowl and Bumblebee growled quietly at what Megatron has done to these two humans. Ratchet needed to hear no more. He already knew the full story… sort of anyway. "Quickly! Into my laboratory!" Ratchet immediately began relaying instructions to the four bots, as Miko and Jack helped out as well once they all got over to said location to help save their friends/family lives.

**(Decepticon base/ship)**

At the military lab, the Nemesis was beginning to depart the vicinity. They had thought that all the Autobots had returned to their top-secret base, when they saw Megatron had critically injured Raf and Sky. Well… they saw Acree, Jazz, Bumblebee, and Prowl walk through the portal carrying Raf and Sky. But, they didn't see Optimus, Ironhide, or Bulkhead leave. That was because they didn't at all. But, rather, they snuck onto one of the many wings of the Nemesis and began to climb, as they were on a mission.

**(Autobot base)**

Raf and Sky were put on medical beds, as Ratchet tried to help them out, 'tried' being the key word to that. "Rafael and Sky aren't responding. We must run diagnostics of their assembl-I mean, vital statistics! Ugh! My tools! They're all wrong!" Ratchet exclaimed in frustration, as he threw some of his tools against the wall. "Jack, you need to call your mom." Acree declared, her voice cracking from emotion of seeing the teen and pre-teen in this condition before her. "Your right." Jack agreed, as he took ou his phone and began to dial for his mom.

"Your mother may be a nurse. But, does she know anything about the effects of energon on a human body?" Ratchet protested, concern in his optics on his girlfriend's life right before him dying, as well as Raf too. "Do YOU know anything about the human body?" Jack retorted, before returning his attention to his phone, "Mum. It's urgent!" He said to her through his phone speaker. "The weak will perish," Ratchet recalled parts of the prophecy looming over them, "Be strong, Rafael and Sky." Prowl began to sob quietly, as he stroke his daughter arm up and down lovely like the father he is to his daughter. Bumblebee stands by Raf as he watched over him in silent concern for his charge's life.

**(Decepticon base/ship)**

"The power source will be rigged in no time, Lord Megatron. We are nearly at the construction site." Knockout reported. "Nearly isn't good enough! The spheres are aligning! I must not miss my moment to-!" Megatron's rant was cut off by a chocked gasp. Another vision engulfed his mind and optic sight. His optics turned purple, as he witnessed the vision. He saw rocks, as the optics and face plates of Unicorn himself. And he also saw a volcano, here on Earth. He did not understand what the vision meant. But, he knew that he had to find out soon, because he said so himself. The spheres are aligning. "Lord Megatron?" Barricade started nervously, "Are you alright?" He then asked.

"Again! It's as if I can hear Unicorn's thoughts!" Megatron gasped. "Unicorn! The Chaos Bringer?" Airachnid repeated in surprise. "They say dark energon is his blood. Whatever." Knockout scoffed uninterestingly. "Complete the space bridge. There is something I must attend to." Megatron declared, as he began to walk away from the ship's bridge. "Does he seem to be losing it?" Knockout asked Airachnid and Barricade. They looked at Lord Megatron for a moment, "A bit." Airachnid and Barricade agreed.

**(Autobot base)**

"Mom! Thank god!" Jack sighed in relief, as he saw his mother's car drive through the portal. "Grab my bag." June instructed, as she raced over to Raf and Sky. "Measuring the extent of the absorption should be help determine the proper course of treatment." Ratchet said, as June began measuring Raf's pulse and then doing the same with Sky. "If I don't get this two stabilized now, they will NOT leave this table alive! Do you understand me?" June snapped, causing Ratchet to stutter in surprise and a look of concern direction over to his girlfriend, Sky.

Prowl begin to sob even more from hearing this fearing for his daughter's life even more. Bumblebee was angered by the harsh reality June had given them. His anger began to build up that he took it out on the nearest wall with his fist. Everyone was surprised by Bumblebee's sudden reaction to the situation. Acree knew how he felt, heck Jazz knew how Bee felt too, as they both wanted revenge against Megatron for doing this to Raf and Sky. But, they knew that revenge was never the answer to anything at all and should never cross anyone's mind either. They need to talk some sense into Bumblebee right now, so they pinned him against the wall by his shoulder platings. "Bee, listen. You think I don't know how it feels to watch a partner harmed?" Acree told him. "Ya Bee, revenge won't help Raf and Sky right now. Ya need to keep your emotions in check." Jazz piped in to him as well.

Bumblebee glanced over at Raf and Sky who were now being checked out by June. Jack, Miko, Ratchet, and Prowl tried to help out as much as they can, when any of them weren't breaking down at the moment. He realized that Acree and Jazz were right. Revenge wasn't the answer, and it wouldn't be any help to his injured friends. **"I'm sorry you guys." **Bumblebee bleeped his sadness and apologies, as he rested his helm on his servo.

A thunderstorm surround the Nemesis, each flash of lightning threatened to strike the metallic Nemesis and send it falling out of the angry skies. Each clap of thunder threatened to mute the audios of the occupants inside the Nemesis. Decepticons drones stood guard of the power source they had recently obtained. Nothing seemed to distract them. CLANG! The drones were high alert, as they found themselves distracted, when they thought they wouldn't be. When one drone turned around, Bulkhead attacked it. The drone fell to the ground with a metallic clang. Ironhide then came out to take out the next drone after the one Bulkhead took out. One drone went to take out Bulkhead and Ironhide from behind, but Optimus jumped on him and stabbed him through the throat cables. As he did, a drone initiated fire, and all it took was one shot on Optimus' behalf for the drone to fall backwards onto an electrical conduct and have a fatal dose of electricity cackling through his body. Then Optimus turned on his com-link and connect it to Ratchet's com-link at base.

"Ratchet, how is Rafael and Sky?"Optimus asked. _"It is too soon to know." _Ratchet answered sadly back to him. "They are in good hands." Optimus told him. _"Not mine, Optimus. Curse my cybertronian pride! We've accepted these humans into our lives! Yet, I bothered to learn so little of their science or medicine!" _Ratchet exclaimed almost sobbing from the situation at hand. "Pull yourself together, old friend. Rafael and Sky needs you." Optimus reminded him. _"And I grown to need them." _Ratchet confessed, after glancing at the weakened boy and his girlfriend. "Lock onto my coordinates and activate the ground bridge." Optimus requested, and then turned off his com-link after that. He turned to Bulkhead and Ironhide who was reclaiming the U.S. Government property.

"Ready." Bulkhead and Ironhide grunted, as the portal opened behind them. "Bulkhead and Ironhide, return to base. There is something I must do." Optimus declared to them. "What?" Bulkhead stuttered. "Serious?" Ironhide stuttered as well. "I have been foolish to not see what history proven over and over again. That Autobots and Decepticons will never mend their ways. If there can be no diplomatic solution to this perpetual conflict, then I must not allow more darkness to fall upon this or any planet. Megatron must be destroyed." Optimus declared.

**(Far off in Outer Space)**

The 47 spheres the prophecy refers to are even closer to alignment than before. It was only a matter of time before the final planet aligned with Earth and the darkness will begin to rise, causing those who are weak to perish. And it can't be stopped; not ever yet, only time can tell.

Decepticon drones were innocently working around the Nemesis. All were oblivious to the doom that loomed over them due to the rising darkness. Ominous footsteps distracted them from their work. They looked up and saw Optimus approaching them; he was a mech on a mission. "I have come for Megatron and hell along with it. Stand down and be spared." Optimus advised, as he unfolded his blasters from his arms. The Decepticon drones did not heed Optimus' advice and stand down. Instead, they unfolded their own blasters, and that was a big mistake on their part anyway. Optimus just walked forward, shooting at any Decepticon drone that attempted to stop him in his path.

"The flaming mountain in my visions!" Megatron observed, as he flew over a volcano and transformed, before landing on a rock nearby. "As if it summoned me, guided me! This is where I'm to station my space bridge! The place from which I am to harvest dark energon!" He then declared to himself out loud. Suddenly, Megatron heard a voice over his com-link. A voice he didn't expect ever to hear. _"Megatron! I am here! On your ship! Come and face me!" _Optimus challenged, before dropping the dead drone and continuing forward.

"The place of which I am to defeat the last of the Primes!" Megatron then declared, before activating his com-link for the other cons on the ship to hear, _"Hear this! Any Decepticon who lays a hand on Optimus Prime will answer to me! Soundwave, lock onto my coordinates and lead my opponent to his destiny."_ Megatron said, before ending his com-link connection. Barricade then turned to the other cons on the base/ship, "Did he just say that Optimus Prime is on his ship?" Barricade asked Airachnid, Knockout, Breakdown, and Soundwave in disbelief.

"Jack, help me get Raf and Sky into the car. They're going to the emergency room." June declared, as she removed the stethoscope from Sky's chest after she did Raf. "Nurse Darby, your doctors won't be able to comprehend what's affecting them. Not without a decade of study." Ratchet immediately began to protest. "I don't have time to argue!" June snapped at him.

"The effects of an energon blast on an Autobot can be devastating enough! But, these two are humans!" Ratchet retorted, before a realization dawned on him at the readings on his computer, "I'm not getting any readings! How could I have not seen this? Rafael and Sky has been affected with dark energon!" He announced to everyone. Everyone turned to stare ar Ratchet in shock. The effects of a dark energon blast on an Autobot is even worse than an energon blast. But, a dark energon blast on two humans? They couldn't even bring themselves to think about what would happen to them

"Megatron, today you answer for your crimes against Cybertron and against humanity," Optimus announced, as he walked through the ground bridge portal in front of Megatron, "One shall stand." "And one shall fall," Megatron finished for his enemy, "YOU, OPTIMUS PRIME!" With roars of determination, the two enemies ran towards one another. As soon as the fists raised and they went to punch one another, the battle began. It was time to finish this once and for all.

"If dark energon is devouring Raf and Sky from the inside out, we must expel it. And fast. The only possible way I know. I need energon!" Ratchet proclaimed, as he grabbed two empty vials. "Wait. You said energon was devastating to humans!" June protested. "Under normal circumstances, quite. But, I am relying upon dark matter currently invading Rafael's and Sky's body to meet it head on." Ratchet clarified.

"If it works, the dark energon will be expelled from their bodies and they'll return to normal." Prowl told June, while stroking Sky's hair, before turning to Ratchet, "But, what if it doesn't work?" He asked with worry in his tone. Ratchet didn't know how to answer the question the SIC and father to Sky just asked him. He remained silent, and as he was silence it gave Prowl all of the answers that he needed to know. He sniffled and continued to stroke Sky's hair quietly, as the other looked worried and tried to comfort one another about it.

Optimus and Megatron punched each other in the face at the same time, knocking them both back several feet. They raced towards each other again blasters blazing. They both dodged each others shots. But, Optimus was at the receiving end of the pounding from someone who has been his enemy for millennia now. No reason why he couldn't retaliate a move of his own, which was the roundhouse kick. Immediately, Megatron went to retaliate the retaliation. He pointed his blaster at Optimus and prepared to fire. Optimus pointed his own blaster directly AT Megatron's blaster. Both fired at the same time, as the force of the crossfire caused them both to fall backwards several feet.

Both staggered to their feet, as Optimus folded his smoking blaster into his arm and replaced it with his blade. Megatron didn't mimic Optimus' actions, as he rather began shooting at him again. Optimus raised his blade to block every shot, and the shots bounced off the blade. He repeated those actions, as he came ever closer to Megatron. As they clanged swords, Megatron decided to taunt Optimus, "Your defeat here was foreseen by the Ancients. What was it they wrote? The weak shall perish?" "Do not believe everything you read." Optimus snarled at him.

The situation was beyond desperate back at Autobot Outpost Omega One base. Raf's and Sky's pulse was far from stable, as the dark energon inside of them slowly killed them. Bumblebee and Prowl gave their arm to Ratchet and he filled both syringes with Bumblebee's energon for Raf, and Prowl energon for Sky. Normally, Bumblebee and Prowl wouldn't just give their energon away as easily as this. However, desperate times call for desperate measures. Raf and Sky needed them to do this for them to live and all. This could possibly be Raf's and Sky's only chance of survival, so they agreed without any hesitation what so ever. "I need them over here! NOW!" Ratchet requested, as he began to set everything up.

Jack wheeled the stretcher with Raf on it, as Miko wheeled the stretcher with Sky on it, over to and inside the medicine test chamber. Quickly, Prowl turned on his holoform and ran over to give Sky's a kiss on her forehead, and then quickly made his holoform disappear. Jack and Miko got out of the way quickly too, as the doors began to close before them all. As Ratchet began to activate the machine, the humans and bots in the base stood by the glass. A blinding light began to fill the chamber, as the energon in each vial began to disappear. The humans immediately closed their eyes, as the bots did the same by shielding their optics from the blinding light before them.

With a beeping from the controls, the light inside died down. As soon as the doors opened, both humans and bots went over to the chamber to examine Raf and Sky. Miko and Jack looked on in concern, as did the bots, as June began to check over Raf and Sky. All they could do was pray and hope they made it out alive and well. Slowly, Raf and Sky began to groan and open their eyes, causing everyone to sigh in relief. "Plus rate on both of them are stabilizing!" June gasped, after pressing her fingers to both of their pulse point on their wrist.

"Bee?" Raf gasped, as Bee turned on his holoform and rushed to Raf to comfort him, "Oh, Raf I was so worried about you two. I glad you and Sky are ok." Bumblebee said to Raf, as he hugged him gently. "Dad?" I gasped, as Prowl turned on his holoform once more and rushed to Sky to comfort her, "Sweetspark I'm so happy and relief to see you alive and well again." Dad said to me, sobbing in relief, as dad hugged me gently and kissed my forehead in comfort as well. Everyone cheered and hugged one another in happiness to finally saving Raf's and Sky's life. They were all a family; nothing was going to keep them apart, ever. And everyone, even the Decepticons, know this very well. "Optimus, we did it." Ratchet proclaimed, happy to see Raf and his girlfriend alive and well again.

Optimus either didn't hear Ratchet's proclamation that Raf and Sky survived or was too locked in his fight with Megatron to pay any attention to it and respond. Their swords continued to clang and punches continued to be thrown. Eventually, after pushing Megatron off of him, Optimus retracted his blade back into his arm and transformed into his vehicular mode, charging at Megatron at full speed. Dodging Megatron's shots, Optimus flew off a rock. Megatron let out a yell in surprise, as the front of the truck hit him square in the chest plates and sent him falling to the ground below. Optimus transformed mid-air with a roar of determination, landed on top of Megatron. He ran two tires on his leg on his face plates, affecting his vision.

Megatron reached up and grabbed Optimus' face plates, before throwing him to the ground several feet away from him. When Megatron stoop up, he was temporarily blinded by the tire marks on his optics. Optimus used Megatron's current predicament to his advantage. He began to pound the leader of the Decepticons into the scrape he is. Fueling each hit and swing was the anger Optimus felt towards Megatron for all he had done. For what he had done to his beloved home planet. For bringing harm to his family. And for his crimes against cybertronians and humanity itself. Desire also fueled every single punch. A desire to finally finish this perpetual conflict. A desire for a revitalized Cybertron. A desire to live with his family in peace. And a desire for a world without fighting and inequality.

There was no diplomatic solution to this millennia-long war between them all. Now… the only way to stop the war is if one leader fell in defeat one and for all. It was surrender or die moment between the two fractions of this war. One punch caused Megatron to stumble backwards for a few feet, but he didn't fall. But, he was given the opportunity to clean the tire trends off of his purple optics. So, he could see Optimus running forward and delivering the final punch. That punch sent him hurtling backwards, as he landed on his back and skidded across the ground for several feet. He groaned and struggled to lift his helm above the rocky volcanic ground below. When he did, he saw Optimus standing over him with his blade unfolded.

Lightning flashed around him; it was bright purple lightning from dark purple clouds. Those two elements alone made the moment even darker than it already is right now. "My destiny!" Megatron gasped, as Optimus used his ped to pin him to the ground, "This isn't how it's supposed to end!" "On the contrary, Megatron. I could not have allowed this to end otherwise." Optimus corrected to him. Slowly, he raised his blade high into the air, as lightning flashed around him. Megatron looked up at his enemy with fear filling his purple optics. Yes, indeed fear on the leader of the Decepticons, who is actually scared of how all of this would end. Optimus Prime stood over him with his blade raised high ready to slaughter him. Just like he had slaughtered so many over the time this perpetual conflict ran for.

As the mouth of the volcano erupted in purple and orange fire and lightning flashed, Optimus brought his blade down. BANG! When Optimus opened his optics, he expected to find Megatron on the ground dead underneath his peds. He expected the war to be finally over with. He expected peace and equality, but he wasn't expecting this turned of events to come at him hard. The fear that was in Megatron's purple optics before had completely vaporized. Instead, they were replaced by a renewed desire for nothing, but bloodshed, total world domination, and power. Slowly, he regained his once-lost strength. He had grabbed Optimus' blade before the tip could even scrap his helm. The two just stood there frozen, as if they were unsure of what to do next.

"Bulkhead and Ironhide, you let Optimus face Megatron ALONE?" Acree exclaimed in disbelief, clearly worried about the safety of her leader. "You did WHAT?" I screeched weakly, as I broke from the hug my dad gave me to look at the two bots before me. "We didn't have a choice!" Bulkhead and Ironhide defended. "It could be a trap! We need to get a fix on his location!" Ratchet declared, as he went to his computers. Everyone was worried about their leader, Optimus Prime, as we tried to get his location.

With a roar of determination, Megatron arose from the ground still holding onto Optimus' blade. Optimus was shocked at Megatron's newfound strength. Obviously, he wasn't expecting Megatron to turn the tide in this encounter at all. "How was it that you put it, Optimus? 'I couldn't have allowed this to end otherwise'?" Megatron used Optimus' own words against him, as he snapped Optimus' blade. As more lightning flashed, more thunder cracked and more fire burned around them, Megatron gained strength that he never possessed before, and Optimus slowly grew weaker. Caused by both the elements around them and the blows he receives from Megatron, whose optics and energon veins visible now glowed purple.

Optimus let out a long scream, as an upper cut delivered by Megatron sent him flying through the air. He groaned, as he roughly landed on the ground on his back. He saw the purple fire coming out of the volcano, purple mist, and the eclipse in the sky. That was when he realized it, that the time of the prophecy has come, and the 47 spheres have aligned. Megatron slowly walked towards his weaken enemy, lightning flashing around him. Optimus groaned and mustered the strength to remove the shrapnel of his blade that had lodged into his shoulder plating. He went to sit up, but Megatron placed his ped on his chassis. Optimus was pinned down, as he appeared to be defeated. Megatron had emerged from the battle victorious, or so it seemed to him.

"I'm locked onto Optimus' signal," Ratchet reported, before finding another reading, "Wait. How is this possible?" He then asked. "What? What is it?" Acree asked anxiously, same goes for all of us humans and other bots as well. Ratchet then turned to us, "We need to get Optimus out of there. NOW!" Ratchet exclaimed, his voice echoing around the room in a serious tone. I looked on in horror and worry about my uncle fate and life on the hold during his battle with Megatron.

Megatron cackled, as he saw the volcano explode purple fire, before finally saying, "Well, well… it seems the Blood of Unicron I've been seeking is NOT out there. But, rather right here!" "Dark energon? Erupting from Earth?" Optimus repeated in disbelief. Optimus stared up at Megatron with wide regal blue optics. He didn't know how to explain it at all. How could dark energon be erupting from the Earth? It just isn't possible to him or anyone of that matter. Megatron unfolded the blade in his arm and raised his arm high, as lightning flashed around them both. This was it; this was the time the prophecy would come about. This was the time that the fate of the world would change completely for everyone.

**To be continued in next chapter...**

**A/N: And done with chapter 24! Hope you guys like it, took me hours to write this, and finished it at 9:19 p.m., and it is like almost 30 pages long, or less than 30 pages long to write this, so sorry it so long and all that. Now I am very tried and my eyes hurt from staring at the screen for so long anyway. Chapter 25 will be posted as soon as I can get it up here and all that. So with that said, please R&R and have a good night folks! This is Sky96 signing off, bye!**


	26. Chapter 25: One Shall Rise Part 1

**A/N: Hello folks, I'm back to write some more of this story for ya, so sorry for the long wait for you guys. By the way when I get to the sequel of this story I am adding two more Autobots to the story, just those two Autobots and that is it, beside the ones added to the Transformers Prime series. But, I not going to tell who they are just have to wait and see who they are and all in the sequel, so be patience my dear readers. Two chapters left to write of this story of season 1 of Transformers Prime series, and then on to sequel with season 2 of Transformers Prime series. So, without farther ado here is chapter 25 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her Oc, Skylar**

**Previously on last chapter of Transformers Prime…**

"_The planetary, to which the prophecy refers, is nearly upon us." Optimus declared. "When the 47 spheres align, a perpetual conflict will culminate upon a world forged from chaos. And the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness." Sky recited to her human friends. Megatron shot a fatal dark energon blast at Bumblebee, who skidded to a stop in the middle of the desert highway. In the backseat, Raf's limp hand slumped against the backpack and Sky's limp hand slumped against Raf's toy car and remote controller, which both had fallen to the floor of the backseat. "NO!" Prowl screamed, as he fired a shot from one of his blasters at Megatron. _

"_The flaming mountain from my visions!" Megatron gasped, as he flew over a volcano, "The place from which I am to harvest dark energon!" "I need them over here! NOW!" Ratchet cried, as Jack wheeled Raf and Miko wheeled Sky over and into the medicine chamber. "Megatron, today you answer for your crimes against Cybertron and humanity." Optimus declared. "Pulse rate on both of them is stabilizing." June reported happily, as Raf and Sky opened their eyes. "It seems the blood of Unicron I've been seeking is NOT out there. But, rather right here!" Megatron declared, as he raised his blade high. "We need to get Optimus out of there! NOW!" Ratchet exclaimed._

"Why is dark energon erupting from beneath the Earth?" Optimus asked himself, his optics widening as if to say 'Whoa! Where did you come from?', as Megatron began to speak. "A question, Optimus that you shall take to your grave." Megatron proclaimed, as he went to lower his blade. "Not if I can help it!" A male voice called out at them. Megatron was agape once again, as a shot from a blaster hit him square in the chest plates, knocking him off of Optimus. A ground bridge portal had opened before him. The first to come out was the shot from a blaster that was fired at the Decepticon leader. Following the shot was Ironhide, who was completely pissed off that Megatron was going to kill his leader.

"Stay away from our leader, Optimus Prime!" Ironhide growled, as he fried at Megatron again. "Ironhide?" Optimus gasped quietly, seeing his weapon specialist help save his life. Bulkhead followed Ironhide out of the portal moments later, surprising Optimus. Deciding to give Ironhide a helping hand, Bulkhead tackled Megatron to the ground and made it easy for the weapon specialist to fire shots from his blasters at him. Acree jumped out of the portal next, and she stood in front of Optimus ready to fight to protect him. But, when she saw the purple smoke and flames erupting from the volcano, she had a hard time believing what she was seeing before her very optics. "Quickly! We must pull him through!" Ratchet cried, as he jumped out of the portal and raced to Optimus' side, "Ironhide! Bulkhead! Come on!" He called out to them. "No! Not yet!" Ironhide objected, as he fired a shot from his blasters at Megatron once again… only to be shot by Megatron himself. "IRONHIDE!" Bulkhead screamed to his down team mate, he ran over to him and helped him to his peds slowly, but gently.

"Ugh, did anyone get the number of the truck that hit me?" Ironhide groaned, as he shakes the dizziness from his helm. Once Ironhide was alright and on his peds again, Acree called out to both of them, "BULKHEAD! IRONHIDE! NOW! NOW! NOW!" Immediately, Ironhide transformed to his black pickup truck form and drove straight through the ground bridge, and would transform to his robot from once in the base. Acree and Ratchet helped carried and pulled Optimus through the portal next. Then finally, Bulkhead transformed and drove at high speeds to catch out. With a blade covered in purple flames, Megatron ran after them.

There were only inches between Megatron and Bulkhead transformed one again and jumped through the portal. With a roar of determination, Megatron swung his blade at the portal… only to have it close in front of him. With a growl of frustration, Megatron removed the blade from the ground and retracted it back into his arm. He glanced at his clawed digits and saw purple liquid covering them. It was dark energon and Megatron had hit the mother lode. "This is merely the beginning! I now possess enough dark energon to reanimate Unicron himself! YES!" Megatron cheered.

**(Autobot base)**

Bumblebee typed in the necessary commands into the computer and lowered the handles that activated the ground bridge. When he did, Bulkhead and Ratchet came through supporting a severely weakened Optimus towards a berth next to Raf's and Sky's stretchers. Acree and Ironhide followed behind them just before the portal closed. Ironhide was doing ok from the shot that Megatron gave him early was wearing off slowly on him. "Easy, Optimus. From the looks of things, you've been exposed to massive amount of dark energon." Ratchet observed. "I am not the only one." Optimus reminded him, as he pointed to Raf and Sky who was once again being check over by June at the same time, and sitting down on the berth. "Hey." Raf repeated weakly. "Hi uncle Optimus." I said to him weakly.

"Their lucky to be alive." June scrawled at Optimus, as I scowled at June for the tone she used on Optimus. "Megatron found more of the dark stuff?" Jack guessed, as he and Miko walked down the stairs. "Oh yeah he did!" Ironhide nodded. "A whole volcano full." Acree piped in. "But, the question is how?" Jazz remarked. "No. The question is what? As in, what in the world is the Blood of Unicron doing here on Earth?" Ratchet corrected. "The cons killed a unicorn?" Miko misunderstood, confusing all of the Autobots, "White horse with a horn in its head? Prance around all sparkly?" She told them, as I snickered at this quietly. "Unicron. An ancient evil whose fossilized blood comprises the matter which we call dark energon. As legend would have it." Ratchet corrected Miko. "So you're saying that this Unicron is some kind of boogeyman?" June surmised. "Boogeyman?" Ratchet repeated in confusion.

"Make believe big guy who hides in your closet." Miko clarified. "I always thought the boogeyman was a guy made of boogies to me, but my old papa told me wrong and it is what Miko said." I commented to them. "No, Nurse Darby. Unicron is very real. Was… that is… while I do believe he once existed, I just don't describe to the theory that his primordial life force is the substance which harmed Raf and Sky." Ratchet stammered. "I've heard enough. Jack, please help me get Raf and Sky into the car." June requested before, wheeling both Raf and Sky away, earning protests from Bumblebee, Prowl, and Ratchet. "Mum, I thought they were doing better." Jack protested. "Raf and Sky needs to be examined by real doctors. And Raf's family needs to know what happened," June retorted, before adding, "His REAL family! And Sky needs to be with a human family not some Autobot family!" "What! Oh hell no! She can't do that can she daddy?" I asked looking at dad, but dad was silence since he had no answer to that. I sighed knowing there was any anyway.

"Mom, Raf's family can't protect him from dark energon and Decepticons forces. Not even a new family or you taking care of Sky either. Not like they can!" Jack objected, as he pointed to the Autobots. "June," Optimus started, as Acree helped him stand up, "It deeply grieves me that I failed. But, I will do in my power to ensure that no harm to our human friends, adopted niece, or any other human ever again." "Optimus, they're children. They do not belong in your war. They should be worrying about grades! Prom dates! Pimples! Not their own survival!" June cried. I growled, "Look lady-" But, I was cut off by dad hushing me and to not let my anger get the best of me. So, instead I shut up, but still glared hard at June. "Mom, dark energon is pouring out of the Earth. It doesn't do that. This could be about everyone's survival. Not just ours." Jack then reminded her. "You're coming with me. All four of you!" June declared, "And they will NOT be coming back." "I understand." Optimus sighed.

"Optimus you can be serious about this. What about all the things we all went through with you guys?" I asked. "Sky, I know that as my niece if the current danger wasn't looming around us, I, Prowl, and everyone else would fight until our last breath to keep you here at base with us as your adopt family. But, matters of safety are at hand for you and the other kids, so please you need to go with June it will be safer this way." Optimus sighed. Dad was struggling with letting me stay here at base safe with him and everyone else in my adopt family or do want Optimus said and let his adopt daughter go with June to be safe. He just sighed through his vents not knowing what to think on either situation at hand for her. "That it? After all we've been through together? See ya? What about our freedom to choose?" Miko cried, as I nodded in agreement with my best friend here. "Yeah! It IS in the constitution of the United States of America that we have freedom of speech, which gives us the freedom to choose." I piped in.

"That may fly on their planet. But, not here on Earth!" June cut in, as she helped Raf inside of her car and drags a protesting and grumpy Sky in her car as well, sitting next to Raf, "Get in!" She told the other two still not in her car. "Do you really expect me to get into a non-transforming vehicle?" Miko scoffed. "Miko, I'm serious." June warned. "You're not my mother." Miko retorted. "Miko." Bulkhead started nervously. "Neither are you!" Miko snapped, surprising Bulkhead, "I'm staying here." She then announced to us. "Miko, that may be true, but Jack, I'm yours. Let's go." June said. Jack looked nervous on deciding to go or stay. "She is you mom." Acree sighed sadly, as she stepped forward. Jack glanced at Acree, and instantly his mind was made up on the spot, as he walked over to Miko's side to clearly show his mother he was staying here at base. "I'm staying as well. I'm sorry mom." Jack proclaimed to his mother.

June didn't say anything, as she was too angry to. Her child, Jack, had defied her. He and Miko wanted to stay and risk their lives for a war that doesn't concern them. Then, she decided to deal with the fact that he just spoke for himself later. Right now, she had to get Raf and Sky to the emergency room and give them medical help. She turned sharply on her heals and stormed towards her car and Raf and Sky inside. However, before she could close the door on Raf and Sky, they both jumped down and ran away. Raf towards his guardian, and Sky towards her guardian/boyfriend and her dad.

Immediately, Bumblebee knelt down to Raf to hug him tightly, but gently as well, as Ratchet and Prowl knelt down to Sky to hug her tightly, but gently as well too. "I love you, Bee!" Raf sobbed, as he was going to miss his guardian a lot. **"Love ya too, Raf." **Bee beeped to Raf. "I love ya Ratch and daddy!" I sobbed. "We love you too, Sky." Dad and Ratchet said at the same time, as she was going to miss her guardian/boyfriend and daddy a lot as well. Prowl, Bumblebee, and Ratchet looked at Raf and me and said together, "We'll find you two when it's safe. We promise." Before we could do anything, June came along and dragged us back to her car. As soon as Raf and Sky was secured in the back seat, June climbed in behind the steering wheel. Miko and Jack just stood where they were watching this happen before them, nothing they could do to stop it at all. "Ratchet, activate the ground bridge." Optimus instructed. "No thank you!" June objected, before racing away.

Raf and Sky peered out the back window, staring at Bumblebee, Prowl, and Ratchet until they disappeared from sight. Sky then dug out a photo of all of them together taken when they were all having fun at the beach one day. She clutched the photo to her chest and cried, saddened that she will never see her adopt family again. Raf tried to comfort her, as he too was sad about it. _"Prime! Do you copy?" _Agent Fowler's voice called out from the computer screen. "I hear you, Agent Fowler." Optimus answered, as he walked forward. _"Been watching the news? Mother Nature's got a twitch in her bridges." _Agent Fowler's voice announced to them. "We know about the volcano." Optimus said. _"And the quakes? Seven major trembles of the same magnitude at the exact same time, as the volcanic eruption. All over the globe. On different tectonic plates. In theory, unrelated. If they hadn't happened…" _Agent Fowler's voice started explaining to them.

"At the exact same time." Ratchet finished for Agent Fowler. "That's impossible!" Prowl protested, as Jack and Miko raced up the stairs to see and hear for themselves as well. "Check it out! More good news." Miko remarked, as she turned up the volume of the television. _"Freak storms unlike any of the region has seen. Tsunamis threaten the Canadian coast, while lightning storms pummel the Gobi Desert. Meanwhile, electromagnetic anomalies plague urban power grids. These abnormal global phenomena are leaving most to wonder why now? And what next?" _The news person said on the TV. _"Don't tell me your cons have built a weather machine!" _Agent Fowler's voice exclaimed over the computer screen. "One that powerful? Highly unlikely. As Prowl put it moments ago, that's impossible!" Ratchet objected. "I do not believe the appearance of dark energon at this point in time to be coincidental." Optimus rumbled. Everyone looked worried and concern about this happening, mostly worried and concern about June, Raf, and Sky out there in it.

**(Desert highway)**

June continued to drive along the desert highway with Raf and Sky in the backseat. She's staying true to her promise of taking Raf and Sky to the emergency room and that they will never come back to Autobot Outpost Omega One base. Which means Raf may never see Bumblebee again, and Sky may never see her boyfriend, Ratchet, and her papa again either. The thought alone made both of them sad about it, and the sighed out quietly to themselves, as they gave each other comfort as much as possible. Sky was then in a grumpy mood from June taking her away from her family and boyfriend and not giving her a choice in the matter at hand either. Raf decided to occupy himself during the time being. Whenever lightning struck, he counted, "One, one hundred. Two, one hundred." He said quietly to himself.

June decided she needed to talk to Raf and Sky. They all hadn't spoken a word since they left. They spent most of the trip crying or looking sad at what they had lost. So, she decided a conversation is what they would need to lighten the mood a bit. Considering they also don't have the radio playing in the car. So, they're oblivious to what is actually going on. "You ok back there, Raf?" June asked him first, as she adjusted the rear view mirror to see us better. "I saw lightning. I'm counting until the thunder-," Raf explanation was cut off by a clap of thunder, causing them to physically wince. "Looks like a storm," June laughed nervously, "My garden will love it."

I scoffed at what she said, as she looked at me, "You ok back there too, Sky?" She asked me then. I looked at her with a glare, "I'm not talking to you, June. Not after what you done, by taking me away from my adopted family." I growled out at her. She sighed, "Sky, I had to do what was best for you." She said to me. "What best for me! I was perfectly fine there, but-" I was cut off by June gasping from lightning that struck the road just mere inches away from her car. Immediately, she began to lose control of the car and began to swerve around the road. She tried to regain control of the car, but the lightning hitting the road made the task virtually impossible. Eventually, the car did a complete 360-degree spin and crashed into a power pole situated next to the road. Both driver and passengers alike were panting, clearly shaken up from their close encounter with death.

"Raf and Sky, are you both ok?" June asked nervously, earning a hum from the 12-year-old and a 'yes' reply from a black hair with blue highlights teen girl in the backseat, "What that?" Raf and I said at the same time. They all heard the sounds if wailing wind, as they saw leaves drifting past them. Then, they looked ahead and saw the cause of the strong winds and wailing sounds. It was a tornado! June thought that this was strange and an impossible occurrence. Jasper, Nevada has never experienced a tornado… well, according to recent history, at least. "No!" June exclaimed, as she tried to drive away, "Come on! Come on! Come on!" But, the force of the tornado was too strong. Rather than allowing the car to drive away, it pulled it forward every time it reversed even a millimeter.

They were struck, and everything June tried to get away would only wine up being in vein. The tornado began to shift around the general area, edging closer to June, Raf, and Sky. When June finally began to reverse away from the power line, the tornado began to lift them up. Immediately, June's main concern was Raf's and Sky's safety. Occasionally, she sent nervous glances towards the pre-teen and teen in the backseat. Raf and Sky were scared as well. Thankfully for them, their savior was just pulling up onto the scene. And their savior was none other than, Bumblebee. He transformed into his bipedal mode and race forward towards the white car. Just when the tornado began to pull them in, Bumblebee jumped up and grabbed the hood. Bumblebee felt his peds begin to slide, as he nearly lost his balance. The tornado was beginning to pull him in as well. He needed to find solid support and fast. He then saw a power pole nearby it was perfect to use. He began to walk towards it, fighting the strength of the tornado pulling him in.

He barely hung onto it, as the pole was beginning to creak underneath the wind and his strength. He turned to June, Sky, and Raf inside, **"Climb onto my hand quickly you three." **Bee beeped his instructions to us. "He wants us to climb into his hand." I translated for June. Bumblebee could only hope that they understood and climbed onto his servo and fast, because he didn't know how much longer he can resist the tornado's strength. He then saw Raf beginning to climb out of the back-left window of the car, followed by Sky herself. He looked down and saw the power pole creating an even larger hole in the ground, until it flew out completely. Bumblebee immediately reached out for the car with his now free servo. Raf, June, and Sky were now sitting on the hood slowly edging towards Bumblebee's servos.

Raf and Sky decided to take a chance and jumped onto Bumblebee's servos. June went to do the same, however, the rest of the car ripped away from the hood lid. Bumblebee, Sky, and Raf all gaped at the sight of the car flying towards the tornado. However, they all sighed in relief, when they saw June haul herself up. There was no time to waste right now. Not with the time of the prophecy looming over them all. So, as soon as Raf, Sky, and June were secured inside, Bumblebee drove back towards the base at high speeds. "Thanks you." June panted in relief that they were all safe and sound. **"You're welcome." **Bee bleeped to her. "He says your welcome." Raf translated this time to her, with a nod.

**(Decepticon base/ship)**

The volcano was surrounded by numerous crystals of dark energon. Decepticon miners were on the scene within seconds. Drilling and collecting the dark energon that Megatron desperately sought for almost four years to the day. The Decepticon lord himself was even more possessed by the substance than before as the 47 spheres remained aligned, everything changed. For both Autobots and Decepticons alike.

"Rivers of your life blood! Rising from the depths to become one with me!" Megatron rasped happily, before exclaiming in pain. He was having another vision. This one was more vivid than the previous vision he had of the 'flaming mountain' that was sprouting dark energon from beneath. The explosions from the volcano were stronger than before. Purple cracks broke through the ground, spreading across the entire planet. And finally… it happened. The Earth was destroyed.

**(Autobot base)**

Everyone inside Autobot Outpost Omega One base watched Bumblebee returned. They had heard that there was trouble involving Raf, Sky, June, and the tornado. Bumblebee was immediately dispatched to help their friends escape death. Miko and Jack sighed in relief, and then smiled to one another, as they ran down the stairs. When Bumblebee slowed to a stop, he opened his doors and June, Raf, and Sky stepped out of the muscle car. Immediately, Sky ran towards her dad, Prowl, who scooped her up in his servo, as him wrap his other servo around her in a hug. Sky returned the hug, as she exclaimed, "I miss you daddy! And you too Ratchet!" Prowl's and Ratchet's reply was a smiled to that. Bee transformed back to his robot mode, with Raf and June getting hugs by Jack and Miko, all happy for them to be safe and sound. I turned to the other once the whole hug fest was over, "We're back." I said awkwardly.

"And we are glad." Ratchet sighed in relief knowing that us three out in that storm was alright, mostly his girlfriend at the least. He did not want to lose her at all in his and her life time. "Are you alright mom?" Jack asked in worry, as he stepped forward to his mother and Miko and Raf stayed where they were behind him. "I will be. Jack," June started. "Mom, I…" Jack trailed off. "I know." June nodded, as she hugged him again, "But you are ground until your 30... 25." Jack groaned quietly at that, as I snickered and he shot me a glare for it. I just shrugged my shoulders and then turned to June, "June about my behavior early at base and in your car…" I trailed off. June looked at me, "I know Sky. This is your family now, and I should of not taking you away from them. I am sorry." June said to me. "No, I am sorry for it. I should not of let my anger take over me like the bots told me not to anyway. But, I accept your apology for it too." I said to her. "Same here Sky. Same here." June said. And it was settle at that and now June and I are now on equal terms.

"_World leaders are classifying these bizarre weather patterns as a global emergency." _The news person said on the TV. "Global?" June repeated in disbelief. _"And scientists believe the phenomena is somehow related to the current planetary alignment." _The news person then said on the TV. "What have you learned, Prime? And you better not blow smoke up my-!" Agent Fowler began ranting, before noticing the new presence in the room, "Ms. Darby. What a nice surprise." "Special Agent Fowler." June greeted him, as I giggled quietly on Ratchet's shoulder plating, where dad put me after I told him I wanted to be place there. Ratchet just smirked at my cute giggling and then he got serious afterwards, "We have learned this. As with the so-called magma from the volcano, these earthquakes originated far below the Earth's crust. From the very center of Earth's core, in fact," Ratchet began explaining. "Quakes don't start there! Fowler protested, before turning to June, "Do they?"

"Tremors rising and falling in a consistent pattern. Almost like…," Ratchet trailed off, as he studied the wavelengths of the tremors, the realization slowly coming to him, "By the Allspark! If I convert these data points to audio files…" "What? What is it?" Agent Fowler demanded, as I looked at my boyfriend with a questionable look on my face. "Listen." Ratchet whispered was all that he said to us. When Ratchet began playing the audio file, everyone immediately began to listen. They heard a consistent drumming playing through the speakers. Felt the vibrations, as well. Ba-boom. Ba-boom. Ba-boom. The bots and humans standing around the main room began to realize what it was that they were listening to. I felt a little freak out, as my body stiffen from the shock of what it was running through my body, Ratchet rub my back in comfort to calm me down a bit. The humans look at each other in worry, knowing this meant danger and they want to protect one another with every fiber of their being, as the same goes for the bots.

**(Decepticon base/ship)**

Aboard the Nemesis, Soundwave was playing the same audio file to Megatron and Barricade. Barricade knew that the sound was bothering his lord badly, so he decided to do something about it. "Stop Soundwave!" Barricade requested. "Turn it off! I can still hear the pounding in my brain!" Megatron moaned.

**(Autobot base)**

"A cybertronian heartbeat?" Jack gasped in disbelief. "That can't be! It's not possible!" I whispered. "Sky's right. A heart pumps blood. There's nothing inside the Earth to pump!" June protested, "Except…" "The Blood of Unicron!" Raf realized.

**(Elsewhere deep down in the Earth's core)**

"_I have awakened…" _Said a very dark and evil-like mech voice.

**(Autobot base)**

"Ok. Hold on. You mean something's living down there? INSIDE our planet?" Miko surmised in disbelief. "I fear that Earth's very core is not comprised of magma, as your scientists suggested. But, of dark energon." Optimus declared. "And if we're hearing his spark," Jazz started. "Then Unicron is the rising darkness the prophecy foretold." Ironhide finished. "So, how do we stop this thing from rising?" Agent Fowler asked the question that was on everybody's mind. "That, I'm afraid, was not foretold." Optimus rumbled sadly. "How can something be in our Earth's core and be alive?" June wanted to know. "Such a thing is not unprecedented." Optimus sighed. I sighed knowing that uncle Optimus was going to tell us a history story. "I think it's time for a history lesson." I remarked, as Raf, Miko, and Jack joined June and Agent Fowler by the railing, "Because we can't stop something we don't know about. And you know how Optimus is when telling stories about Cybertron past like this." "She has a point." Jack agreed with me.

Optimus sighed through his vents, before beginning to tell the story to us all, "In the beginning there was Primus and there was Unicron. One the incarnation of creation. The other of destruction. For eons, Primus and Unicron battled. The balance of powers shifting between them more times than could be counted. Only by creating the Thirteen, the original Primes that proceeded me, was Primus finally able to defeat Unicorn and cast him out. Primus became one with the very core of our plane, creating life through the Well of Allsparks for existing Cybertronians to bare. Unicron was never to be heard from again… until now." Optimus finished telling his story to us. "Maybe we can find the home of this uber con, dig our way down there, and fill it with explosives." Agent Fowler suggested. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! And risk blowing up the planet along with him?" I protested.

"Sky is right. I do not believe that the Earth became Unicron's home. But, rather that with time and gravitational force, debris collected around the slumbering titian," Dad started. "Forming your Earth itself." Ratchet finished. "And he's only awakening now because of the magnetic pull created by the planetary alignment." Acree realized. "Ok. Well, what happens now when Unicron wakes up from his billionaire nap?" Jack asked. "Yeah. Does he stretch and… KA-POW!... Earth proofs to dust?" Miko guessed. Optimus didn't answer her question, in fact no Autobot did. It made us humans worry and concern about this event happening right now. "You don't know, do you?" June realized. "My guess is Unicron has consented physical from as we know it. Nonetheless, we must find a way to make sure that this force of nature never fully awakens. The fate of your planet depends on it." Optimus declared.

**(Decepticon base/ship)**

"Lord Megatron, our cargo is nearly filled with the dark substance. I recommend a retreat. The troops are growing weak from its effects." Airachnid reported. "And yet I grow stronger," Megatron murmured, before turning to Airachnid and Barricade, "Airachnid, Barricade, the two of you are in command until I return." "Your return from where, Lord Megatron?" Barricade asked curiously. "From my audience with Unicron." Megatron answered, as he walked away.

Megatron found himself flying back towards the volcano where he collected the dark energon sprouting from the Earth and he nearly defeated Optimus Prime. True to his word, he intends to have an audience with Unicron the Destroyer. And only way to do that is to stand before the mouth of the volcano. Megatron transformed and stood at the edge of the volcano's erupting mouth. "I feel your presence. Share your very spark. I call on you as my lord and master, Oh Mighty Unicron!" Megatron spoke out. Lightning flashed and thunder clapped all around the Decepticon master. Thick, dark purple smoke began to rise from the deep recesses of the volcano. Before long, Megatron could see glowing purple optics. And the face plate of Unicron appeared before him.

"_Who would speak to me?" _Unicron's voice rang out. "Your servant most humble," Megatron answered, as he knelt before him, "Megatron. Leader of the Decepticons. And your very herald. The one who wielded the dark energon which binds us. To awaken you once again. The prophecy has been fulfilled! It is only the beginning of what we shall accomplish. Together! For you shall rule this planet those who walk upon it through me!" _"Prideful fool! How dare you think yourself capable of summoning my life force! I rise because I deemed it my time!" _Unicron's voice sneered. "Master! I did not mean to overstep," Megatron began to apologize. _"Silence, worm! I have no need of your lowly assistance." _Unicron's voice hissed.

'So THIS is how Starscream must have felt when I was treating him this way…' Megatron thought to himself, as he fell onto his knees, "Please, my lord. I exist only to serve you." _"What is this I sense? The taint of Primus? Here?" _Unicron's voice questioned. "That is Optimus, the last of the Primes. Our swore enemy." Megaton clarified, as he stood on his peds. _"You swear loyalty to me. Yet you allow a disciple of Primus to live!" _Unicron's voice hissed out. "I will destroy him for you! His screams will be heard!" Megatron declared. _"I grow weary of your prattle. Surely, if you had the power to destroy this Prime, you would have done so already. I will deal with him myself." _Unicron's voice ranged out. With those words said, Unicron disappeared and the smoke floated back inside the volcano. Megatron stood over the volcano angry. He was disrespected. Grossly disrespected and oh, he will show him!

Optimus found himself walking within a gorge. He was going to do whatever it takes to find out how to get to Unicron and how to defeat him. The fate of the planet and the entire human race depended on his success. And to start things off, Optimus searched the multiple epicenters of the seven earthquakes that occurred at different points of the globe at the same time. He knew that it would do very little to help him locate and defeat Unicron. But, he had to start somewhere. "Ratchet, this epicenter is consistent with the findings of the others. Its terrain is rich in aura." Optimus said over the public com-link. _"So what does that tell us?" _Agent Fowler voiced the question on everybody's mind. _"It follows that the natural meddles in your Earth would be extensions of Unicron. His limbs, if you will." _Ratchet answered.

"_Ew, you mean the spoons and forks I use for to eat with are part of him. Ew! Gross! Nasty thought to think about!" _I commented, as I stick my tongue out being gross out, as Ratchet chuckled at me and then got serious again with this situation like before. _"So he did have his morning stretch. Which is why these quakes happened." _June grumbled. _"Optimus, I'm detecting a swell in Unicron's spark activity." _Ratchet warned him. "I will proceed with caution, old friend." Optimus promised. Optimus did the quickest 180-degree turn anyone would see in their lives. For his reactions, the word surprise would be a ridiculous understatement. He was more than surprised when he heard the rocks crumbling and the evil and dark mech voice.

When he turned, he saw glowing purple optics, and a face plate imprinted in the rock before him, as the face plate of Unicron himself. "Unicron. The Chaos Bringer." Optimus identified. _"Good…" _Unicron's sneered with delight. With that one small word said, his face plate disappeared and rocks crumbled around Optimus. Emerging from the chasm in the wall created was the rock body of a titian. A direct representation of Unicron. Much like the Thirteen Primes, Optimus was direct representation of Primus. Optimus then moved backwards slightly, from surprise and the rumbling Earth rather than absolute fear. Immediately, he knew that he couldn't show what he feared to Unicron, because he feds on his fears or anyone's fear for that matter.

"_Now know me as Unicron. YOUR DESTROYER!" _Unicron's voice ranged out. Optimus' blades unfolded from his arms in time to block Unicron's attacks. Whenever Unicron moved forward, Optimus moved backwards. Strategically perfect to avoid any attack Unicron served upon him… most of the time anyway. "We humbly request your ear, Lord Unicron," Optimus started. _"And what would a Prime be so compelled to say to me?" _Unicron's voice hissed. Optimus looked up at Unicron, "I make this appeal not for ourselves. But, for this planet, which you constitute. And the beings who inhabit this world. The entire human race depends on YOU, Lord Unicron. For life. Sustenance. Your resurrection will only result in the destruction of a species, which evolved from the seeds of your very greatness." Optimus brought the debate to the table. _"So, this human kind that you, Disciple of Primus, speak. You consider them my progeny?" _Unicron's voice questioned him.

"Indeed." Optimus nodded, hoping for a positive outcome from this. _"PARASITES! They, too, shall know my wrathful hand. Once I am finished with you." _Unicron's voice hissed out. The spike-covered rock swords that made up the rest of Unicron's arms disappeared. Instead, servos that were cybertronian like replaced them. With palms and digit-tips glowing a striking purple. Optimus gasped, as electricity knocked him back. Only… it wasn't electricity. While, lightning shot out of Unicron's servos and attacked his enemy, the lightning wasn't like the ordinary lightning the world sees during every storm. Made up of the static electricity caused by the friction of water and ice particles colliding with one another. But, rather, made up of dark energon itself.

Optimus landed on the ground on his back and rolled onto his front awkwardly. Immediately, Optimus began his struggles to reach his peds. As he fought against an invisible force to rise to his peds, Unicron approached him. _"The line of Primes has grown weak during my absence. And thus, you shall fall." _Unicron's voice sneered. "Not even YOU, the almighty Unicron, can predict that outcome. But, I can tell you this. It WON'T happen today." Optimus declared, as he finally was able to stand up. Optimus then started shooting from his plasma cannons currently unfolded from his arms, at Unicron's rocky representative. Slowly, Unicron's representative crumbled underneath the force and power of his blasts. Eventually, one combined shot, from both of his plasma cannons, brought him down completely.

Bravely, Optimus stepped forward, as he had defeated a representative of Unicron himself. But, deep down, he knew that this wasn't over. It would take more than simply defeating one of his representatives for all of this to be over. He had to do so much more to finally finish this, but first, he had to survive the obstacles that would be thrown at him. And among the obstacles he had to face were even MORE rocky representatives. Optimus had his plasma cannons still whirling and ready to shoot some more, as Unicron created more representations of himself from the rock piles and cliff faces that surrounded him. He stood his ground ready to fight for all that he had to offer. _"Yes, Disciple of Primus. On this very day. For Unicron may be one. But, WE ARE UNICRON!" _Unicron's voice roared out.

**To be continued in next chapter…**

**A/N: There done with chapter 25! Again, sorry this took me so long to write and update it on here for you guys to read. Chapter 26 will be up as soon as I get it done soon for you guys. I have a question for you guys, in the sequel of this story later on, should I have Prowl and Jazz be a couple together? Two reasons why I think that, first reason is I know couple chapters ago I did not want to make them a couple, even if it would be a cute one. **

**I thought on that idea and decided to make those two a couple, because I love Prowl/Jazz as a couple together they make a cute one indeed to me and probable to you guys as well. And second reason is Jazz makes a good mother type to Sky since he is very protective and caring of her like Prowl is. So, typical Jazz is like a mother hen towards Sky's life and all. What do you guys think? Please comment back to me about it, because I really want to do it, but at the same time I don't, so you guys choose for me for the idea. **

**One another note, you know how I said I had a job interview with T.G.I. Friday's place and all that, well it did go ok, but they were worry about me balancing that job and last year of high school together, so I did not get the job, but I am looking at more jobs though. I got another job interview this Tuesday at 4:30 p.m., at Firehouse Subs place in Grand Rapids on Knapp corner near Celebration Cinema over there. Wish me luck with the interview and I hope I finally get hired for a job soon. So with all that said, hope you like this chapter and please R&R! This is Sky96 signing off, bye!**


	27. Chapter 26: One Shall Rise Part 2

**A/N: Sky96: Howdy folks! Sorry for the long wait for you guys. The votes were in a 3 no and 1 yes for Jazz/Prowl couple idea, is not going to happen guys. Sorry for the ones that wanted it, and I hope you continue reading this story even if they are not a couple and still best friends as they are towards each other and all that jazz. Even if they do make a cute couple now and then in some stories.**

**Jazz: Awww, aye feel loved by you Sky96. *Grins***

**Sky96: You're welcome Jazz my man. *Smiles back in return***

**Prowl: Thank Primus, you did not do the couple idea between Jazz and I, Sky96.**

**Jazz: Awww, ya hurt my spark there Prowler. *Fake pouts***

**Prowl: *Rolls optics* It's Prowl not Prowler.**

**Sky96: Oh, quit being a grumpy panda butt because you aren't getting any action over there.**

**Prowl: *Blushes embarrass-like* What?! What are you talking about?! And I am not a panda either.**

**Sky96: Sure you aren't. Anyway, here chapter 26 folks! Disclaimer Hasbro/The Hub owns Transformers, while I own my Oc, Skylar.**

**Sky: *Jumps in front of creator* THAT ME! *Smirks***

**Sky96: *Pushes her back down* Ya, her. *Rolls eyes* Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter folks!**

**Previously on last chapter of Transformers Prime…**

"_**Freak storms unlike any the region has seen. Tsunamis threaten the Canadian coast, while lightning storms pummel the Gobi Desert." **__Said the news person on the TV. "I fear that the Earth's very core is not comprised of magma. But, of dark energon." Optimus declared. "By the Allspark!" Ratchet whispered. "A cybertronian heartbeat?" Jack gasped in disbelief. "You mean something is living down there? INSIDE our planet?" Miko asked in disbelief. "Unicron. An ancient evil. Whose fossiled blood is the matter known as dark energon." Ratchet said._

"_I have returned…" Said a dark and evil mech voice. "Prideful fool! I have no need of your lowly assistance!" Hissed the dark and evil mech voice, now known as Unicron's voice. "I'm detecting a swell in Unicron's spark activity! Ratchet warned Optimus, who had gone out to study the epicenters of the earthquakes. "Now know me as YOUR DESTROYER!" Unicron's voice ranged out._

"_Optimus! Have you recovered any further signs of Unicron's insurgence?" _Ratchet called out to him over the public com-link. _"Unicron is power incarnate! And you, the last of the Primes, shall perish!" _Unicron's voice hissed out through the public com-link. _"I'll take that as a yes," _Ratchet remarked, _"We're on our way."_ Ratchet, Bulkhead, Acree, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Jazz and Prowl immediately began to run to the portal. They were all worried about their leader, so were the humans as well. But, then they heard Optimus's voice break though the speakers. "No! You have to stay at base! For your own protection! Unicron cannot be defeated by sheer force! He wants me, Ratchet!"Optimus told them through the public com-link, as he prepared to fight again, "The fight must be ours alone." Unicron's representatives began to crumble into piles of rock, as shots fried from Optimus's blasters hitting them and shattering them completely. Some fell easily and only required one shot on Optimus's behalf to take them out. Others, however, didn't fall as easily and required more than one shot.

Optimus ran along the small cliff along the wall, shooting at any Unicron in his path. For one particular maneuver, he jumped high over a cliff with a Unicron representative standing upon it and shot at a weak point of said cliff. With only a few shots, the cliff fell along with the Unicron standing on top of it. Optimus landed on a rock nearby and began shooting at approaching representatives. As the fight continue and each shot blasted out of his blasters at Unicron representatives, Optimus was immediately attack. He was falling down to the ground with a Unicron representative with a loud thud. But, he was unaffected by the tackle and fall.

Optimus easily flipped and shot at the Unicron that tackled him, as well as another approaching Unicron. Optimus shot at it was more than one shot, but Unicron smirk and began to beat Prime into scrap metal. Optimus tried his best to get away, and once he got away he shot at the Unicron shattering it completely. He continue to keep fighting any way he can, by stabbing shooting, punching, kicking, and more fighting moves to come. Whenever he fell down, he climbed back up, if he could that is. After missing several shots, he was attacked from behind by other Unicrons. Two Unicrons grabbed each of Optimus' arms, holding him there. No matter how many times he fired his blasters at them. Optimus began to struggle in his hold by the two Unicrons, but it proves no use to break free from. The portrayal for this present time was fear, as the fear of his luck has truly ran out and that he would never get out alive this time.

One Unicron jumped down from high cliffs to join the two holding Optimus captive right before him. He gazed at Optimus, taunting by deciding on how to kill him. Honestly, he had a hard choice on how to kill his captive. What weapon shall he joyful use to slaughter him with? He continued to gaze at Optimus, the last Prime in existence. Uncle to a 16-year-old human female, with black hair and blue highlights in it on this earth, and how he considered his team a family more than life itself. How he desired for a peaceful end to this war for everyone on Earth and Cybertron. Then, he made up his mind on what weapon to use. It wasn't that hard, when he thought about it. Swiftly, he pointed his sharp pointy servo at Optimus, hovering it just above his chest plates. Optimus' optics widened, as he knew he was done for, but he tried to struggle even more to escape his hold and the deadly attack about to be use on him.

His desperation to keep himself alive to be with his team as his family was fueling his every struggle he made. He did not want Sky to lost another family member on her head already from losing her mother and father, he was not going to let that happen at all in his life time. Then, Unicron moved his arm back and went to thrust forward at him. "NO!" Optimus roared for dear life. Blue blasts came out of nowhere, bringing the Unicron about to kill him down. Optimus glanced around, wondering where the shots came from. Then he looked up at a random direction and immediately knew why. He saw a ground bridge portal and familiar figures emerging from the light. Acree, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Prowl, and Jazz had arrived to rescue him.

Acree was the first to act on the mission to save her leader. She transformed into her vehicular mode to reach Optimus even faster. When she was close enough, Acree jumped off of a cliff and transformed mid-air. With a single kick landing, she took down Unicron holding Optimus hostage. Optimus was free and he and the other Autobots started attacking the Unicrons that dared to attack them. The fight continued from there, but a Unicron knocked Acree to the ground. Optimus happened to be nearby to be a witness of one of his team members getting attack by Unicron. Immediately, he was angry to see one of his team mates being attack. To save Acree, he punched one Unicron down and threw the other off of her, before helping her up. "Are you ok, Acree?" Optimus asked worriedly. "I'm fine." Acree nodded, before returning to the fight.

"Did Ratchet not relay my commands? Return to base!" Optimus pleaded to his team. _"Reinforcements will not prevent your destruction, Disciple of Primus." _Unicron's voice ranged out to all. "Optimus, you are Unicron's target. Maybe you should consider returning to base." Dad retorted to him. "It wouldn't matter where I go. Unicron over here can locate me anywhere here. I can't hide in the base forever, because after a while, even THEY can penetrate our base's cloaking devices. I can't put others at risk. Especially our family." Optimus shot back. "Then fall back and let us take the lead. Just this once." Bulkhead suggested, as Ironhide and Jazz nodded in agreement with him. _"Please! Listen to reason! If you don't survive, I fear neither will this planet." _Ratchet warned over the public com-link. _"Ya, Uncle Optimus. I don't want to lose another family member in my life either." _I pleaded to him, still on Ratchet's shoulder. Optimus thought for a moment and then he decided, "Very well, I will do that." Optimus relented, as he stood ready to fight.

"Let's move then!" Acree cried, as she took off running. The others followed their lead as well. The firefight began once again, as everyone was going off in different directions battling any Unicron representative that threatened to bring harm to them and the planet. Optimus then thought of something, "Alt mode!" He called out to everyone, as he transformed to his vehicle mode as well. Immediately, some of the bots transformed into their vehicular mode. The understood what Optimus's idea was and they like it immensely. Using their alt modes, Optimus, Bulkhead, Jazz, and Bumblebee began crashing into Unicron's legs. Acree, Prowl, and Ironhide ran around shooting at Unicrons the others couldn't destroy.

Their plan was working… until they saw one giant Unicron emerging. Acree, Ironhide, and Prowl, skidded to a stop, while Bulkhead, Jazz, Bumblebee, and Optimus transformed to robot mode again. **"Is that Unicron?" **Bumblebee bleeped his question to Optimus. "No. Not Unicron himself. But, another of his manifestations." Optimus answered. "If we can't beat Unicron and we can't outrun him, what exactly are we supposed to do?" Jazz demanded. "What we CAN do Jazz. Destroy these bastards as they appear… at least we can figure out how to destroy him WITHOUT destroying the planet." Ironhide responded. Bulkhead, Jazz, and Bumblebee transformed into their vehicular modes again and raced ahead. Unicron saw his enemies attacking him on the ground and began to step forward. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Jazz then transformed back to robot modes behind him and began shooting at his legs. However, this Unicron is larger and stronger than the others were.

This one wasn't about to die that easy, and the Unicron turned around when he felt the sensations similar to a bee sting on his legs. When they felt Unicron's optics on them, Bulkhead, Jazz, and Bumblebee immediately began to retreat from their attack. Unicron ran his bladed servo along the ground, heading towards the three bots. They felt sharp pain on their backs, as Unicron knocked them off the ground. After flying for several feet, they landed roughly on the ground. Unable to fight, three down and four to go. He began to feel the same sensations in his arm this time. Unicron turned away from the fallen Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Jazz, and saw Acree and Ironhide attacking him this time.

Since Acree and Ironhide were currently attacking him, Unicron decided to take care of them. Feeling that Unicron was about to attack them, Acree and Ironhide transformed into their vehicular modes and tried desperately to race away from an impending attack. However, they couldn't escape quickly enough, as they both landed roughly on the ground and transformed back to robot modes. Eventually, they skidded to a stop. The wind was knocked out of them both and there wasn't a part of their body that ached badly. Their internal CPU checked them for any injuries. Everything was alright on both of them, but the pain that they both felt left both of them unable to continue this fight.

Five down and two to go. Prowl then started to fire at Unicron, while running towards him on his peds. But, then he gasped in pain, as he flew through the air. He landed on the ground and bounced a few feet much like Acree and Ironhide did. However, he bounced too far and he tumbled over the edge of a cliff nearby. Falling to the Earth below eager to swallow him whole. Six down and one to go. Optimus saw that his team members were down and that Prowl, Sky's dad, had fallen over the edge. He was now beyond PISSED! Not only is his team hurt, but Sky's dad went over the edge and is gone, and probably hurt Sky badly from what happen to him if she found out from him. His firepower grew the more he used his anger to fuel his actions. Unicron was not fazed by Optimus' hatred towards him. He is the Incarnation of Destruction! He was used to beings hating him. _"Fool!" _Unicron's voice roared out. Unicron sent rocks pelting towards Optimus by just hitting the ground below. Optimus danced around, trying to avoid the raining rocks ready to crush him. The first two, he successfully avoided, but the third rock, however, hit him head on.

When they heard the crash, Bumblebee, Jazz, Bulkhead, Ironhide, and Acree raised their helms up to see what it was. They all gasped when they saw their fearless leader trapped underneath rocks. They couldn't believe their optics. The all struggled to get up, but their legs wouldn't allow it. It was like as if an invisible force was pinning them all down, but they did not stop. They couldn't stop, because the mech buried underneath all that rock wasn't just their leader, but their only hope. Optimus moved some rocks out of the way, unblocking his vision. He had trouble digging himself free. To reach his team mates and possibly save his niece's dad if he wasn't too late. But, all he saw looming above him was Unicron's representative ready to kill. _"I am this world's past and its future. And as of this moment…"_ Unicron's voice started to say. "NO!" Everyone screamed, as they all continued to struggle to their peds. _"All Primes are simply past…" _Unicron's voice finished out his saying.

As Unicron prepared to put his foot down and crushed Optimus, shots hit him, as in purple shots. Unicron came crumbling down, finally defeated… well, his representative at least. Optimus looked up confusion. Who fired those shots? Who saved him? His niece's dad was sent over the edge of the cliff moments before. His team members were down for the count the last time he checked. And Ratchet was back at the base with their human friends. So, who saved his life? Acree, Bulkhead, Jazz, Bumblebee, and Ironhide stepped forward after the smoke had cleared. Like Optimus, they were amazed, and they wanted to know who fired those shots. **"Did any of you guys do it?" **Bumblebee bleeped to Bulkhead, Acree, Jazz, and Ironhide, thinking it was them that saved him. "Wasn't me." Acree denied. "Me neither." Bulkhead echoed. "My blasters shots are blue color not purple." Ironhide piped in. "Aye was down for the count like ya guys were." Jazz commented to them.

"Ratchet?" Acree spoke into the public com-link. _"What is it? What happened?" _Ratchet asked over the public com-link. _"Guys, what happened out there?"_ I asked with worry over the public com-link as well. "I happened!" A booming mech voice called out to them all. 'Uh-oh!' They all thought at the same time. They recognized that booming voice anywhere, and no, this time it's not Unicron. He's actually down for the count this time. This time… it was Megatron himself. They saw him standing on top of the fallen Unicron with his blaster unfolded. Megatron jumped down off of the fallen Unicron and landed before the five bots. Immediately, they all stood ready to fight him if he made any threating moves. "MEGATRON?" Bulkhead exclaimed in surprise and disbelief.

**(Autobot base)**

"King con's there too?" Miko gasped. "What's he doing there?" Jack asked, as I nodded in agreement with Jack. "He aligned himself with Unicron." Ratchet sneered. _"Don't be so sure. Megatron just saved Optimus's tailpipe." _Ironhide said over the public com-link. Everyone else gasped in shock. Megatron is their mortal enemy. His wishes to vanquish Optimus Prime and the other Autobots and finally take over the Earth. Why would he save his sworn enemy? He HAD to be working some kind of angle, he just had to be somehow.

Megatron walked towards Optimus who was struggling to free himself. At first, he pointed his charging blaster at the face plate of his longtime enemy ready to kill. Immediately, Acree, Bulkhead, Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Jazz pointed their blasters at him. If he wanted to kill Optimus, he would have to kill them first. Only… he didn't want to kill Optimus, but instead… he offered his servo to him. Optimus stared up at Megatron in confusion… and relief. He thinks he's finally learned the error of his ways and has decided to end the conflict for good. Grateful for the offer, Optimus too Megatron's servo and allowed his enemy to pull him to his feet. Immediately, his optics wandered over to his team mates. Bumblebee and Jazz were fine. Bulkhead and Ironhide had seen better days. Acree appeared to be worn out, as Unicron must have swiped her pretty good earlier. But, for some reason he couldn't still find Sky's dad, Prowl.

"Where Prowl?" Optimus asked worriedly. They all then heard rock crumbling by the cliff where Prowl tumbled over on. They also, heard a mech voice called out to them, "A little help over here will be nice please." It was Prowl's voice and Jazz ran over to him and pulled him up the reason of the way on to the ground where everyone else was. He must of climb back up the cliff side and he look like he was fine just like Bumblebee and Jazz were. Jazz and Prowl ran back over to the group afterwards. Every Autobot melted in relief to see that he was ok and all, because they all thought he was badly hurt or worst dead from Unicron's attack on him and falling over the cliff too. "It is rather ironic. Considering our last encounter. If memory serves, you were desperately attempting to extinguish my spark." Megatron recalled. "That option remains very much in play." Optimus rumbled dangerously. "I would expect nothing less; however, I have a proposal. Join me in defeating our shared enemy, Unicron the Chaos Bringer." Megatron proposed, surprising everyone. _"Ha! Absurd! Unicron is evil incarnate!" _Ratchet started demanding in disbelief. _"And Megatron is nothing by a server or puppet to use by him any less. If he were to take any side, why would it be ours?" _I finished demanding in disbelief as well.

"Because he pride wouldn't allow this. He only wants to stop Unicron, so he is able to take over the planet himself… that is, IF we allow it." Ironhide answered. "You Autobots know me all too well." Megatron smirked. "You lead a whole army of cons. Why come to us?" Jazz wanted to know. "Because this particular mission requires something beyond the realm of my command, which is the power of a Prime." Megatron responded, gesturing his servo in the direction of Optimus. "Then I guess we don't need you." Bulkhead scoffed, as Ironhide nodded in agreement with him as well. "On the contrary, Optimus may be the only one who can defeat Unicron. But, I remain to be the only one who can guide you to him. Unicron's lifeblood runs through me. I am the only one who can feel his thoughts and anticipate his movements," Megatron retorted, "Optimus, our past alliances, Autobot, Decepticon, no longer matter. Not While Unicron lives."

**(Autobot Base)**

Ratchet pounded his fist onto the computers, while exclaiming in rage, "THE PAST ALWAYS MATTERS!" During all that it spooked Sky a little bit, and she turned to Ratchet's face plate and said to him, "Take a chill pill, Ratch." He lightly glared at me for a moment, and then turned back to the computers. I rolled my eyes at him; sometimes my boyfriend can be temperamental from time to time.

"A truce between Autobots and Decepticons. How long do you expect us to believe that will last?" Optimus asked. "Only as long as is mutually beneficial." Megatron shrugged carelessly. "Even though you saved our afts from being incinerated by Unicron's firepower, I still don't trust you, Megatron, as far as I can throw you." Ironhide sneered. "What about WHEN we actually defeat Unicron? What will happen afterwards?" Prowl asked narrowing his optics at Megatron. "I will conquer this Earth. MY way." Megatron answered easily. "Brutal honesty from a Decepticon?" Acree struggled not to laugh.

**(Autobot base)**

"Aligning with the lesser of two evils is still siding with evil!" Ratchet continued to argue. _"Ratchet! Now's not the time for a lecture! We need to hear them out! The Earth depends on it!" _Dad said over the public com-link.

"Do you, Optimus, seriously think that you've witnessed the full power of Unicron? Those foot soldiers were nothing more than a taste! Unicron is yet to fully awaken! With each passing moment, the Bringer of Chaos evolves. Mutating Earth from the inside out. What we have witnessed until now is, but a prelude of the utter devastation his rising will wreak upon your world." Megatron stated. "Like your quest for power destroyed Cybertron?" Acree snapped. "Make no mistake! This time, there will be a planet left for me to rule!" Megatron retorted. "I'll believe that when I see it." Acree shot back at him. "Even if we agree, Unicron's all the way down at the center of the Earth. How are we supposed to get there? Drive?" Jazz asked.

"_There is only one way." _I trailed off, knowing this will piss off my boyfriend even more. _"Absolutely not! Ground bridging into space or onto moving trains was difficult enough! But, plotting a blind jump INSIDE a sentient being?" _Ratchet snapped, _"Beside, exposing Optimus and the others to that much dark energon will debilitate them! Neither of them has built up immunity like Megatron have!" _ "Yet another strong argument for soliciting my guidance," Megatron smirked, "If you can transport me to this planet's core, I can directly lead you all into Unicron's spark. The very heart of his darkness." Megatron then swore to the bots before him. "Optimus, even if we survive the jump, how are we supposed to stop Unicron?" Dad finally asked.

Optimus remained silent for several moments, as he had no idea how to stop him. The Covenant of Primus never foretold how they would stop Unicron when the time came, and then it struck him. He began berating himself for not thinking of this earlier. He turned to his team and Megatron and finally voiced the answer to Prowl's and everyone's question as well, "With the Matrix of Leadership."

**(Autobot base)**

"What is that?" Agent Fowler asked. "A vessel of pure energy. The collective Wisdom of the Primes, hence the name the Matrix of Leadership." Ratchet answered. "Do we have time for a scavenger hunt?" Jack questioned, "I mean, where is Optimus meant to find this Matrix?" "We don't need a scavenger hunt, do we Ratch?" I asked turning my head in his face plate direction, while sitting on his shoulder. Ratchet turned his helm towards me, "No, Sky. Optimus carries the Matrix of Leadership within him." Ratchet explained to me smiling, as he pointed to his own spark chamber and I nodded in understanding.

"It was the combined power of the Primes that defeated Unicron so long ago. The very reason he seeks to destroy YOU OPTIMUS PRIME and all you care about." Megatron piped in. "It would follow that unleashing the power of the Matrix into Unicron's spark would return him to stasis." Optimus pondered aloud.

**(Autobot base)**

"Hold on!" Miko protested, as she stood next to Jack, "If everything goes 'right', Unicron gonna stay down there?" "Yeah. Can't we syphon him out somehow?" Jack asked, as he rested his hand on the railing next to Miko's hand as well. "He's not IN Earth's core, Jack. He IS the Earth's core." Raf answered on Optimus' behalf. I shuddered lightly at the thought of it, "Creepy. Very creepy indeed." I commented. "Rafael is correct. Tampering with your core could affect the magnetic pulls. Triggering the very cataclysmic effects we are attempting to remedy. Tragically, Unicron is your planet's very seed. Always has been. And always will be." Ratchet agreed sadly. _"Uh, guys! Unicron's coming back!" _Jazz called out to the other bots over the public com-link.

As Jazz look in the direction on what he mention before to everyone, Acree, Bulkhead, Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Prowl turned around to see that Jazz was correct indeed. Rocks slid across the ground past them, as Unicron began to reform himself. Everyone was beginning to become frustrated on this. How many more do they have to fight? "Ratchet, send a ground bridge!" Optimus requested. "Wait!" Ironhide cried, as a ground bridge appeared before them, "We're opening a direct path into our base with Megatron standing right there?" He asked. "And seriously? Megatron gonna risk his own spark to save us?" Bulkhead added, causing Megatron to laugh. "Hardly my nature! But, Optimus consider my offer. I shall keep it busy." Megatron promised, before he raced off to go fight. Acree, Bulkhead, Jazz, Bumblebee, Prowl, and Ironhide raced through the portal into their base first. Optimus stopped for a minute, as he was considering Megatron's offer, and watching Megatron fight Unicron made his decision easier to make. But, first, he had to talk to the others back at base.

**(Decepticon base/ship)**

"No word yet from Lord Megatron?" Airachnid asked Soundwave in disbelief, "It appears that our leader abandoned us. While, this world erupts in chaos. I'm afraid we have to consider the possibility of a future. WITHOUT Megatron." The drones that happened to be in the room looked at Airachnid in shock. They were having a hard time believing Airachnid even VOICED the thought. This will become interesting over time when she announces this to the troops.

**(Autobot Base)**

"I know that desperate times call for desperate measures. But, bringing Megatron HERE?" Ratchet exclaimed in disbelief, as everyone interrogated Optimus. "How can you THINK about letting that monster near the children after what he did to Raf and Sky?" June demanded, "And one of the children is Prowl's adopted DAUGHTER and your NIECE at that!" "He will be closely monitored. And only allowed to linger long enough to send us on our journey. Not one moment more." Optimus swore to them. "What's gonna stop the cons from calling in an air strike if they know where you live?" Agent Fowler asked. "When we ground bridge Megatron here, the transportation will render him unable to obtain a fix on our coordinates." Optimus reassured them. "Optimus, what's gonna happen to you when you unleash the Matrix?" I questioned, as Ratchet let me off his shoulder and down to the ground with the other humans in base. I was clearly concerned for my uncle's wellbeing. "The power within the Matrix has not previously been utilized in this particular manner." Optimus answered honestly.

"But, you have an idea don't you?" I pleaded, my voice beginning to crack from emotion. "That the thing Sky. I don't know." Optimus said, shaking his helm sadly to me. He then turned and looked at his team, "Autobots, if humankind is to be saved, I have no choice, but to proceed. But, you do." Optimus declared. Acree, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Jazz, Prowl, Ironhide, and Ratchet stood there thinking about the offer. Should they stay behind and let Optimus and Megatron go alone? Or will they go on the adventure of a lifetime with the two bots?

Together, they glanced at Agent Fowler, June, Jack, Miko, Sky and Raf standing there as if they were a reminder. That helped them make up their minds. "Well, I don't know about humankind. But, I'm willing to do it… for Miko." Bulkhead proclaimed, as he stepped forward, causing Miko to smile happily. "For Jack." Acree piped in, as she too stepped forward. **"For Raf." **Bumblebee bleeped, as he too stepped forward. "For Sky." Ratchet called out from the computers, since he will be monitoring the bots once they go through the portal into Unicron's being. "For Sky." Dad said, as he too stepped forward. Jazz and Ironhide nodded in 'yes' as well, as they too stepped forward. Optimus nodded at the decisions his team made, "I will call Megatron to come to base." He announced to everyone.

Megatron continued to fly around Unicron's representative. Earlier, he was patiently waiting for Optimus to consider his offer. However, as he continued to struggle to bring down Unicron, his patience was beginning to wear thin. Until he heard Optimus' voice over his com-link after bringing one down. _"Megatron, we are sending transport." _Optimus said to him over his com-link. "You can always be relied upon to reason, Optimus." Megan complimented. With that said, Megatron took down one more Unicron with one epic power punch. He transformed into his bipedal mode and stood before the ground bridge. He then walked through the portal, which closed behind him, before Unicron could step through.

**(Autobot base)**

"No fair! I've never seen him!" Miko protested, as Ratchet guided her away from the scene with Jack, Raf, June, Agent Fowler, and his girlfriend, Sky, "Why do we have to hide?" She then asked. "Because I said so." Ratchet retorted. "Just listen to Ratchet, chickie. It for safety reasons anyway. Beside trust me you do not want to see or mess with Megatron." I told my best friend. Still sulking, Miko walked away and followed her best friend, Jack, June, Raf, and Agent Fowler out of the room into the entrance hallway. As soon as we were out of the room, we heard the ground bridge coming to life. Ratchet immediately joined Acree, Prowl, Bulkhead, Jazz, Ironhide, and Bumblebee at the portal. Waiting for Megatron to break through, as Optimus stood in front of them. They were ready to protect their family if Megatron attempted to bring harm to them and break the deal that would safely secure the future of the planet they reside on.

Immediately, Acree, Prowl, Ironhide, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Jazz unfolded their arm cannons. They all did that just to be on the safe side of things you know. As soon as Megatron walked into the base, there was no turning back now. For any of them anyway, because as of right now, they were allies and even if it was temporary too. Allied to stop Unicron from destroying Earth. "So this is where the magic happens. Quaint." Megatron commented. Even if they were supposed to hide, the six humans couldn't stop themselves from peeking. Jack, Raf, and Sky have seen Megatron before, but June, Miko, and Agent Fowler haven't.

Raf began to scrawl at Megatron with intense anger. Obviously, he hasn't gotten over what Megatron did to Sky and what he made her do to everyone. From, what he heard from the bots and Sky herself on that day he control her mind and all that, so he ran out. "RAF!" Jack cried. "RAFAEL, NO!" I called out to him. "YOU!" Raf began yelling, as he ran up to Megatron. "Raf, stay back and away from that bastard!" I begged, as I ran out and jumped in front of him to protect him, as Jack approach us as well. "Ah, you are looking much better than the last time we met, little one. Humans. Resilient," Megatron remarked, and then he looked in my direction, "Ah, you looking better as well my dear Sky." He then said to me with a hint of lust in his optics that I only saw. I heard my boyfriend, Ratchet, growled quietly. I guess he saw the lust look in Megatron's optics and from the 'dear Sky' saying he said as well. "Sicko creep." I mumbled and growled to myself.

"Come on, Raf. He isn't worth it." Jack coaxed to Raf gently, as Jack and I guided Raf back to the other humans. "And you," Megatron began, talking to Jack this time, "I never forget a face. Even that of a human." Jack growled quietly to himself with anger, I calmly put my hand on his shoulder. He looked over in my direction, "Just ignore him Jack buddy. He just trying to get in your personal bubble and make you anger." I said to him, as he calm down form it. I smiled at that, as we walked back to the other with Raf, but my best friend, Miko, had other ideas, as she ran out at Megatron. "You'll ever cross anyone! Mine is the face you'll never forget! NEVER!" Miko screamed at Megatron. I got to admit, chickie got guts to do that, although I couldn't help but laugh, as Agent Fowler picked her up and walked away. Even Megatron was slightly amused for a creepy and sicko bastard that he is to me anyway.

"Ratchet. Obtain the destination coordinates from our guest." Optimus requested. Once Ratchet was doing that and the bots were waiting to get going on this mission of theirs, I saw Optimus walk off to Jack. Hmmm, I wonder why he needs to go to Jack for anyway? I just shrugged and turned back to watch the others in the base. "Jack," Optimus started, before glancing around nervously and kneeling, so he could see him better like he does with the other humans on base, especially his niece mostly, "Will you keep something for me?" He then asked Jack. Jack thought about it and then decided on Optimus request, "Uh, sure." Jack nodded.

With that, Optimus took out one of his most prized possessions… next to his family. Normal size, it was about Jack's height. As Optimus' servo with the possession moved closer to Jack, the key shrunk considerably until it was small enough for Jack to hold without struggle. Jack took it into his hand and gazed at it. Curiosity filling his Colbert blue eyes. "What is it?" Jack asked Optimus. "It is… the key to the ground bridge supply." Optimus lied. "Ok. Shouldn't Ratchet have this?" Jack said, as he went to give the key back to Optimus. "Perhaps. But, I've been impressed by how much you have matured since we first met. As such, I feel you have earned the responsibility of safeguarding this device until I have returned." Optimus answered. Jack nodded at his reply and put the key in his pocket for safe keeping. Optimus nodded to him, as he got up and walked towards the active ground bridge portal, his team, and Megatron. "Locked and ready." Ratchet reported to him and everyone else.

**(Sky POV)**

It was time, and we all knew it from humans and bots alike. I wanted to help out as well. But, I knew if I asked them they would tell me it's too dangerous and I am not ready for it. But, I really want to help and I am determine to do whatever it takes to success this mission and stop Unicron from destroying Earth and life on it as well once and for all. I am going to do it no matter what and no one going to stop me for it. No one will stop me from going with them. I got to do what I got to do and I doing just that as I race off by the ground bridge. I hid in plain sight near there, so no one saw me got and enter the ground bridge with everyone else. I will go once we all start to leave for this mission. I hope nothing bad will happen to me once I go on this mission and through the portal. Once through the portal and on the mission there no going back. It's now or never and I pick now to help the others out during all of this going on.

"You first." Acree invited Megatron. "As you wish." Megatron bowed to Acree and walked through the portal. I rolled my eyes at that bowing action Megatron did to my aunt Acree. I saw Raf, Miko, Jack, June, and Agent Fowler walked back into the main room to watch the bots and con go. God, I so glad they do not see me yet, or know I'm miss from the group yet either. Acree was next to go through the portal, before she stepping through, she stopped to glance at Jack and June. Two humans she had grown to care for over the months, beside her niece, Sky, since Jack and Sky learned of their existence. She glanced at Optimus, her leader, who nodded to her. Without turning back again, she followed Megatron through the portal. Bulkhead and Bumblebee followed Acree through the portal next, followed next by dad, Jazz, and Ironhide. Unlike Acree before them all, they didn't stop to look back. Because, they all feared that if they all turned back, they would never want to leave the base.

Knowing there was a chance that they all would never see their base, Ratchet, or their human friends/family again. But, they couldn't abandon the others, they just couldn't. Optimus was the last to step through the portal. He looked back at everything. The base he had grown to call home over the past several years on Earth. Remembering the adventures he had shared with his friends and family. Ratchet, who was staying behind to operate the ground bridge them back. And… their friends/family. Jack, Miko, June, Sky, and Special Agent Fowler. I saw Optimus go through the portal and this was my time to go through as well. I quickly ran through the portal behind him, before Ratchet, my guardian and boyfriend close it behind us all. And just like that… they were gone, and secretly along with me as well.

**(In the Earth's core and Unicron's sentinel being)**

The core was a dark place. No light dared to break through the heavy shields. Dull, lifeless greys and purples filled the place. Designed like multiple veins and chambers of a heart and the human body. Various paths flashed a bright purple in time with Unicron's spark beat. Megatron was the first to break through the portals that separated them from the core. Honestly, he deemed himself crazy for aligning himself with the Autobots, mostly particularly, with Optimus Prime himself. But, Ratchet said so himself moments earlier. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Megatron could gain access to Unicron's spark. However, he did not possess the means to defeat Unicron without destroying the Earth itself, but Optimus did since he was the Disciple of Primus himself anyway.

Optimus was next of the group to step out of the portal's boundaries. Acree, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Jazz, Prowl, and Ironhide immediately followed the two bots. Last one to come out of the portal secretly with none of the robots knowing she was there with them to help out and all was human female Sky herself, as the portal close behind her. Everyone glanced around the place, and just glancing around sent shivers up and down their spines. But, they couldn't let their fear control their actions. Not when the future of the Earth depend on them. They can freak out later… when they're done saving the Earth, of course. "So… how long before Unicron knows we're here?" Jazz asked Megatron nervously. "Make no mistake. He already does." Megatron answered his question with a sneer.

With those words said, the group continued to walk through the core, as Sky followed them from behind still not noticing her there at the moment. Unicron's spark beats thudded around the group. The vibrations traveling up their bodies and shaking their very frames, as it nearly was bursting their hearing processors. But, they ignored the unpleasant sensations they were beginning to feel, as they could worry about it later. Unbeknown to the group, a giant optic came to life and glanced around. Searching for the intruders, and eventually, the optic found the intruders. Glaring menacingly at them. Only… they weren't looking at the group inside, but they were looking at us.

"Whoa, this is so freaky-looking to see at first hand." I commented to the place around me, as I looked around. The bots and con stop and turned in my direction hearing me speak out loud. Once they saw her, some had shock looks on the face plate, while some of the others had anger looks on the face plate. Sky's dad, Prowl, had both looks on his face plate, "Sky?!" He cried out at her. I turned to him and the others before me; I had a look of guilt and shock on my face from being caught. "Bloody hell. Um, hi everyone." I said nervously, as I smiled and waved nervously to them. 'I am so screwed for this.' I thought, as the shock and anger looks I got for them all was still shown in my direction.

**To be continued in the next chapter…**

**A/N: And done with chapter 26! Oh sweet Primus, Sky got caught by them all for following them. What going to happen to her next chapter? Going to have to find out yourself once chapter 27 is up for you guys to read and all. I will post it up as soon as I can for you guys. This is the second to last chapter, as the next chapter is the last one and then sequel for season 2 of Transformers Prime series. Hope you guys like it and please R&R! Have a good night, and this is Sky96 signing off, bye! **


	28. Chapter 27: One Shall Rise Part 3

**A/N: Hey, folks this is it! Yes, indeed Sky in so much trouble, but yet I created her and made her do it, so semi evil author I am. *Laughs semi evil-like and then smirks all innocent-like* Just have to read what happens in this last chapter, before sequel story of this story. Any who, can't believe it's the last chapter of this story and then the sequel is next for it. So, get ready folks and enjoy reading chapter 27 everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her Oc, Skylar**

**Previously on the last chapter of Transformers Prime…**

"_If you Optimus don't survive, then I fear neither will this planet!" Ratchet declared. "NO!" Everyone screamed. "What happened?" Ratchet demanded. "Wasn't me." Acree shrugged. "Me neither." Bulkhead shook his head, as Jazz and Ironhide proclaimed it wasn't them either. "I happened!" Megatron declared, as he raced onto the scene. Jazz goes to help Prowl up from cliff side, when he called out for help and they both race back to the group. "Optimus, our past alliances, Autobot, Decepticon, no longer matter. Not while Unicron lives. I can lead you directly into Unicron's spark." Megatron declared. "A truce between Autobots and Decepticons." Optimus pondered aloud. "Optimus, even if we survive the jump, how are we supposed to stop Unicron?" Dad asked. "With the Matrix of Leadership." Optimus answered._

"_It appears that our leader has abandoned us. I'm afraid we must consider the possibility of a future without Megatron." Airachnid declared. "Jack, I feel you have earned the responsibility of safeguarding this device until I return." Optimus announced, as he handed Jack a key. 'I'm going to help my family out no matter what and nothing going to stop me for doing it.' I thought with determination in my mind, as I race through the ground bridge with the others unknown to them or the others on left behind on base. "So… how long before Unicron knows we're here?" Jazz asked. "Make no mistake. He already does." Megatron answered with a sneer. _

"_Whoa, this place looks freaking-looking to see at first hand." I commented, as I looked around the place before me. Everyone stops and turned in my direction with shock/angry looks on the face plate at me. "Sky?!" Dad cried out at me. I cursed and look guilt and nervous from being caught, as I smiled and wave nervously. "Um, hi everyone." I said nervously. 'I'm so screwed for this.' I thought._

They all looked at me still shock and angry to see me there with them, mostly dad was anyway. "What are you doing here?" Dad asked, still angry. I sighed, knowing I need to tell the truth to them all, "I wanted to help you guys out and I know it is dangerous to do so, but I really want to do it." I said. Dad ran his servo over his face plate and sighed through his vents, "Sky that is true about it being dangerous, but this is unacceptable." Dad told me. "I know, but there no way to turn back now after this. Plus, calling a ground bridge may not happen if we can call them anyway possible too." I commented. "Little lady got a point there Prowl." Jazz piped in. Dad sighed through his vents once more, "Fine, but I giving you this to protect yourself with from the dark energon." He said, as he pulling out a human size pin from his subspace. He then close his subspace after that and looked down at me once again.

He handed me the pin which is has the Autobot symbol on it. I put the pin on my shirt and then looked up at dad once more, "Um…" I trailed off, as I tried to think of a question to ask him about it, but he beat me to it. "It an Autobot symbol pin that Wheeljack made for you before he left for space again. I improve it to be a device to help protect and shield you from the dark energon for a few minutes' tops. After the few minutes are up it will no longer protect you afterwards. I and the others just can let you get hurt or worst died again from this either." Dad explained to me. "Alright, then lets proceed with this mission everyone." I said, as we did just that.

We had managed to get through a whole section of veins and reach a tunnel similar to a chamber, before Megatron was plagued with another painful vision. Everyone stopped when he did. He saw even more destruction, the ground crumbling to nothing. Essence of dark energon broke through the crust of the Earth and flew freely in the air. Unicron's face plate filled his mind next, and the followed by a lifeless Earth imploding. Megatron gasped, as the vision ended and he returned to normal. He quickly recovered when he felt the optics/eyes of the Autobots and one human on him. "Unicron grows even stronger." Megatron warned, before he continued forward. "How do we know Unicron isn't using Megatron to lead us all into a trap?" Acree blurted. "We do not." Optimus answered, as they continued forward.

"Actually, I think we do," I corrected uncle Optimus, as everyone turned to look at me, "Seriously think about it. If Unicron wanted to destroy us, why allow us to come this far in the journey? Why not kill us when he had the chance?" I said to them all. "She does have a point there you guys." Bulkhead shrugged. Above us, winged creatures sat on the ceiling. All were linking to Unicron himself. Every single one of them lived to serve the sentient being they are housed inside of. Each and every one of them felt Unicron's every desire. And knows what he wants when he wants it. And what he wants more than anything at this moment… is to hear the screams of the Disciple of Primus who dared to enter his domain to die. Along with those he cared about as well.

**(Autobot base)**

"**More than 60 volcanoes are erupting worldwide. And downtown Honolulu is under six inches of snow. Scientists continue to devise theories connecting these unprecedented disasters to the planetary alignment which-." **The news person on TV said, but he was cut off before he could finish his report. Jack, Miko, Raf, June, Agent Fowler, and Ratchet were never able to hear the rest of the newscast. The TV lost all power, as the lightning storm around the base began to affect the power supply. June decided to try to lighten the mood. "So, who wants to play a game?" June suggested to everyone. "That tears it!" Agent Fowler exclaimed, as he stormed towards the elevator. "Where are you going?" June asked. "I can't just sit on my hands, while the world spins out of control!" Agent Fowler yelled. "And what exactly is it that you intend to do?" Ratchet demanded. "Anything! Hook up with my boys at the Pentagon! Figure out a way to bury that monster for good!" Agent Fowler snapped.

"In the event that Optimus can't?" Ratchet retorted. "Don't you mean Optimus and Megatron?" Agent Fowler corrected angrily. "No one here is thrilled about this arrangement, Agent Fowler. Myself included. But, with Optimus and Megatron together again," Ratchet blurted. "Whoa. Wait. Again?" Jack interrupted in confusion. "Megatron was an Autobot?" Raf guessed. "Optimus was a con?" Miko exclaimed. "No. On either count. But, there was a time, back on Cybertron, in the twilight hours of the Golden Age where Optimus and Megatron were not sworn enemies," Ratchet began to tell the story to them, "Do you recall when I said Optimus wasn't always a Prime? Well, he wasn't always Optimus either. He was once a clerk in the Lacon Hall of Records named Orion Pax. But, as he learned more about Cybertron's past, he grew increasingly concerned about the present corruption in high places and inequality among the masses. But, then Orion became inspired by the words of a gladiator.

One who had named himself after one of the Thirteen Original Primes, Megatronus. Megatronus vowed to challenge Cybertron's leadership and demand that all cybertronians be treated as equals. This gladiator turned revolutionary rapidly gained a loyal following. Soundwave chief among them. Orion began corresponding with Megatronus, who came to be something of a mentor to him. As Megatronus left the gladiatorial ring for the political, he saw fit to shorten his name. Thanks to Orion's supervisor at the Lacon Hall of Records, as well as one of the Original Thirteen Primes, Alpha Trion, Megatron appeared before the High Council to propose his vision for a justice society. And it was here that he began to show his true colors. Proclaiming the need to overthrow the old guard with force and arrogantly demanding to be named next Prime. But, Orion did not believe in violence, as a means of achieving justice. The sparks and minds of the Council were moved by Orion's words.

Here, for the first time since Cybertron's Golden Age, stood someone worthy of being a Prime. But, that honor could only truly be achieved by earning the legendary Matrix of Leadership. His ambitions thwarted, Megatron spitefully severed all ties with Orion and the Council, and came to rage war on all who opposed him through his growing army of followers, which he named Decepticons. He vowed to claim the Matrix for himself wherever it may lie. In time, warfare consumed Cybertron. Poisoning the planet to its core. Orion decided to journey to our planet's core, hoping to reverse the ill effects on the planet's core. Then he found himself before the very spark of our life giver, Primus, himself. The ailing Primus sensed the insatiability within Orion and bestowed the Matrix upon him. It was thus that a surprised and humbled Orion Pax came to be Optimus, the Last of the Primes." Ratchet finish explaining the story to them.

"That's horrible!" Raf gasped. "Hold up. Let me get this straight. So, Optimus got the Matrix from Cybertron's core. And now he's gonna give it to Earth's?" Miko surmised. "What's to stop Megatron from just claiming the Matrix for himself this time around?" Jack wanted to know. "Only his greatest desires to save this planet, so that he may in turn conquer it. As he so compellingly argued. Providing the Lord of Decepticons can ever be fully trusted." Ratchet answered.

**(Back in Earth's core and Unicron's sentential being)**

"Unicron's spark is near." Megatron reported, as everyone expect for Acree stopped at an archway. "After you." Acree invited. "Ladies first." Megatron countered. "I insist." Acree retorted. "As you wish." Megatron bowed, before walking forward. I just rolled my eyes at this bowing action he did again from early back at base. Now he saying 'ladies first' like so gentle mech he is, I am so not falling for some kind act he playing us. He up to something and I going to find out what it is, even if it kills me, which I hope I do not get killed though. Optimus, the other Autobots, and I following Megatron and Acree onward. As we continued forward, Bulkhead and Ironhide began to feel the effects of the dark energon. Their minds were reeling and their senses were swimming in an invisible sea. Bulkhead and Ironhide groaned and held their helm, as a wave of dizziness washed over both of them. Bumblebee, Acree, dad, Jazz, and I immediately stopped, worried about our dear friends/family. Immediately, Bumblebee began bleeping to them both, **"Are you both ok?" **Bee asked, wondering if both mechs were alright. "We're fine Bee." Bulkhead groaned. "Both of us are just woozy." Ironhide groaned as well.

"The dark energon. It's starting to affect them!" Acree cried, as she and Bumblebee supported Bulkhead and Jazz and dad supported Ironhide, as they all walked, "Steady as you two go, Bulk and Hide." I was worried about my brother and uncle health from starting to be affected by the dark energon. But, we all continued to journey ahead, towards a door at the end of the walkway. This door was the only roadblock preventing our journey to Unicron's spark. The dark energon shard housed in Megatron's spark chamber hummed. Megatron understood Unicron's thoughts and turned to Optimus, his team, and me. "He's preparing to expel us." Megatron warned. "How is he going to do that?" I scoffed. A screeching sound followed my scoff in disbelief. Everyone froze at the sound. We saw black and purple creatures with wings of a bat and the tail of the devil himself flying around. "What was that?" I asked feeling nervous now, as I back up to a spot near my dad. A swarm of these creatures began to surround us on the walkway. Immediately, Acree, Bulkhead, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Jazz, and dad unfolded their arm cannons. Six pairs of blue optics and one pair of amber eyes portrayed the same question that everyone had on their mind, what are these things?

A question Optimus is more than happy to answer for us all. "As we are inside Unicron's body, it stands to reason they are some sort of antibody." He answered, as he too unfolded his own arm cannon. Immediately, we all began shooting at the antibodies that dared to attack us. Some went down, while others were tougher to disintegrate. And the fact that more antibodies surround us whenever we successfully destroyed ten or more made the task more impossible. "Acree! Watch your six!" Jazz warned. Acree did watch her six indeed. And saw an antibody trying to sneak up behind her. Jazz's warning allowed Acree to gain the upper hand over the antibody. Immediately, she unfolded the blades in her arm and swiped at the vermin. After doing so, she jumped in the air, as if to escape the antibody. She still felt the force of the explosion, as it knocked her closer to the nearest 'vein' walkway. Along the way, she began fighting more antibodies that began swarming around her. She only hoped that… the numbers wouldn't overwhelm them all.

Bulkhead's and Ironhide's wooziness steadily grew worse, and that worried me even more. Their vision began to blur, as black dots appeared and faded and both of them were exposing themselves to even more dark energon. Bulkhead and Ironhide couldn't see straight if they tried to anyway. So, they couldn't shoot at the antibodies without risking the possibility of missing and hitting one of their friends/family instead. Bulkhead and Ironhide groaned and stumbled closer to the edge. I turned away from watching the others fight the antibodies and saw Bulkhead and Ironhide about to fall. "BULKHEAD! IRONHIDE! STOP! YOU'LL BOTH FALL IF YOU DON'T! I pleaded to them. My warnings to both of them went in one audio and out the other with Bulkhead and Ironhide. They both stumbled, and fell over the edge of the walkway. Bulkhead and Ironhide barely managed to reach the edge, as they cling onto the ledge for dear life. Bumblebee noticed their predicament. When he finished taking care of the antibodies that surround him, he raced over to the two mechs. Just when Bulkhead and Ironhide were about to fall, Bumblebee reached down and took a servo each from them both. "Bee! Let us go!" Bulkhead protested the help. "Ya! We'll only take you down with us!" Ironhide protested the help as well.

The antibodies surrounding Optimus and Megatron came in overwhelming numbers. But, it was nothing that the two former friends couldn't handle. Pulling off awesome rock star poses with their blasters and blades, as their weapons. They had each other's back all the way. Something they hadn't done for eons. As the two stood back to back, they knew what Unicron was bringing to the table. And they were ready to take it head on. Jazz and dad were teaming with each other head on as well, like Optimus and Megatron were, since Jazz and Prowl are best friends of each other dearly. You never see those two apart from one another; they are stick to each other like glue. They all made a brilliant team together.

"JUST LET GO, KID! Bulkhead yelled at Bumblebee. "WE'RE DONE FOR BEE!" Ironhide yelled as well at Bumblebee. "BULKHEAD! IRONHIDE!" Acree and I screamed together at the same time. Bumblebee didn't want to do this, and I could not blame him. He didn't want to abandon his friends/family. However, he didn't have the option. He lost the grip to keep Bulkhead and Ironhide up. Optimus reached down and grabbed Bulkhead's and Ironhide's wrist, as they both begin to fall. Already, we have already lost enough Autobots during the perpetual conflict, and we didn't want to lose any more of them. "I got ya both." Optimus grunted, as he pulled Bulkhead and Ironhide back onto the walkway. "Acree! Get up here!" Jazz called down to her. "I'm coming!" Acree called back in response. Acree saw another antibody flying closer to her. An idea formed in her helm. She knew that this would most likely be a long shot, but it was worth a try to anyway.

She began racing ahead, trying to gain as much speed as possible. The antibody followed her. Taking the opportunity, Acree jumped onto its back. The antibody thrashed around, trying to shake Acree off of it. When she punched the side repeatedly, it flew her back towards the entrance. "Now!" Jazz told Prowl. Together, the two mechs shot at the antibody Acree was riding on when she jumped off it. The antibody exploded, as Acree landed before Optimus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Jazz, dad, Megatron, and I. They began to runaway shooting at any antibody, as I ran with them in the middle protected by all of them. The door to Unicron's spark is just up ahead.

**(Decepticon base/ship)**

"Fellow Decepticons, while our loyalty to Megatron's command has always remained steadfast, the leadership of our leader has been questionably at best. And it seem as though Earth has become nothing short of a failed experiment," Airachnid began her argument to the troops gathered in the room. "Commander Airachnid, you're not suggesting we abandon Lord Megatron?" Knockout asked in disbelief. "Ya! Plus, your not the only commander her either to argue about this Airachnid." Barricade hissed at the she-spider con. She ignores the other commander, Barricade, and continues on with her argument to the troops, which made Barricade growled at her quietly. "Despite Soundwave's best efforts, we have been unable to detect his signal. Megatron is either permanently offline or in the thrall of Unicron. Neither is in the best interest of the Decepticons. So, I am deeming an exodus to be the most prudent course of action," Airachnid declared, before adding, "Unless anyone has a problem with that." Neither of the troops objected to Airachnid's intentions to abandon Lord Megatron. Even if Barricade was the other commander in charge beside he and he wanted to object to it, but she probably ignore him again like she always does, so he stayed quiet for now. Megatron would feel the exact same way if placed in their position.

Airachnid delivered her proclamation, making sure she contained strong points. His behavior has been questionable since he learned about the prophecy. It wasn't in his best interest anyway. Airachnid smirked and turned to Soundwave still at the computers. "Set course for Regulan 4." Airachnid requested. Soundwave did the exact opposite of her request. Rather than obey, he stepped away from the computers and stood before the now commander of the Decepticons, since she was not letting Barricade be commander and voice his opinions about this situation at hand either. Soundwave has been loyal to Megatron since he was a gladiator promising to challenge Cybertron's Castes and Guild. He wasn't about to abandon his master now during times like this. Barricade smirked at Soundwave's boldness against Airachnid's commands, as he thought this was going to be interesting to see play out before him.

"You have something to say, Soundwave?" Airachnid asked dryly, earning his silence as her response, like always. Airachnid was slowly beginning to grow frustrated. Her artificial legs extended, as she was standing on the clawed ends, Airachnid began to approach the Decepticon spy. Her patience already wearing thin. "I command this vessel. Only me and not Barricade," Airachnid started, earning a growl from Barricade about it, "You will resume your post," She then proclaimed, earning, once again, no response or motion from Soundwave, "Step aside!" Airachnid had enough, she charged at Soundwave. Easily, Soundwave blocked her attacks without even budging from his spot. Knockout, Breakdown, and Barricade were impressed by this. Especially when Soundwave grabbed Airachnid and lifted her from the ground. Their facial expressions on their face plate couldn't disguise their amazement. From this moment on, they admired Soundwave with every fiber of their beings. "Oh." Knockout hummed, his smile growing wider same with Barricade, as Soundwave threw Airachnid to the ground.

"I'll tear out your spark for that!" Airachnid declared, as she pushed herself up. Airachnid stared at Soundwave's chassis… and knew that something was missing. Or should she say SOMEONE? And that someone is Laserbeak. Wait! If he wasn't attached to Soundwave's chassis, then where is-? BANG! Airachnid gasped as the second shot fired hit her square in the chassis. Electricity cackled all over her body, as she fell to the ground before Soundwave. Airachnid went to rise and continue to fight between two Decepticons. Soundwave place his ped between her shoulder blades plating and held her down. Right there, she knew she was defeated, and they were not going to have an exodus. "I yield." Airachnid grumbled.

Soundwave was satisfied with Airachnid surrendering all command to him, and Barricade did not care anymore if he was commander or not. He gave all his commands to Soundwave as well, since he was impressed by his actions. She did not have what it takes to be Megatron's number two. The satisfaction quickly spread, as Soundwave returned to his post at hand. Knockout, Breakdown, and Barricade struggled to remove the amazed expressions plastered onto their metallic face plate. They admired Soundwave from that moment on. "Watch out for the quiet ones." Knockout remarked. Barricade just chuckled to himself from Airachnid getting her aft kick by Soundwave himself.

**(Autobot base)**

"Communication links are down. As expected. But, we've lost their signals." Ratchet reported. "Doesn't that mean…?" Raf trailed off, unable to finish. "Usually. But, a more likely explanation would be the severe interference caused by these electromagnetic anomalies." Ratchet answered. "So, if we can't track them and they can't contact us," Raf started. "How are you gonna know when they're ready for pickup?" Miko finished for him. Suddenly, they heard the faint sound of two metal objects clanging against one another. Immediately, their attention was drawn to Jack leaning against the railing. Absentmindedly playing with the key Optimus had given him moments before. He was trying to distract himself from the worried thoughts in his mind. What if something went wrong? What if they suffer complications? What if Megatron double cross them down there? What if they get hurt? What if-? He couldn't bring himself to finish that thought. He didn't notice Ratchet staring in amazement at the key he currently possesses.

"Where did you get that?" Ratchet demanded. "Optimus. Honestly, I don't know why he gave me the key to the ground bridge power supply." Jack answered sheepishly, as he held up the key. "Jack, there's no key to the ground bridge." Ratchet told him. "Then… what is this?" Jack asked, desperately wanting to know. "That is the key to Vector Sigma." Ratchet answered. "The what?" Jack gasped in confusion. "You are holding one of Cybertron's most important relics." Ratchet declared. "I-I-I shouldn't have this." Jack stuttered, as he went to hand the key to Ratchet. "Optimus entrusted it to you, Jack." Ratchet dismissed. "But, that doesn't make any sense? Why?" Jack voiced his thoughts aloud. "Because he doesn't plan on coming back." Ratchet declared, as the humans around the base looked worried about this. Ratchet then notice something, as he looked around for something, better yet, SOMEONE! "What are you looking for Ratchet?" Miko asked. "It's not what, Miko. It's who I am looking for, which is Sky. Have any of you seen here since this whole situation going on before us?" Ratchet asked the humans.

"Come to think of it no. None of us have seen at all. It's like she disappeared after the bots and con left." Agent Fowler commented on this. June turned to him, "You don't think she…?" June trailed off. Agent Fowler's eyes widened at this, "No, she did not just pulled a Miko on us." He said. "Hey!" Miko said, clearly offended about it. They ignored her comment, as Ratchet turned to Agent Fowler. "What do you mean?" He asked. "I mean is Sky has gone with the bots and con without them knowing or us knowing either, but I bet they now know she there." He told Ratchet. Ratchet optics widened, as he gasped quietly from this news. He not only feared about the others he called his friend/family, but he girlfriend was at stake of danger as well. He hoped they all come out alive and well, especially his girlfriend. Why does he fear something will happen to her down there? Only time will tell him, as her worried about her, as well as the humans in the base too.

**(Back to Earth's core and Unicron's sentinel being)**

"I'm getting rather annoyed by these creatures here!" I remarked, as the bots and con shot more antibodies along the way, "Please tell me we don't have far to go until we reach Unicron's spark!" "We don't have far!" Megatron answered her. Suddenly, Megatron froze in the middle of destroying the antibodies. He suddenly felt as if he was not himself, like a void shell on this Earth. Unicron's voice echoed through his mind, and he realizes what was happening. And he didn't like it at all, not one bit. _"Megatron, do as I command. Destroy the Prime!" _Unicron's voice hissed out in Megatron's mind. Megatron let roars of agony flow freely from his mouth plate. Optimus heard his pained screams and was concerned. Yes, he was concerned, and sure in other circumstances, he would be relishing his screams of agony.

However, this circumstance was different than situations in the distant past. But, the two enemies were no longer enemies fighting against each other for priceless energon. The two were now teammates fighting side-by-side to defend this planet. Sure, Optimus is the one who possess the key to defeating Unicron. However, it is Megatron who possess the key to reaching Unicron. And whether the two like it or not, the two mechs have to look out for each other, because their and everyone else survival depended on it. "Megatron!" Optimus exclaimed. Megatron screamed in pure agony once again. He wanted to do it; he wanted to destroy Optimus when he had the chance to do so. But, not now, not when he needed him. He laid his servo on Optimus, but however, he didn't strangle, stab, or shoot him. Instead, he shoved him out of the way and shot at the antibodies sneaking up behind him.

"Unicron's spark lies just beyond." Megatron gasped, as the painful sensations slipped away. "How do we get inside?" Optimus asked. "By fooling Unicron's defenses into believing we're not a threat." Megatron answered, as the dark energon shard in Megatron's spark chamber purred happily at the close proximity of Unicron's spark. "Acree! Bulkhead! Bumblebee! Jazz! Prowl! Ironhide! Hold the antibodies off for as long as you can! We're counting on you!" Optimus shouted to his team. "Don't worry, Optimus! We've got your back." Ironhide reassured his leader. **"Yep! We do Optimus." **Bumblebee bleeped in agreement as well. "Be careful Optimus." Acree pleaded to her leader. "Always am." Optimus nodded, before turning to Megatron. Megatron then pushed his chest plate forward towards the scanners in the door. Purple glows met him, as the dark energon within him reached out for the door. Megatron's plan worked perfectly, as Unicron's defenses were fooled.

But, he knew that he wouldn't be fooled for long. As soon as the door opened, Megatron and Optimus raced inside. Time is of the essence, and the two mechs didn't know how Unicron would react to having both of them near his spark. Especially, with what Optimus intended to do to it. Before the door closed, I decided to help out in there and keep an eye on Megatron too, so I raced in as well, before the doors close behind me. Dad saw me and looked shock and fearfully, "Sky!" He called my name out, as I was racing into the room, but it was too late as the doors close before him and the others. The others were speechless as well, but right now they had to do what Optimus wanted to do. "We've gotta hold fast! For Optimus!" Ironhide grunted. Dad was worried about me as he always is. 'Hope you stay safe, alive and well sweetspark.' Dad thought, as he fights off the antibodies with the others.

**(Inside Earth's main core and Unicron's main spark area)**

Optimus and Megatron reached a large glowing purple ball. I came up with them, as the notice me. Optimus was shock and worried about his niece being there with the two of them, but right now he had a job to do. Which, was putting Unicron's spark back in stasis and he also decided to protect his niece as well too. Anyway back to the large glowing purple ball, it was hovering mere inches above the ground. The two mechs and human teen girl knew this is Unicron's spark. The source of his evil thoughts and the destruction wreaking havoc on the planet. "Optimus, swiftly. I do not know how long we have for this." Megatron advised.

Optimus nodded at the Lord of the Decepticons standing with him and his niece. He knew he had to be swift. Megatron was right, the both of them didn't know how much time he had to get close enough to unleash the Matrix, so he can force Unicron into stasis and the world would be saved. So, Optimus, Megatron, and Sky walked forward. Since, Optimus wanted to keep his niece close with him to protect her and all, but then Unicron struck. The essence surrounding Unicron's spark expanded. Ribbon-like waves swung out. That first wave hit Sky square in the chest. She grunted in pain and fell to her knees.

She thought she was protect for the dark energon by the pin her dad gave her, but the device stop protecting her from running out of the minutes it was program to have for now. "SKY!" Optimus screamed at seeing his niece down. He was by her side in an instant. A second waves lashed out from Unicron's spark, and this time, Optimus was the one that was hit square in the chassis. He fell to his knees beside his niece, Sky. Both were clutching their chests, as the sensations were unbearable. They both felt as if their spark/heart were about to explode and kill them. Clearly, Unicron decided to weaken the Last of the Prime who can destroy him first, along with his niece he love dearly. Rather than weaken the one who lead the enemies to his spark to save the planet. Megatron was then hit instantly and found himself in the same limbo he was in before. Back when he save Optimus from an antibody sneak attack rather than destroy he as he wished. However, he knew that this time… Unicron would not be so lenient.

"_Megatron, destroy the Prime. I command you." _Unicron's voice demanded in his mind. There was no escaping Unicron's control. Not this time, as his optics were blazing electric purple flames. Megatron unfolded the blade hidden away in his arm. He walked towards the Autobot leader and Optimus's beloved niece kneeling on the ground in agony. Unicron had weakened Optimus and his niece, Sky, for Megatron to kill. Caused them great pain before having the Lord of Decepticons destroy the two before him on his behalf.

Megatron raised his blade in the air behind Optimus and Sky, who both were grunting in pain and agony. True, he wanted to destroy his greatest enemy right here and now, and take Sky away from the Autobots to be his Decepticon warrior and breeding mate. However, he still needed Optimus to save the Earth, so he can conquer it and have at the right time his femme Decepticon warrior and breeding mate by his side. Desperately, he thought against Unicron's control with his will power. "Megatron is commanded by NO ONE!" Megatron roared.

**(Autobot base)**

Above them, the Earth shook as another earthquake threatened the cities. Autobot Outpost Omega One base is one of the areas threatened by the earthquake. Parts of the ceiling cam crumbling down onto the ground below. Immediately, Ratchet knew that he had to protect his human friends. He can handle the force and power of an earthquake. He is built to handle situations such as this one. However, the humans inside the base with him cannot. "Earthquake!" Agent Fowler gasped. "TAKE COVER!" Ratchet cried, as he went to shield the children and two adults.

**(Back inside Earth's main core and Unicron's main spark area)**

Megatron fought hard against the control Unicron had over him. Eventually, Unicron lost the mind to fight with him and left him alone. Immediately, Megatron fell to the ground onto his stomach plating, unconscious. I looked over at my uncle and grunted, "You ok?" I asked. He nodded to me, "How did you get hit by the dark energon, yet Prowl gave you that pin to protect you from it?" Optimus asked me with a groan. "I was protected for a certain amount of minutes and it wore off now once I got into this area. But, I must have still been keep alive from my blue energon crystal healing me back up again. Let what happen with the energon used by dad and Bumblebee for Raf and I back at base." I explained to him. He nodded, "That make sense." He said. I then thought of something to finally tell him, before he goes off to save the planet and us all. "You only have one chance Uncle Optimus," I said as we both staggered to our feet/peds, "Let's make this count."

Optimus nodded to me for the encouragement I gave him, as he turned to Unicron's spark before him. "Matrix of Leadership, I call upon you!" Optimus called out. Within his spark, the Matrix of Leadership came to life at Optimus' call. Immediately, the Matrix knew of Optimus' intentions, and knew what to do. Suddenly, he and Sky heard the sounds of someone rising to his peds. Followed by smaller stomps and they both turned around and saw Megatron covered in purple flames. The spirit of Unicron possessed him at the moment. _"You cannot defeat me, Disciple of Primus. I transcended physical being. By my will alone, ALL UPON THIS WOLRD SHALL FALL INTO CHAOS!" _Unicron's voice roared out of Megatron's mouth plate at Optimus. "Not while I still function, Unicron!" Optimus proclaimed.

Optimus then turned to me quickly, "Know this, my dear niece, Sky! Whatever happens on this day, I will always be with you!" He said to me. "Right back at ya, uncle Optimus! Good luck!" I answered back to him, as he turned back to Unicron's spark to do what he needed to do now. "THE POWER OF THE MATRIX WLL LIGHT OUR DARKEST HOUR!" Optimus declared. _"NO!_ Unicron's voice cried out from Megatron's mouth plate. A wave knocked Megatron off his peds to the ground. The wave also knocked Sky off her feet to the ground and she started to feel weak and dizzy from it all. She also started to fade in and out of consciousness. She looked over to see her uncle Optimus nearly went down as well. But, the support she gave to him early, help him continued to fire his power at Unicron.

That made her smiled a little bit, as the world counted on him to do this. And now, he is saving the world from the biggest threat of all, and he was successful. She smiled a little bit at this as well, and heard Unicron's voice cry out one last time, _"NO…." _ He did it, uncle Optimus did it. Unicron imploded and vanished into thin air. He was defeated forever now. Sky was finally happy and relief this was all over, and this was the last thing she sees and hears, before she went unconscious after that.

**(Outside Earth's main core and Unicron's main spark area)**

Outside, Acree, Bulkhead, Ironhide, Prowl, Jazz, and Bumblebee continued to fight his antibodies. Overwhelming numbers began to surround the weakening bots. Suddenly… the antibodies fell to the ground, lifeless. The six looked at each other, and immediately, they knew what happened. They knew that Optimus had done it. Unicron is defeated and the world is saved.

**(Above the Earth's core and Unicron's sentinel being, outside)**

Above them, Unicron's chaotic destruction ceased to exist, as if it never happened. The purple glow from the volcano died with the dark energon. The lava returned to its normal orange color, rather than the electric purple. That tornado that nearly killed June, Sky, and Raf hours before? Ceased to nothing, as the wailing winds died down and the tornado disappeared. The sickly green clouds vanishing, as the sky began to clear. The desert in Jasper was calm once again.

The tsunamis that threatened the Canadian coast during Unicron's awakening? They shrunk away and returned to the sea, before striking the major cities. For now, Canada did not have to worry about anymore natural disasters. The clouds cleared and the sun shined to the ground below. The rays dancing with the elements below them.

**(Autobot base)**

When the base stopped shaking and collapsing, Ratchet stood up straight. Same with Jack, Miko, Raf, June, and Agent Fowler. They knew the reason behind the disappearance of the natural disasters that plagued the Earth moments before. "There could be aftershocks." June warned. "Do you think…?" Jack trailed off, as the computers came back to life. "I do." Ratchet nodded. As the computer came back to life, familiar faces filled the screen. Along with wavelengths and life signals. Everyone was alright and they all survived! Everyone cheered happily at the presence of their signals. Jack, Miko, and Raf shared a group hug together. Once they broke apart, they all looked freak out, mostly Jack, when they saw Agent Fowler hugging June tightly. Both of them blush in embarrassment, as the two broke the hug.

**(Decepticon base/ship)**

Aboard the Nemesis, Soundwave too detected a life signal, which was Megatron's life signal. Eager to bring his master home, Soundwave typed in the coordinates to activate the ground bridge that would bring him back. Along with two more people as well.

**(Back inside Earth's main core and Unicron's main spark area)**

Megatron groaned, as he came to from the effects of Unicron's destruction. He was relieved that the evil being, Unicron was finally defeated. The Earth was saved, so that he may, in turn, conquer it his way. And… he owed it all to Optimus because he used his power to defeat him. That was when he remembered something. Unicron was defeated, so his truce with the Autobots died as well. So, that meant he could finally annihilate his sworn enemy. Especially since his friends/family is at the other side of the door with no way in. Megatron staggered to his peds, and walked over to Optimus's form with his blade unfolded, as he stood over Optimus ready to kill him once and for all. He also saw he soon to be Decepticon warrior and breeding mate lying on the ground unconscious. This was the perfect time to take her and use the transform chamber from his plans on her to finally get what he wanted of her. Before he could reach down to grab her to take with him, he heard Optimus groaned.

He saw Optimus struggle to pick himself up from the ground. Optimus head was throbbing and the sensations plaguing him were nothing short of unpleasant. When he lifted his head, his vision was blurred. But, he knew Megatron when he saw him, as he was standing over him with his blade unfolded before him. However, something was very wrong. Optimus didn't see Megatron as his enemy. Instead… "Where are we, Megatronus?" He asked. Megatron was tempted to kill Optimus, while he was most vulnerable. But, hearing those words stopped him, and he decided to spare Optimus for now. Slowly, he retracted his blade back into his arm and offered Optimus a servo.

Optimus then took the servo offered to him. "Don't you remember, Orion?" Megatron asked, as he helped Optimus to his peds. Optimus looked over to see an unconscious female teen girl lying on the ground. "Who is she, Megatronus?" He then asked him. "Um… that is one of my warriors who help us. She is also my soon to be mate, but she went unconscious from something when she helped us. I am taking her back to my base to help her get back to her healthy self and awake again." Megatron explained, as he picks up Sky. Optimus nodded to this statement guessing it was true and all. Suddenly, the two mechs heard the sound of banging. They both turned to face the door and were wondering what was going on. What was causing the banging? SMASH!

Immediately, Megatron knew, as Megatron saw Acree, Bulkhead, Jazz, Bumblebee, Prowl, and Ironhide come racing in. "Optimus, are you ok?" Bulkhead asked worriedly. "Why did he call me that?" Optimus wanted to know. Acree, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Bulkhead, Prowl, and Jazz froze in shock. Did he really just ask that? They didn't know what was going on? But, they knew Megatron had some part in it. They would assume he did even if he DIDN'T have a part in Optimus' amnesia. "What did you do to him?" Acree demanded, angry at Megatron for what happened to her leader. "Who are they?" Optimus questioned. "Something went wrong in here. He doesn't remember us at all!" Jazz cried. Prowl then saw his adopted daughter, Sky, in Megatron's servo and gasped in shock and then looked angry at Megatron. "What did you do to my daughter?" Prowl demanded, angry at Megatron as well for what happen to his daughter. The others saw Sky too and were shock and angry about it too.

A ground bridge portal opened behind Optimus and Megatron with Sky in his servo. Immediately, everyone in the area knew it was a Decepticon's ground bridge portal. No one needs to double check what was already true. Sure, Megatron spared Optimus for now, but he still wanted his Autobot team, who he call his friends/family to be hurt emotionally. So, he decided to stretch the act even further. "Our mortal enemies! We're outnumbered! Go! I'll cover you!" Megatron reassured him, as he began firing at everyone with one blaster, since he had his servo holding an unconscious Sky, who he was trying to protect her as well. The bots tried to avoid Megatron's shots, as they protect one another from them. They all saw Optimus about to run through the portal and abandon the truth. Surprisingly, Optimus stopped in front of the portal before him. Instead, he turned around to glance at what he was about to leave behind.

Optimus felt his optics being drawn to the team before him, that he once called his friends/family. He had never seen such sadness and spark-breaking in anyone before on this team. He didn't know why to any of this, nut he shrugged it off. He shouldn't care about this team he can't remember from. He then turned and walked away from them. Megatron followed him in an instant, carrying Sky in his servo with him. Acree, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Prowl, Jazz, and Ironhide raced to catch him, before the portal closed. However, they all were too late, just as they all reached the portal, the door to Nemesis slammed shut in their face plate. The six of them just stood there in shock and anger. They all refused to believe any of this was happening. They all refused to believe that Optimus didn't remember them. They all refused to believe… that their leader just abandoned them. They all also refused to believe that their niece, Sky, was taking by Megatron himself and thinking about who knows what he going to do to her.

**(Autobot base)**

Ratchet activated the ground bridge that would bring the Autobots back to base, along with his girlfriend, Sky, too. Jack, Miko, and Raf were standing by the entrance waiting for their friends and Sky to come back to them. Anxiously, they all watched the figures approaching them, hopping everyone came back and were fine and all. They all looked, as they saw the bots walking through the portal. First was Jazz, followed by Prowl, and then followed by Ironhide. Then Acree, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee came through the portal last, as the ground bridge close behind them. "Acree!" Jack cried, as he went up to her. "I was worried Bulk." Miko sighed in relief. "You alright, Bee?" Raf asked worriedly. The two adults, June and Agent Fowler, walked up to everyone too. "And… Optimus?" Ratchet desperately wanted to know, and then he will ask about his girlfriend afterwards, after he gets the information about Optimus first, "Is he?"

"Dead? No." Acree shook her head, trying to contain her sadness and anguish about her leader's wellbeing. "But, he looked right at us without recognizing us. Didn't even know his own name." Ironhide recalled, surprising everyone who did not know, which meant the ones who was still at the base. Everyone who did knew nodded in agreement with Ironhide with sadness and anguish. "When Optimus surrendered the Matrix of Leadership, he lost more than the collective Wisdom of the Primes. He lost his own memories." Ratchet declared.

Then he turned to the bots once more, "What about Sky? I know she went with you guys, when she was nowhere in base, so she gone on the mission with you guys and Megatron. So, please tell me what happen to Sky?" He asked, worried about his charge/girlfriend. Prowl was the one to answer him, as he sighed through his vents, "Sky was unconscious and in Megatron's servo when we found her. Megatron took her with him and we do not know what he going to do to her." He told Ratchet.

After hearing the news about her charge/girlfriend, Ratchet's worst fears came true. Sky was in Megatron's and his Decepticon's servos and would do anything to her. He was worried and scared about what will happen to her. Oh, how her wished she was here and not there with him. He also wished his and the others leader, Optimus Prime, was with them here and not there. What going to happen to both of them now over at the Decepticon's base/ship? Only time can tell them all in the near future of this new situation at hand.

**(Decepticon base/ship)**

The Nemesis flew around in space high above Earth's orbit. Peace and happiness flowed through the atmosphere trapped inside the ship. They all waited in the main room. Waiting for the leader, that they respected the most to returned to them. And finally… he came, as Megatron finally enter the main room they were all in. Immediately, everyone fell onto knee and bowed in his presence, showing that they respect their leader greatly. "Welcome back, Lord Megatron." Knockout greeted happily. Then Knockout saw the female teen human, Sky, unconscious form in Megatron's servo. He finally got her to use her on the transform chamber and finally get what he wanted of her. Just have to figure out when Megatron wants to do it and all.

Megatron walked towards the side, with Sky unconscious form still in his servo, allowing their new addition to walk through. Everyone's jaw platings dropped at the sight of this person. Optimus Prime walked through the door, as if he belonged here with everyone. They refused to believe it, as Breakdown unfolded his hammer and charged at him. Megatron stood between Optimus and Breakdown and stopped the Decepticon in his tracks. "At ease, Breakdown. This is no way to welcome a long lost comrade," Megatron reprimanded, surprising everyone in the main room, "Orion Pax is one of us."

Everyone stared at Optimus before them in shock. Something happened during the disappearance of Megatron indeed. As they also saw the female teen human, name Sky, unconscious form in Megatron's servo too. That much they knew anyway, and whatever happened affected Optimus' memories. Wiped them clean, as he was back to being regular old Orion Pax. One of Megatron's most trusted allies. Also, probably during what happened also affected Sky making her unconscious for now. However, everyone who knew the truth had the truth that same question on their minds, Autobot and Decepticon alike. Actually, they had a million questions in their helms. But, there was only one question they were interested in learning the answer to. It was the question that concerned the future of everyone on both sides. And that question is… What is going to happen now?

Megatron dismiss he troops, and as they all leave Barricade came up to his leader. "I see you have the female teen human, Sky. What are you going to do with her, sir?" Barricade asked his leader. "I already know what I going to do to her, but you all just have to wait and see the results for themselves." He told Barricade, who nodded to this and left the main room to do whatever he going to do next. Megatron then went off to the brig room, and once he enter and was there he opened a cell for her to put in. Once the cell was open, he walked in and chains her up by her arms by the chains hanging on the wall. She was still unconscious from all of this happen to her. Once he was done, he walked out of the cell and close and locked it. He then walked out of the brig room afterwards. What he and the other Decepticons knew about, but the Autobots, human allies, and Sky do not know about, is that in the cell next to Sky's cell is a cell with two Autobots in it.

These two Autobots came to Earth in a little ship that fit them both in it, and landed on Earth. See, their signals was no showed to either fraction, once the came in the Earth's atmosphere and on Earth's soil. The took care of the ship for on one to find it, and walked around to find their Autobot team mates. But, instead they came across some Decepticon troops few days ago, before the whole Unicron's event happen, and were capture by the cons as prisoners. Hence, being in the cell next to Sky's cell, and these two Autobots in the cell both look like each other. Only two differences though, is one has a red and black paint job with horns on top of his helm, like Bumblebee and Jazz have on top of their helms, while the other had a gold and black paint job and audio fins on the side of his helm. So, to everyone on this planet, Autobots, Decepticons, and humans alike all asked one question. What is going to happen to Optimus Prime/Orion Pax, Sky, and the two new Autobots on Earth in the near future for them all?

**To be continued in the sequel of season two of this story and Transformers Prime series…**

**A/N: And that is that you guys! Chapter 27 is up and done for you to read and all. This is the last chapter, as there will be a sequel to this story for season 2 of Transformers Prime series. Oh no, Sky and Optimus Prime/Orion Pax is with the Decepticons, and not only them, but those two new Autobots I added to the story and will be in the sequel and in be in the story onward and third sequel, is with the cons too. What going to happen to all of them? Is Sky going to wake up? Is she going to meet these two new Autobots once she does wake up? Will she turned into a femme and be Megatron's Decepticon warrior and breeding mate? **

**So, many questions to answer, but you going have to wait to see in the sequel to this story to come. In the sequel, I going to focus more on Sky and the two new Autobots I added to the story, as this all happens the Orion Pax part 1-3 problem is happening at the same time too as well. I just don't want to do the Orion Pax part 1-3 problem thing, because Sky is not in it, and again I want to focus more on her and the two new Autobots in the sequel to this story. I bet you know who the two new Autobots I added are, I know who they are, but do you know who they are. The description I gave about them probably give it away anyway, hope you guys are excited about this two new Autobots I added to the story for you dear readers. The sequel to this story will be up as soon as I can get it up on here for you guys to read about, so keep an eye out for it. With all that said, hope you like it and please R&R! Have a good night, and this is Sky96 signing off, bye! **


	29. NOT A CHAPTER! IMPORTANT, SEQUEL UP AN

**A/N: Sky96: Hey everyone this is not a chapter, but an author's note here to tell you that the sequel to Transformers Prime: Fate Comes With a Price sequel is up for you guys to read. It is called Transformers Prime: Changes Can Happen, so you guys can go ahead and read the first chapter of the sequel. Plus, many of you got the two new Autobots right for the little description I put in the last chapter of the first story. Hope you will love the sequel, so please go and read it right now or I will send flying Dorito Bayverse Starscream on you all. **

**Bayverse Starscream: *Glares* I am not a flying Dorito fleshling!**

**Sky96: Really, well you look like one. I mean not to be rude and all to one of my favorite directors, Michael Bay, but he made all flyers look like jets and robots. You on the other hand Starscream, look like a flying Dorito in jet and robot form.**

**Bayverse Starscream: *Grumbles at the fleshling author and about the fleshling director of the Bay movies* Well he could of done me better as an actual jet and robot right instead of me looking like a flying Dorito.**

**Sky96: Yep, he should of and again sorry for being rude about it Michael Bay, but it is true. So, anyway go read the sequel folks! **

**Bayverse Starscream: Do it fleshlings or I will vaporize you with my null rays! *Changes up null rays and point at the readers if did not do what author said***

**Sky96: I'm not really going to kill any of my dear readers just teasing them. I'm not that cruel to people Screamer. *Looks over at him* Put the null rays away dude.**

**Bayverse Starscream: *Grumbles* Fine. *Discharge null rays and put them down and away* *Looks over at me with a glare* And don't call me Screamer! *Looks back at the readers* Goes read her sequel fleshlings!**


End file.
